La Demencia del Rey Bajo la Montaña
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Smaug, el terrible, la más grande calamidad de esa Era… estaba muerto, el señor de Dale lo había matado con una flecha negra evitando su llegada a Erebor. Entonces ¿Qué pasaba ahora? 60 años de una monarquía avariciosa por parte del rey bajo la montaña quien expulsó a su hijo a punta de espada. Así es como el heredero de Thráin había llegado a un agujero hobbit con un dulce hobbit.
1. Rey enano

**Esto es algo pequeño y quizá sin mucho sentido pero espero les guste. Será el primer capítulo de un long fic después de mucho tiempo escribiendo one-shots.**

 **Advertencia: este es un fic Thilbo/Bagginshield; (hombre x hombre, Yaoi/Slash) así que si no te gusta este género o este ship no lo leas; aunque también habrá parejas secundarias como el Kiliel x3 y si tengo suerte de que se desarrolle como quiero la historia, una que será una sorpresilla.**

 **Ahora sí. AAAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 1: REY ENANO**

El pony, cansado de toda esa travesía se había desplomado al suelo haciendo que su jinete cayera aun inconsciente al piso alfombrado de pasto. El frio de la noche era inminente, así que el pony se tiró acurrucándose lo mejor que pudo dándole calor a su amo quien aún no despertaba.

Estaba lleno de heridas aun sangrantes, de mugre y pesadas ropas que hacían más dificultosa su respiración, fue ahí donde lo vio, fue ahí donde un pequeño hobbit descubrió una especie que nunca había visto.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío Bilbo! –gritó el pequeño hobbit haciendo que un hobbit mayor corriera en su auxilio.

-¡Frodo! ¿Qué pasa? –al ubicar a su sobrino un estremecimiento lo recorrió, no era el frio, era que ahí había un cuerpo al que curiosamente el hobbit se había acercado -¡Frodo, aléjate! –

-Aun respira, ¡Tío, está vivo! –Gritó el pequeño haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarlo y subirlo de nuevo al pony que más que dispuesto estaba a salvar a su jinete -¿Qué es? –

-Es un enano –los ojitos del niño centellaron emocionados de su descubrimiento; cuando Bilbo se acercó a socorrer al enano notó que en las heridas había rastros de lo que fueron flechas y quizá una espada –está muy mal herido –

-Tenemos que salvarlo –dijo Frodo mirando a su Tío con súplica, quien no tuvo más opción que aceptar pues no podían dejar ahí a un desvalido.

Lo subieron al Pony para dirigirlo a la Comarca.

.

 _-¡Me traicionaste! ¡Aléjate de aquí! –dijo la majestuosa figura del rey enano Thrain apuntando a su hijo con su espada._

 _-¡Padre! –gritó la princesa Dís al ver como su hermano era prácticamente acorralado en el balcón._

 _-Seguro tú lo ayudaste, ¡insensatos! ¿No saben quién soy yo? ¡Soy el rey! ¡Rey bajo la montaña! –_

 _-Eres mi padre –dijo el azabache pero eso no bastó para el rey enano, en sus ojos veía que no quedaba nada de su padre, no quedaba nada del verdadero rey. Eso le dio seguridad al enano más joven para sacar su espada y enfrentarse a él._

 _Todos miraban el enfrentamiento, su pueblo miraba como el rey veía con un odio inconmensurable a su primogénito con cada choque de espadas. Temían. Todos temían del rey, y la antigua lealtad ganada por sabiduría, se perdió._

 _-¡Jamás serás rey! ¡Te relevo de tu herencia! Morirás en el exilio–_

Se comenzó a remover después de sentir algo frio recorrer su rostro, sus mejillas escocían debido a los rasguños que se había ganado durante el viaje a ningún lugar, esperaba estar en los amplios salones de Mahal al despertar pero en su lugar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una habitación de techo y paredes hechas de madera, la luz de las velas en cada punto del cuarto daba una iluminación perfecta y cálida.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un par de ojos curiosos que lo miraban, dos pupilas azules y una blanca sonrisa lo recibió.

-¡Despertó! ¡Mamá, papá, tío! ¡Despertó! –Gritó el pequeño a un lado de la cama –Hola señor enano, ahora está a salvo –dijo con orgullo el pequeño.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se reincorporó en la cama viendo su torso descubierto notando todas las vendas que lo cubrían en todas partes, incluso en sus extremidades.

-Está en Bolsón-Cerrado, es la casa de mi tío Bilbo –escudriñó al menor con más atención viendo las características de este.

-Eres un hobbit –afirmó el mayor haciendo que el menor sonriera.

-Sip, lo soy. Usted es un enano –

-Frodo, no seas grosero con nuestro invitado –dijo un castaño entrando a la habitación seguido por dos más, una hobbit azabache y otro moreno -¿se encuentra mejor? –dijo, colocó la charola con comida a un costado de la cama en la mesa de noche.

-Sí, gracias –

-No es nada, no es común ver a extraños por la Comarca, ninguno se aventura a cruzar hacia acá después de Bree –dijo la hobbit sonriendo cálidamente –soy Prímula y él es mi esposo Drogo, a su servicio –dijo ella presentándose.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble al suyo mi señora –ella rió contenta ante ese apelativo -¿Cuál es el suyo, señor? –

-¡Oh! Que grosero, lo lamento… -dijo algo nervioso, pues a pesar de las heridas y el maltrecho cuerpo del enano este aún tenía esa aura que imponía respeto –Bilbo Bolsón, a su servicio –

-¡Yo soy Frodo! –dijo el menor brincando para llamar la atención del enano –se parece a los héroes de los cuentos –dijo embelesado haciendo que Drogo se acercara para alejar a su hijo del enano con discreción.

-Nosotros nos vamos, no queremos molestar a un herido; vendremos de visita Bilbo –

-Lo agradecería, Prím –ella asintió y se fueron escuchándose de lejos la puerta de entrada cerrarse –Bueno, sería conveniente que tomara la cena, para que pueda recobrar fuerzas –dijo llenando el recipiente a un lado con más agua para que se lavara –Su pony se encuentra en los establos de una casa amiga cerca de aquí, cuando quiera puede ir por él –

-Eso me suena más a que no desea mi presencia aquí –

-¡No, no es lo que quise decir! –Dijo exaltándose el castaño sacándole una sonrisa al enano –solo supuse que quería saber dónde se encuentra su pony –

-y lo aprecio, gracias maese Bolsón –este sintió sus mejillas arder por tanto respeto expresado en esas palabras.

-No hay de que señor… Escudo de Roble –dijo algo confundido por tan extraño apellido –Coma y descanse, sus heridas no estarán mejor pronto, así que debo cambiar sus vendas mañana –se retiró mirando al hobbit irse.

Realmente había escuchado de ellos pero el primer hobbit que había visto fue en una posada en Bree antes de ser atacado, y realmente no le habían parecido gran cosa pero ese hobbit era… diferente. No supo que le llamó la atención pero agradeció profundamente su hospitalidad.

Quizá la herida que más le dolía era la más profunda dentro de su pecho, se había abierto después de que su padre le había gritado traidor frente a todos los sirvientes, a su hermana, sus sobrinos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios evitando que el llanto explotara pues no sería nada digno de un enano, aunque ahora que se encontraba exiliado realmente ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir? ¿Con Dáin? Ni hablar, no podía poner en peligro a su primo, no podía ir a Moria, ni a las colinas de hierro.

No pertenecía a ningún lugar.

.

Extrañamente su sueño había sido apacible, solo despertado por el delicioso aroma de lo que identificó como huevos, pan y tocino quizás. Abrió los ojos notando de nuevo esa habitación de cálida madera, tan extraña para él acostumbrado a paredes y techos altos de piedra. Se enderezó lo mejor que pudo llegando a tocar el piso alfombrado de escarlata, se sorprendió de no necesitar sus botas y comprendió por qué los hobbits no usaban zapatos.

Su abdomen le dolía, pero llegaba a ser soportable si lo sostenía. De esta forma salió de la habitación guiado por el aroma del desayuno encontrándose con el hobbit castaño de rizos frente al fuego de su estufa de piedra friendo lo que desprendía aquel delicioso aroma.

Fue el sonido de su estómago el que delató su presencia. Bilbo giró sobre sus talones para verlo.

-¡Oh! No debió levantarse –le reprendió con una mirada preocupada que le hizo sentir una extraña calidez al enano, dejándolo confundido –está herido, no debería levantarse –

-De alguna forma sus palabras son insultantes, estoy herido, no muerto; peores heridas he sufrido en batalla –

-¿Ba-Batalla? –Dijo viendo como el enano se acercaba -¡No! Debe descansar, por favor. Al menos siéntese –las considerablemente pequeñas manos (en comparación con las de Thorin) del hobbit descansaron en su pecho intentando retenerlo aun sabiendo que la fuerza del azabache le sobrepasaba.

-Bien –gruñó sentándose en la mesa haciendo sonreír al mediano por hacer conciencia en la testaruda cabeza de ese desconocido enano aferrado.

Se instauró un silencio entre los dos que los incomodó un poco, Bilbo fue el que se vio obligado a romperlo.

-Dígame… ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? La comarca no es un lugar que frecuente gente como usted –

-¿Gente como yo? –dijo la voz profunda del enano.

-M-Me refiero a… bueno, a todos… ni elfos, hombres o enanos suelen verse por aquí –dijo moviendo con su pala de madera las rebanadas de tocino en el sartén.

-Solo iba de paso –respondió escuetamente.

-¿A dónde? –

-Hace muchas preguntas maese Bolsón –

-Solo Bilbo, no necesita tanta formalidad. Y es solo que… tengo mucha curiosidad, lamento si le estoy molestando –dijo con timidez haciendo que Thorin dejara de estar a la defensiva.

-Busco un nuevo hogar –dijo con sinceridad sin si quiera mirar a su anfitrión –Busco un lugar que pueda volverse mi hogar –dijo con voz queda haciendo que algo dentro de Bilbo se estrujara mientras sacaba la comida de la lumbre y la servía en dos platos.

-Pues… si le interesa, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera mi señor Thorin Escudo de Roble, ya que necesita una posada no hay lugar mejor que Bolsón-Cerrado para que se quede –no sabía la razón, quizá le dio lastima el pobre enano que no tenía un hogar, pero quería que se quedara, alejándose de lo respetable que lo llegaran a conocer, decidió que estaba bien el hecho de que ese enano se quedara en casa.

-No sé nada de la vida de un hobbit, no creo ser útil por estos lares –

-Solo necesita encontrar algo en que sea bueno aquí –dijo sonriente poniéndole el plato, el pan en rebanadas y algo de té.

-Soy un enano, solo sé cosas de herrero –

-¡Genial! Aquí no tenemos ninguno, podrías ser el primero –pudo ver como el enano enarcaba una ceja en desacuerdo –podríamos necesitar ruedas o cosas para los ganaderos, sería muy útil –le incentivó.

-Será temporal, solo hasta que me recupere me quedaré aquí, luego me iré –

-De acuerdo, pero siempre que quiera puede regresar, señor –Una diminuta sonrisa surcó los labios del enano.

-Acepto su propuesta. Y sería un placer, aunque no me complace estar rodeado de medianos –se hubiera reído por el puchero que el castaño hacía si no fuera porque tenía el poder de echarlo a patadas.

-No somos medianos, no nos gusta ese apelativo. Somos hobbits –dijo dando un bocado de forma tan digna como le era posible.

-Bien. Hobbits –dijo con una diminuta sonrisa, apenas perceptible para los sentidos del hobbit.

.

Después de tomar un baño preparado por el castaño, y de que este le cambiara las vendas se dio cuenta de que no tenía su ropa.

-Maese Bilbo –le dijo mientras este aseguraba las vendas.

-¿Sí? –

-Necesito mi camisa y abrigo, si no es molestia –hasta ese momento el castaño se había dado cuenta de su desnudez, de que una fina toalla era la que separaba su cuerpo del ambiente. Se sonrojó violentamente provocando una mueca burlona en el enano.

-¡Claro! Se están secando, iré por ellas al tendedero, supongo que ya deben estar secas –salió casi corriendo de la habitación, al llegar afuera se preguntó ¿por qué? Él no actuaba así, no se sonrojaba como hobbit puberto, no se avergonzaba de esa forma, él no era así.

Se apresuró en descolgar la ropa seca del enano, pues no deseaba tener a uno desnudo dentro de su casa. Al llegar lo encontró viendo dentro del armario cercano a la puerta donde encontró su cinturón, traía puestos ya los pantalones y las botas lo cual aligeraba el peso en los hombros de Bilbo.

-Aquí tienes –le entregó sus ropas manteniendo la vista fija en su torso, bien marcado, con antiguas cicatrices que se podían ver a pesar de la capa de vello que cubría su pecho y bajaba hasta perderse en las vendas y luego hasta perderse en sus pantalones _"¡Bilbo, eso no es nada respetable!"_ –Me iré al mercado, debo reabastecer la despensa –dijo rápidamente tomando su canasta de la cocina y saliendo corriendo nuevamente ¡De su propia casa!

-Que criatura tan curiosa –dijo al aire poniéndose el cinto donde descansaba su espada

Sintió todo el aire en sus pulmones salir de golpe en un suspiro aliviado al salir de su casa, consideró que esa sensación de hormigueo se debía a la extraña y pesada aura de Thorin quien con su sola presencia pareciera que derribaría una montaña para que se inclinase ante él _"Casi como si fuera de la realeza"_ pensó, pero descartó esa teoría al recordar lo que le había dicho: él buscaba un hogar, un nuevo hogar; y alguien de la realeza simplemente no podía hacer eso. Tenían responsabilidades, y por lo poco que se sabía de los enanos en toda la tierra media, eran muy estrictos al respecto.

Sus preocupaciones se fueron al momento en que comenzó a entablar amenos "buenos días" con sus vecinos y mercaderes que se encontraban en sus puestos repartiendo verduras, carnes y diferentes especias. En algún punto su canasta no bastó y tuvo que comprar otra que competía en peso con la primera. Si entre hobbits Bilbo no era el más fuerte o menos torpe, imaginad a un mediano con dos grandes moles cargando en sus brazos. Sin duda una vista cómica para algunos.

Se arrepintió de no aceptar la ayuda de uno de los mercaderes quien solo pedía dos monedas extra con tal de llevar sus mercancías a su hogar.

Dejó un segundo las dos pesadas canastas –rebosantes de alimento –en el suelo para tomar un respiro y retomar la marcha, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una de las canastas alguien la arrebató con una facilidad no característica en ninguno de los habitantes de la comarca.

-No tienes complexión física para esto, me es ajeno el por qué decidió (aun así) comprar el mercado maese Bilbo –dijo tomando ambas canastas con gran facilidad.

-¡No lo haga! ¡Usted está herido mi señor Thorin! –las miradas que tanto preocupaban a Bilbo dejaron de importarle al enfocarse solamente en el bienestar del enano.

-No lo haría, pero usted es demasiado escualito para cargar esto solo –el mediano no supo si interpretar eso como un insulto o como un "No lo cargues, yo lo haré por ti". Optó por el primero ya que la segunda opción le sonaba muy extraña en la cabeza.

Susurros se escuchaban alrededor de ambos ante las miradas reprobatorias de la comunidad hobbit, al parecer a Thorin esas palabras, que ni si quiera audibles eran, le resbalaban como mantequilla en teflón, pero a Bilbo no, él las sentía demasiado porque siempre había sido considerado un "hobbit respetable" ¿eso que significaba? No hacía bulla, no salía de la Comarca, no iba a aventuras, no hacía nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ahora tenía en su casa a un enano, de alguno de los siete reinos enanos pero eso era lo de menos, sino que era ¡un enano viviendo con un hobbit! ¡Ambos hombres! Ya podía ver a los Sacovilla-Bolsón comérselo a palabras durante la hora del té debido a su invitado. Todo un escándalo.

Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, pero al mirar al enano esa vergüenza hacia lo que pensaran los demás se fue, podía ser su amigo, nunca había sido muy sociable y él parecía una persona solitaria al igual que él. _"Puede que tengamos cosas en común."_

Llegaron a casa más rápido de lo que esperaban, siendo Bilbo quien abriera la puerta dejando paso a Thorin para que llevara todo a la despensa. Miró su reloj de pared y corrió a la cocina.

-¿Qué hace maese Bilbo? –

-¿No ha visto la hora? Ya es tarde, es tiempo del segundo desayuno –eso desconcertó a Thorin, si bien no había comido tanto en el desayuno como de costumbre le pareció extraño que el mediano quisiera comer un segundo desayuno.

-¿segundo desayuno? –Bilbo notó al enano genuinamente interesado.

-Si, en unas horas más será el almuerzo, luego la comida, la hora del té, la merienda y la cena –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿No considera que es demasiado? –Bilbo ya estaba cortando verduras, pero se detuvo para enfocar su vista en el enano.

-¿Ustedes no tienen las mismas comidas? –

-Para nosotros solo es el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Si hay algo extra podría ser un almuerzo pero nada más –al castaño lo llenó un instinto paternal (o eso creyó él), así que se decidió a hacerle todas las comidas a su invitado, haría todas las comidas con el mismo nivel que merecía un rey.

Hasta ese momento Bilbo escaneó la figura de Thorin, ubicando la espada en su cinto.

-¿Llevabas eso hace rato? –

-¿ah? Sí –respondió a secas como si dijera "hago lo que quiero, no me importan otras opiniones".

-N-No puedes pasearte con una espada por la Comarca, imagina lo que dirán de ti… -

-Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a ningún mediano, los ataques suelen ser improvisados la mayoría de las veces. No correré ningún riesgo –Bilbo sentía que explotaría, quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero no lo hizo. Se guardó todas las palabrotas que sabía, toda su frustración y lo dejó pasar para continuar haciendo la comida.

Thorin era ajeno a todo lo que sentía el mediano, lo que si era que por algún motivo le llamaba la atención, sentía que dentro de ese blando cuerpo había algo muy superior. Algo misterioso.

Y de esta forma damas y caballeros es como se instaura el hielo en una conversación, un hielo difícil de romper cuando el único que se dispondría a hablar estaba lo suficientemente enojado para guardarse todas sus palabras.

 **.**

 **Ahora díganme… ¿es bueno, malo, horrible o les gusta la idea? Este podría decirse que es un AU donde no secuestraron a Thráin en la batalla de Moria, pero si donde Thror murió peleando contra Azog.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les gusten los siguientes capítulos; saben que los quiero muchísimo y espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Ciao.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	2. Ser amigos -si quisieras-

**¡Hola! Mis pequeños entes. He vuelto con la continuación. Agradezco muchos los comentarios de ánimo y espero que esta segunda parte les guste.**

 **AAAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 2: SER AMIGOS –SI QUISIERAS –**

Thorin tenía un carácter fuerte, muy similar al de Bilbo, lo único diferente era que Bilbo era pasivo agresivo y Thorin era simplemente agresivo. Por ello no lograba entender qué es lo que los demás hobbits habían sentido en su presencia como para que lo aceptaran o al menos le toleraran.

No había pasado ni un mes cuando Thorin ya había puesto a unos metros de su agujero-hobbit una pequeña herrería donde solían pasarse muchos hobbits buscando su ayuda con cosas tan simples como una rueca rota, cubiertos doblados, o herrería para los animales de carga; sin embargo Thorin no rechistaba y aceptaba las monedas que le daban los medianos quienes consideraban sumamente importantes sus situaciones ¡Si vieran en lo que realmente trabajaban enanos en las montañas! Un simple cubierto doblado era una nimiedad en comparación con el talento que poseía.

Esa particular mañana Frodo había ido a visitar a su tío –y por qué no, a Thorin –acompañado de su fiel amigo Samzagas Gamyi –hijo del jardinero –y con sus primos Merry y Pippin. Los tres últimos habían escuchado cosas al respecto de un enano en la Comarca y realmente querían conocerlo.

Era demasiado temprano, así que Frodo pensó que seguirían dormidos. No se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta dejando paso a los demás infantes a pasar.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de huéspedes, Bilbo se esmeraba en poner correctamente las vendas, con demasiada lentitud para gusto del enano; y es que inconscientemente el hobbit buscaba memorizar cada cicatriz, marca y bello de su torso.

-¿Está mejorando? –preguntó el azabache.

-Mhm… pero aun corres riesgo de que se abran, así que te pondré otra capa de ungüento y las vendas –apenas un gutural sonido de su parte afirmó lo que le dijo el mediano.

-¡Tío Bilbo! –exclamó un alegre pequeño entrando a la habitación sobresaltando a los mayores quienes giraron a ver a los niños.

-¡Frodo! Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar –le reprendió, pero ninguno de los niños le prestaba atención, sus ojitos brillaban curiosos enfocados en la altiva figura del enano.

-¡Wow! –fue la única exclamación de los niños.

-Tenías razón Frodo –dijo un pequeño de rizos castaños cobrizos, de nombre Pippin.

-Sí, es como los héroes de los cuentos –afirmó su primo Merry.

-Niños… es de mala educación no presentarse –una mirada con un aura oscura rodeó a Bilbo, cosa que solo los niños parecieron notar pues al momento sintieron sudar frio.

-Merry –dijo uno.

-Pippin –

-Y Sam –

-A su servicio –dijeron los niños conteniendo el aire.

-Thorin al suyo, pequeños medianos –los niños sonrieron y se acercaron con cautela al mayor.

-¡Vaya, Señor Thorin! Tiene muchas cicatrices –dijo Pippin siendo el más osado.

-Ya lo creo –sonrió cálidamente, cosa que a Bilbo le maravilló –cada una tiene una historia –

-¿Nos la contaría, señor? –preguntó Sam sin perder esa humildad que lo caracterizaba.

-Ahora no, Thorin decidió que trabajaría en cuanto le pusiera las vendas –dijo Bilbo con cariño a los pequeños, estos se notaron decepcionados.

-¿Les parece si se quedan a la cena y les cuento algunas historias? –los cuatro pequeños ampliaron sus sonrisas y asintieron.

Bilbo identifico una sensación en su interior, un calor expandiéndose en su pecho; y a pesar de ser confortable no deseaba sentirse así.

.

Para mantenerlos ocupados, Bilbo les repartió tareas a los menores quienes las hacían sin rechistar pues según las palabras de Bilbo _"Mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido vendrá Thorin a cenar"_ así que los cuatro pequeños hicieron lo que les pedía Bilbo. Ayudaron a organizar las alacenas, a preparar la comida, e incluso habían ayudado a Thorin –aunque este realmente solo les daba órdenes simples para que las hicieran –llevando cubiertos a las casas, las ruedas, ruecas de costura, etc. Que ya habían sido reparadas por el enano.

El de rizos castaños no supo en que momento su vista se perdió por la ventana de la cocina enfocada directo en la pequeña herrería en la que trabajaba el enano, miraba sus fuertes brazos y su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta; lo que no le hizo nada de gracia era ver a tanta joven hobbit mirando al enano con ensueño ¿Qué pasaba? Se supone que en los estándares de belleza hobbit los hombres debían ser los más amables, con más grasa acumulada que musculo, y claramente: lampiños. Ahora veía como estas suspiraban, le llevaban agua, comida…

" _Que estupidez, deben ser celos de que las hobbits le tengan tanto en cuenta"_ pero extrañamente no sentía enojo hacia Thorin, sino hacia todas ellas, eso lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-¡Tío! –hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que Frodo le hablaba. Giró la mirada en su dirección para ver a Frodo y Pippin llenos de harina –ya hicimos la masa y le pusimos arándanos.

-Bien, entonces hagan bolitas para que lo metamos al horno –dijo y ambos pequeños aceptaron la propuesta haciendo en sus pequeñas manos bolitas con aquella masa cremosa. Regresó su vista para ver a las féminas reír por algo que seguro dijo Thorin cuando Sam y Merry habían llevado agua hasta él.

" _Piensas puras tonterías"_

.

Después de varios sermones de Bilbo, los niños y el enano fueron a lavarse las manos; tras su regreso ayudaron a poner la mesa se dispusieron a cenar las galletas –que orgullosamente Frodo y Pippin habían preparado –junto con carne y ensalada, con licuado para los menores, té para Bilbo y cerveza para Thorin.

-¿Ahora podría contarnos las historias de sus cicatrices, maese Thorin? –preguntó Sam claramente interesado. El mayor rió sin burla, le parecía adorable que aquel sequito de medianos estuviera tan interesado en su vida.

-Bien… la mayoría son de batallas de varias décadas atrás, contra orcos, trasgos y trolls –los niños se inclinaron más hacia adelante para prestar atención –esta, me ha hizo un orco cerca de las montañas azules hace 20 años; los trasgos y orcos nos habían rodeados a mi y a mis compañeros de batalla, parecía que querían llegar a Erebor, el reino más majestuoso e imponente de los 7 reinos enanos… -la historia continuaba, así hasta que el sol se ocultó tras las colinas y los padres de los niños llegaron justo cuando los pequeños luchaban por no quedarse dormidos pues disfrutaban mucho escuchar aquellas historias.

-Entonces ¿Cómo son los reyes? ¿son como dicen las historias? ¿Valerosos y justos? –a Thorin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo respondió lo mejor que pudo a la pregunta del menor llamado Merry.

-La mayoría lo son, pero hay algunos que simplemente son cegados por la grandeza –dijo con un aire melancólico que Bilbo pudo distinguir, pudo ver algo en sus ojos, algo que trataba de ocultarse pero ahora que lo había notado no iba a dejar que esa aura de tristeza ensombreciera esos ojos celeste.

Tiempo después de que Thorin les contó sobre historias más allá de la Comarca, en pueblos de hombres, de elfos y enanos fueron cargados por sus madres para llevárselos a casa agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Bilbo.

-Fue muy amable de su parte maese Thorin, el congeniar así con los niños –dijo Prímula acunando a Frodo en sus brazos quien ahora respiraba pausadamente.

-Ni lo mencione mi señora, siempre es un placer. Los niños escasean en reinos enanos, son sagrados para nosotros –una sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelinegra.

-Hay algo de lo que si debo agradecer, es que cuide de mi primo Bilbo. Él se volvió algo alejado tras la muerte de sus padres, solo logra hablar con nosotros y con Frodo pero usted ha ganado más que el respeto de mi primo, lo sé –Thorin la escuchó sin interrumpir –Gracias por eso, no me gusta que se quede solo casi siempre encerrado en su despacho viendo mapas y leyendo libros. Usted hizo algo en él, lo hizo confiar; puede que suene grosero y hasta impertinente pero ¿puedo pedirle un favor? –

-Lo que sea –

-Cuide de él, siempre ha necesitado una mano, un amigo, un familiar, y si tenemos suerte quizá algo más –Thorin no captó lo que le había querido decir la hobbit, pero eso a ella no le importó pues solo deseaba el bien para Bilbo –Descanse maese Thorin, nos vemos Bilbo –dijo siendo ella y su esposo los últimos en salir del agujero-hobbit esa noche.

La puerta se cerró dejando a ambos en un cómodo silencio.

-Fueron historias increíbles las que contaste –no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a tutearlo sin ser rechazado por el enano.

-Todas ciertas –

-Erebor… ¿es de dónde vienes? –El enano se encaminó al comedor tomando una de las galletas sobrantes asintiendo –hablabas con tanto amor de ese lugar, de la montaña, paisajes, de todo… Pero ¿por qué te fuiste entonces? –Thorin se le quedo mirando como si la pregunta le hubiera lastimado, pero más que herido se veía molesto.

-Me disculpará, pero eso no es de su incumbencia –dijo con molestia implícita, pero Bilbo no se rendiría, no esta vez.

-Thorin, hablar de tus problemas no hace que se acaben pero puedes cargar esa responsabilidad en otra persona; eso es lo que hace una persona cuando… - _"te quiere"_ el cosquilleo en su lengua lo detuvo ¿qué estuvo a punto de decir?

-Son cosas que un mediano no entendería –

-¡Deja de tratarme como estúpido! –Explotó al fin –El que sea un hobbit no significa que no me importen otras personas, otras razas u otras situaciones, deja de creer que me conoces –

-Tú eres el que debería dejar de hacerlo, me diste asilo en tu hogar, comida y medicinas; pero ¿qué sabes de mí? ¡Nada! ¡No me conoces, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada! –

-¡Tengo todo el derecho! –se escuchó un golpe seco a la pared de madera que incluso Bilbo creyó que la rompería, ahora Thorin recargaba su pesada mano en la pared impidiéndole escapatoria a cualquier sitio, sus ojos lo miraban con fiereza, con un turbio azul de una tormenta en el mar que tantas veces había provocado estragos a los héroes de sus libros.

-¿Qué te lo da? ¿Qué te da un derecho sobre mí, Bilbo? –no sabía que tenía, tal vez miedo, tristeza, ira, todas juntas. Solo sabía que por alguna razón si lo creía, creía que tenía un derecho de saber lo que le pasaba a Thorin -¿Por qué tendrías derecho a saber de mí? –

-Porque soy tu amigo –dijo Bilbo con una voz pastosa, casi aguantando las ganas de gritarle tantas cosas que ni él mismo entendía. Thorin se relajó bajando el brazo, pero su semblante seguía intacto.

No dijo nada, solo se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, dejando solo al hobbit quien al momento de estar solo dejó salir todos sus confusos y acumulados sentimientos a modo de lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro. No las contuvo, necesitaba sacarlo.

.

El cantar de los pajarillos fuera de su ventana fue lo que lo despertó, no podía tener sueño pesado después de toda una vida rodeada de peligros, de orcos asechándolo, su pueblo sumido en la miseria y hambruna. Se levantó llevando su mano a desenredar sus mechones negros recordando la noche anterior. No escuchó a Bilbo irse a dormir, ni sus pasos en los pasillos aunque esto fuese normal –debido a la capacidad de pasar desapercibidos que tenían los hobbits -; de alguna forma esto lo mantenía preocupado.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí nunca había tenido una pelea con Bilbo, no así; ni si quiera él comprendía por qué explotó de esa manera. Pero no se disculparía, no era su culpa ¿Quién mandaba al hobbit a interrogarlo? Era un príncipe, nadie le había faltado así al respeto… aunque…

 _Porque soy tu amigo_

Eso le había dicho. Durante su vida había tenido muchos sirvientes, mucha familia pero pocos amigos y en apenas unas semanas ¿Cómo lo consideraría amigo? Su relación con Dwalin –amigo desde antes de su mayoría de edad –se había vuelto solida después de tres décadas, no en unas semanas.

-¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal? –el aire fue su único oyente, mudo y con paciencia solo escuchándolo. A pesar del poco tiempo, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sí veía a Bilbo de una forma cercana, pero sabía que no como amigo, lo sentía más familiar, casi como su mejor amiga –y hermana –Dís, lo veía siempre preocupado por él, siguiéndolo con la mirada consciente de que el mediano creía que no lo notaba.

Se decidió a salir de la habitación. El agujero hobbit estaba silencioso, demasiado, no se escuchaban los sonidos matutinos de siempre: Bilbo tarareando mientras preparaba el desayuno, los pájaros afuera danzando en el viento junto con las hojas.

Bilbo no se encontraba ahí, ni en su habitación, ni en el jardín. Su mente se nubló pensando lo peor corriendo por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró, estaba en su pequeño despacho con tres libros abiertos donde reposaba su cabeza, con una pluma de ave entintada en su diestra que al parecer no llegó a su destino.

Se permitió dar una vista rápida a su alrededor notando la gran cantidad de libros, en su mayoría solo de hombres y elfos –provocándole un gesto de disgusto tan cómodo al mediano que decidió no despertarlo, aunque eso fue imposible ya que al intentar acomodarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación el castaño comenzó a removerse abriendo los ojos. Su visión captó primeramente a Thorin muy cerca de su rostro subiéndole todos los colores al rostro.

-¿Qu-Qué pasa? –

-Te quedaste dormido –el hobbit miró a su alrededor confirmando lo dicho por el enano -¿por qué no fuiste a tu habitación? –

-No tenía sueño, quería investigar algunas cosas –dijo cerrando rápidamente los libros y apilándolos, al menos dos hasta que Thorin tomó uno de ellos, identificando en lenguaje de los elfos sindarines. Pero ese libro no hablaba de ellos, hablaba de enanos.

-No sabía que hablabas elfico –

-Mi madre me lo enseño, me contagió su interés por ellos y me enseñó a leerlo –Thorin solo asintió con la cabeza, todo en ese libro eran meras especulaciones siendo los señores de las montañas tan celosos de su historia y costumbres.

-No encontrarás nada aquí sobre los enanos –

-Tenía que intentarlo –dijo sintiendo aquella frase más como un regaño –después de todo, no creo que quieras contarme. Y debo respetar tu decisión –el enano notó la frialdad en sus palabras, tan afiladas que llegaron a hacerle sentir remordimiento –Debes tener hambre, vamos –dijo obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa con la que al menos ese día tendría que conformarse.

.

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo. Acepto críticas constructivas y sus beios comentarios diciéndome lo que quieran; continuación la siguiente semana así que nos vemos en 7 sensuales días.**

 **Los amodoro por leer, juntos podemos revivir el fandom de JRR con Thilbo :v Si tienen algún fic Thilbo, Barduil, Kiliel, o de cualquier personaje de Tolkien seré feliz y los amaré por siempre.**

 **PD- También uno de Turin x Beleg; es triste que no haya fics en español de ellos :c**

 **Yo los leo pronto, bye bye!**

 **CaocHatsune**


	3. Año nuevo Hobbit

**Ha pasado ya una semana, y lo prometido es deuda so… ¡Contunuación! Espero que les esté gustando x3 y que sigan este fic hasta que mi perturbada mente logre terminarlo. Y gracias a las personitas que comentaron, me hacen muy feliz. En fin.**

 **AAAAACCIÓN…**

 **CAPITULO 3: AÑO NUEVO HOBBIT**

 _Le era casi imposible no hacer al menos un mínimo ruido en el gran salón lleno de oro y riquezas de la montaña. Se había asegurado antes de no encontrar a su padre merodeando para así abrir los dos sacos que portaba llenándolos de oro y piedras preciosas; la capucha que traía lo confundiría con cualquier vulgar ladrón, sin embargo se alcanzaban a ver las dos cuentas de mithril que enroscaban su barba con el símbolo de Dúrin en ellas._

 _Apurado cerró los dos sacos para así colgarlos de sus hombros y salir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Se escabulló por la muralla del reino con una soga amarrada a uno de los pilares donde se encontraba la figura tallada de su padre. Le había dicho a Balin sin darle muchas explicaciones que dejara una carreta al pie de la montaña para así lograr su travesía con éxito._

 _Lanzó los dos costales directo a la carreta para seguido lanzarse él; y sin remordimiento apresuró al cabrito de montaña para que así llegara lo más rápido posible al Valle._

 _A pesar de la oscuridad de esa noche –como si de un mal augurio se tratara –la ciudad de Valle se mostraba luminosa y brillante presintiendo que sería día de fiesta. Sabía que no era desconocido para ninguno de ellos la situación que se estaba desarrollando en la montaña; por ello esperaba que el señor de Dale tuviera consideración. Llegó a hurtadillas con todo y carreta a la parte trasera del castillo buscando así que nadie lo notara, tocó la puerta un par de veces siendo recibido por una doncella del castillo._

 _-¿Qué se le ofrece maese enano? –dijo con una sonrisa envejecida pero dulce._

 _-Necesito hablar con su señor –_

 _-En este momento se encuentra cenando con sus hijos y esposa –le dijo, sin embargo cuando el enano se quitó la capucha mostrando el escudo de su pueblo en sus cuentas la doncella se sintió cohibida –príncipe Thorin –_

 _-Es urgente, permítame hablar con su señor –casi suplicó el enano logrando así que lo dejaran ingresar. Tomó ambos sacos dejando al cabrito afuera. De esta manera fue que inició su desdicha y su próximo futuro._

-¿Thorin? –llamó Bilbo notando como el enano se encontraba en algún otro plano de su mente, seguro no había escuchado su pregunta.

-¿Hm? –pronunció un susurro solo haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo olvidando su pregunta anterior por ese instante.

-Hm… -afirmo de forma tosca haciendo que el mediano soltara un suspiro resignado, solo viendo como el enano soltaba el humo de su boca sintiendo de cerca el aroma a tabaco del viejo Toby. Veían desde el jardín como todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro con decoraciones florales, comida y conjuntos que servirían para celebrar el inicio del año; era un año nuevo lleno de aventuras cotidianas para los hobbits y como cada año debía ser una fiesta a lo grande.

Parecía increíble que Thorin llevara ya un par de meses en su casa, y en un escaso mes ya habían peleado, reído y disfrutado el silencio del contrario, a pesar de aquella discusión que tuvieron sobre el pueblo del enano, Bilbo se había resignado a investigar por su cuenta, debido a que el orgulloso enano no quería ni si quiera hablar al respecto.

Mantuvieron silencio unos minutos apenas solo disfrutando del tabaco, de la vista y del frio clima a pesar de que se alzara un sol radiante.

-La comarca está muy agitada –rompió el silencio el moreno.

-Nos preparamos para año nuevo, así que todos están ayudando a arreglar todo en el centro. Siempre son fiestas grandes pero no he ido en un tiempo –dijo Bilbo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Si es una fiesta grande debe ser importante ¿por qué no has ido? –

-No me siento cómodo estando ahí, además de que hace mucho que no bailo –sonrió del lado mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Y es necesario hacerlo? –

-Es la forma en que puedes conocer a tus vecinos, después de un baile siempre suele preceder una plática; incluso en uno de esos bailes mi prima Prímula se enamoró de Drogo; se casaron un año después de eso –Thorin lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Un año apenas? ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido en tan poco tiempo? –

-Supongo que está bien; cuando una persona se enamora creo que lo que quiere es pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a esa persona especial –se levantó del asiento al pie de la ventana dirigiéndose al interior de la casa directo a su despacho, necesitaba buscar un poco más –sería interesante que eso pasara –

-¿Qué? –

-Enamorarse –dijo mirando al enano siendo ahora el centro de toda su atención –sin embargo, no sabría darme cuenta. Nunca me ha pasado así que será difícil notarlo –sonrió del lado internándose en la casa dejando pensativo al enano.

¿Alguna vez él se había enamorado? No que recordara. No negaría que había tenido aventuras con enanas e incluso enanos, pero nunca había sentido algo para darse cuenta si tenía un _Merlar_ o no. Siempre los sentimientos más allá de lo fraternal le habían sido indiferentes ¿él se daría cuenta de que alguien era su _único_? Recordaba que su hermana Dís cuando encontró a su esposo había estado brincoteando por todos lados, ayudaba a todo el que podía, tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara y lo estuvo llamando a él y a Frerin "hermanito"; habían creído que la locura la había tomado prisionera hasta que Frerin notó que iba seguido a las fraguas; ambos la siguieron encontrándose con su fiera hermana mirando como un cordero moribundo a un enano de melena rubia que la miraba de igual manera.

El brillo que vio en sus ojos nunca lo olvidaría, es el mismo con el que miró a sus sobrinos al tenerlos en sus brazos por primera vez ¿eso era amor? ¿Así se comportaría él cuando encontrara a su _único_? Esperaba que no.

.

Prímula había decidido que en esta ocasión convencería a su primo de ir al festival, no permitiría que continuase como un ermitaño y menos cuando tenía a un invitado en casa, eso no sería para nada cortés. A pesar de que aún era temprano ya se había vestido acorde a la festividad con un vestido largo de colores violáceos y azules junto con una sutil tiara de ramas cobrizas.

Mientras andaba rumbo a Bolsón-Cerrado danzaba de forma sutil como si practicara para esa noche. Al aproximarse al agujero hobbit de su primo pudo visualizar a lo lejos en la parte trasera al visitante de ojos zafiro, podría tener una conversación amena con el enano antes de convencer a su primo. Se aproximó con una dulce sonrisa innata que la caracterizaba escuchando el viento ser cortado por la espada que era blandida con rapidez, de forma constante pero sin repetir ningún movimiento. Tenía la mirada centrada en puntos imaginarios simulando enemigos, cortando incluso pequeñas hojas que escapaban de los arboles ya secos que daban presencia del invierno. La destreza con la espada parecía ser uno de sus atributos, al menos eso pensó la hobbit.

Aplaudió viendo el espectáculo llamando la atención de Thorin.

-Gran espectáculo maese Thorin, debería mostrar sus habilidades en el festival de primavera; suelen hacer varias demostraciones y concursos. Y la noche es mágica, podría lograr que Bilbo se pavonease por una vez –dijo acercándose al enano quien respiraba agitado después del esfuerzo realizado.

-Con todo respeto mi señora…-

-Solo Prím, o Prímula; pero prefiero más Prím –

-Prím, disculpe pero mis movimientos de batalla no son espectáculo de bufón. No me mal entienda, sus costumbres son curiosas e interesantes pero no me podría prestar a ello después de toda una vida de entrenamiento para terminar así –dijo clavando la espada en el suelo.

-Lo entiendo; pero creo que lograría callarles la boca a los Sacovilla-Bolsón, sería bueno darles un escarmiento después de lo que le han hecho a mi primo, en especial Lobelia –frunció el ceño, logrando a pesar de todo hacer un puchero de niña en lugar de transmitir la ira que le causaba.

-Por el apellido me parece que son familiares de ustedes –

-Lo son. Pero desde la muerte de los padres de Bilbo han hecho lo imposible con tal de quitarle Bolsón-Cerrado; aunque usted no lo crea, Bolsón-Cerrado es el agujero hobbit más grande de todo Hobbiton, mi primo podría ser prácticamente de la realeza por el dinero que tiene –expuso sobresaltando al enano; Bilbo no parecía alguien de la realeza, era torpe, demasiado dulce, y humilde para serlo; era amable, perfeccionista y sobreprotector… Si lo viera de esa forma no estaría acorde a alguien de la realeza, pues no sabía pelear y seguro tampoco defenderse –así que Bilbo se encierra en su casa, no quiere tener que discutir con ellos –

-Ya veo –se mostró pensativo unos segundos siendo interrumpido en sus pensamientos por la hobbit.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué opina? ¿Me veo bien? Estoy más que preparada para esta noche. Obviamente ustedes vendrán ¿no? –

-Yo… no creo ser competente para ser un buen invitado en esta festividad –

-¡Tonterías! Tiene que acompañar a mi primo, además estoy segura de que tiene un conjunto perfecto para esta noche, así que vamos –dijo empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas – _que no eran muchas_ –al interior del hogar de Bilbo para que se acicalara –prepárese mientras yo preparo a mi primo –dijo sonriente con una decisión imperturbable. Le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

Thorin sonrió rindiéndose ante la decisión de la hobbit así encaminándose al baño para arreglarse un poco a petición de la hobbit.

Mientras Prímula se encaminó al único lugar donde era casi seguro que estuviera: su estudio. Al entrar lo vio muy centrado en tres mapas que había extendido en la mesa logrando que se armara uno solo. Alcanzó a ver el río Brandivino, las grandes letras que decían Gondor y Rohan, pero decidió que era suficiente poniendo una mano justo en medio de los mapas consiguiendo que Bilbo la mirase.

-Dime ¿por qué aun no te has arreglado? –le preguntó con seriedad.

-Prím, sabes que no voy a ir. Ya he pasado suficiente en esas fiestas para que vuelva a lo mismo –

-Pero en esta ocasión hay una diferencia –dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa rebosante de picardía –en esta ocasión, Thorin Escudo de Roble será tu acompañante –Bilbo abrió los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Estás loca? Thorin jamás accedería. Además, no hemos estado en muy buenos términos desde hace un tiempo –la pelinegra lo tomó de los hombros mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué te hizo? O ¿Qué le hiciste? –

-No fue si él hizo algo, o yo hice algo; simplemente no concordamos en algo y el ambiente ha estado algo tenso desde entonces –

-¿quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Bilbo se recargó en la mesa a sus espaldas con las manos apoyadas den esta.

-Dudo que me considere su amigo. No confía en mí. No me engaña, yo sé que algo le pasa pero no quiere decirme –

-Tú y yo sabemos que él se ve que es un tipo… reservado, pueden ser costumbres de su pueblo, o simplemente de él. Yo no te forcé cuando estabas pasando por un mal momento ¿cómo sabes que él no está pasando por un mal momento también? Solo dale tiempo –posó una mano en su hombro transmitiéndole el calor que le daría una hermana o una madre –verás que se arreglan –Bilbo le correspondió a la sonrisa que le regalaba estrechando su mano correspondiendo a esa sensación de calidez.

.

Apenas había puesto un pie en aquel prado donde se celebraría el fin de año y año nuevo, cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en él; algunas con desconfianza, otras confundidas, otras muchas que no pudo identificar –pero si hubiera podido se habría dado cuenta de la cantidad de chicas hobbit que lo miraban con deseo –para al final notar las sonrisas amplias de los niños que ya bien conocía.

-¡Thorin! –gritó Frodo alejándose de la mano de su padre para alcanzar al enano. Al escuchar ese grito Merry, Pippin y Sam se aproximaron también recibiendo calurosamente al enano.

-Que gusto verlos de nuevo, pequeños –dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Merry y Pippin.

-¿Dónde está mi tío? –dijo Frodo buscando atrás de la robusta figura del mayor sin ubicar a su tío.

-Tu madre lo está preparando, se está esmerando mucho por lo que vi –dijo con una media sonrisa recordando los gritos de Prímula diciendo que se adelantara mientras escuchaba las quejas del Hobbit junto con los regaños de la mujer.

-¡Sí! ¡Celebraremos el año todos juntos! –exclamó el pequeño Frodo yendo a juguetear con sus tres compañeros de aventuras. El enano se acercó a Drogo quien le sonrió de forma amable.

-Buenas tardes maese Thorin, le presento a Ham Gamyi, es un buen amigo de los Bolsón y el mejor jardinero que encontrará en Hobbiton –seguido señaló al hobbit de mejillas regordetas con una nariz abultada y cabello rizado.

-No diga eso, no es para tanto –dijo avergonzado ante el alago –buenas tardes maese Thorin, es un gusto conocerlo. Mi hijo no ha dejado de hablar de usted desde hace semanas –

-Es un gusto compartir tiempo con los pequeños medianos –dijo. Conversó un rato más con ambos hobbits recibiendo de buena gana un par de pintas de cerveza; no estaba nada mal, incluso podría decir que sería buena competencia para la cerveza de los enanos.

La música comenzó a sonar, así que el señor Gamyi sacó a bailar a su mujer mientras ahora Drogo y Thorin comían, bebían y charlaban como si fueran amigos más que simples conocidos.

-¿Se divierten? –escucharon la voz de cierta hobbit a sus espaldas haciendo que giraran sobre sus talones encontrando así a la pelinegra con una sonrisa orgullosa tomando del brazo a su primo quien se veía por demás nervioso con un perfecto traje de gala hobbit, de chaleco rojo, saco verde seco y unos pantalones sencillos con un par de ramitas de sauce tras sus orejas.

Thorin se encontró a si mismo analizando cada aspecto de la figura de su anfitrión percatándose que en algún punto de su nebulosa mente apareció un simple calificativo _"Adorable"._ Dio un trago de cerveza queriendo alejar ese pensamiento fugaz que había cruzado por su cabeza.

-¿Acaso no lo hice bien? –dijo Prímula regocijándose de su logro.

-¡Te ves genial, Bilbo! –pronunció Drogo –no me sorprendería que muchas jóvenes quisieran tener un baile contigo –dijo logrando que inconscientemente una punzada se clavara en el estómago del foráneo. Se sintió enfermo por un segundo llevándose la mano al estómago -¿se encuentra bien, Thorin? –

-Sí, solo… quizá algo de la comida no me cayó bien –dijo ajeno a lo que en realidad sentía.

-Algo podría curarlo, Thorin –dijo Prímula – ¡el baile! –expresó tomando la mano del enano para llevarlo al centro de todos los que bailaban. Drogo pareció no importarle, a pesar de ello el que si se sintió particularmente molesto fue Bilbo; se sintió como aquella vez en que miraba a Thorin en la fragua con muchas jóvenes que lo miraban casi comiéndoselo con los ojos. Se mostró avergonzado al pensar de esa forma de su prima, que lo había apoyado, pero en ese instante solo podía pensar en que no quería que Prím le sonriera, que lo tomara de las manos para guiarlo en el baile, o que riera con él.

Pensando en ello no se percató de lo incómodo que se encontraba el enano procurando no pisar los pies de su pareja. La canción concluyo logrando que Thorin huyera directo donde Drogo y Bilbo; pero Prímula aún tenía ganas de bailar.

-¡Bilbo, Drogo! –llamó Prim. Su esposo suspiró resignado empujando con él a Bilbo; se pusieron a bailar con pasos ligeros y alegres brincando de un lado a otro y moviendo las manos como brisa entre las hojas.

La tarde daba paso a la noche poco a poco; y en ese tiempo Thorin había sido la principal atracción de los infantes mientras los padres se divertían bailando. Les contó unas cuantas historias recibiendo las expresiones entusiasmadas de los menores.

-… Entonces, tomé la espada que me cedieron mis ancestros blandiéndola a su mano que se desprendió de su brazo; soltó un grito gutural de dolor corriendo como cobarde a las puertas de Moria. Así todos mis compañeros me siguieron derrotando a trasgos y orcos que se interpusieran. Dwalin, mi mejor amigo se atrevió a pasar dentro de las puertas de Moria buscando a Azog pero salió pálido… con la espada colgando en su mano; mi primo se internó de igual forma para después salir y decirnos lo que se encontraba adentro… -

-¿Qué era? –exclamó una niña.

-Era… -su mente divagó cuando escuchó una carcajada, como una canción en harpa, como escuchar la brisa entrando por la montaña, una risa que le provocó una revolución en el pecho. Desvió la mirada para ver a Bilbo, el autor de esa risa que más que eso se había escuchado como el cantico más hermoso… Seguía bailando riendo con soltura por algún comentario de su prima o de su esposo –Era… -

-¿Qué era? –llamó más fuerte Pippin. Thorin volvió en si haciendo a un lado sus confusos pensamientos.

-Se los diré después, ahora vayan a bailar. Que la noche se acaba –los niños se quejaron pero se resignaron a hacer lo que el enano les decía.

Thorin comenzó a pensar que los tragos que habían servido no eran tan suaves como pensaba. Debía ser eso seguro, porque ¿Qué otra explicación debía de haber cuando no podía dejar de ver a Bilbo bailar con fluidez casi como la brisa entre la lavanda? _"Es una tontería"_ pensó.

La noche era joven, pues las estrellas aun no estaban en su punto más alto; Bilbo se detuvo a observarlas alejado de todos aun sintiendo su raudo palpitar por las agotadoras horas de baile, soltó una carcajada para sus adentros pensando en la cara de Drogo casi suplicando clemencia con la mirada a su esposa quien tenía la misma vitalidad que su pequeño. Tomó un trago de su cerveza aun mirando las estrellas deseando que fueran aquellos fuegos artificiales que solían darse cuando era niño ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel vagabundo que los lanzaba? Recordaba que era muy amigo de su madre pero tenía un nombre extraño… Ganraf… Gandalt… ¡Gandalf! _"¡Claro, ese era! Era muy amable y siempre jugaba con nosotros, me había regalado una espada de madera ¿Dónde la habré dejado?"_ pensaba ajeno al enano que se paraba junto a él buscando encontrar aquello que le tenía tan fascinado en el cielo.

-¿Te diviertes, Bilbo? –sobresaltó al mediano quien rápidamente pasó su vista al moreno quien le dedicaba una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, después de tanto tiempo sin venir tengo que decir que… en realidad extrañaba mucho esto –dijo regresando su vista al cielo.

La música, las risas y los gritos de euforia a lo lejos evitaban que ese momento fuese incómodo. Aunque no lo demostrara, Bilbo había estado pensando toda la noche de qué forma hablar sobre ese asunto con Thorin, se sentía culpable aunque su orgullo le pidiera a gritos que se mostrara irascible por la terquedad del enano; simplemente no podía, Prím tenía razón, quizás en su cultura no era muy común expresar sus pensamientos, y se veía que el enano era férreo a guardarse sus problemas. Inhaló profundamente para soltar la primera palabra.

-Thorin –llamó débilmente al contrario quien se mostró atento –yo… de verdad perdón, es lógico que no confíes en mí. Quiero decir, nos conocemos de apenas unos meses, sería ilógico que me confesaras toda tu vida en ese tiempo de conocernos. Para ti sé que solo somos dos personas viviendo juntos, solo compañeros de casa pero… yo realmente te aprecio –dijo mirándolo fijamente, su semblante se entristeció conmoviendo al moreno –te considero un amigo, sé que es injusto el obligarte a considerarme un amigo pero yo realmente te considero, y si algún día te fueras siempre serías bienvenido en mi hogar, al igual que a mi lado. Yo no te juzgaré. Si te quedas quiero que seamos más que simples compañeros, quiero que puedas confiar en mi –la tensión en su espalda desapareció al soltar todo lo que había tenido guardado; ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de él.

-Bilbo, no es qu… -se vio interrumpido por la voz chillona de una hobbit, que se dirigía soberbia hacia su ¿amigo?

-¡Pero si es el loco del pueblo! es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Bilbo –

-Lobelia… -pronunció a modo de saludo, pero por desgracia o fortuna le había salido más como un gruñido.

-Me sorprende que hayas salido de tu fangoso agujero –

-¡Oh…! ¿Aquel fangoso agujero que haz tratado de quitarme desde la muerte de mis padres? –la música se detuvo y todos los curiosos invitados prestaron atención a la riña –Si, ese agujero… -dijo con burla sonrojando a Lobelia de enojo.

-¡Hmp! Y supongo que ahora la usas de posada barata pues mira que invitados traes a la Comarca –dijo mirando a Thorin con desprecio, el enano se contuvo de decir algo solo porque era una mujer, si no lo fuera habría soltado una serie groserías en Khúzdul hasta cansarse.

-No me sorprendería que llenaras Bolsón-Cerrado de ebrios y zánganos si lo tuvieras en tu poder, Thorin al menos es un enano digno y ha ayudado mucho en la Comarca como para que lo menosprecies. Tus amiguitas bien que han ido a restregársele en la cara –dijo mirando a un par de mujeres al fondo del lugar con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza e indignación. Bilbo no pudo sentirse más orgulloso –Así que te pido más respeto para mi invitado –puso sus manos en sus caderas con firmeza parándose frente a la hobbit quien hizo una mueca asqueada. Sin embargo esta se esfumó cambiándola por una sutil sonrisa que a Thorin le pareció verla antes en generales trasgos y orcos.

-Ya veo, así que esa es su situación… ¿Cuántas veces te has dejado tomar por este enano? Era obvio ahora que lo noto, nunca te interesaste en estas bellas damas, suponía que no tirabas a ese lado del jardín. No me sorprendería ver tu casa convertida en un burdel donde tú fueras la atracción principal. Repugnante –dijo mirando a Bilbo quien se mostraba impávido a pesar de contener la bilis en la boca.

-Tú no tienes der… -

-Podrías darles a todas estas señoritas un adelanto, diles donde y como te ha tocado este forastero –dijo. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio viendo como la mano de la hobbit se aproximaba a la mejilla de Bilbo como una caricia –no sé cómo estos hobbits no se dan cuenta, pero yo puedo ver lo asqueroso que eres, y más permitiendo así la entrada a un enano a Bolsón-Cerrado–Bilbo sintió su cuerpo vibrar de ira, y los ojos llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia _"es una mujer, es una mujer…"_ pensaba Bilbo evitando lanzarle un golpe y solo seguir defendiéndose con palabras.

El ojiverde no pudo decir nada pues pudo ver como un cuerpo se interponía entre Lobelia y él. Thorin sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer quien se mostró adolorida, miró al enano frente a ella percatándose de un fuego en sus ojos que creía difícil apagar. Su cuerpo entero tembló.

-No me importa lo que diga de mí, palabras se me resbalan y más viniendo de alguien tan poca cosa. Pero le pediré respeto para todas las damas que ha importunado diciéndoles palabras que ni yo puedo repetir. Pero más que nada le pediré que no le falte al respeto a Bilbo. Él me salvó la vida, así que téngale más respeto. Ha hecho más por mí en unos meses de lo que usted haría por un cordero herido en un año –dijo lanzando con brusquedad de la muñeca a Lobelia; a duras penas pudo mantenerse de pie para mirar a Thorin quien aún tenía su fiera mirada fija en ella –nunca me he topado con orco o trasgo con tan poco sentido del amor propio como lo tiene usted, pues su necesidad de agredir a alguien más para sentirse superior la rebaja a algo más inferior que un _goblin_ –

Bilbo quedó sin habla, al igual que todos los presentes; Prímula contenía una carcajada al ver el rostro de Lobelia, mientras Drogo se veía realmente preocupado por lo que haría Thorin.

-La fiesta se acabó para nosotros; que tengan buena noche –dijo toscamente tomando a Bilbo de la muñeca y jalándolo para que caminara junto con él, aunque era difícil llevarle el paso.

.

Ambos iban corriendo por los caminos desiertos siendo apenas visibles gracias a la luz de la luna. Sin parar a descansar o recobrar el aliento hasta que llegaron al agujero hobbit azotando la puerta y cerrándola con llave se detuvieron a tomar un respiro, mirándose mientras descansaban sus espaldas en las paredes una frente a la otra.

Se escuchaba únicamente el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones y el bombear acelerado de sus corazones. Bilbo fue el primero en sonreír seguido de Thorin para que de un segundo a otro ya se encontraran riendo a carcajadas perdiendo el poco oxigeno que habían recuperado.

Las risas hicieron eco en toda la casa al igual que los pequeños golpes desesperados que el hobbit daba a la pared a diferencia del enano que se sostenía el estómago con dolor por reír sin tregua.

-¡Su cara, no lo voy a superar jamás! –exclamó Bilbo riendo aún más.

Las risas se fueron extinguiendo con el paso de los segundos hasta que volvieron a ser respiraciones agitadas, pero las sonrisas en sus rostros no se desvanecieron.

-Gracias, Thorin –dijo Bilbo abrazando sorpresivamente al enano, éste lo miró hacia abajo correspondiendo de forma torpe. Finalmente se dejó llevar y estrechó al castaño entre sus brazos con fuerza, quería protegerlo, quería hacerlo sentir seguro y hacerle ver que no estaba solo. Quería hacer lo mismo que Bilbo había hecho en ese corto tiempo con él.

-Bilbo… no te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Mis heridas casi están curadas, y no podría sentirme más cómodo que estando contigo; pero hay cosas que simplemente tengo que guardar para mí, al menos un tiempo –

-Está bien, lo respeto –esbozó una sonrisa disfrutando del calor del enano en su cuerpo –pero que sepas que no me rendiré, esperaré hasta que tu decidas que puedes decirme –se separó del pelinegro para mirarlo –y es una promesa –

Thorin sonrió de medio lado asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos se sintieron descansados con un calor adormecedor en el cuerpo y los corazones acelerados atribuyéndolo a la carrera que habían tenido.

Ilusos…

.

 **¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus comentarios con ansias. Gracias por tus favs y follow. Nos leemos la siguiente semana amores.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	4. Nostalgia y pesar

**¡He vuelto! Espero que les esté gustando el fic, los amodoro por leer x3 así que he aquí la continuación. No demoro más.**

 **¡ACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 4: NOSTALGIA Y PESAR**

 _Podía ver la ira en la mirada de su padre, casi como si le doliera pero lo extraño es que esa mirada no significó nada para él, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. A pesar de eso, la piel bajo la barba le ardía con cada jalón de su padre llevándolo al punto más alto en la torre de vigilancia principal donde había visto a Smaug aproximarse y luego caer como peso muerto de rodillas al suelo. Se levantó casi al momento con toda la dignidad que le fue posible._

 _-¡Pueblo de Erebor, mirad! Que su rey ha sido traicionado –dijo mirando con despreció a su hijo mayor –por un vástago –sus súbditos contuvieron la respiración estupefactos; algunos casi sintiéndose culpables pues bien sabían que lo que había hecho el príncipe había sido por y para con ellos. Los pasos apresurados de una enana hicieron eco._

 _-¡Padre, espera! –_

 _-¿Tu confabulaste con él? ¿Por cuánto tiempo llenaron sus labios de mentiras? –_

 _-Padre, estás fuera de ti. Tienes que escuchar –dijo lo más calmada que pudo pero no pudo más cuando su padre de un tirón había puesto de rodillas a su primogénito sosteniendo su barba haciéndola a un lado para colocar una daga en su cuello -¡Mi señor! ¡Escúcheme! –gritó con desesperación al ver a su hermano en esa situación. No soportaría perder a Thorin, no después de Frerin._

 _-Tú no eres mi hijo. No eres un príncipe –pronunció en susurros; Thorin pudo ver como la locura llenaba las orbes de su padre sintiendo como poco a poco el posible remordimiento de cualquier cosa que hiciera desaparecía –y no serás un rey, habiendo deshonrado a tu padre de esta forma –un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por su cuello. Sin hacer la herida más profunda el rey bajo la montaña jaló su barba hacia atrás cortando de un solo tajo la coleta de vello facial. No supo si fue suyo el suspiro o el de sus súbditos; solo entendió lo que significó aquel sonido metálico de sus dos cuentas caer al piso de piedra con un eco que helaba los huesos._

 _Estaba deshonrado, humillado y violentado por su propio padre. En ese instante de dolor y cólera perdió la esperanza de volver a ver a su padre igual._

 _-¡Me traicionaste! ¡Aléjate de aquí! –…_

Despertó con sudor en la frente y la respiración agitada; seguro había dormido pocas horas de nuevo. Era como si su subconsciente le gritara que se desahogara como no lo hizo en esos seis meses de viaje y en esos meses que se había asentado en esa pequeña comunidad hobbit. Pero no, no podía y no debía; no podía decirle a la única persona que le ayudó como correría su vida si aquellos mercenarios lo encontraban y no debía por otra sencilla razón: le gustaba estar ahí, estar en la comarca, con Bilbo; no quería arruinar eso diciéndole que lo habían desterrado de su propio reino. Que había traicionado a su rey y que era un prófugo.

Pasó con brusquedad la palma de su mano por su rostro intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de pena o sudor de él, soltando un suspiro cargado de desasosiego al recordar las palabras de su padre una vez más ¿aun podía llamarlo así? Porque era seguro que él ya no lo consideraba de esa forma.

Se rindió y decidió no pensar más en ello al menos por ese día. Se levantó desganado extendiendo las cobijas y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tender la cama pues ya había escuchado algunos sermones por parte del mediano porque dejaba la habitación hecha un desastre. Admitiría por sobre su orgullo que no lo hacía muy bien pero era un pequeño esfuerzo, y también admitía que le gustaba la sonrisa de Bilbo al entrar a su habitación para ver que había hecho un intento para después mostrarle como se hacía.

Caminó con dificultad casi a peso muerto por los pasillos ya acostumbrado al aroma que salía de la cocina cada cierta hora, como en este caso el desayuno.

Al llegar pudo ver a Bilbo sacando el desayuno de la estufa, junto con un pan del horno que dejó en el centro de la mesa. El castaño lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa que le conseguía la sensación de paz en el enano. Ambos se sentaron dispuestos a comer sin necesidad de palabras pero las ojeras de Thorin preocupaban mucho al menor quien se veía intrigado al respecto.

-¿No has dormido bien? –dio otro bocado y limpio las comisuras con una servilleta.

-No es nada, estoy bien –Identificó la mirada de reproche de Bilbo, y se burló sin disimular una risilla –son solo malos sueños, nada más –

-Mi madre decía que si cuentas tus pesadillas eso hace que nunca pasen – _"si tan solo eso fuera posible, si tan solo fueran miedos y no recuerdos"_

-Eso solo funciona cuando son temores de un infante –

-¿Qué significa? –

-Significa que ya es tarde y debo irme a la fragua –dijo terminando de comer dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de Bilbo lo detuvo.

-Al menos recoge tu plato–dijo con fastidio aceptando resignado el hecho de que no le diría nada.

.

Esa noche después de que ambos habitantes habían tomado un baño –por separado, obviamente –se situaron en el salón principal concentrados en el fuego; cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sin que se tornara incomodo el momento. Bilbo no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a su barba y cabello completamente mojado, así que sin preguntar tomó una toalla y la acercó a la cabeza del enano.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo sorprendido el enano.

-Tu cabello está mojado, te puedes resfriar –debió hacer algo al respecto, detenerlo es lo que debió hacer pero… no lo hizo. Nadie tocaba la barba ni el cabello de un enano a menos que fuera alguien muy cercano, un hermano, un mejor amigo o… una pareja.

Ignoró sus pensamientos limitándose a sentir las manos del hobbit entre su enmarañado cabello frotando la toalla contra él. Las manos de Bilbo parecían increíblemente hábiles en todo lo que hacía, así que no consideró inadecuado preguntarle lo siguiente.

-¿Me harías las trenzas para mis cuentas? –preguntó adormilado por el masaje que le daba el castaño. Con un sentimiento de familiaridad asintió dejando a un lado la toalla cuando confirmó que el cabello estaba lo suficientemente seco.

Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello haciendo perfectas trenzas como le había mostrado su madre diciéndole _"a una mujer la conquistas con detalles, nunca está de más que un hobbit pueda hacerle un lindo peinado a su pareja"_. Claro que Thorin no era una mujer, ni mucho menos una hobbit; pero el pensar que tal vez así podría obtener su afecto le provocó un rubor en las mejillas.

-Tus cuentas son bonitas –dijo con simpleza recibiendo una sonrisa del enano.

-Son regalos. Los enanos solemos darnos cuentas cuando ocurre un evento importante en nuestras vidas –eso le fue realmente interesante al mediano, quien más que nada se sentía feliz porque poco a poco Thorin se iba abriendo más con él.

-¿Y de qué es cada una? –El moreno giraba las cuentas una y otra vez entre sus dedos con nostalgia dispuesto a explicarle al ojiverde.

-Este es de mi mayoría de edad, mi padre me lo dio después de una gran fiesta y yo le di una cuenta a mi madre también; esta me la dieron por reconocimiento del rey Thror, esta me la dieron en las montañas blancas tras la batalla en Moria –señaló cada una pasándoselas a Bilbo para que las pusiera al final de cada trenza hecha –y tenía otras dos, pero las perdí cuando partí de Erebor –la tensión en los hombros del enano hizo que el mediano desistiera de decir algo. Pensar en las cuentas que tenía en conmemoración a ser descendiente de su rey y a príncipe de Erebor le dolía.

-Creo que es una linda idea de regalo; podría hacerte una –pensó con media sonrisa.

-¿Con qué propósito? –

-Por ser el herrero maestro de la Comarca –poniendo la última cuenta en su lugar admiró su trabajo enredando sus dedos entre su cabello como si fuera un gato. Estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que Thorin al fin recapacitó, se levantó de golpe queriendo huir de sus confusos sentimientos.

-Agradezco la ayuda. Me iré a dormir; que tengas buenas noches, Bilbo –

-Igual… -apenas pronunció

.

Se arrepentía enormemente de ser el mensajero de turno, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurría ofrecerse a ir a Bree por las mercancías que necesitaba el Thrain de la Comarca? Soltó un suspiro redactando por cuarta vez la carta que dirigiría el Thrain a los comerciantes de Bree para pasar sus productos a la Comarca. Prím se había mostrado eufórica ante la idea de salir de Hobbiton cosa que no alegraba en lo absoluto a Drogo quien hizo muecas sin poder hacer algo cuando su esposa decidió que podían acompañar a Bilbo.

La entintada pluma al fin marcó el punto final a la redacción semi-oficial que usaría el mediano para servir como vocero provisional. Metió el pergamino en un sobre que guardó en su pequeña mochila que se llevaría en unos días para al fin terminar con su tarea e ir a dormir. A paso calmo se aproximó por el pasillo a su habitación escuchando leves gimoteos que lo sobresaltaron ¿Algún animalito herido en su puerta, quizás? Fue su primer pensamiento cuando sus oídos captaron su procedencia en el interior de la habitación en la que reposaba Thorin.

Se comenzó a debatir entre abrir la puerta o no a pesar de los lastimeros sonidos que se escuchaban. Su cabeza le dijo que no entrara, que fuese lo que fuese que encontrara al entrar no sería grato para él. Así se retiró arrepintiéndose casi al momento en que se internó en las cobijas de su cómoda habitación.

-Thorin… perdón –susurró al aire estrujando su pecho queriendo que esa sensación de culpa se alejara.

.

Les había proporcionado una carreta para el regreso siendo jalada por un par de ponys algo viejos por lo que su camino sería algo lento. Thorin se había mostrado renuente a dejarlo ir solo a Bree por lo que se vistió con las mismas ropas en las que llegó, con la espada en el cinto y las cuentas bien acomodadas en su cabello.

Bilbo lo miraba cada cierto tiempo sin poder evitar que un pensamiento se cruzase por su cabeza _"Es atractivo"_ siendo reprendido por sí mismo cada que sucedía. Se supone que son amigos, un amigo no piensa eso de otro; aunque para ser sincero nunca había tenido amigos tan cercanos a él ¿Eso era normal?

Prím y Drogo conversaban amenamente en la parte trasera incluyendo de tanto en tanto a Thorin y Bilbo quienes estaban siendo los jinetes de la carreta guiando a los ponys. Varias horas pasaron anunciándose el crepúsculo y el frío se hacía presente.

-Por los Valar, ¿en serio crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlos con los Brandigamo? –preguntó Prímula abrazándose a sí misma sintiendo las repercusiones de olvidar su abrigo. Drogo lo notó y la rodeó con el suyo.

-Cariño; estoy seguro que lo cuidarán bien; Frodo y Merry se la pasaran bien un par de días –

-Tendremos que invitar a los Brandigamo a comer entonces, tenemos que pagarles que cuiden a Frodo –En algún punto Bilbo dejó de prestarles atención enfrascándose en sus propios pensamientos conflictivos en los que recordaba aquellos gemidos de dolor provenientes seguramente de Thorin. Por milésima vez en ese trayecto miró al enano de reojo como si buscara respuestas en su rostro.

" _Nuestra relación aun es algo delicada, dudo que se hubiera tomado a bien que me inmiscuyera en sus asuntos"_ ahogó un suspiro en su garganta evitando mostrarse preocupado.

-¿Todo bien, Bilbo? –Preguntó Thorin alertando al mediano de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su sentir –Pareces agobiado –

-Estoy bien, quizá no dormí lo suficiente –dijo con media sonrisa sin convencer al enano.

-¿Sabes que me gusta de ti? –Esa pregunta descolocó al mediano, siendo una pregunta retórica supuso que no debía responder –no sabes mentir –Bilbo se sintió descubierto no teniendo otra opción que bajar la mirada avergonzado.

-Dejémoslo así, no me siento con ganas de hablar al respecto –Thorin se mostró impactado por sus palabras, pues lo primero que hacía Bilbo usualmente era poner otra excusa, replicar o algo más pero en esta ocasión se le veía realmente alterado. Así que decidió no hablar.

El silencio incómodo se rompía solo con las palabras cursis de los hobbits sentados en la parte de atrás de la carreta junto con el crujir de las ruedas de esta. La luna se alzó brillante e imponente sobre ellos acompañada de pequeñas estrellas centellantes que tapizaban aquel cielo nocturno que bien podría simular terciopelo gracias a las nubes que se interponían de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la entrada de Bree tocando con fuerza recibiendo un escueto saludo del portero.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué los trae a Bree? –

-Venimos de Hobbiton, tenemos algunos asuntos con respecto al comercio exterior con ustedes –el hombre se mostró pensativo unos minutos para luego asentir y abrirles la puerta.

-Bienvenidos, si buscan una posada tengo que decirles que tenemos de las mejores más al sur –

-Gracias señor –dijo Prim con una gran sonrisa como si no notara el escrutinio del hombre hacia ellos, además de aquella cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo dándole un aspecto intimidante.

La carreta se movilizó pero tuvieron que dejarla en unos pequeños establos por una suma de dinero a cambio –que a Bilbo le pareció un completo robo –, siguiendo a Thorin quien los guio a la posada más común de Bree: "El pony pisador".

Al entrar se encontraron con un hombre de gran sonrisa y sonrojadas mejillas que se alzaban debido a su complexión regordeta; eso era al otro lado de la barra y quizá siendo la única cara amable que se distinguía entre la multitud.

-Buenas noches –dijo Drogo como si hiciera eso comúnmente –Quisiéramos un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche –

-¡Oh, vaya! Bienvenidos. Pero si son un sequito de lo más peculiar –

-Sí, lo somos –concordó Prímula queriendo escucharse amable.

-Tres hobbits y un enano… ¿enano? Maese enano, tengo que decirle que su rostro se me hace familiar –

-Estuve aquí hace unos meses, casi cinco para ser exactos –Bilbo lo volteó a ver con curiosidad.

-¡Oh…! ¡Pero si es verdad! Espero que no haya tenido inconveniente tras su partida; lamento si la seguridad no es tan buena –

-Puedo cuidarme, no se preocupe –dijo con hastío a pesar de querer sonar amable. El hombre claramente acostumbrado a la actitud de algunos clientes le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Nos daría las habitaciones? –pidió nuevamente Drogo.

-¡Claro! Tenemos una habitación perfecta para hobbits. En este momento hay algo de demanda así que tengo una habitación hobbit y otra para hombres y enanos. Solo hay dos camas en cada habitación –antes de que Bilbo pudiera protestar Prim ya había afirmado que no había problema.

Se fueron a sentar a una de las pocas mesas libres escuchando a hombres, hobbits y enanos ebrios hasta la medula reír, caerse e incluso vomitar. Trataron de ignorar todo eso recibiendo después de un rato la comida que habían ordenado comiendo entre conversaciones banales hasta que los esposos decidieron que ya era demasiado tarde así que se fueron a la habitación hobbit dejando al par contrario con la otra habitación.

Conversaron con fluidez, contaron bromas y se rieron. Bilbo creyó estar ebrio cuando su corazón vibró al sentir la mano del enano limpiar la comisura de sus labios quitando las migas de pan que se habían pegado a su piel.

-Entonces ya habías estado aquí –dijo Bilbo dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Sí, de hecho esperaba a un amigo en busca de consejo. Sin embargo este no llegó; pero no tiene importancia, siempre anda errante por toda la tierra media buscando problemas –el hobbit soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Eso me recuerda alguien que conozco –dijo recordando a Gandalf y los tantos problemas que solía traer cada que cruzaba la Comarca aun cuando solo buscara traer diversión. Miraron a la multitud juzgando y riéndose internamente de los ebrios que se encontraban en una esquina peleando, o la mujer que se había subido a una mesa a bailar mientras cantaba, e incluso algunos hobbits que habían caído de golpe al suelo noqueados por aquella noche etílica.

-Parece que será una noche movida ¿no crees? –

-Eso noto, aunque tengo que decir que no estoy acostumbrado. Siento muchas miradas –Thorin rió con burla.

-Créame señor Bolsón, nadie tiene la necesidad de prestar atención a un simple enano y un pequeño hobbit –

-Habla por ti mismo, en cada esquina hay al menos una persona que nos mira –Thorin borró su sonrisa mirando con discreción a cada rincón del lugar confirmando lo que el hobbit decía; con desconfianza se llevó la mano a la espada como advertencia inmediata.

-¿Sucede algo? –la clara mirada del mediano lo relajó un poco pero no impidió que bajara la guardia.

-No es nada, simplemente creo que ya hay demasiado que ver aquí ¿Te parece si nos vamos a dormir? –Bilbo asintió dejando algunas monedas como pago sin notar como Thorin mandaba fieras miradas de advertencia a aquellos hombres que bien sabía planeaban algo. Había puesto a Bilbo en peligro con su sola presencia ahí.

.

La luz de la pequeña vela apoyada en el buró que dividía ambas camas crepitaba de forma muda escuchándose a lo lejos el trotar de algunos caballos, pocas personas andar por la calle y la respiración pausada de Bilbo a su izquierda. Sentado mirando a la ventana mientras fumaba en su pipa buscaba indicios de que alguien quisiera entrar a la habitación, de que se escucharan pasos en el pasillo o algún filo rozar su funda para esgrimirlo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió al escuchar pasos por el pasillo, giró la vista a la puerta notando por el filo inferior de esta la luz de las linternas detrás de una sombra.

Una sombra que se acercaba con paso casi sigiloso, de botas pesadas; escuchó claramente cómo se desenfundaba una espada o una daga, no lo sabía bien. La perilla giraba lentamente y llevó su mano al mango de su espada; la puerta se abría quejándose por el esfuerzo con un rechinido y el barrido del suelo bajo esta.

Era una sombra, una sombra alta e imponente que poco a poco se empequeñecía, llegando a ser casi de su altura. El filo de una espada que conocía, los pasos raudos que había escuchado antes, y una mirada de hielo que había querido olvidar. Se acercó poco a poco a él estrujando en su mano el mango de la espada; Thorin estaba tan impactado que no podía moverse, sintió nuevamente ese temblor en sus piernas al ver con claridad ese rostro bañado por la pálida luz de luna.

 _Padre_.

Un movimiento brusco lo sacó de ese lugar, girando a ver a Bilbo quien lo miraba preocupado. Desvió su mirada a toda la habitación viendo la puerta intacta con el seguro puesto, su cama a un lado y él en una silla postrado junto a la ventana _"solo fue una pesadilla"_. Los latidos de su corazón menguaban de a poco volviendo su mirada al mediano.

-Thorin, ¿estás bien? Deberías estar en la cama –

-No podía dormir –mintió a sabiendas que Bilbo lo sabía.

-Gemías de dolor, el sudor escurre de tu frente y aun cuando no soy un elfo puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón –dijo. Guio al azabache hacia la cama dejándolo sentado en esta –estas raro desde que terminamos de cenar –

-Solo es paranoia –

-Yo lo llamaría estrés postraumático –dijo Bilbo –me he percatado de ello; está bien si no lo dices pero por favor, al menos deja la espada un momento –hasta ese instante no había notado que tenía la espada pegada a la mano. Al darse cuenta la soltó dejándola recargada en la pared.

-Son cosas del pasado que no puedo olvidar –cubrió su rostro con sus manos recargando sus codos en sus rodillas. Bilbo se sentó junto a él pasando su mano por su espalda intentando darle consuelo.

-Cuando te encontramos herido ¿venías de Bree? –Thorin suspiró resignado a contarle a Bilbo al menos una parte de lo que había pasado. Asintió a penas como un indicio de que hablaría.

-Unos hombres intentaron cortarme la cabeza, el… rey de Erebor me mandó a matar por traición –Bilbo abrió los ojos sorprendido –al parecer se corrió el rumor de que querían mi cabeza y una banda de cinco hombres me acorralaron. Todos cayeron pero… terminé muy mal herido; no me dio oportunidad de irme con la frente en alto, quería dejarme marcado de por vida ya que yo solo era un traidor para él –

-Dijiste que estuviste a su servicio, ¿pero sabes? No me importa que hayas hecho. Eres el enano más honorable que conozco ¡Es más! Eres la persona más honorable que he conocido –Thorin miró a Bilbo con una dulce sonrisa que calentó su corazón –y si las pesadillas son el problema yo velaré tu sueño siempre que necesites –se levantó de golpe haciendo a un lado el buró que dividía ambas camas y con su escasa fuerza las juntó haciendo ahora una cama matrimonial.

Arropó a Thorin de la misma forma que lo haría con Frodo y lo abrazó peinando con sus dedos la larga melena negra que tenía. El enano no protesto a cambio estrechándolo en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del hobbit. Tenía un aroma a menta y galletas de frutos rojos; sonrió del lado ante su ocurrencia envuelto en la calidez del menor que a pesar de ser más débil físicamente lo hacía sentir protegido, lo hacía fuerte y por sobre todo, le hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano de la tierra media los gritos insistentes de frustración se escuchaban en el calabozo de Erebor donde una enana peleaba con uñas y dientes que sus propios guerreros la soltaran.

-¡Suéltenme, cobardes! –La lanzaron sin cuidado a una de las celdas cerrando con llave.

-Son órdenes del rey, nadie sale ni entra durante su estancia aquí –

-Tu familia pudo comer gracias a mi hermano. Traidores como tú no merecen su lugar en la guardia del reino de Dúrin –dijo con rabia, pero los soldados la miraron con desdén retirándose de ahí.

Aun podía escuchar los fuertes golpes que les dieron a sus hijos intentando salvarla. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla sintiéndose impotente ¿Qué haría ahora? Erebor poco a poco se pudría y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Un cuervo se posó en la rejilla de la ventana dándole compañía.

-Hola –saludó la princesa recibiendo al cuervo en su brazo –supongo que eres de los pocos aun leales a tu gente –le respondió con un agudo graznido gustoso de recibir las caricias de la enana –me harás un favor. Tráeme buenas noticias, busca a Thorin y dime si está bien; es el único que podría hacer algo al respecto, si no… Tendré que ser yo la que destrone a mi padre. Anda, procura no llamar la atención –el ave salió por la ventana surcando la nubes, brava y de alas ligeras como el viento se alejó en busca de señales que fueran del príncipe Thorin.

La princesa lo vio irse, recargándose en la mohosa pared se fue deslizando abrazando sus piernas. Una risa burlona salió de sus labios pensando.

 _Que forma tan más patética de morir._

 _._

 **¿Preparados para cuando llegue el verdadero drama? :3 ok no tanto, realmente aún falta para eso pero al menos tanto drama como puede haber en una comunidad hobbit.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Bais.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	5. Susurros de montaña

**Holi… antes que nada perdón por no haber subido capitulo hace un par de días, tenía mucha tarea pero aquí está. Disfrútenlo. Les pediré el favor de que lean el anuncio de hasta abajo; es muy importante que lo lean si siguen este fic.**

 **Ahora sí. AAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 5: SUSURROS DE MONTAÑA**

El hobbit abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo la luz blanca de la mañana colarse por la ventana, por suerte esta estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no caerle de lleno en el rostro. Al intentar levantarse se percató de que en su pecho descansaba en pesado cuerpo de Thorin quien no parecía tener intensión de levantarse; acarició su cabello como lo había hecho la noche anterior antes de caer dormido.

Sonrió al verlo perdidamente dormido, lo había visto tan cansado y siempre que hacía algún movimiento dentro de su habitación lograba despertarlo pero ahora podría haber una multitud de orcos gritando y golpeando sus escudos sin que el enano se inmutara. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, con paz en el corazón sin deseos de que ese momento terminara; Thorin se removió sin dejar de abrazar a Bilbo sintiendo la cálida respiración del mayor en su cuello.

Los ojos zafiro del enano comenzaron a hacer presencia poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz; miró a Bilbo largos segundos como si quisiera analizar qué es lo que sucedía, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el cuerpo del castaño, pero este no protestaba.

-Hola –dijo Bilbo primero.

-Hola –respondió no creyendo lo que pasaba, estaba apenas a unos centímetros del rostro del hobbit cuando se incorporó en sus antebrazos quedando completamente encima del castaño, solo mirándose. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué esa sensación no les incomodaba, por qué el corazón les latía con desespero y se expandía una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo al tenerse así de cerca.

Thorin comenzó a acercarse a Bilbo sin ser consciente en su totalidad de lo que hacía, solo veía al castaño cerrar los ojos cuando él se aproximaba, por esa razón fue que Escudo de Roble entró en duda. Acaso él… ¿Estaba intentando besar a Bilbo? Era su salvador, su ancla a la vida y un muy buen amigo desde hace poco tiempo pero ¿Besarlo? Estaba seguro de que los amigos no hacían eso.

Se escucharon pasos afuera de la habitación que los sacaron de su ensoñación para seguido oírse fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Thorin, Bilbo! –era Drogo –Prím está como loca, dice que bajen a desayunar –

-E-En un momento vamos –dijo Thorin a la puerta, Drogo afirmó decidiéndose a retirarse dejando una situación muy incómoda dentro de la habitación. Thorin se levantó comenzando a ponerse su abrigo y el cinto, además de las botas. Bilbo lo imitó con sus propias ropas acomodándolas decentemente.

No dijeron nada, decidieron que no era necesario; por ello bajaron a desayunar en silencio cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ambos pisaron el último peldaño de las escaleras algo podridas de aquella posada para ver al fondo a un par de hobbits riendo casi con demencia rodeados de "gente grande". Bilbo estaba sorprendido, pero lo estuvo más cuando se dio cuenta de que esos hobbits eran Drogo y Prímula.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Bilbo.

-Los hobbits realmente son una caja de sorpresas –Thorin lo incitó a acercarse a la multitud que rodeaba la mesa para que pudieran desayunar.

-¡Thorin, Bilbo! Les pedimos el desayuno –no era gran cosa, era algo de queso, pan y unas cuantas verduras y frutas; nada comparado a lo que comían en Bolsón Cerrado pero era suficiente para esa mañana –Drogo estaba contando sus chistes más vitoreados –

-No es para tanto –dijo su esposo con nerviosismo.

-¡Bromeas! No he reído tanto en mi vida. Tiene un don maese hobbit –dijo uno de los hombres a lo que los demás lo secundaron.

-¡Por cierto! Él es el señor Rothren, es el "repartidor" de Bree –dijo Prímula

-Entonces es usted quien lleva productos de Bree hacia afuera y viceversa –era un hombre de pequeños ojos frios color negro, con la tez rosada pero mugrienta por sus posibles hábitos de vida, con los dientes algo podridos que porovcó que Bilbo tragara grueso intentando sonreír.

-En efecto, la señorita me ha dicho que quiere que firme algunos papeles. Aunque sé que no es algo que acostumbren hacer –

-Es cierto, los hobbits no salimos tan seguido de nuestros hogares, pero el Thrain cree que es una forma de abrirnos un poco al mundo, pues muchos dudan de nuestra existencia –dijo el castaño.

El hombre y el hobbit hicieron todo el cambio de algunos papeles –más de parte de Bilbo que del contrario –, el castaño se sintió liberado al haber cumplido su misión. Aun con las carcajadas de todos los hombres presentes, incluyendo de Thorin quien aceptaba que Drogo podía llegar a ser muy divertido; terminaron de desayunar. Siendo despedidos de buena forma por todos, recogieron sus cosas dirigiéndose a los establos que se encontraban cerca del Pony Pisador, le dieron algo de comida a los Ponys y subieron todas sus cosas.

Thorin aun quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana, pero no lograba sacar el tema. Fingía estar ocupado acomodando las correas en los caballos mientras veía de reojo a Bilbo hablar aun con Rothren; se les veía de forma muy amena a pesar de que el hobbit hiciera una que otra mueca al sentir el aliento del hombre.

-Ya todo listo, Thorin –dijo Drogo. El enano asintió dispuesto a llamar al castaño para que se subiera a la carreta.

-Bil… -un dolor agudo lo invadió evitando que terminara la frase, y el impacto de una flecha hizo que retrocediera un paso, miró a su alrededor notando al arquero desde uno de los balcones de la posada de en frente. Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, seguramente de una mujer. No tenía tiempo para sentir dolor, así que cortó el extremo más alargado de la flecha usando su otra mano para desenvainar su espada.

-¡Thorin! –gritó Bilbo viendo en cámara lenta la forma en que dos hombres se acercaron y como en un punto más alto se veía a un arquero apuntando de nueva cuenta a Escudo de Roble.

-¡Quédense dentro de la carreta y agáchense! –exclamó a la pareja quienes acataron, Prímula muy a regañadientes siendo forzada a cubrirse por su marido. Thorin colocó su espada al frente, justo cuando una flecha se dirigía a su cabeza desviándola a la pared ya astillada y rota.

-Sabíamos que conocíamos el símbolo real de tu cinturón –dijo uno de ellos, con cabellera grasosa, y dientes amarillentos. Por su mejilla surcaba una cicatriz que hacía notar que no había tenido buenos tiempos anteriormente.

-Estas lejos de las montañas, enano –dijo el otro, de rostro osco con una sonrisa mórbida surcando sus labios.

-No le incumbe a asquerosas ratas como ustedes –dijo con veneno en la lengua.

-Te podríamos dar la razón, pero aún hay precio para tu cabeza. Y no solo por el rey bajo la montaña –dijo el hombre de la cicatriz.

-No me importa quién me quiere muerto, sino que serán sus cabezas las que rodarán –ambos rieron escuchándose el zumbido de otra flecha; le hubiera dado justo en la cabeza al enano si no fuera porque uno de sus atacantes lanzó la primera estocada consiguiendo la huida certera de esa flecha.

Con movimientos rápidos le quitó a uno la movilidad en las piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo tras hacerle un par de cortes en las rodillas, mientras al otro sin piedad le quitó el aire con un raudo corte en la yugular. Uno ya muerto y otro retorciéndose de dolor; ahora solo quería atrapar al arquero, otra flecha le fue lanzada al brazo consiguiendo que la espada cayera al suelo con un frio sonido del metal al chocar con la roca. Sin poder mover más ambos brazos se sintió vulnerable, pero no vencido. Una mirada al arquero lo dejó boquiabierto pues este calló sin delicadeza al pavimento desde el balcón en que se ubicaba.

Giró su vista a Bilbo quien había lanzado una roca directo a la cabeza del hombre. Su hobbit amigo se veía en shock, como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer ¿Estaba muerto? No se movía ¿Acababa de matar a un hombre?

-Bilbo –el ojiverde posó su mirada en el interlocutor de esa voz, volviendo en si cuando vio las flechas clavadas en el cuerpo del príncipe.

-¡Por los Valar! Tenemos que curarte ¡Rápido! –

-Bree no es segura, vámonos; estoy bien –dijo encaminándose a subir para guiar a los ponys.

-¡Claro que no! Nosotros guiaremos la carreta, tú vas atrás. Bilbo, recuéstalo. Haz una cama con las cosas –ordenó Prímula y su primo no tardó en acatar la orden –y tú no te atrevas a replicar –dijo como una madre que reprende a su hijo, sintiéndose casi intimidado como si se encontrara frente a su propia madre tuvo un déjà vu en ese momento.

" _La montaña había sido presa de fuertes fríos y cantidades de nieve sobre ésta provocando que se expandiera una epidemia de gripe en todo el reino siendo los más vulnerables los pocos niños que había. La reina se había mantenido tan atenta como los sirvientes pues el Thorin, Frerin y Dís habían caído enfermos. Pero Thorin era testarudo, detestaba estar solamente en cama haciendo nada más que lo que le enviaban sus profesores e incluso Balin._

 _-¡Madre! Realmente estoy bien –_

 _-¡No lo estas! Te quedarás en esa cama hasta que te recuperes tal como tus hermanos –_

 _-Pero no somos iguales, yo seré el rey un día, no puedo dejarme vencer por un resfriado –_

 _-¡Pues yo soy tu madre y siempre lo seré! Así que no te atrevas a volver a replicar –dijo dándole un jarabe que le habían enviado los médicos reales, el joven príncipe hizo una mueca de asco sacando la lengua al tomar la medicina. Frerin no contuvo su risa burlándose de su hermano._

 _Segundos después le tocó a Thorin reír, pues la cara de Frerin al probar el jarabe había sido tan épica que ni si quiera el mohín de Dís le pareció llegar a ese nivel de diversión."_

 _._

Drogo se esforzaba por buscar alguna forma de esquivar los baches y las rocas del camino, o encontrar algún camino que fuese rápido y que fuera lo suficientemente plano para que el enano no se moviera con violencia. Nunca le habían clavado una flecha pero estaba seguro de que era lo último que quisiera sentir en su vida; a pesar de que no se quejaba sabía que era doloroso.

Por otro lado Bilbo hizo lo que pudo con lo poco que tenía, desgarró una de las mantas que habían llevado de reserva y le vendó las heridas después de sacar las flechas evitando que los bordes de esta le lastimara aún más la carne. El enano le dejaba seguir con su labor sintiendo las delicadas manos del mediano tratarlo como si fuera de cristal, se sintió querido y renovado; quizá podrían hablar de _eso_ si no fuera porque la pareja se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ellos.

La hemorragia de ambas heridas se detuvo gracias a las atenciones del castaño. De esta forma la llegada a la comarca casi al anochecer no fue tan cruenta como se esperaba. Estando ya en Bolsón Cerrado Thorin bajó aceptando la ayuda de su anfitrión.

-Tenías que pasar con el Thrain ¿no? –dijo Thorin.

-Puede esperar, no puedes quedarte con esa cosa como vendas –

-¿Seguro que podrás solo? –preguntó Prím con preocupación. Bilbo solo le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora internándose en su agujero hobbit sosteniendo al enano. No hubo necesidad de muchas palabras, solo dejó a Thorin en su habitación mientras iba por todas sus cosas para atender las heridas del príncipe. Nuevamente desinfectó sus heridas, y las vendó luego de aplicar el mismo ungüento que había puesto la primera vez que se vieron.

El enano se sentía incómodo por el silencio del contrario, siempre estaba hablando y ahora no lo hacía. Ciertamente lo ponía nervioso. Lo que la mente del mediano lo mantenía en trance era el que rememorara la forma en que vio caer el cuerpo de ese hombre; rogaba por que no estuviera muerto. En esta ocasión tuvo que ser el enano el que rompiera el silencio.

-Bilbo… Acerca de lo de esta mañana… -

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué? –dijo sin prestarle gran atención. Al ver como el mediano le restaba importancia decidió – _muy a su pesar –_ que no era gran cosa.

-Nada –no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado -¿estás bien? –

-Sí, es solo que… nunca había matado a nadie –Thorin se giró a ver a Bilbo quien se mantenía ausente –no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, no sé cómo pasó. Mi cuerpo se movió solo –al comprender la inquietud en el corazón del menor sonrió del lado con ternura como si viera a un niño.

-Dudo que esté muerto, el plan era dejar al menos a uno vivo para que fuera a decirle a quien quiere mi cabeza que no le será tan fácil. Pero aun si lo estuviera ¿te arrepientes? –Bilbo levantó la mirada aun dolido por su actuar en la mañana –me salvaste por segunda vez, una tercera flecha me hubiera llegado si no hubiera sido por ti, así que por favor, no te arrepientas de haberme salvado –dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor. El hobbit soltó un suspiro de gozo al sentir el calor de su compañero de vivienda, llevando la mano a cubrir lo que pudo de la contraria para que no se alejara de su piel.

Con los ojos cerrados el castaño no se dio cuenta de la forma en que Escudo de Roble se acercaba al suyo con la clara intención de darle alcance a sus labios pero se detuvo; era como si tuviera el anhelo y la penitencia en ese mismo instante. Si besaba a Bilbo y este no quería arruinaría todo lo que se había logrado en ese tiempo; simplemente frunció los labios conteniéndose pasando a besar mejor su frente.

-No hiciste nada malo –le dijo en un susurro contra la piel de su mejilla la cual besó igualmente, quizá era su imaginación pero creyó sentir la piel de sus mejillas más caliente pensando que quizás era él el que estaba perdiendo calor. Al separarse de él vio una dulce sonrisa en los labios contrarios pero aquella sombra de culpa no se iba de sus ojos.

-Ya es hora de dormir. Descansa; mañana no podrás ir a la fragua con esas heridas en los brazos, solo conseguirías que se abrieran de nuevo –Thorin, enternecido por las preocupaciones del menor quien en ese instante lo arropaba sostuvo su mano para que no se alejara.

-Dijiste que velarías mi sueño, así que quédate al menos esta noche –Bilbo creyó que su corazón había sido sustituido por ardientes llamas, pues le ardía como lava al sentir como latía sin reparo alguno. Creyó que era taquicardia o algo parecido.

-Está bien –pronunció saliendo su voz más firme de lo que hubiera esperado. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos; podría quizá decirse que era tamaño matrimonial en realidad, a pesar de ello ambos se juntaron lo más posible sin ser conscientes de lo que hacían, de que buscaban el calor del otro, escuchar sus latidos y sentir la respiración del contrario.

Escudo de Roble durmió bien esa noche, la segunda noche que dormía bien, y la segunda noche de muchas que seguirían con el mediano.

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de completa frustración para el mediano pues al parecer se había corrido el rumor de lo que sucedió en Bree. No dudaba que a Prím o Drogo se les escapara contarle a Frodo y este, preocupado le hubiese contado a sus amiguitos, que le contarían a sus padres, que le contarían a sus amigos y así hasta que toda la Comarca se hubiera enterado de que el enano y herrero de la comarca se encontraba lesionado después de que intentaran matarlo.

Muchas hobbits –tanto con buenas y malas intenciones –fueron a Bolsón Cerrado con comida, y obsequios queriendo dar atenciones al enano. Bilbo aceptó los regalos diciéndoles que le daría a Thorin todos los obsequios que le dieran cuando por su mente solo pasaba el incinerarlos todos y cada uno. Pero no lo hizo.

Pasó casi un mes recuperándose aun cuando Thorin ya le había dicho a Bilbo que se encontraba en condiciones para trabajar, este quería asegurarse de que estaba completamente curado. Así que le reprendió negándole el ir a la herrería.

-Estos te los envía la joven de los Tallabuena, parece que son galletas –dijo el de ojos esmeralda dándole un pañuelo en que se encontraban cuidadosamente cubiertas unas galletas de almendras con avena.

-Tendré que agradecerles todas sus atenciones –Thorin no pudo notar como el cuerpo del mediano se tensaba ante esa idea.

-Claro… Digo, todas son muy hermosas y parece que les interesas, demasiado –dijo lo último por lo bajo evitando que el enano le escuchara.

-Sí, trataré de rechazarlas lo más delicadamente posible –Bilbo sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Rechazarlas? ¿Por qué?-

-Realmente no estoy interesado en entablar algo con ninguna de ellas –

-¿Es porque son hobbits? –

-No realmente, es solo que… no me siento listo para tener una relación así –dijo Thorin. Aun cuando su lengua cosquilleaba por esa mentira.

-¿Será acaso por alguien de Erebor? ¿Alguna enana, tal vez? –Bilbo trató de no sentirse intimidado por su respuesta pero la risa del enano logró relajarlo.

-No, en realidad no. Nunca he tenido relaciones serias, ni me he enamorado; aunque puedo hacerme una idea de cómo se siente –el castaño asintió concordando con el otro.

-Sí, yo vi la evolución del amor de Prím y Drogo. Creo que eso podría considerarse un verdadero romance –

-Yo vi lo que es el amor verdadero con mi hermana –Bilbo se detuvo a si mismo a cuestionarle cualquier cosa al respecto, dejaría que continuara –Yo sé que ella hubiera dado su vida por él, si no fuera porque él la dio por la de ella y por nuestra gente. Recuerdo que ella me odió por meses por no haberlo salvado a pesar de que ella sabía que no hubiera podido hacer algo. Y es que cuando un enano se enamora lo pierde todo –

-¿Qué significa? –concentrado en las palabras de Thorin decidió incitarlo a continuar.

-Pues que cuando un enano se "enamora", ese amor es para siempre. Difícilmente encontrará a otra persona que llene su corazón. Nosotros le llamamos _merlar_ que podría traducirse como nuestro _único_ o _única_ –creyó perderse en la mirada de Thorin cuando este la desvió –así que no puedo decir que lo he vivido en carne propia –

-Yo tampoco, pero pasará. Lo que deseo es que esa persona me corresponda –Tan metidos estaban en su plática que no pudieron notar el graznido de el cuervo que se encontraba en la ventana dichoso de haber cumplido su tarea, le llevaría las buenas nuevas a su señora.

Emprendió vuelo nuevamente luego de haber picoteado un poco del jardín de aquella morada buscando algo que comer luego de su agotador viaje, pues había logrado comer quizá una vez cada tres días. Se llenó lo suficiente, seguido emprendiendo vuelo al Este.

.

Kili caminaba de un lado a otro como huargo enjaulado mordiéndose las uñas. El joven príncipe no escuchaba ni si quiera el retumbar en las paredes de sus botas contra el frio suelo de piedra. Tras las puertas a sus espaldas se encontraba el salón del trono donde su hermano se encontraba hablando con su rey buscando de alguna forma que soltara a su madre.

Las grandes puertas de piedra se abrieron dando paso al enano rubio quien se mostraba colérico caminando a grandes zancadas hasta su hermano.

-No fue bien ¿verdad? –Fili levantó la mirada con ira, pero su hermano bien notó que esa mirada estaba más cargada de dolor que otra cosa. Aun sentían los azotes que les habían dado frente a toda su gente luego de que encarcelaran a su madre llamándola traidora al igual que lo había hecho con Thorin.

-Está demente, ha perdido completamente el juicio. Ya ni si quiera parece distinguir a su propia hija –pronunció con ira lanzando un golpe con el puño a la pared.

-Algo tenemos que hacer –

-No podemos hacer nada. Viste lo que le hizo a Thorin, a mamá e incluso a nosotros nos expuso delante de nuestro pueblo ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer? –Kili estaba desesperado. Sabía que las palabras de su hermano no eran de dientes para afuera, eran verdades que dolían pero no se podían rendir.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas –ya perdimos a papá, al abuelo, al tío Frerin, a tío Thorin… no quiero perder a mamá también, Fili –el rubio estrechó a su hermano con arrepentimiento tras su juicio negativo. Deseaba tanto como él el que tuviesen una mínima oportunidad pero parece que sus soldados no les harían caso.

Habían destituido a Dwalin como capitán de la guardia real tras el destierro de Thorin, y a Balin lo habían recluido en su hogar como si fuera un criminal de guerra. Las cosas estaban mal, su gente moría de inanición y los guardias como tenían ciertos privilegios no hacían nada pues la comida del rey era dada también a ellos. Fili se mostró digno la ultima cena diciendo

- _No puedo comer cuando mi gente muere de hambre –_ fue una de las principales razones por las que lo mandaron a azotar, y al ser defendido por Kili la situación se duplicó para ambos hermanos.

-Entonces… ¿tienes un plan? –dijo Fili tanteando terreno. No era sorpresa el hecho de que el enano moreno era demasiado impulsivo, ¿Qué harían? A jugar por la mirada de Kili algo estúpido y muy riesgoso, seguramente.

Caminaron hasta la torre de vigilancia mirando hacia Esgaroth, y la falda de la montaña. Olía fresco, y se veía la hierba crecer a la par de las flores junto al lago; la primavera se acercaba pero eso no les entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Se recargaron en el borde de la torre cuando se escuchó el fuerte graznido de un cuervo que bien conocían. Este se acercó a gran velocidad a pesar de encontrarse sediento, cansado y hambriento.

-Es el cuervo de mamá –dijo Fili confirmándolo cuando el cuervo agitó sus alas en afirmación -¿Qué tienes que decirnos? ¿Madre te envió? –este le respondió con graznidos de igual forma.

A diferencia de la gente de Valle que entendía el lenguaje del zorzal, la gente de Erebor conseguía entender la lengua de los cuervos de la montaña. El ave se mostró entusiasmada al contar todo lo que había pasado y lo que había encontrado millas al Oeste.

-¿Thorin está vivo? –preguntó Kili a lo que el cuervo afirmó. Una gran sonrisa se expandió por los rostros de los príncipes viéndose en la necesidad de esconder su emoción para no levantar sospechas –iremos por él –

-¿Solos? Somos fuertes, puedo asegurar, pero hay jaurías orcas desde hace un largo rato, no podemos ir así nada más –Ambos hermanos se miraron largo rato entendiéndose solo así.

-Buscaremos enanos, leales y de corazones nobles. Que aun estén con la justicia –dijo Kili.

-Dile a madre que iremos a buscarlo y que trate de no levantar sospechas. Trataremos de no demorarnos; la salvaremos, vendremos por ella –dijo Fili al cuervo quien afirmo ante la orden -¿Dónde está? –con una ruidosa respuesta ambos hermanos asintieron.

-Quinientas cuarenta millas al oeste, entendido. Tenemos que salir esta noche, así que tú busca a los que puedas y yo haré lo mismo; tendremos que ser mínimo doce enanos –

-Bien. Ve a avisarle a madre, y dile que estaremos bien –el cuervo asintió moviendo de nueva cuenta sus agarrotadas alas buscando la forma de entrar a las mazmorras como lo había hecho hace dos meses.

.

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo x3 dejen reviews si quieren y esperen al siguiente capítulo que poco a poco está empezando a funcionar la relación entre Bilbo y Thorin :3**

 **ANUNCIOS:**

 **1) Es probable que las dos siguientes semanas no pueda actualizar porque es una pena informarles que se ha declarado la semana de exámenes INAUGURADA. Lo sé, está jodido pero no se desanimen; en cuanto terminen las siguientes dos semanas les recompensaré con un capítulo más largo que los que estoy subiendo usualmente.**

 **2) Hubo temblor ¿sabían? Estuvo fuerte :c Pero a los que si les llegó lo más duro y catastrófico, les doy mi apoyo desde el Estado de México. Sé que se buscarán forma de ayudar, puede que en la universidad podamos hacer colecta o algo. ¡Pero ánimos! Los apoyaremos en lo que podamos. Si pueden apoyar de otros estados creo que sería genial.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. Los leo pronto. Tengan buen fin de semana.**

 **Ciao!**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	6. Eso a lo que llaman amor

**Pasaron dos semanas, pero ya saben… después de lo del sismo creo que nadie tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera apoyar a los demás. Aunque lo que más se sentía era tristeza y depresión a donde sea que fueras; pero ¡he vuelto! Y les traigo un sensual capítulo nuevo que espero disfruten. Ahora los dejo.**

 **AAAAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 6: ESO A LO QUE LE LLAMAN "AMOR"**

La popularidad de Thorin había subido en toda la comarca, incluso dejaron de tratarlo como extraño al momento en que el rumor se expandió como una plaga por toda la comarca: el rumor de cómo había salvado a los Bolsón. Y aunque eso tenía sin cuidado a Thorin, a Bilbo no le agradaba para nada. No mal entiendan; el hobbit estaba feliz de que al fin Thorin tuviera un lugar donde no sentirse excluido, un lugar que aunque no se mencionara era el hogar del enano; lo que le revolvía el estómago al castaño era ver como tanta hobbit se acercaba a darle atenciones al enano de porte real.

Ahora entraba al agujero hobbit diciendo que no tenía hambre a pesar de que hubiera trabajado todo el día. El Bolsón se dio cuenta que era debido a que muchas chicas hobbit se acercaban a darle alimentos, agua y atenciones que no le sobraban en su casa.

Pero no solo eso, sino que cuando no salía a la hora justa de la casa se escuchaba la puerta ser golpeada con insistencia siendo Bilbo el que la abriera todas las ocasiones solo para toparse con el nuevo "club de fanáticas" del enano quienes preguntaban cómo se encontraba el enano, las razones por las que no había salido aun y si estaba enfermo solo para que todas intentaran entrar a la casa para ver a Escudo de Roble.

En principio fue algo que consideró actitud normal en hobbits tan jóvenes; pero ahora podía llamarlo acoso. Ciertamente le hacía rabiar como nunca ver a tanta muchacha rodeando al enano. Aunque parecía que Thorin no les daba mucha importancia a Bilbo le molestaba ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero era suficiente el hecho de que se le comenzara a hacer normal el sentir el amargo sabor de la bilis en su boca.

-¿Me oíste, Bilbo? –Bilbo levantó el rostro para toparse con la confundida mirada de Thorin.

-Lo lamento, no prestaba atención ¿Qué me decías? –

-Que gracias por el desayuno… tengo que salir ahora a la fragua –el anfitrión simplemente asintió con la cabeza aun picando la comida en su plato -¿te encuentras bien? –

-De maravilla –dijo con hastío tomando ambos platos dirigiéndolos a la zona donde los acomodaba para luego lavarlos.

Thorin decidió pasarlo por alto. Se encogió de hombros resignado y salir por la puerta principal amarrándose el cabello en una coleta alta como era usual a la hora de trabajar.

Bilbo lavó los trastes mientras discutía consigo mismo el por qué se sentía de esa forma. Thorin era libre de hacer lo que le plazca, podía tener a todas las hobbits de la comarca si quisiera y eso no debía molestarle. Sin embargo, lo hacía; le molestaba en sobremanera el verlo rodeado de tantas mejillas sonrojadas y miradas coquetas.

-¡Valar! ¿Por qué me siento así? –se mojó el rostro con el agua que utilizaba sin importarle que estuviera enjabonada. Soltó un suspiro decidido a salir un rato. Ese era día de compras así que se dispuso a tomar su saco y salir con una gran canasta; le faltaban algunas frutas y algo de cordero para la semana, podría despejarse un poco saliendo de la casa.

Le anunció a Thorin desde lejos que saldría; pero el moreno estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo las conversaciones con las féminas. Eso molestó aún más al mediano, pero no dijo nada.

.

Caminó por el pequeño prado donde se asentaban las carpas del mercado saludando a sus vecinos, comprando sus víveres y entablando una breve conversación con Ham. Hubiera deseado encontrarse con PrIm, Drogo e incluso con Frodo para hablar con libertad y decirles como se sentía pero no estaban ahí; quizá habían ido al río que era uno de los lugares favoritos de Prím para pasear; definitivamente su prima era extraña pero en ese instante anhelaba una platica con ella.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando chocó accidentalmente con alguien haciendo que las cosas que ambos traían se cayeran al césped.

-¡Como lo lamento, discúlpeme! –una voz femenina y avergonzada, Bilbo se arrodilló para recoger tanto sus cosas como las de la hobbit frente a él. Apenas le dio un vistazo notando lo joven que era, de cabello castaño rojizo con unos ojos almendrados y mejillas casi carmesí; quizá por la vergüenza.

-No se disculpe, no miré por donde iba –la joven le miró a los ojos sintiéndose aun más tonta haciéndolo notar un un divertido puchero que a Bilbo le recordó a su querida madre.

-De verdad disculpe, estaba distraída –se levantó con una pequeña cesta llena de cerezas -¿usted no es Bilbo Bolsón? –

-Sí, así es –

-¡Vaya! Así que usted le da alojo a maese Thorin ¿verdad? –y Bilbo se arrepintió de darle su nombre pues claramente pertenecía a ese sequito que perseguía al enano.

-De hecho, si… pero… -

-Escuché lo valiente que fue en Bree, realmente no sé si yo hubiera podido hacer lo que usted –

-¿Qué? –dijo claramente confundido.

-Sí, mi madre me dijo que uno de los vecinos le había mencionado que usted defendió a maese Thorin para que no lo mataran. Ciertamente es muy valiente –no acostumbrado a los cumplidos, se sintió incómodo ante la ilusionada sonrisa de la hobbit.

-No fue para tanto. Por cierto, aun no le he preguntado su nombre –

-Que tonta… por supuesto. Mi nombre es Camelia, vivo al sureste de Hobbiton… Aunque usted no preguntó eso, ¡olvidelo! –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio no queriendo decir algo más que la hiciera ver como una niña frente al mayor. Bilbo sonrió del lado.

-Bueno Camelia, estoy a su servicio –dijo el castaño recogiendo una pequeña cereza que habían pasado por alto entregándosela a la pelirroja; esta la tomó dudosa pero sonriendo conectando sus ojos con el mayor –me debo ir pero, que estés bien –se retiró sin más siendo ignorante de la mirada de dulzura que le mandaba la pelirroja.

.

Se había hecho costumbre esas semanas que el enano y el hobbit habitantes de Bolsón Cerrado se durmieran en la misma cama; que platicaran su día y luego de un rato se dispusieran a dormir. Tal como cada noche Thorin se aferraba al torso del mediano para dormir en su pecho mientras Bilbo acariciaba su cabello buscando relajarlo lo suficiente para que pudiese dormir.

-Se les está haciendo costumbre venir aquí a todas ellas –

-Solo son niñas, se cansarán en algún momento –eso no daba tranquilidad al castaño quien frunció levemente el ceño con molestia por la poca importancia que le daba el enano.

-Pensarán que solo quieres aprovecharte de ellas –

-Les he dicho que no es necesario pero siguen trayéndome comida y obsequios –

-¿Obsequios? ¿Cómo cuáles? –

-Pañuelos bordados, collares, muñequeras… Ni si quiera sé como responderles los obsequios –

-No lo hagas –sin notarlo estrechó más al enano –No les respondas los obsequios; es claro lo que están haciendo. Te están cortejando –

-¿Cortejando? Bilbo, esa es una idea muy tonta para venir de ti. Ellas no están haciendo eso –

-Si lo hacen, están desesperadas por casarse pues es lo único que un hobbit puede hacer estando en un lugar como este. No somos enanos, Thorin; su ideal más alto es casarse –el pelinegro lo miró reincorporándose en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Por qué luces tan molesto? –

-No lo hago –

-Estar a la defensiva no te ayuda –

-Eres tan… -reprimió los posibles insultos que saldrían solo tirando al enano de nuevo a la cama y acomodándose en su hombro –vamos a dormir –

.

Fue gracias a Prim y Drogo que las hobbits se dispersaban cuando la pareja de esposos llegaba. Casualmente las hobbits se iban cuando llegaba también el grupo de pequeños a jugar con Escudo de Roble.

Eran días salteados en ese mes cuando iban de visita, siendo el hobbit el que notara ciertas anomalías en el agujero hobbit; principalmente el hecho de que su dueño no se encontrara en el interior o alrededores.

-¿Han visto a Bilbo? –preguntó Drogo cargando a Frodo en su espalda mientras este peleaba por bajarse para seguir a sus amigos que planeaban hacer algo que el mayor consideraba "peligroso".

-Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto tan seguido –dijo Prím.

-Ha estado yendo al mercado, dice que tiene que hablar con algunos de los mercaderes por lo que le pidió el Thrain –dijo Thorin terminando de recoger todo lo que había dejado tirado en la fragua.

-Es probable. Pues ya es tarde y nosotros tenemos que irnos –dijo Prím despidiéndose del enano mientras llamaba a los pequeños para que les acompañaran –despídenos de Bilbo y dile que no pudimos quedarnos a esperarlo –

-¡Adiós, Thorin! –gritaron todos los infantes siguiendo al par mayor. El pelinegro les despidió con la mano para después internarse en la casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, Bilbo había estado ausente muchos días, solo había llegado en la noche o tarde-noche para cenar con él y después irse a dormir, no sin antes entablar una efímera charla de cómo habían estado sus días, qué habían hecho, etcétera. Si bien le preocupaba no tenía mayor inconveniente ya que era un hobbit adulto, y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Aunque extrañaba sus almuerzos y comidas; estas se habían ausentado debido a que no había querido despreciar a las jóvenes que iban con la intención de darle de comer.

Se propuso a preparar algo antes de que llegara el hobbit, pero si lo pensaba mejor… él no sabía cocinar. En los viajes, y en la montaña él solo se dedicaba al entrenamiento de los ejércitos, a inspeccionar las fraguas y a las cenas con los reyes. No había tocado nunca un cuchillo con la intención de cocinar.

Su frustración se fue cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse dando paso al castaño.

-Estoy agotado –pronunció quitándose el saco. Thorin se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea invitándolo a ir con él, entonces el castaño se desplomó sobre el pecho del enano queriendo descansar.

-¿Día pesado con los mercaderes? –

-No tienes idea. ¿Y la fragua?

-No ha diferido, de la misma forma que estos últimos días –

-Es decir, muchas hobbits yendo a por ti –dijo cerrando sus manos en puño a las espaldas de Thorin.

-Son simples niñas, se les pasará cuando llegue otra novedad –Bilbo gruñó por el comentario haciendo sonreír inconscientemente al enano, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al percibir muy de cerca el aroma a jasmín y rocío; muy diferente al de Bilbo que consistía más en avellanas y algo de hollín, debido a las horas que suele pasar cocinando –¿Usas alguna fragancia? –

-¿Hm? No, ¿por qué preguntas? –

-Simple curiosidad –dijo sin expresarle realmente la molestia que se llenaba en su estómago al alcanzar aquel aroma.

.

-Se discreto, y cuídate mucho –dijo Fili a su fiel cuervo quien aceptó la suave caricia de príncipe preparado ya para alzar el vuelo, con sus alas tornándose ligeramente azules a la luz de la luna. En su pata izquierda llevaba enrollada y atada una pequeña nota en el lenguaje de los hombres para no levantar sospechas –Vuelve con bien, y que Gandalf personalmente sea quien tome la carta –el joven cuervo asintió al fin alzando vuelo desde el balcón del príncipe.

Tres golpes pausados y dos rápidos se escucharon tras su puerta anunciando en clave la llegada de su hermano, Fili se acercó tocando dos golpes largos y tres rápidos dando entrada al moreno quien escondía en una manta a sus espaldas algunas espadas y hachas que había tomado de la armería real.

-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar suficientes? –

-Puse un pequeño tónico en la cerveza de los guardias de la armería, aceptaron mi regalo sin rechistar –dijo orgulloso de su trabajo ensanchando las comisuras de los labios del rubio.

-Bien, entonces: armas –

-Listas –respondió Kili.

-Ponys –

-Listos, junto con bolsas de comida rebosantes pero no tanto como para no movernos con rapidez –

-Perfecto. Gente –

-Pues… encontré algunos, los únicos seguros eran Balin y Dwalin, tendremos que sacar a Balin de la custodia del abuelo y con Dwalin no es problema; su orgullo está tan herido que haría lo que sea con tal de salvar a nuestro pueblo –

-¿Y a quienes encontraste? –

-Al escriba real, junto con sus hermanos: el médico y uno de los herreros. Si, tenemos a Ori, Nori y Dori; también de las cocinas a Bofur y Bombur, además de su hermano Bifur –

-¿El que solo habla Khúzdul? –

-Sí, él. No dudaron en venir a ayudar. Bombur fue a cargar los ponys con comida, y los demás ya empezaron el plan de huida –

-Ok, Glóin también aceptó. Creo que es de los que más ha pasado penas –ambos hermanos se miraron comprensivos recordando como el pequeño de maese Glóin había robado una manzana, pues hacía casi dos días que no comía. Los guardias lo querían llevar a juzgar, y Glóin aceptó la reducción de su cargo en la armada para salvar a su hijo. Su esposa parecía que ya no la contaba con todas las penurias que albergaba en su corazón.

-Doce enanos, un número de suerte –dijo Kili dando un suave golpe en el hombro de su hermano.

-Doce enanos y un mago querrás decir –Kili lo miró confundido –he enviado una carta a Gandalf para pedirle ayuda; solo falta que acepte, espero que Rokya mueva rápido sus alas; necesitaremos la mayor eficacia en todo lo que hagamos. Si en dos días no llega respuesta tendremos que irnos al anochecer del segundo día. Nuestra gente no puede esperar más –

-Bien, entonces iré a decirles a todos. Si el abuelo nos llama cúbreme –

-Sabes que si –ambos enanos se abrazaron con pena en el alma, sufriendo y esperando que Thorin hiciera lo que debía, necesitaban esperanza –

.

Parpadeó desperezándose poco a poco debido a la luz que llegaba de lleno en su rostro. Se estiró destensando los músculos y peinando con sus dedos su melena oscura mirando el lado contrario de la cama notando la ausencia de Bilbo; no podía negar que se sentía decepcionado de no despertar junto a él como todas las mañanas pero desde hace días que lo veía ocupado, no podía negarle la oportunidad que estaba teniendo con el Thrain de la comarca así que lo dejó pasar de nuevo a pesar de la amarga sensación que bajaba por su garganta.

No reprimió el deseo de acostarse de nuevo aspirando el aroma de la almohada. Ese si era el aroma de Bilbo, no a flores y pasto, sino a avellanas, a avellanas recién caídas de árbol, de las que usaba para hornear el pan de cada semana. Se inhundó de ese aroma preguntándose ¿Por qué había llegado perfumado de otra forma? Tal vez era por la temporada temprana de primavera. Sus cuestionamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver el sol, serían más de las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó poniéndose los pantalones y ajustando su playera para no verse tan desgarbado. Las pesadas botas calzaron sus pies y haciéndose una coleta alta como se había hecho costumbre desde que comenzó con la fragua se acercó a la cocina escuchando a Bilbo conversar con una fémina. Concluyó apresuradamente que sería Prím pero al llegar notó a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo y las mejillas arreboladas mientras bebía de su taza de té.

-¡Oh! Thorin, despertaste –dijo; aunque el tono fue ameno a Thorin le pareció la forma simple en que le das direcciones a un foráneo por el bosque.

-Buen día –dijo ausente solo mirando fijamente la hobbit quien se comenzaba sentir cohibida.

-¡Lo lamento! No los había presentado. Thorin ella es Camelia, Camelia él es Thorin –

-Es un gusto –dijo la joven con una blanca sonrisa.

-Igual –dijo de forma tosca, aunque a ninguno de los hobbits les importó, pues Bilbo estaba ocupado calentando el desayuno que le tenía al enano y la joven estaba muy ocupada viendo a Bilbo hacer lo propio. La mirada que le regalaba no era grata para Escudo de Roble, y la sensación de molestia cuando alguien quería tomar algo que era suyo lo llenó.

-Bilbo me estaba contando mucho sobre usted, realmente es como los niños dicen. Es como sacado de un cuento de héroes –dijo ella; aunque lo estaba alagando él solo podía pensar en que esa niñata trataba con demasiada confianza al castaño como para llamarlo simplemente "Bilbo".

-Disculpen la pregunta pero ¿de dónde se conocen? –

-Nos conocimos en el mercado hace algunos días – _"unos días… ¿y le permites que te llame simplemente Bilbo?"_ pensó frustrado –y comenzamos a frecuentarnos para conversar; Camelia tiene un jardín enorme y me está dando consejos para cuidar mis plantas por mí mismo –

-Ham ya hace un excelente trabajo –le retó Thorin.

-Pero no puedo depender siempre de Ham, Thorin –dijo el castaño sirviendo más té a la joven quien agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a la fragua –cortó la conversación.

-¿Qué? Pero si no haz desayunado –

-No tengo hambre –salió del agujero hobbit dejando a Bilbo con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía por qué lo trataba de nuevo de esa forma, como si esos meses no importaran, el corazón le dolió inexplicablemente pero su rostro simplemente reflejó sorpresa.

-¿Siempre es así? –preguntó ella con incomodidad -¿o parece que no le agrado? –Bilbo miró acongojada a la joven, simplemente le tomó la mano con cariño fraternal, aunque ella lo identificara de otra manera.

-Él es así, no te preocupes. Debiste verlo cuando apenas llegó, era un cascarrabias –dijo Bilbo sacándole una carcajada a la más joven.

Por otro lado Thorin salió con cara de pocos amigos siendo recibido por la aglomeración que era su nuevo club de fanáticas quienes ya le tenían preparados bocadillos para esa mañana. No dudó en aceptarlos a diferencia de las veces pasadas que simplemente fingía que estaba lleno, pero esta vez no; esta vez estaba enojado, frustrado y hambriento sin entender bien la razón.

.

Drogo había ido con Frodo a casa de Ham, la cual colindaba con el mercado; ya que era uno de los últimos días de trabajo en la semana decidieron que podrían ir a beber mientras los pequeños se quedaban jugando con el resto de los infantes de Hobbiton.

Avisándoles a algunos de los mayores que no irían con ellos, dejaron a los menores en las colinas alfombradas de césped divirtiéndose.

Pasando por un par de caminos llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado donde vieron inmediatamente a Thorin recoger todas sus cosas y apagar el fuego improvisado que utilizaba para la forja.

-¡Thorin! –Llamó Drogo captando al instante la atención del enano quien sonrió cansado a ambos.

-Buenas noches Maese Drogo, Maese Ham ¿Qué necesitan? –

-Nada en realidad, y sabes que puedes llamarme solo Drogo –dijo con una amplia sonrisa que no solía conocerle hasta hace poco, desde la fiesta de fin de año –Algunos vecinos iremos a la taberna del Dragón Verde, ¿quisieras ir? También Bilbo puede ir –un casi imperceptible gruñido salió de la garganta de Escudo de Roble.

-Bilbo no está, ha salido –

-Oh… Es una pena, pero ¿tú quieres ir? –Thorin se lo pensó unos segundos para finalmente asentir para regocijo de sus dos vecinos.

.

Los tres llegaron al "Dragón Verde" viendo a la multitud de hobbits bebiendo y riendo; Thorin se alegraba de que ya todos se hubieran acostumbrado a su presencia como para no mirar hacia la entrada como si lo inspeccionaran –caso de las primeras veces que se presentó en la Comarca –. Se acercaron a la barra pidiendo la especialidad: pintas de cerveza.

Charlaron entre varios, con bromas y carcajadas disfrutaron las horas que estuvieron ahí; incluso el moreno afirmaba mentalmente que se estaba divirtiendo, sintiendo algo de mostalgia por el dëjà vu que estaba teniendo al ver a toda esa gente divirtiéndose deseando que fuesen los días de antaño en que estaba en la montaña con toda su familia, en las fiestas de su pueblo, cumpleaños de su familia u honores para los reyes que los visitaran. Despejó esos recuerdos con otro trago de cerveza solo esperando que su hermana, sus sobrinos y amigos se encontrasen bien.

-¡Hablando del hobbit! –Thorin giró a ver quién llamaba tanto la atención. Su pecho se estrujó viendo al castaño entrando junto con aquella joven de la cual no recordaba ni le importaba recordar su nombre.

-¿Esa no es Camelia? –dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Por Yavanna! Es la joven que tiene como pretendiente al hijo del Thrain ¿verdad? –

-Es su pretendiente, pero ella siempre lo ha rechazado, no apresuren sus juicios –dijo otro de los hobbits.

-Vaya que Bilbo tiene buen gusto –

-Y mucha suerte, lo que daría solo por tener una conversación con esa hermosa pelirroja –dijo uno de los más jóvenes con aire desanimado.

-Hasta Escudo de Roble no puede dejar de verla –susurró Ham a Drogo para que este voleara a ver a Thorin quien tenía las manos tensas haciéndole notorias abolladuras al tarro que contenía su cerveza. Drogo se separó un poco del grupo de hobbits para hablar con algo más de privacidad con el enano.

-¿Estas bien, Thorin? –

-¿por qué la pregunta? –

-Solo mira tu tarro –hasta ese momento el moreno notó lo que había hecho con el recipiente de su bebida; un bufido escapó por sus fosas nasales.

-No lo sé, siento bilis en la boca al ver a Bilbo con esa mujer, tengo la necesidad de levantarme y alejarlo de ella –Drogo se lo pensó unos segundos mirando a la pareja que recibía la comida que ordenaron junto con sus bebidas.

-¿Solo con ella? –

-Si… -Thorin recordó aquella vez en la fiesta cuando tuvo la misma sensación al ver a Bilbo bailando con Prím. Ella le agradaba, era cómodo hablar con ella pero aun así se sintió molesto por verlo cerca de la morena –No –Concluyó el enano al recordar aquella vez. Se perdió en la espuma que quedaba de su cerveza cuando Drogo reprimió una carcajada tapándose los labios.

-Si lo pones así pareciera que estas celoso –

-¿Celoso? –

-Claro, conozco viene esa sensación. Antes de que Prim aceptara casarse conmigo me molestaba verla con otros hobbits, incluso con Bilbo pero pasó tiempo y aprendí a controlarme; además de que Prím lo notaba, siempre diciéndome que yo era al que guardaba con más cariño –

-Quisiera entender tu punto –

-Pareciera que estás enamorado de Bilbo –dijo a modo de burla, pero al ver que Thorin lo consideraba se arrepintió de decirlo; aunque ahora podía decirle a Prim ciertas cosas que seguro la llenarían de jovialidad. Eso claro que se lo tenía que contar.

.

Atardecía tornando el cielo rojizo con las nubes contraponiéndose con el sol. Fue en ese instante en que llegó un cuervo joven a posarse en la ventana del príncipe de Erebor. Sus graznidos insistentes llamaron la atención del rubio quien se aproximó corriendo al ave quien le estiró su pata para que tomara la contestación a su carta.

-Lo hiciste bien –un trozo de carne dado por Fili fue bien recibido por parte del ave quien disfrutó ese bocado luego de algunos días sin probar comida.

Fili alzó el puño celebrando aquellas tres palabras escritas en el pergamino que le respondió el mago gris.

" _Voy para allá"_

Habían designado ya el punto de encuentro en la frontera del Bosque Negro, que estaba a un par de días, podrían llegar sin problemas si eran discretos al salir. Salió corriendo de su habitación con la urgencia de mostrarle a su hermano las buenas nuevas.

" _Ya vamos, Thorin"_

.

No se hablaron cuando llegaron, simplemente se acicalaron antes de meterse entre las cobijas diciendo austeros "buenas noches" dándose la espalda. Bilbo había sentido la mirada penetrante de Thorin cuando estaban en el Dragón Verde pero la ignoró lo más que pudo queriendo enfocarse en lo que la joven le decía.

Pero cada que desviaba la mirada parecía que el ceño de Thorin se fruncía más cada que se topaba con él. No le pidió explicaciones ni tampoco las esperó; solo esperaría, sería paciente como lo había prometido.

Por otra parte Thorin no dejaba de pensar en el comentario que le había hecho Drogo ¿Enamorado? ¿Sentía ese tipo de amor por Bilbo? ¿Estaba celoso de esa joven? Sus pensamientos lo orillaban a pensar en varias posibilidades. Si estaba enamorado entonces sentiría regocijo al verlo, su pecho latiría con fuerza: Acertado. Ahora, si estuviera enamorado se imaginaría a si mismo estando con Bilbo de una forma más hogareña, caso no muy diferente al que se encontraban en la actualidad. Si estuviera enamorado desearía tocarlo de una forma más… pasional; había estado deseando sus labios por un largo tiempo ¿eso contaría?

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados no lograba conciliar el sueño, su cabeza seguía formulando posibles situaciones en que se podría encontrar con Bilbo si fueran algo más.

La noche se le hizo corta cuando se dio cuenta de que el alba comenzaba a hacerse presente. Giró para ver a Bilbo respirando acompasadamente boca arriba tendido en la cama, deseaba esos labios como no tenían idea; por ello se permitió solo por esa ocasión hacer caso a un impulso inusual en su cuerpo.

-Bilbo… -le llamó deseando que este no le respondiera –Bilbo… -llamó un poco más fuerte pero el hobbit no se inmutó. Se posicionó lo más cerca que le permitió el colchón para no despertar al mediano y se inclinó cerrando los ojos queriendo disfrutar lo que iba a hacer.

Sus labios chocaron con los del menor moviéndose delicadamente sobre estos no queriendo ser brusco y despertarlo. Solo fue eso, un contacto casto que duró apenas unos segundos para Thorin cuando realmente habría sido más de un minuto. Cuando se separó no notó cambio en el rostro del mediano, para su alivio.

Escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta principal, así que dejó descansando al castaño levantándose para ponerse los pantalones y encaminarse a abrir la entrada del agujero hobbit.

La tranquilidad de esa mañana se fue cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con aquella hobbit de ojos almendrados dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, pero eso le pasó como agua por los dedos al enano; sentía un rencor por ella a pesar de que no le había hecho nada.

-Buenos días maese Thorin, ¿Se encontrará Bilbo en casa? –

-Está durmiendo –dijo tajante. Ni si quiera se inmutó al ver la mirada decepcionada de la joven sabiendo que el enano no la dejaría entrar.

-Oh… de acuerdo. Solo quería dejarle un pequeño presente, las hornee yo misma esta mañana –dijo entregándole dentro de una servilleta bordada con un par de "B" mayúsculas en cursiva sobre una de las esquinas; dentro de ella se percibía el aroma de algunos panquecillos que – _aunque odiase admitirlo –_ daban la pinta de ser deliciosos.

-Se los entregaré en cuanto despierte –dijo casi arrebatándoselos a la chica.

-D-De acuerdo, gracias –la hobbit se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero decidida se armó de valor plantándose frente al contrario para confrontarlo –Maese Thorin, tengo la impresión de que no le agrado así que quisiera que me disculpe por lo que sea que haya hecho para ofenderlo. Bilbo me dijo que sus costumbres son muy distintas a las nuestras, por lo que si lo he agredido de alguna manera le doy mis más sinceras disculpas –eso tomó desprevenido al enano, realmente ella no había hecho nada, nada para que él la tratara de esa forma pero… el simple hecho de verla cerca de Bilbo le ponía colérico.

-Señorita, no puedo ni si quiera explicarlo yo mismo –

-Aun así… Quiero llevarme bien con usted, maese Bilbo lo trata en cada conversación que tenemos por lo que puedo ver que usted es muy importante para él. A mi realmente me gusta Bilbo, lo respeto y lo admiro; pero sé que si no tengo su aprobación para acercarme aquí no conseguiré nada; usted puede ser el único amigo real de Bilbo –el corazón de Thorin parecía tener algún tipo de bipolaridad pues el saber que el mediano siempre hablaba de él lo llenaba de regocijo, pero el escuchar que esa pequeña lo quería hacía que bajara su pulso casi a detenerse.

-Será mejor que se retire, no quiero hacer algo de lo que sé me arrepentiré –" _aunque no tanto en realidad"._

-De acuerdo, que tenga buen día maese Thorin –la pelirroja se retiró de la casa después de que el enano le cerrara prácticamente la puerta en la cara.

Se quedó recargando la espalda en la puerta haciendo un vano intento por relajarse, pues le dolía el pecho; aquella joven era lo que seguro cualquier hobbit desearía: era hermosa –no lo negaba –, al parecer buena cocinera, amable, humilde y sinceramente todo lo que merecía Bilbo. A pesar de ello un deseo egoísta se instalaba en él, no quería que el castaño fuera de ella, no quería que fuera de nadie; ¿Acaso era eso a lo que llamaban "amor"? Estrujó en sus puños aquel obsequio que la joven había traído para su anfitrión. En ese momento realmente deseaba hablar con alguien, más específicamente con su hermana.

Se quedó pegado a la puerta discutiendo consigo mismo ajeno a que dentro de la habitación hecho un ovillo en la cama se encontraba un sonrojado hobbit cubriendo sus labios donde había una sonrisa que podría romperle las mejillas; se sentía feliz, sabía que el que Thorin lo hubiera besado no estaba bien por el hecho de que eran amigos pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que deseaba ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

Era ya casi medio día, esa noche se irían de ahí en búsqueda de su tío. Dieron aviso a los que serían parte de su compañía de rescate, atendieron cada uno de los mandatos de su abuelo para dejarlo contento y que no sospechara de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Kili no pudo evitar reir internamente de que seguro su madre estaba muy molesta con ellos por haber decidido eso de forma tan apresurada y sin su aprobación; aunque ese pensamiento jocoso se alejó al recordar que seguro estaría molesta o haciendo un berrinche pero estaba en una celda, estaba encarcelada sin tener permitido verlos. El moreno negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que haría ahora.

Fili le había pedido que él fuera con Dwalin que se encontraba en las minas sacando rocas –cuando era un guerrero entrenado por su propio tío, era un golpe muy duro a su orgullo –por lo que se vistió como uno de aquellos extractores de metales, los cuales eran los más explotados por su abuelo quien se había embriagado por la codicia.

Las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos al ver a todos ellos, a su gente tan delgados como no debería ser un enano, envejecidos por el esfuerzo del trabajo forzado, apretó el paso buscando entre todos ellos a Dwalin hasta que lo divisó en una de las prensas sobre una voluptuosa columna de rocas. Con el cabello enmarañado aun dejando a la vista los tatuajes de su calva, había perdido algo de músculo pero no dejaba de verse intimidante.

Se apresuró a llegar con el único amigo conocido de su tío para avisarle de la situación.

-Maese Dwalin –dijo cuándo lo tuvo cerca.

-Kili, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Ya es tiempo, todo está listo –dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a salir de aquel péndulo en que se encontraba picando rocas.

-¿Ahora? –

-Esta noche, pero tenemos que prepararnos ya. Maese Balin aún se encuentra recluido así que debemos sacarlo –no hubo necesidad de decirlo por segunda vez cuando Dwalin tomó su brazo impulsándose con ayuda del príncipe para salir.

-Como siempre, estoy a tu servicio –Kili le obsequió una sonrisa que le daría un niño a un ser querido de su familia. Así se dirigieron escondiéndose de los guardias a los pasillos del reino.

-Ve afuera, con cuidado. Bombur, Dori y Ori ya deben estar ahí; los demás irán en un rato. Mientras Fili y yo sacaremos a Balin –

-Es peligroso, solo dos enanos no sacarán a un "criminal" como han osado llamar a mi hermano. Los guardias no cederán fácilmente –

-No lo harán si se enteran; solo procura que no te vean –dijo, estrecharon sus brazos a modo de despedida temporal cada uno yendo a lados diferentes del reino.

El príncipe en ese momento necesitaba algo antes de salir de viaje. Llegó corriendo a su habitación sacando debajo de su cama un pequeño cofre donde guardaba ciertas cosas de valor para él; no quería dejarlo en el castillo cuando su abuelo podía simplemente decidir que era un traidor y mandar a la guardia a inspeccionar su habitación. Lo abrió solo para darle un vistazo a su contenido: la última carta que les envió su padre, un broche que le había regalado su madre, la punta de la primera flecha que dio en el blanco durante sus entrenamientos con su tío, una figura tallada que su hermano le había obsequiado en algún invierno, el último regalo de corazón que le había obsequiado su abuelo –un dije con el símbolo real de Durin –y dos cuentas, aquellas dos cuentas que se escucharon como truenos en un huracán al caer luego de la riña entre su abuelo y su tío. Las llevaría, se llevaría las cuentas y cuando viera a su tío se las daría.

" _Lo lograremos. Vamos a ganar"_

.

No estaba de humor para estar todo el día en la fragua, ni para estar con Bilbo, no luego de que esa mañana viera su rostro adquirir una mueca de decepción dirigida a él.

Después de que esa chica se fuera, Bilbo salió campante y fresco de la habitación diciéndole que quería hablar con él de algo muy importante, pero sinceramente Thorin no estaba de ánimos así que solo le dio el presente que la pelirroja tuvo la consideración de llevar a su casa.

 _-¿Y esto? –_

 _-Te lo trae esa hobbit –dijo con hastío._

 _-¿Camelia? Es muy temprano para que haya venido –_

 _-Pues claramente no venía para verme, ella siente algo especial por ti. Amor, tal vez –_

 _-Ya veo –eso irritó más al enano ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? "Ya veo" eso no era una respuesta, ¡Ya veo! ¿Por qué no le decía que él no sentía nada por ella? Que solo la veía como amiga, que era para pasar el rato ¿Por qué no le decía nada de eso? ¿Acaso él también sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿La deseaba como ella a él? Nuevamente lo llenó la rabia, odiaba sentirse de esa forma; impotente y frustrado solo por los sentimientos de otra persona._

 _-Voy a salir –dijo con simpleza el enano._

 _-¿Salir? Pero el desayuno, aún no hemos comido –Thorin le dio una mirada cargada de pena al mediano, aunque este no la notó pues estaba inmerso en sus propios sentimientos; quería que el moreno se quedara y pudieran hablar de "aquello"._

 _-No tenemos que hacer todo juntos ¿verdad? Eso lo dejaste claro hace unos días –tomó su abrigo y su espada saliendo de la casa. Alcanzó a notar aquella mirada decepcionada en el rostro del mediano pero no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía._

Ahora se encontraba ahí, descargando su ira con blancos imaginarios, imaginaba sus tiempos de guerrero atravesando orcos y cortando cabezas de trasgos, cada uno teñidos de un color castaño-rojizo como el de aquella joven que tanto pretendía a su hobbit. ¿Su hobbit? No sabía que ahora Bilbo era suyo.

Dio varias estocadas hasta que accidentalmente le dio a un árbol clavando la hoja de su espada con profundidad en este atascándola.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó molesto al batallar con la corteza del árbol que había atascado su espada.

-¡Thorin! Esa es una mala palabra, no deberías decirla –dijo una vocecilla que bien conocía.

-¿Frodo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Solo paseaba con mamá –dijo el niño ignorante del tono descortés con el que el mayor le había hablado.

-No parece ser un buen día para usted, maese Thorin ¿o sí? –Prímula le dedicaba una sonrisa amable acercándose a su pequeño y al enano -¿tiene hambre maese Thorin? –

-No en realidad –dijo tajante, pero su estómago lo traicionó emitiendo un fuerte gruñido reclamando alimento a la fémina que le ofrecía comida.

-Claro, como diga –soltó una risita contagiando al infante –Frodo, ¿por qué no me ayudas recogiendo algunas flores para la casa? Sería agradable que ese aroma recibiera a tu padre cuando llegue –

-¡Claro! –el pelinegro se alejó al pequeño prado para recoger las flores que él consideraba más hermosas.

Los adultos miraron a lo lejos al pequeño correr hacia las flores aunque se dio el lujo de tirarse sobre estas queriendo hacer una figura sobre ellas con su cuerpo.

-Le invito algo de fruta recién cortada de la casa de los Tuk –se sentaron en el césped, Prímula se quedó mirando la espada atascada en el tronco disimulando una sonrisa –el árbol lo atacó de alguna forma, me imagino –se burló.

-Fue un accidente –recibió gustoso las manzanas y bayas que le obsequió la pelinegra.

-Todos tienen malos días, no tiene por qué ocultarlo –dijo dándole una probada a las coloridas frutillas en su regazo –Bilbo parece divertirse mucho con la joven Camelia, es una chica muy dulce. Es vecina de los Ciñatiesa, una joven de oro, eso creo yo –la hobbit se percató de la agresividad con la que Thorin mordió la manzana al mencionar a la chica –pero a usted no le agrada ¿verdad? –

-No es como si me hubiera agredido de alguna forma –

-Entonces ¿por qué le desagrada? –un suspiro salió de sus labios llevándose otro bocado de la manzana.

-No lo sé, solo… no me gusta verla cerca de Bilbo, cuando ella le sonríe y él le corresponde hace que la sangre me hierva, casi como si un fuego me recorriera el cuerpo, me molesta que ella sea tan "perfecta", es como si… como si Bilbo la mereciera y… yo sé que merece a alguien como ella pero… -

-No quieres que sea ella –Thorin asintió tomando una de las bayas y llevándosela a la boca –pero según tú, ¿con quién debería de estar Bilbo? – _"conmigo"_ esa palabra quedó en la punta de su lengua, habría salido si no fuera porque la mordió antes de decirla -¿Sabes? Es extraño que diga esto pero así me sentí cuando estuve con Drogo, me molestaba verlo cerca de otra hobbit pero no decía nada, pues era su decisión si quería estar con otra persona –

-¿Qué? –

-Lo que digo es que cuando se quiere a alguien uno desea que esa persona solo esté contigo, que no mire o esté a alguien más. Los deseos egoístas llenan tu corazón y tu cuerpo. Pero no puedes dejar que te dominen –Thorin la miró atento esperando que continuase –El amor es una combinación perfecta entre el egoísmo y el altruismo. Aunque uno desee que esa persona esté contigo, no puedes esperar que lo esté solo porque tu lo quieres, si quieres a esa persona entonces la aislarás, la tomarás y serás egoísta. Pero cuando amas a alguien, deseas que sea feliz a cualquier costa, incluso si es lejos de ti –El pelinegro no supo el porqué de esas palabras pero realmente se clavaron en su ser con un dolor punzante.

-¿Crees que estoy enamorado de Bilbo? –Prímula le obsequió una sonrisa maternal tomando su mano y acariciando el dorso de esta con su pulgar.

-Sí, lo creo. Pero no importa lo que yo crea sino lo que tu sientes; asegúrate de estar enamorado porque si es simple deseo no valdrá la pena que luches por alejar a Camelia de él. Ella es una buena chica, de corazón noble y que quiere a Bilbo; así que tienes dos opciones si lo amas: puedes pelear por él de forma justa o alejarlo de ella y ser egoísta –

Se vio a si mismo con Bilbo cada mañana, siendo el dueño de sus sonrisas, de sus labios, de su corazón, de todo; pero sobre todo se vio a si mismo siendo solamente de Bilbo, su corazón, alma y cuerpo siendo solo del hobbit. Y eso estaría bien; pero aunque Bilbo decidiera estar con alguien más consideró que sería feliz solo con saber que se encontraba cómodo y alegre con alguien más. Así que eso era el amor.

Realmente estaba enamorado de Bilbo.

-Gracias Prím –soltó de improvisto logrando que Prímula se sintiera orgullosa.

-No tienes que agradecer, Thorin –

-¡Las tengo! ¡Son las más bonitas de todo el prado! –llegó corriendo Frodo con un gran ramo de flores abrazándolas entre sus pequeños brazos con algunos pétalos y polen manchando su cabello y esparcidos por su rostro.

-Creo que son demasiadas, cariño ¿Quisieras llevarte algunas, Thorin? –El enano asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa.

.

Era lo último de agua que le quedaba dentro de la casa, y dudaba que los guardias del rey le llevaran algo de beber. La había estado guardando para ese momento en el que sentía que la lengua se le comenzaba a pegar en el paladar; no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba preso: Thorin había sido expulsado quizás hace ocho meses, él había sido encarcelado dos meses después. Realmente no era consciente de cómo pudo sobrevivir hasta ese momento.

La pequeña ventana de la habitación le daba la idea de que serían las cinco o seis de la tarde, tomando un sorbo de agua más y guardar después la jarra de un litro de nuevo entre sus cosas. _"Mahal, no nos abandones"_ suplicó al aire.

Por la ventana entró una daga, sin la intención de agredirlo. Confundido se acercó a tomarla muy débil entre sus dedos arrugados.

-Balin –susurró alguien tras la ventana –Balin, aquí –

-¿Fili? –Por la ventana sobresalieron dos pares de ojos que conocía desde que eran unos infantes -¿Kili? –

-Shh… no hagas ruido, te sacaremos de aquí –

-Jóvenes, no puedo correr si lo que planean es un escape así –

-Hemos dormido a los guardias, al parecer Kili tiene un talento oculto –el moreno se mostró alegre ante el cumplido –no durará mucho, así que espero que puedas caminar –

-No tan bien como quisiera, pero aun soy un guerrero –ambos príncipes se alegraron por la actitud recia del que también fue su maestro. Clavaron la espada en la cerradura consiguiendo abrir la puerta.

Balin se levantó del lugar en el que reposaba, estuvo a punto de caer pero Kili logró sostenerlo de un lado, y con la misma rapidez Fili se acercó para apoyar al enano más anciano en su hombro.

-Vamos, no podemos esperar al anochecer. El abuelo parece que sospecha y esto no lo pondrá muy feliz que digamos –se escabulleron por pasillos con mucha dificultad pues Balin apenas y estaba lo suficiente lúcido para caminar pero sus fuerzas se desvanecían a ratos. Cruzaron medio reino hasta que sin pensárselo mucho lanzaron a Balin por la torre de vigilancia cayendo sobre dos gruesos costales llenos de semillas, comida y mantas para el viaje.

-¡Balin! ¡Balin! –el mencionado abrió un poco los ojos para ver a su hermano quien se veía más demacrado de lo que recordaba.

-Te ves horrible, hermano –Dwalin sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima al ver que Balin aún tenía energías para hacer comentarios.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti –ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose sin ataduras después de mucho tiempo.

Por una cuerda atada a la estatua de su bisabuelo bajaron ambos príncipes llegando hasta la carreta. No podían salir por la puerta ya que gran cantidad de guardias la vigilaban, muy a su pesar esperando que Balin no se hubiera hecho daño, no más del que ya le había hecho su rey.

-Gandalf nos esperará en los límites del Bosque Negro, hay que apresurarnos –dijo Fili ya estando en presencia del resto de la compañía –y apurarnos aún más antes de que se den cuenta que nos fuimos –levantaron las provisiones del suelo donde había preparado aquella cama improvisada para esa situación. Dwalin tomó a Balin y lo colocó sobre uno de los ponys sosteniéndolo para que no cayera.

Así emprendieron marcha de forma apresurada antes de que el rey notara su ausencia y los recluyera de nuevo en la montaña. Después de mucho tiempo, al menos ellos doce eran libres.

.

Thorin llegó a casa cuando el crepúsculo se anunció en el cielo, con su espada en el cinto y el abrigo en los hombros; tocó la puerta del agujero hobbit esperando que el castaño se encontrara en el interior de su hogar; y para su suerte así fue.

-¡Thorin! –Bilbo le recibió con un fuerte abrazo que sobresaltó al enano –estaba muy preocupado, no desayunaste ni comiste, llegar hasta la cena no es saludable para nadie –

-Lo lamento, tenía algo que hacer –

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante? –cuestionó con sincera molestia por su ausencia.

-Necesitaba aclarar mi mente –Bilbo bufó por la nariz irritado, pero se enfocó en su prioridad de ese momento. Guió al enano al comedor donde ya se encontraban dos platos preparados para cenar, en el centro se encontraba un plato con golosinas que tenían un listón rosado adornando el velo transparente que las contenía -¿Y esas golosinas? –

-Me las dio Camelia –dijo con simpleza dando un bocado a su comida, Thorin lo imitó evitando el amargo sabor que se formaba en su boca.

-Ella te está cortejando –

-Lo sé, pero sería grosero rechazar sus obsequios –el silencio se hizo presente por escasos segundos cuando Bilbo continuó –de hecho, hoy me declaró sus sentimientos hacia mí –

-¿Y… que le respondiste? –la genuina curiosidad del enano extrañó al mediano.

-Que gracias, pero yo no sentía la misma forma de afecto que ella me profesaba –la tensión en los hombros de Escudo de Roble se iba poco a poco, entendía que era incorrecto el sentirse aliviado y jovial por el rechazo de Bilbo hacia la joven pero no podía evitarlo; tenía ganas de estrechar entre sus brazos a Bilbo en ese instante -¿y qué tal tu grupo de fanáticas? –

-Les pediré que se alejen de la fragua, que no deseo estar con ninguna de ellas –ese comentario tan directo dejó sin palabras al mediano.

-P-Pero… -

-Solo quisiera comer lo que tu cocines, y estar en mis ratos libres contigo y no con ellas –esbozó una sonrisa que dejó fuera de combate al anfitrión de Bolsón Cerrado.

Definitivamente Thorin era una persona muy confusa; a veces estaba bien, a veces no, feliz, molesto… todo en menos de una semana. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos hacían que su corazón latiera aún más en su interior.

¿Qué era eso que lo hacía sentir asfixiado? Ese sentimiento que estrujaba su corazón causándole dolor y luego lo hacía sentir cálido y confortable. No era nada que hubiera sentido antes, al menos no que recordara.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo. Como prometí es más largo de lo normal xD aunque tardé más y lo subí en sábado, espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **Dejen comentarios si quieren, y nos vemos la siguiente semana x3 Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	7. Tarro a Tarro

**Me he tardado mucho, lo sé. Las semanas siguientes serán tortuosas así que no podré subir capítulo tan rápido porque #Universidad, y no quiero morir ni deber materias :c Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, este capítulo es el primer paso real en la relación de Bilbo y Thorin así que espero que les guste x3**

 **AAAACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 7: TARRO A TARRO SE QUEMA EL BORRACHO**

El verano ya estaba ahí, lo que significaba que muchos hobbits celebrarían la buena cosecha que se hubiera dado a lo largo de la primavera y llevarían todo lo necesario para comenzar una nueva cosecha a mediados de ese año. Bilbo estaba emocionado aunque no lo demostrara, habían tenido muy buenos frutos ese año aunque su emoción radicaba principalmente en que ese año había sido el mejor por la buena comida y por la llegada de cierto enano. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que llegó, desde que se hicieron buenos amigos y desde que esa presión en su pecho se había instaurado.

Sinceramente ya no estaba tan mal sentir ese hormigueo en su mejilla cuando Thorin le besaba creyendo que seguía dormido, o ese ardor en su piel cuando el enano lo abrazaba como si un peluche enorme se tratara justificándose que su calor lo hacía dormir con tranquilidad ahuyentando las pesadillas.

Las hobbits aun frecuentaban a Escudo de Roble, pero sus hostigamientos se estaban limitando a solo darle uno que otro obsequio de vez en cuando y sonrisas coquetas, ya no se quedaban horas ahí intentando que el enano les dijera algo más que cortantes respuestas.

Esa noche sería la primera en mucho tiempo en que iría con sus primos, vecinos y Thorin a beber al _Dragón Verde_ para celebrar la cosecha; por lo que quería verse lo más presentable posible aunque fuese una simple fiesta en la Comarca –que eran casi todos los días del año si incluían los cumpleaños de cada hobbit –.

Así que habían quedado en que al momento en que Thorin terminara su trabajo se irían al _Dragón Verde_ junto con media Comarca.

Prímula había ido esa tarde antes de la celebración a tomar el té con Bilbo mientras Frodo y Sam dibujaban en un par de pergaminos que les había obsequiado el dueño de Bolsón Cerrado, además de algo de tiza y crayones de cera. No supo en que instante se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que comenzó a ignorar a su prima; veía de lejos la ancha espalda del enano dándole forma con el calor del martillo de hierro a una garra de jardinero, tan concentrado estaba que parecía ignorar las gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su frente y por su nuca dándole un aspecto brilloso al entrar en contacto con la luz del carbón de la fragua.

-Bilbo… ¿Estás escuchándome? –reprimió el brincar de sorpresa al verse descubierto ignorándola. Giró a verla avergonzado y arrepentido por su actuar, aunque Prím no lo juzgaba, notaba a kilómetros que era lo que captaba la atención de su ´primo –se te va a caer el té si sigues así –dijo dándole un elegante sorbo a su taza satisfecha de haber ruborizado a su primo.

-No sé de qué hablas –ella soltó una risa traviesa.

-Claro… como digas –Bilbo frunció el ceño porque lo tirara de a loco, aunque ni él mismo entendía lo que le pasaba. No era malo admirar el cuerpo de un amigo ¿verdad? Y más si ese amigo era tan atractivo como Thorin, desde que había llegado a la comarca le pareció atractivo, no lo negaba. Pero eso no era malo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué significa eso? –

-Nada, nada ¿Entrarás al concurso este año? –

-No lo sé, creo que he perdido práctica –

-¡Tonterías! Además, no quiero que Drogo se meta solo; imagina la sarta de estupideces que provocaría –Bilbo recordó hace un par de años a su primo completamente ebrio yendo de aquí para allá contando chistes malísimos, a diferencia de cuando estaba sobrio, provocando que la hobbit quisiera meterse en un agujero para no volver a salir.

-¿Te confirmó que entraría a la competencia? –

-Sí, y realmente no quiero que haga otra tontería –Bilbo se incluía en la preocupación de la morena, pero estar en un concurso de ver quien puede beber más en una noche sin caer muerto ya no era una idea de diversión para él después de que considerara que había madurado lo suficiente.

-Y estamos viejos para eso, Prím –

-Nunca se está viejo para nada, además siempre fuiste de los mejores –su ego no se infló ni un poco al recordar cuando era más joven; siendo joven se te permite todo pero ya a sus 50 años debía ser completamente respetable. Hizo una mueca de inconformidad que le dio la respuesta a la hobbit.

En ese instante entró Escudo de Roble al agujero hobbit por algo de agua dándole una caricia a ambos pequeños, revolviéndoles el cabello, que se encontraban en el suelo sumamente concentrados en sus propias obras de arte. El enano entró a la cocina apenas sonriendo a los presentes y tomando la jarra de agua sobre la mesa tomando directamente de ella, de un trago casi bebe el contenido completo pero eso al castaño no le importaba, lo que le importaba es que estaba dejando sus gérmenes en su jarra de porcelana.

-¡Thorin! ¡Te dije que no bebieras de la jarra! –el enano lo ignoró olímpicamente dándole la espalda sin dejar de beber, ambos comenzaron a forcejear – _o más bien, Bilbo forcejeaba mientras Thorin pasaba de él –_ siendo contemplados ,como si se tratara de un show de bufones, por la hobbit morena.

Prímula los interrumpió como si su discusión se tratara de un simple juego para ellos.

-Thorin, ¿considerarías ser participante en el concurso de esta noche? –

-¿Concurso? –

-¡No, no lo va a hacer! –dijo Bilbo con una mirada amenazadora dirigida a su prima.

-¿Qué concurso? –

-No necesitas saberlo porque no vas a participar –dijo ahora cambiando la dirección de su mirada hacia el enano.

-Se trata de un concurso de quien puede beber más cerveza, en el _Dragón Verde_. Drogo entrará pero no quiero que esté solo pasando vergüenzas y definitivamente yo no seré parte de eso, así que ya que Bilbo no quiere entrar ¿podrías hacerlo tú? –

-Si es mucho para un hobbit, bien –

-¿Disculpa…? ¿Demasiado para un hobbit dices? –

-¿Por qué otra razón no querrías entrar? Creo que es demasiado para tu blando cuerpo –el enano pellizcó el brazo de Bilbo sintiendo lo delicado que era. Claramente era un reto.

-Permíteme diferir, pero he sido de los mejores por años consecutivos –

-Eso quisiera verlo –Thorin se cruzó de brazos con una altanera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Bilbo se enderezó lo más que pudo queriendo competir con la altura del moreno.

-Pues lo verás hoy en el _Dragón Verde_ –dijo picando con su dedo índice el pecho de Thorin. Eso aumentó la sonrisa confiada del príncipe quien creía ciegamente en su victoria.

.

Cabalgaba con velocidad casi mágica por el prado del Este, había tomado un caballo al momento en que recibió la carta de los jóvenes príncipes de Erebor; ni tiempo le dio de tomar algo más que no fuera su bastón y una pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas que colgaba de su hombro. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no caer cada que el caballo saltaba grandes piedras y obstáculos en el camino.

Con permiso del rey Thranduil pudo cruzar el bosque para al fin llegar a los límites entre Dale y Mirkwood. Miró al horizonte esperando con paciencia pero no con menos preocupación de la que ya cargaba consigo; toda la tierra media era conocedora de lo que sucedía en la montaña, sin embargo entrometerse provocaría una gran guerra de la que nadie quería ser participe, no desde la última batalla en que enfrentaron a Melkior.

Tendría que pedir permiso de nuevo al rey elfo para que dejara cruzar a los enanos por su reino, aunque no veía problema ya que al entrar al bosque se encontró con Legolas, Hoja Verde, hijo de Thranduil; quien siendo consiente por simple intuición de la razón de su presencia ahí se ofreció a darle cierta información. Tal parecía que el que las arañas se inmiscuyeran en el bosque no era mera casualidad; por ello comenzó a investigar junto con los elfos de su guardia de más confianza resultando que no venían desde la cueva de Ella-Laraña, sino que venían de Gundabad.

Un suspiro cansado liberó tensión de sus hombros, aunque su mente realizaba mil y un planes para evitar lo inevitable. Hoja Verde le había anunciado que iría a Gundabad junto con el capitán de su guardia, y los verían en Rivendel para darles la información que tuvieran.

-Espero tengas suerte, Legolas –dijo al viento justo en el momento en que se escuchaba el trotar de caballos no muy lejos de él. Levantó la mirada encontrando a el grupo de enanos que esperaba.

-¡Gandalf! –exclamó Fili apresurando el paso para que llegaran donde el mago.

-Mis amigos, es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo –

-Nos hubiera gustado que fuese en otras circunstancias –dijo con pena en la mirada el enano de más musculatura, Dwalin.

-Aun con desventura, me alegra que sus corazones sigan fuertes –los enanos sonrieron, al menos la mayoría. Un gemido fue soltado por Balin quien hubiera caído al suelo desde la montura del pony, pero Bifur y Bofur lo sostuvieron.

-Está muy débil, no sabemos desde hace cuánto que no come. Le dimos comida en el camino pero aún no se encuentra bien -dijo Nori revisando la respiración irregular del enano de barba blanca. Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Gandalf; ese sería un viaje difícil de afrontar con las adversidades que sabía iban de frente.

-Tendremos que descansar en el trayecto del bosque, les advierto que es peligroso y que no deben salirse del camino o habrá terribles consecuencias –

.

Iban riendo entre conversaciones de camino al _Dragón Verde_ , Thorin vistiendo aquel atuendo con el que llegó a la Comarca y Bilbo usando uno de sus muchos sacos con una camiseta amarilla, llegaron poco después de las nueve de la noche cuando ya todos los hobbits terminaban de llegar.

-¡Hey! Al fin llegan –exclamó Ham desde una mesa recibiendo a los recién llegados con una bonachona sonrisa, parece que ya había empezado a beber y a comer de la barra de aquella taberna.

-Teníamos que arreglar todo antes de salir –dijo Bilbo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Bilbo! Es bueno verlo –en ese instante llegó Camelia a recibir al hobbit y al enano, aunque este de muy mala gana asintió a la recién llegada –buenas noches, maese Thorin. Preparé gran parte de la comida así que espero la disfruten –explicó rápidamente para después volver a una de las mesas donde se encontraba su padre y madre conversando con Drogo y Prímula.

-Una hobbit adorable ¿no? –dijo Ham desconociendo la tensión que estaba provocando.

-Sí… adorable –dijo con la quijada estática acercándose a la barra para tomar uno de los tarros de cerveza de la barra.-

-¿Dije algo malo? –

-Ni yo lo sé –dijo el castaño revolviendo su cabello estresado de no poder entender que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Thorin.

-Damas y caballeros, acérquense que la competencia ya casi va a comenzar. Todos son libres de participar –anunció un hobbit de voluptuoso estómago, con rizos y caireles rubios adornando su cabeza. Muchos participantes, entre ellos Drogo, Bilbo y Thorin se acercaron a la mesa más amplia del lugar para anunciar su participación.

-¿Listo para perder? –dijo Bilbo con burla.

-¡Hmp! Eso debería decirlo yo –dijo el enano con una media sonrisa.

.

En algún punto se tropezó con un escalón inexistente tras el décimo tercer tarro, miró a su alrededor encontrando a muchos hobbits casi noqueados sobre las mesas, luego miró hacia el enano que ya iba por el vigésimo y ni si quiera un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

-¡La competición termina con el que acabe con el trigésimo trago! –anunció aquel hobbit de rubios cabellos; en algún punto las miradas se concentraron en Thorin que bebía casi de un trago cada pinta de cerveza. Bilbo tomó la décimo quinta cerveza cuando miró de reojo a Thorin nuevamente, no sabía ya cuál era el número de tarro que bebía pero su vista se comenzaba a nublar -¡La trigésima! –exclamó al ver al enano ir por dicho número.

Lo vitorearon al momento de terminar ese último trago, y aunque el moreno gustó de escuchar halagos de la multitud por su victoria su vista se enfocó en Bilbo quien se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando mantenerse en pie.

-¡Bilbo! –Lo sostuvo de la cintura y del hombro antes de que cayera, el castaño recargó sus manos en sus hombros para sostenerse –Bilbo… ¿estás bien? –

-¿Gané? –preguntó con los ojos rojos y llorosos, con las mejillas arreboladas por el calor provocado por la bebida. Para Thorin esa era una visión adorable.

-Sí, lo hiciste –mintió, pasó la mano de su hombro a sus rizos cobrizos quitando algo de sudor de su frente -¿quieres algo? –

-Tengo hambre… -le dio asiento en una de las mesas cercanas.

-Te traeré algo de la barra –el hobbit asintió tomando otro tarro de la mesa pero al momento de tomarlo el enano se lo arrebató –no bebas nada más hasta que vuelva –

-Bien –asintió de forma exagerada mirando a Drogo que se encontraba tumbado sobre una mesa no muy lejos con Prímula roja de vergüenza por la manera en que terminó su esposo.

Thorin se encaminó por algunos bocadillos para Bilbo pero cuando ya llevaba un plato lleno de ellos se vio rodeado de un grupo de jóvenes que le acosaban con halagadores comentarios sobre su victoria.

-Agradezco sus atenciones pero debo ir en auxilio de mi amigo –dijo pero fue retenido por una de ellas.

-Es una fiesta, creo que el señor Bolsón se puede cuidar por su mismo un segundo –dijo una de ellas, de cabello negro azabache, y mirada coqueta. Sin que pudiera preverlo esta de enganchó a su cuello en un abrazo dándole alcance a sus labios. Una serie de exclamaciones de asombro se hicieron presentes cuando la mirada del enano se clavó en la joven frente a él que no parecía tener intención de alejarse.

A lo lejos, y aun con la borrachera encima Bilbo pudo distinguir a la perfección aquel beso. Su corazón se paralizó y un ardor en el estómago se hizo presente, no supo si las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos era por ver esa escena o por la cantidad de alcoholes que había ingerido, no soportó más estar ahí, así que sin demora se levantó hacia una de las mesas con más vasos y jarras llenas para empinárselas. No supo por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Thorin con aquella hobbit.

.

Cuando Thorin volvió a la mesa no encontró a Bilbo, buscó entre la multitud percatándose de que seguía bebiendo como pez en el agua; su preocupación fue casi instantánea así que se acercó a él mientras tomaba de una jarra y la empinaba contra sus labios siendo incitado por la gente a su alrededor.

-Ya bebiste suficiente –Escudo de Roble le arrebató el recipiente con algo de forcejeo.

-Hey… Thorin, ezo es mío –queriendo tomarlo de nuevo comenzó a forcejear con el enano.

-Bilbo, te dije que no bebieras –

-Me aburrí, estabas ocupado con esa hobbit como para notarlo –se tambaleó a los lados tomando otra jarra de la mesa –

-¡No, basta! –

-¡Tu no me ordenas! ¿Quién te crees? ¿Te crees de la rareza… realeza? No eres nadie para decirme que no beba –

-Soy tu amigo… y me preocupo por ti –aunque le hubiera gustado decir que eran más, no lo hizo; Bilbo a pesar de eso hizo un puchero y se negó rotundamente a seguir la orden de Thorin.

-Mejor vete con esas mujerzuelas, debes estar acostumbrado… -El bullicio a su alrededor siguió, pero para ellos se había instaurado un profundo silencio que aparentaba ser difícil de romper. Thorin se sintió herido, y comprendió la situación de déjà vu en la que se encontraban; el cambio de roles le hizo ver que posiblemente ese dolor en el pecho había sentido su anfitrión, aunque ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos era aún más doloroso.

-Me iré a casa, puedes volver por tu cuenta. Tienes personas en las que confías aquí, y una de ellas al parecer no soy yo –al salir azotó la puerta pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por todos los presentes menos por Bilbo, el sonido de la puerta cerrar le había lastimado inexplicablemente.

.

Entre rocas corrieron con habilidad digna de su especie, se acercaron a una de las paredes de putrefacto aroma combinado con azufre y acero.

-Parece que forjan armas –dijo su compañera de pelirroja cabellera.

-Casi parece un aroma a dragón –

-¿Serán los jinetes? –dijo ella al príncipe.

-No lo sé, hay posibilidad de que así sea –

-El rey no aprobará que vayamos a Rivendel –

-No tiene que enterarse que vamos allá, podemos solo decirle que viajaremos para investigar la procedencia de las arañas –

-¿Los enanos nos esperarán allá? –

-Mithrandir dijo que así sería, solo nos queda desearles un buen viaje para que nos podamos encontrar –Un cuerno se escuchó en el interior de la fortaleza, y entre las sombras del fuego y la oscuridad de las tierras se escuchó el fiero rugido de trols de Mordor; algo se avecinaba y no sería una simple batalla, sería algo mucho peor que eso –Apresurémonos, debemos notificar a la guardia de nuestra próxima ausencia -

.

Llegó tambaleándose haciendo más ruido del que podría hacer un hobbit, sus sentidos estaban completamente aturdidos debido a la cantidad de hidromiel, cerveza y demás alcoholes, algunos traídos de Bree. Se sostuvo con dificultad de las paredes con un único destino en su nublada mente: la habitación de huéspedes.

Con cada nueva jarra que bebía se le llenaba el estómago de un nudo que pudo identificar como "valentía de borracho", buscó por su propia casa la maldita habitación donde se encontraba el partícipe de su tormento emocional. Se tropezó ruidosamente en la puerta llamando la atención del enano quien dormitaba con las velas encendidas a un lado de su cama.

-¿Bilbo? –Cuestionó mirándole con las mejillas tan rojas como manzanas maduras, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacía un puchero infantil con cada paso – _tropiezo_ –que daba para llegar a la cama.

-¡Miren nada más! Aqwui… tenebos al… herrhero de la combarca –un hipido salió de sus labios. Thorin solo siguió analíticamente la figura del mediano hasta que este llegó a la orilla de la cama –Thu… erez un maldito ladrón –dijo sentándose a horcadas sobre el enano, un muy confundido enano.

-Bilbo, estás muy ebrio, te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo pero el mediano lo recostó nuevamente en la cama tras su intento de incorporarse.

-¡No ashta que me lo devuelbpas! –

-¿devolverte qué? –dijo claramente ofendido de que le llamase ladrón.

-¡Mi corrazón… devuelbpeme mi vida! Me trataz como te da la gana, me bezas y finjes que no pasa nada –dijo, Thorin le miró sorprendió pues cuando lo besó estaba casi seguro de que estaba dormido -¡Me zonries, luego no! ¡Dime de una vez!, ¿te guzto o no? ¡Sé clarrro! –

-¿Qué? –el sonrojo de Bilbo se contagió a Thorin quien no despegaba su mirada de los irises verdes del mediano estando a punto de llorar.

-¡Sha no quiero sentirme ashí! ¡Debuelbeme mi vida si no me vaz a amar… ya no quiero amarte!… me duele –dijo empapando el rostro del enano con su dolor guardado en aquellas lágrimas. En un rápido movimiento Bilbo terminó debajo del cuerpo de Thorin mientras sollozaba.

-Espero que seas consciente de lo que acabas de decir, porque ahora que conozco tus sentimientos no me iré, no me alejaré –dijo acariciando delicadamente la mejilla del castaño quien lo veía borrosamente por las lágrimas acumuladas –porque tú, pequeño saqueador, también me haz robado algo. Será mejor que lo cuides al igual que yo cuidaré el tuyo –selló aquella promesa con un beso, lento, con sabor a alcohol, lágrimas y tabaco. Se permitieron disfrutar ese momentos sólo abrazados, besándose en la cama hasta que el sueño los derrumbó.

Eru sería su único testigo, al igual que la luz de las velas casi consumidas, de los grillos al pie de la ventana y el viento viajando desde el Este que silbaba desde afuera. Serían testigos de la unión no carnal de un hijo de la tierra y las plantas con el descendiente de rocas salidas de las montañas. Serían uno hasta su deceso, eso lo sabían. Bilbo lo sentía mientras se encontraba hundido en su cuello buscando su calor. Thorin lo sabía porque su corazón no se había regocijado nunca de esa forma, ahora había conocido al fin a su _merlar._

 _._

La mañana llegó cruel y dolorosa para el hobbit, pues apenas los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro su cabeza comenzó a punzar, y el sonido de las avecillas le taladraba los oídos como si se tratara de una avalancha de rocas en sus tímpanos. Lo que lo hizo un poco más tolerable fueron los brazos del enano envolviéndolo acariciando su cabeza mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro.

-Mmmhh –se quejó el mediano pero el azabache no se detuvo -¿Thorin? –

-Buenos días –en ese instante notó que algo estaba mal, estaba despierto y el enano no paraba de besarlo en todo el rostro hasta que tocó sus labios logrando que subieran los colores al rostro del castaño.

-¡Thorin! –el movimiento abrupto al sentarse hizo que su cabeza punzara con más fuerza derrumbándolo en la cama de nuevo –Thorin… ¿Por qué me besas? –

-Es obvio, por lo que me dijiste anoche –

-¿Anoche? –y en un montón de flashes su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de la noche pasada desde que estaba haciendo estupideces en el Dragón Verde hasta que llegó a casa tambaleándose, al igual que cada palabra que le había dicho al enano _"¡Por los Valar!"_ –L-lo recuerdo –dijo aliviando a Escudo de Roble quien se veía realmente frustrado por la posibilidad de que el mediano no lo recordara, pero al percatarse de que lo hacía soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Recuerdas mi respuesta? –

-Vagamente –

-Te dije que cuidaría bien de tu corazón, tal como espero que tú lo hagas con el mío –Thorin se acercó de nuevo a Bilbo estrechándolo en sus brazos –no puedo decir que te quiero, lo sabes, te lo expliqué hace un tiempo. Como todo enano solo podré decirte a ti, mi _merlar_ , que te amo –Bilbo se encogió acurrucándose en el pecho del azabache con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en sus labios.

-Thorin, quiero estar siempre contigo –El enano entendió que a su manera, Bilbo le había dicho que lo amaba, por ahora eso era suficiente.

-Nada, ni los mismos Valar me separarían de ti –

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es muy poco pero gracias por seguir leyendo c:**

 **Los leo en el siguiente capítulo, bais.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	8. Deseo

**Hola! Ya he vuelto y estoy muy emocionada porque se acercan mis dos días favoritos del año (DIA DE MUERTOS) y es posible que haga un one-shot o algo de esa temática (quizá de Hetalia, aun no sé) Pero bueno. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo con un par de advertencias: este capítulo es LEMMON y puede que no haya quedado muy bien porque hace tiempo que no escribo lemmon pero espero les guste; este capítulo es como un paso más a la relación de ambos, un paso para decir que su relación va en serio para ambos.**

 **Este cap se desarrolla cuatro meses después de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Así que sin más demora… AAAACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 8: DESEO**

Podría decirse que él y Thorin se encontraban en una relación semi-estable, donde parecían más casados que otra cosa. Cada uno cumplía con sus debidas obligaciones tanto en la casa como en sus pequeños trabajos dentro de la comarca; además de que cuidaban a Frodo muy seguido junto con sus amiguitos haciendo que dentro de Bolsón-Cerrado se respirara un aire hogareño muy distinto a cuando Bilbo vivía solo.

Todo estaba bien; tomaban todas sus comidas juntos, se recibían mutuamente con un cálido beso cada que uno arribaba a la puerta de la casa, se tomaban de la mano por los senderos de Hobbiton, y conversaban frente al fuego de la chimenea cada que tenían tiempo, disfrutaban del calor del otro cuando era hora de dormir… Era… Perfecto. Por ello el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al desear más.

Le gustaba todo eso pero deseaba más de Thorin, quería todo, sintiéndose demasiado egoísta por ello. Ya bastaba con que algunos los miraran raro por tener las manos juntas pero les ignoraban; ahora el que Bilbo deseara más sería como tomar su boleto de salida de la sociedad hobbit.

Se llevó los puños al rostro soltando un suspiro de frustración; no sabía que le pasaba, simplemente no podía dejar de ver al enano en la fragua de vez en cuando mientras revisaba sus mapas y libros; repasaba con la mirada cada musculo que se marcaba en la delgada camiseta, y las gotas que resbalaban por su cabello; se había sorprendido a si mismo viendo a Thorin salir de ducharse solo con una toalla en su cadera analizando cada cicatriz en su torso y espalda, lo fuerte que debería sentirse su pecho y abdomen que siempre ocultaba bajo su pesada ropa y armadura; si su piel sería tan caliente en su espalda como lo era la de sus manos y como sería sentir sus labios en su piel dejando a un lado sus labios.

De forma inesperada se dio una bofetada intentando evitar aquella sensación en sus pantalones _"Por los Valar, Bilbo. No eres un hobbit puberto para pensar así, además quizá Thorin se sentiría asqueado de que pensaras de esa forma"_. Ese pensamiento le llegó como balde de agua fría ¿Thorin pensaría que es asqueroso por eso? Si él mismo lo pensaba, no sería raro que fuera lo mismo para el enano.

-Solo mantén algo de distancia, solo un poco y así no pasará nada –dijo abrazándose a si mismo siendo presa de temblores que le recorrían la columna solo de pensar que las manos del moreno fuesen las que lo tocaran de esa forma.

Esa misma tarde la pequeña banda de pequeños medianos fue a visitar Bolsón-Cerrado buscando divertirse.

-¡Tío! –exclamó Frodo abrazando al hobbit mayor seguido de los otros.

-Niños, es bueno verlos de nuevo ¿quieren comer algo? –

-No, gracias. Queríamos revisar en tu patio ¿podríamos? –

-¿Hm? –Se mostró extrañado -¿y que podría llamarles tanto la atención en mi jardín? –

-Buscamos elfos –dijo como si fuera un secreto –mamá dice que los elfos viven en el bosque pero como hemos revisado a lo lejos no hemos encontrado ninguno, quizás puedan estar en la comarca –Bilbo sonrió escondiendo su diversión por la explicación de los menores.

-Bien, pero no molesten a los vecinos ni a Thorin que está trabajando –los cuatro asintieron con decisión y se encaminaron a recorrer la zona buscando a sus ansiados elfos.

.

Entregó la pica de jardín a la señora Ganapié quien le pagó al momento viendo como su herramienta era más ligera y tenía buen filo para aflojar la tierra de sus sembradíos.

-Gracias maese Thorin –dijo yéndose conforme con el trabajo, Thorin apenas asintió con una media sonrisa recibiendo las monedas de la señora. Había sido un largo día de trabajo pero al fin podría descansar, se giró hacia el hogar de Bilbo… aunque, técnicamente ahora era también su hogar. Es curioso que encontrara lo que buscaba en un agujero en la tierra y no en el interior de una montaña como acostumbraría.

Y el regocijo llenó su corazón pensando que ahí estaría Bilbo para esperarlo siempre, para darle compañía y para amarlo solo con pequeños roces de sus manos. Era feliz como no había sido nunca.

Desvió la mirada a la parte de atrás encontrándose a los aventureros hobbits de la Comarca enarcando una ceja al ver como revisaban entre las flores, hasta en los hoyos de pequeñas ratas de campo, e incluso Pippin se había subido a un árbol junto con Merry buscando entre las fuertes ramas de aquel sauce.

-¿Qué están haciendo, pequeños medianos? –dijo acercándose a los límites de Bolsón-Cerrado donde de la sorpresa Pippin trastabilló casi dando de golpe contra el suelo si no hubiera sido por el enano de barba recortada quien lo atrapó en sus brazos.

-¡Hola maese Thorin! –dijo Pippin algo avergonzado. Fue dejado en el suelo delicadamente por Thorin quien le revolvió el cabello.

-Estamos buscando elfos –dijo Sam metiendo una de sus regordetas manos en un agujero en el árbol recibiendo una picadura sacándolo al momento, esperaba algo peligroso pero era un pequeño pájaro carpintero quien se mostró molesto al ser irrumpida su morada.

-¿Elfos? –Dijo casi con asco –Aquí no hay elfos, niños. Los elfos viven en lugares estirados y carentes de alegría –dijo pero los niños se mostraron imperturbables.

-Puede que haya elfos, ¿Qué son lugares estirados? –

-Lugares demasiado sofisticados queriendo enaltecer su simpleza –pero los niños se vieron confundidos –en bosques, en los puertos, aunque tengo que decirles que los elfos que he conocido no han sido la mejor compañía –

-Yo creo que son geniales –dijo Sam golpeando directamente el ego del enano –son muy listos, y saben muchas cosas porque las vivieron, o eso ha dicho el señor Bilbo; y cantan, bailan y hacen ceremonias hermosas; ¡tocan instrumentos! –

-¿Sabes tocar alguno, pequeño Gamyi? –El menor se sonrojó negando con la cabeza –pues déjame decirte que los elfos no son los únicos, los hombres e incluso los enanos tenemos también esos atributos –su pecho se infló al ver las miradas emocionadas de los infantes.

-¿Qué instrumento toca, maese Thorin? –dijo Merry siendo extrañamente educado.

-El harpa –una exclamación de asombro soltaron los infantes.

-Pero luego les mostraré, ahora muero de hambre –y todos se condujeron al interior del agujero hobbit.

Al entrar el aroma a hierbas y pan recién horneado los llenó viéndose a Bilbo salir de la cocina para recibirlos.

-¡Qué bueno que ya entran! Lávense las manos que la comida está casi lista. Todos lo saludaron de nueva cuenta hasta que Thorin se acercó para besarlo, solo que en esa ocasión lo tomó de la cintura estremeciendo al mediano, luego de besarse Bilbo separó bruscamente su cuerpo de las manos de Escudo de Roble confundido por eso –n-no te has lavado las manos –

-Eso nunca había sido un impedimento para que te besara –el mediano se sintió cohibido pero no flaqueó.

-Ve a lavarte con los niños, que la cena ya casi está –salió casi corriendo a la cocina.

Nuevamente los niños y el enano arreglaron la mesa para comer para que Bilbo pudiera poner todo lo que comerían en ella. Había hecho un estofado de conejo con algo de pan de almendra para acompañarlo. Hubieran comido en silencio si no fuera por los niños pues ni Bilbo ni Thorin hablaban, solo se mandaban miradas: la de uno intentando descifrar los pensamientos de su pareja y la del otro para evitar que este notara lo que provocaba esa mirada en él.

Tras concluir la cena los niños se retiraron a sus casas sonrientes por ser recibidos. El castaño lavaba los trastes sintiendo de repente como unos brazos lo rodeaban por atrás, sintió el pecho del enano contra su espalda junto con una parte de su fisionomía que quería evitar a toda costa, sin embargo se sentía muy bien –eso le decía su cabeza –.

Giró apenas un poco la mirada viendo pequeñas gotas de agua resbalar por sus hebras azabaches debido al baño que acababa de tomar, no se giró más pues seguro solo traería la larga camiseta y unos pantalones cómodos que solía usar para dormir.

-¿Quieres descansar un rato frente a la chimenea? –le susurró contra su oído haciendo que el ojiverde reprimiera un gemido de satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía de nuevo y se separó con brusquedad de su pareja quien se notaba realmente perturbado.

-Es que… ya es tarde, y estoy cansado ¿nos vamos a dormir? –una sonrisa nerviosa surcó sus labios recibiendo apenas un asentimiento por parte del otro.

.

Ya era completamente de noche y él no podía dormir; no sintiendo los brazos de Thorin a su alrededor mientras soltaba cálidos suspiros en su cuello. Con las mejillas rojas y el corazón a mil intentó separarse más del enano pero este al momento que sintió su desplazamiento lo apresó más fuerte. No podía seguir así, no con todas esas sensaciones dentro de él.

-¿Soy un juego para ti? –Escuchó la voz grave del mayor –No ha pasado ni cuatro meses desde que somos pareja ¿y ya te quieres alejar de mí? –

-N-No es eso… no lo entiendes –

-Ayúdame a entender –

-No puedo, no quiero que pienses mal de mí –dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿hay alguien más? –Bilbo se sentó de golpe para encarar al enano que aun reposaba sobre la almohada – ¿alguien más ocupa tu corazón que no sea yo?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, es que… pensarás que doy asco –abrazó sus piernas aun sentado sobre la cama evitando la mirada del enano.

-Yo nunca pensaría eso Bilbo –sentía como Thorin se sentaba ahora pasando su mano por la espalda del hobbit de rizos cobrizos quien tembló de nuevo _"¡maldición! ¡Basta!"_

-No quiero que me toques –dijo sacando de orbita al moreno, dejó de acariciar la espalda de Bilbo quien apretaba los puños poniendo sus nudillos blancos.

-Ya veo –

-Tus manos me… hacen temblar, y cuando me besas no quiero detenerme; siento que no es suficiente lo que ya tenemos y no quiero sentirme así. Tú has dado todo de ti para este lugar, para mí; yo simplemente… cuando me tocas quiero más –dijo haciéndose bolita no queriendo mirar al enano. Si lo hubiera visto habría admirado un logro que nadie había conseguido antes: sonrojar a Escudo de Roble.

-Bilbo… -le llamó haciendo que el hobbit levantara el rostro, la luz apenas entraba por la ventana, pero era suficiente para percibir aquel brillo en los ojos del moreno, un brillo de lujuria –también te deseo –acarició sus rizos y se inclinó para besar sus labios casi con hambre sin dar tregua al hobbit que claramente necesitaba oxígeno. Sintió la lengua de Thorin entrar a su boca sin darle tiempo a protestar luchando por un lugar en su propia boca.

Caliente. Así podría describir sus labios, su lengua y su destreza para hacerle ver estrellas solo con un beso profundo. Se recostaron nuevamente estando Thorin casi encima de Bilbo saboreando sus labios con poca delicadeza; el castaño no soportó más llevando sus manos al cuello de la camiseta del mayor acercándolo más a él; abrazó su cuello queriendo disminuir el espacio entre ellos enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello.

Con delicadeza Thorin se posicionó entre sus piernas introduciendo una mano bajo su ropa palpando la piel del mediano, era suave y acolchonada, estrujó su cintura entre sus dedos queriendo dejar sus dedos marcados en su piel. Separaron sus labios apenas unos segundos para poder quitar la ropa que cubría el torso de Bilbo sin objetar, después el mismo Bilbo ayudó a Thorin a quitarse la parte superior de la ropa.

Fueron solo unos segundos para admirarse mutuamente, el mediano sentía las manos de Thorin tocar desde su clavícula hasta su pelvis por donde sobresalían sutiles matas de pelo cobrizo que se dirigían hacia su pantalón.

-Thorin… -suspiró el menor cargado de todas las sensaciones que le hacía sentir aquel orgulloso, malhumorado, voluble y dulce enano. Conectaron sus ojos, se miraron transmitiendo sentimientos que las palabras no podrían explicar, zafiro contra esmeralda que a Thorin le recordaban las brillantes minas de Erebor. Tomó la mano del hobbit dirigiéndola a su pecho.

-Tócame –ordenó sin necesitar decirlo otra vez, Bilbo palpó aquella caliente piel confirmando sus sospechas, tocando cada marca o cicatriz, cada lunar y cada vello que cubría su torso con ambas manos repasando toda su piel. Tan concentrado estaba que se sobresaltó al sentir como Thorin presionaba sus pezones entre sus dedos soltando un gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Q-Que haces? –

-Lo mismo que tú, aprecio tu cuerpo –dijo inclinándose para darle alcance a sus pezones con su boca recibiendo una sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos mientras las manos de Bilbo se aferraban a los hombros de su pareja.

Con una mano en su pezón izquierdo y la boca en el derecho succionando, mordiendo y jugueteando, mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia el interior de los pantalones del mediano.

-¡Ah…ahmm… Tho-rin…! –pasó a enredar sus dedos en su cabello preso del placer carnal que nunca había sentido. Las callosas manos de su pareja apresaron su miembro comenzando un vaivén delicado casi con temor de lastimar a su pareja. Dejó de atender su pecho para prácticamente arrancar los pantalones de Bilbo teniendo más libertad de tocarlo -¡Ah… ha ah…! –sin poder formular una palabra coherente se limitó a disfrutar las atenciones que le daba.

-Bilbo… _Taerin_ –decía a su oído sin dejar de mover su mano sobre su pene; mordió el lóbulo de su oreja bajando a su cuello rosando sus dientes con su piel. Un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Bilbo le hizo ver que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Y-ya… no puedo… Thorin… -se abrazó a su cuerpo por debajo de sus brazos arañando la espalda del azabache siendo incapaz de formar una oración racional.

-Está bien, termina –un par de movimientos más consiguieron que con un grito de placer Bilbo soltara su escancia en la mano de Thorin quien no se mostró disgustado. Bilbo consiguió regular su respiración dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos lo recibió la mirada del enano regalándole el amor de esta -¿te gustó? –Bilbo se sonrojó terriblemente asintiendo débilmente –me alegro… Porque apenas comenzamos –

Estimuló el miembro de su pareja por segunda vez notando como se levantaba pero en esta ocasión solo hizo eso, pasó su mano a los testículos del menor masajeándolos con sus dedos.

-Nmh… ¿qu… que vas a hacer? –

-Quiero demostrarte mi amor con mi cuerpo, _amralimê –_ pasó de sus testículos llevando sus dedos a la boca del castaño –lame –aunque confundido no rechistó, repasó su lengua lo mejor que pudo entre sus dedos, y Thorin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría ver a su hermoso hobbit haciendo eso mismo pero con su miembro. Hasta ese instante sintió el dolor de su propia erección formando una mueca y soltando un gruñido. Sacó sus dedos de su boca para continuar.

Bilbo puso total atención a lo que hacía bajando su mano al pantalón de Thorin y así liberar su pene de los ahora apretados pantalones. Con dificultad los sacó de su lugar tocando delicadamente su miembro. Thorin gruñó deteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-No… lo hagas, no podré prepararte adecuadamente –quería mantener al menos un poco de cordura, pero su hobbit no le estaba haciendo las cosas muy sencillas.

-Quiero tocarte –dijo con la mirada brillosa casi nublada por el deseo. Thorin no aguantó más y con uno de sus dedos ya lubricados con la saliva del menor lo penetró en su entrada sintiendo el interior del mediano tensarse, la excitación se iba dando paso a un dolor que amenazaba con sacarle lágrimas.

-Aguanta un poco _ghivashel,_ solo un poco… -susurraba intentando calmarlo, con movimientos profundos y lentos penetraba al hobbit quien mordía su labio inferior no queriendo mostrar el dolor que sentía. Haciendo lo posible por que el dolor pasara besó todo su rostro con dulzura, dándole especial atención a sus labios, con su mano libre estimulaba el pene de su pareja tocando igualmente sus testículos viendo como poco a poco el rostro de su amante se relajaba y ahora soltaba gemidos libremente empujando sus caderas hacia la mano del príncipe enano.

-Thorin… más… -un segundo dedo se hizo lugar en la estrecha entrada de Bilbo abrazando con fuerza a su amante arañando sin misericordia su espalda; pero eso no inmutaba al otro, ni lo distraía de su misión.

Cuando supuso que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, lo tomó de las caderas no sin antes lubricar su miembro con el pre-semen que salía de él. Entró de una estocada; los dedos del menor se tensaron aferrándose a las sábanas.

-¡Ah…! –fue lo que se escuchó al unísono por toda la casa. Después de que se quedara unos segundos de esa forma para que se acostumbrara las envestidas comenzaron certeras buscando el punto de placer del mediano.

Los movimientos se volvieron rápidos logrando que los dos perdieran completamente la cordura.

-¡AH! ¡Ahí…! ¡Ahí, más! –gritó Bilbo cuando todo su cuerpo vibró al llegar a un punto en su interior que le hizo ignorar todo menos a su amante.

-¿Aquí? –se burló el enano dando una nueva estocada al interior de su mediano, y los gritos de placer llenaron cada rincón de Bolsón Cerrado, incluso se hubieran escuchado por toda la Comarca.

Thorin lo cargó en sus brazos poniéndolo sobre sus piernas levantándolo para que con su peso se lograra empalar por sí mismo. Se mezclaron los gemidos y el obsceno sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí; Bilbo aferrado a su espalda y jalando su cabello sin mucha fuerza mientras que Thorin succionaba cada espacio libre de su piel que le fuera alcanzable dejando rojizas marcas y moretones de sus propios dedos.

-Bilbo… estoy a punto… -no hicieron falta más palabras pues el mismo hobbit contrajo sus paredes de carne alrededor del miembro del contrario eyaculando entre sus cuerpos. Unas cuantas envestidas más bastaron para que Thorin hiciera lo mismo en el interior de Bilbo.

Cayeron rendidos a la cama. Thorin sacó con lentitud su miembro del cuerpo del menor viendo como su propia esencia salía de la entrada de su _merlar_.

-Thorin… -suspiró cansado el mediano al sentir vacío su interior; se abrazaron dejando un nulo espacio entre ellos, se limitaron a dedicarse un último beso carente de energía, con ternura –te amo –dijo de ultimo el hobbit siendo transportado en dos segundos al mundo de los sueños sin haber alcanzado a escuchar la respuesta del enano.

-También te amo, mucho más de lo que te imaginas–

.

Removió los ojos intentando despertar, pero era reconfortante aquel calor que lo rodeaba y los mimos que recibía su cabello ¿Tenía algo importante ese día? Porque en realidad no tenía problema con quedarse ahí toda una semana si era necesario.

- _Taerin,_ debemos levantarnos –escuchó en susurros a su oído sin dejar de sentir caricias en su cadera desnuda y sus rizos cobrizos. Arrugó la nariz inconforme recibiendo una leve carcajada divertida por parte de Escudo de Roble.

-Mhm… no quiero –dijo pegándose más al contrario.

-Ya va a ser hora del desayuno –

-Pero hay dos, no importa si perdemos uno –dijo no queriendo separarse de su almohada viviente. Abrió sus parpados apenas un hilo para alcanzar a ver a su amante sonriéndole amorosamente –quiero quedarme así siempre –

-Dijiste que arreglarías tu jardín, y yo tengo asuntos en la fragua –el menor hizo un berrinche para al fin sentarse en la cama frotándose los ojos. Recibió casi al instante un abrazo por la espalda esbozando media sonrisa cuando paso sus manos a los velludos brazos del contrario –estuviste increíble anoche _givashel_ … -pasó a besar detrás de su oreja bajando hasta su cuello y nuca dejando visibles marcas de las que el hobbit era ignorante.

-Dijiste que debíamos levantarnos ya –mordió su labio evitando que saliera un vergonzoso gemido, había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior.

-Podemos levantarnos y tomar un baño, juntos ¿no crees? _Amralimê_ _–_

-Podrías empezar diciéndome que es todo eso que me dijiste anoche, esas palabras extrañas… -

-Es khúzdul, el idioma de los enanos. Y… no puedo decirte –Bilbo soltó un gruñido al aire, inconforme.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? –

-Tal vez algún día te diga, pero no hoy. Por ahora vamos a tomar un baño. Iré a prepararlo –vio salir a su pareja aun con un puchero en su cara; odiaba que Thorin le ocultara cosas tan simples que para él eran importantes. Solo quería saber más de su amante ¿eso era un problema? Pero se había prometido no presionarlo, así que tal como había pasado con sus pesadillas aguantaría lo necesario para que el enano se abriera a él dentro de su corazón.

Se levantó perezoso mirando las sábanas manchadas e incluso algo incómodo al sentir resbalar por su pierna el viscoso líquido que Thorin había inyectado en él. Se mostró incómodo al andar de esa forma junto con el dolor que se cargaba en las caderas, pero lo toleró hasta llegar al baño donde Thorin ya estaba vaciando la última bandeja de agua caliente en la tina.

.

Había ido por algo de abono para sus plantas, pasando también a comprar algo del viejo Toby que seguramente podría disfrutar con Thorin esa tarde al terminar de trabajar. Pasando por las veredas de la Comarca se encontró curiosamente con su amigo y jardinero Ham.

-¡Buenos días, maese Bilbo! –

-Buenos días, el clima es perfecto para que florezcan algunas flores ¿no es así? –

-En efecto, es la perfecta época para los enamorados –soltó un suspiro –mi bella hobbit aceptó mi propuesta justo en esta temporada. Aunque prefiero la primavera, el verano realmente es buena época para la cosecha –

El jardinero lo acompañó hasta su morada pasando justo junto a la forja donde el hobbit Gamyi saludó bonachón a Escudo de Roble quien correspondió de manera más austera. Bilbo y Thorin no pudieron evitar lanzarse miradas cómplices sonriendo para sus adentros hasta que el otro hobbit sobresaltó al Bolsón.

-¿Qué tiene en el cuello? –

-¿Hm? ¿Dónde? –

-Cerca de la clavícula, y en la nuca –el contrario miró más de cerca haciendo que un rubor se apoderara de las mejillas de Bilbo quien se cubrió al momento esas marcas –se ven graves, debería tratarlas. Parecen mordidas de araña muy fuertes… o alergias -

-S-sí, las trataré después –respondió nervioso con una sonrisa solo para diversión del enano quien se burlaba sutil pero abiertamente de ese hecho. Definitivamente todos sabrían que Bilbo Bolsón era solo de él.

 **.**

 **Trataré de actualizar rápido la siguiente semana, puede que no lo logre porque tengo exámenes pero si no hay capitulo ya saben que habrá la siguiente semana :v**

 **Los leo pronto, los amo por seguir leyendo esto.**

 **Bais.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	9. Rumbo al Oeste

**Ok, antes que nada una disculpa enorme por casi un mes sin traer capítulo nuevo. Pero al menos pasé todas mis materias y tendré suficientes vacaciones para escribir c: a modo de disculpa –porque no crean que estuve holgazaneando todo este tiempo –les traigo un capitulo hoy y mañana les traeré el siguiente porque al fin las cosas están tomando rumbos de los que no se podrá volver.**

 **Siendo así, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo x3**

 **AAAAACCIÓN**

 **CAPITULO 9: RUMBO AL OESTE**

Cayó a los pies del rey con moretones, golpes y heridas por toda la piel visible de su cuerpo –si hubiera visto todo su cuerpo estaba segura que tampoco se hubiera inmutado –Apenas pudo elevar la mirada hacia él llena de rencor, su pómulo hinchado no era atenuante de la fiereza de su mirada.

-Todo eso te lo has ganado tú, por intentar escapar –

-Si tus guerreros no fueran tan cobardes te habrían dicho que estas heridas no son por intentar escapar sino porque quisieron aprovechar mi cuerpo como si fuera algo mundano –orgullosa como era se levantó tambaleándose un poco sintiendo sus rodillas protestar, y sin ceder a pesar de todo.

-Falacias no te van a salvar querida hija –

-No puedes ver en lo que te has convertido, no sé si me alegro o no de que mi madre esté muerta, así no vería lo que has hecho –el rey se levantó del trono mirando a su hija con desdén, ella no bajó la mirada.

-Yo sé que tú sabes algo, mis nietos no han aparecido ni los dos traidores; no sé si quiera si los acompañaron más pero vas a hablar –

-Aunque lo supiera no diría nada, así que pierdes tu tiempo –el silencio se extendió en el salón del trono, con solo una batalla de miradas entre el rey y su hija; ambos recios a ceder.

-Te creo hija… pero necesitas modales, y pagarás por tu insolencia –miró a sus guerreros a los costados asintiendo como una orden –azótenla en la plaza, que sirva de ejemplo para los demás-.

.

Muy apenas cruzaron el bosque negro, el ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado; al menos desde que los más viejos de la compañía lo recordaban. Aunque su hogar fueran las montañas se sentían a las plantas enfermas, escasos animales y alimañas asquerosas se paseaban libremente por los troncos ennegrecidos.

Pasaron algunos días escondidos dentro del bosque en los que Gandalf iba y venía sin decirles más; los príncipes no objetaron, e incluso Balin que era el que más porte de líder tenía estaba demasiado débil aún debido a que casi moría por inanición; todos estuvieron temerosos sin conciliar el sueño sintiendo pesadas miradas rojizas en el follaje; los arboles ocultaban la luz del sol por lo que era difícil saber si era de día o de noche.

Pero después de lo que para ellos fue una eternidad, consiguieron salir de ahí llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco. Sus energías se renovaron luego de la primera calada de aire con sabor a hierba y humedad.

-Aún nos falta camino por recorrer, si queremos salvar la montaña debemos apresurarnos. No más retrasos –dijo Gandalf montándose al caballo siendo seguido por los ponis que cargaban con los enanos. Balin se encontraba mejor, jugueteando ahora con la navaja que los príncipes le habían lanzado durante su rescate.

-Príncipe Fili –llamó captando la atención del enano rubio –esto le pertenece –aun cabalgando, el rubio miró aquella afilada cuchilla con relieves en el metal y un rubí en el mango. Ciertamente era un arma digna solo de la realeza.

-Fue un regalo, nos alegra mucho que estés bien –dijo el enano.

-No puedo aceptarlo su alteza –

-Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo –una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del más joven contagiándola al mayor quien envainó la cuchilla y la guardó en su cinto.

-Me enteré de lo de la princesa… lo lamento mucho –

-Mamá estará bien, es fuerte… yo… solo espero que regresemos a tiempo –dijo apretando las riendas del caballo, lanzó una mirada de reojo a la montaña que ahora se veía tan lejana, ahí estaba su madre peleando por su pueblo y ahora ellos irían para pelear por su pueblo también.

-Haremos una parada breve para descansar, que los ponys recobren fuerzas y obtengamos más comida –

-¿Es un lugar seguro? –

-Es de un buen amigo mío, la cosa es que… tendrán que ser precavidos… no le gustan los enanos –los integrantes de aquel grupo de exploradores retuvieron la respiración como si les hubieran dicho que Melkior había vuelto a la Tierra Media. La cosa se pondría algo recia si lo que decía Gandalf era cierto.

.

Guardó solo lo indispensable en una mochila lo suficientemente ligera para que pudiera correr por el camino, aunque seguramente tendría que conseguir un caballo, un reno o un venado; eso ya lo vería después. Lo que le preocupaba era la manera en que le explicaría a su padre lo que pasaba.

Hace apenas unas noches había conseguido audiencia con Mithrandir desde la última vez, no le era ajeno que un grupo de enanos marchaba al oeste con destino incierto para él.

 _-Supongo que no me dirás entonces lo que sucede –_

 _-Conoces muy bien lo que pasa en las orillas de tu reino, HojaVerde –el elfo solo asintió, aunque quería más detalles del plan que tenía el mago para los enanos –pasaremos por el bosque, y quisiéramos que tu padre no se enterase –_

 _-Mi padre no se entera si la guardia no lo hace; y como la guardia es mi labor no tendrás razones para inquietarte –sonrió soberbio correspondido con una sonrisa amena por parte del mago._

 _-Thráin ha perdido la cordura, ha encarcelado a su hija, exiliado a su hijo, encarcelado a sus amigos y esclavizado a su pueblo; esa es la explicación más exacta que te puedo dar, el reinado de los descendientes de Durin se debilita con cada orden que da este ambicioso rey; la gente cada vez está más desesperada y sé… que harían cualquier cosa por obtener un trozo de pan… el oro y las gemas preciosas les han dejado de importar al pueblo que habita bajo la montaña –el ceño de Legolas se frunció levemente ante esa afirmación; sabía que las cosas estaban mal pero eso era demasiado._

 _-Eso explicaría algunas cosas. Cuando me dijiste que fuera a Gundabad no esperaba encontrar una legión de orcos, trolls y fuerzas malignas llenar toda una llanura; se levantan como preparados para la guerra; espero verlos pronto en Rivendel porque las cosas empeorarán con rapidez y no habrá tiempo para fallas –_

 _-Eso es de mi conocimiento –_

 _-Entonces que así sea… Solo una cosa más –dijo a punto de irse -¿Qué están buscando al oeste? –_

 _-Una esperanza, esperanza de que algo pueda mejorar, que encontremos algo que nos salve de la desgracia que seguramente sucederá –Legolas miró hacia el fangoso suelo del bosque._

 _-Cinco meses, es lo máximo que tardaré en llegar al reino de Elrond medio Elfo, no tarden en llegar –_

 _-Te esperaremos ahí –sin más se retiró._

Un suspiro cargado de frustración le hizo fruncir el rostro con cansancio; escuchaba llorar a los árboles, y el viento gemir entre su cabello como una advertencia: algo terrible estaba por pasar, y tendría que detenerlo.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose un par de pasillos después a Tauriel con una mochila similar en tamaño a la suya.

-¿Ha hablado con su padre, mi señor? –

-No… pero lo haré, le avisaré que nos iremos un tiempo. No le estoy pidiendo permiso, después de todo ya tengo una edad adecuada para valerme por mi mismo siendo elfo –

-Quizá le moleste lo que diré pero tiene que decirle que se irá no como el que guía a sus soldados sino como su hijo. Ambos ya han perdido mucho como para que decidan perderse el uno al otro –Legolas dio media vuelta mirando a la pelirroja quien se sintió un momento intimidada, aunque en la mirada del príncipe elfo se percibía una calidez que tendría cualquier persona enamorada; porque si, sentía algo más que admiración o respeto como capitana por ella. La había querido desde que la vio pelear con veinte elfos a la vez en un entrenamiento.

Tomó su mano y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso de está provocando un ligero estremecimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

-Es mi padre pase lo que pase; solo que ahora no hay tiempo de rodeos… las cosas serán duras y no puedo mostrarme sumiso ahora.

.

Beorn, cambia pieles, veía a la peculiar compañía sentada en su comedor con el ritmo cardiaco agitado debido a la inquisitiva mirada del más alto. Gandalf no dejaba del lado esa sonrisa afable como quien se encuentra en un día de campo.

-Déjame ver si entendí: quieres que les dé asilo… a ti, y a un grupo de enanos –

-Eso es correcto, mi buen amigo –

-¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio? –dijo con una voz sombría cruzando sus velludos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Dinos qué es lo que deseas, te lo darémos –dijo Gandalf –podría pagarte de la forma que más te guste, por ejemplo, conozco sobre tu fanatismo por las historias –

-No creo que tengan alguna historia que pueda interesarme –

-¿Qué te parece cuando luchamos en Moria? –dijo el enano más viejo presente.

-¿Moria? ¿Ustedes? –

-Algunos, los más viejos si lo hicimos peleando contra Azog, el trasgo –dijo Balin sentándose en una silla frente a él siendo el que se encontraba más relajado de todos y con las energías renovadas.

-Azog… -dijo con algo de sorpresa y rabia impresa en su voz, tenía recuerdos de ese asqueroso orco tomando a su gente, a tantos cambia-pieles incluyéndolo a él –Ahora estoy claramente interesado –

-Fue el día en que llegó la desdicha a nuestro pueblo; las minas de Moria estaban abarrotadas de orcos y trasgos buscando el tesoro de nuestra gente, ahí la sangre se derramó, nuestros guerreros debilitados a poco de perder la esperanza. Se perdió aún más cuando algo sucedió… Escuchamos un grito de agonía expandirse por las rocas, por el viento. El príncipe Thorin gritó al ver rodar la cabeza de su abuelo por los declives. Como si una fuerza se hubiera apoderado de él, una nueva energía, no dudó en lanzarse al orco quien se mostró arrogante con una grotesca sonrisa en su desfigurado rostro… -las pupilas de Balin se llenaron de aquellos recuerdos mirando a un punto fijo en una esquina de la habitación.

-Me contarán el resto, y me dirán acerca de ese enano Thorin… Tendrá un lugar en mi hogar si tuvo la fuerza de enfrentar a ese malnacido de Azog –de esa manera los invitó a su mesa para preparar un almuerzo para ellos.

.

Algo se estrujaba dentro de su pecho; había tenido una acalorada discusión a modo de despedida con su padre, el rey Thranduil. Se había mostrado recio a dejarlo salir pero ya debería entender que tenía más de un siglo vivo, no podía retenerlo como si fuera apenas un infante; menos si era por una buena causa como esa.

Los guerreros que custodiaban la entrada del palacio dentro del bosque negro les proveyeron de víveres y un par de corceles, uno con la crin negra azabache y otro marmoleado con el pelaje tan brillante como lo eran todas las criaturas benignas de ese reino; su semblante estaba ensombrecido y molesto, de eso se dio cuenta su acompañante pelirroja.

-Mi señor… -

-Tauriel, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo –dijo con un tono más tosco del que le hubiera gustado.

-Legolas –pronunció finalmente –si quieres podemos volver, aún hay tiempo para que vayamos a Rivendel, no tiene que ser ahora. Puedes volver y arreglar las cosas con el rey –

-No. Ya no soy un niño ¿Cómo espera que me gane el respeto de nuestro pueblo si no me deja salir del bosque? –

-Se preocupa, y no lo justifico pero… la reina… -

-Pasó hace mucho, casi al final de la segunda era –detuvo el caballo y contempló el boscoso camino que sería el trayecto que deberían tomar por varios meses –no siempre estaré ahí, falta mucho para que tome la corona y no quiero que mi pueblo piense que no soy capaz de defenderlos. Pero si no quieres venir, eres libre de volver –aunque pareciera un reproche, la sonrisa cálida que le dirigió aligeró cualquier frase que dijera –está bien –

-No. No voy a dejarte solo. Vamos, los enanos ya deben estar alejándose al oeste, hay que librar lo más posible su camino. Con orcos y mercenarios de Thráin en el camino procuremos que lleguen a salvo –Ella le respondió la sonrisa y siguieron cabalgando ahora con más velocidad, que casi podría compararse con el caballo más rápido de Rohan.

.

Pasaron un par de semanas con Beorn dejando que se recuperaran los enanos del viaje y de su estadía en la montaña desde la llegada del rey; ahora que habían alimentado adecuadamente a los ponis decidieron que era momento de partir, aunque su anfitrión les ofreció llevar borregos cimarrones hasta que cruzaran las montañas mientras él se quedaba con los ponis hasta que ellos volvieran. Se despidieron animosamente del cambia pieles prometiendo volver con Thorin para que fuese él mismo el que le contara las historias.

El viaje se volvió más ameno incluso para el mago que se encontraba renovado al conseguir algo de hierva para su pipa que le ofreció Beorn, entre bromas y anécdotas que terminaban en carcajadas hasta que se escuchó un aullido a lo lejos, un aullido que les caló en los huesos. Detuvieron su andar cuando de una colina salieron tres enormes huargos cargando a sus jinetes en el lomo: orcos.

Todos desenvainaron sus armas preparados para pelear. Pero a la cabeza había un orco especial, uno que algunos d elos más viejos identificaron: Bolgo.

-¡Cabalguen! –

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Gandalf…! –iba a replicar Bofur pero el mago le negó la palabra y a cambio lo reprendió.

-No podemos pelear con Bolgo, si él está aquí significa que trae a más de los que podemos ver –la persecución empezó cuando se escuchó un rugido del capitán orco en su asqueroso idioma. Kili decidió no perder más tiempo, así que tensó el arco hasta su mejilla buscando el momento en que hubiera al menos un lapso en que el cabrito que montaba se detuviera un poco. Las montañas estaban a un paso. Una gran roca se interpuso en el camino del cabrito escalando con un par de brincos dándole a su jinete una mejor visión para disparar dando en el pecho de tres de los jinetes orcos.

Bolgo gruñó sin importarle en absoluto las bajas de su compañía. Ori haciendo un intento por imitar al príncipe moreno utilizó su resortera, pero lo único que consiguió fue dar en la cabeza de un huargo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo rabiar tanto como para que acelerara a punto de alcanzarlo, lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque Dwalin usó su pesado mazo para derribar al atacante del menor.

Las orillas de la montaña eran resbaladizas y puntiagudas, sin embargo las patas de los cabritos fueron suficiente para mantenerlos lejos de los huargos que en vanos intentos quisieron alcanzarlos logrando solo provocarse heridas tanto ellos como a los orcos.

Gandalf dio una última mirada hacia atrás notando la mirada afilada que le lanzaba Bolgo; algo no estaba bien si él ya se había enterado de que ellos iban al oeste.

La compañía no le tomó tanta importancia, al menos no la mayoría pues Balin y Dwalin se notaron visiblemente preocupados por la presencia del segundo al mando de Azog. Siguieron su camino por las montañas hasta que la zona turbulenta les daba tregua dejando ver solamente nieve.

-Sé que sabes que algo pasa, algo más grande –dijo Dwalin al costado de Gandalf quienes se encontraban a la vanguardia de la compañía.

-Esperarán, Thorin es el primero que debe saberlo –

-Nos escondes cosas, un cuervo fue el que le dijo a Fili, ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad? –

-Solo podemos tener fe, Dwalin –

-¿Fe? ¿En qué? ¿En no morir decapitados por el rey? ¿En que nos atrapen primero los orcos? ¿Qué hacía Bolgo aquí? –Comenzó a subir un poco la voz llamando de a ratos la atención de los demás.

-Dwalin –reprendió por lo bajo el mago.

-Un ave dijo que mi mejor amigo está vivo, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres que crea eso? No creo en las patéticas historias de los elfos donde Eru les concede sus caprichos –

-Dwalin… -

-¡Ya tuve suficientes esperanzas en que volviera! ¡No quiero pensar que está vivo para darme cuenta de que no es verdad! –la compañía dejó de reir tras ellos creando un silencio incómodo; Fili y Kili se sintieron heridos y enfurecidos a partes iguales ante tal afirmación, ellos lo sabían, ellos estaban seguros de que estaba vivo.

-C-Creo que hay un buen lugar por allá, es buen momento para comer algo ¿no creen? –dijo Bombur queriendo aligerar la situación.

-¡Iré encendiendo una fogata para cocinar algo! –se ofreció Bofur y Bifur lo siguió junto con todos los demás. A excepción del mago, de Balin y los dos príncipes.

-Está vivo, lo sé –dijo Fili con seriedad bajando del cabrito.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Lo aseguras porque un cuervo te lo dijo? –refutó Dwalin con agresividad.

-No, solo lo sabemos –dijo Kili apretando en su puño las cuentas de su tío, sintiendo en ellas la esperanza de que estuviera bien. Lo sentía, esa esperanza poco a poco se volvía seguridad.

-Ha pasado más de un año desde que Thorin se fue, solo no quiero que se ilusionen demasiado –indirectamente les dijo que no quería que salieran heridos al percatarse de que no lo estuviera; eso lo notó Balin y Gandalf, pero los menores se mostraron recios a dejar ir esa pequeña chispa de anhelo.

-No lo hacemos, estamos seguros de que lo encontraremos –ambos jóvenes se acercaron al campamento improvisado que ya habían levantado sus compañeros.

-Fili y Kili son tan testarudos como cualquiera de la línea de Durin, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyarlos –dijo el mago colocando una mano sobre el enano de ruda mirada –no necesitan que alguien les repita lo que su abuelo les ha repetido por meses, simplemente necesitan apoyo –le dijo con voz calma.

Dwalin suspiró mirando a su hermano quien le respondía con una mirada comprensiva, él también extrañaba a Thorin, tanto como extrañó a Frerin al momento de su deceso. Por ello quería confiar en Fili y Kili, no soportaría otra perdida así.

.

Estaban agotados del trayecto, estaban a pocas millas de Rivendel pero un enfrentamiento con un grupo de orcos los retrasó más de lo que esperaban. Legolas se encontraba agotado más mentalmente que físicamente, pues en aquel enfrentamiento habían sido casi diez orcos montados en sus respectivos huargos –algunos estaban heridos pero aun así dieron pelea -, y entre ellos se le lanzó uno en especial, su rostro tenía una larga cicatriz desde el ojo hasta la barbilla surcando su labio. Le dijo algo incomprensible muy cerca cuando sus espadas chocaron después de que el príncipe Hoja Verde decapitó a un par de orcos de su compañía.

Alcanzó a entender apenas un par de palabras "elfo" y "muerte", supuso que habría sido una amenaza pero en los ojos del orco pudo percibir más la burla y el desdén por su gente. Estaba tan cansado que no quería pensar en nada en ese instante más que en la hospital con que seguro serían recibidos en Rivendel.

-¡Alto! Digan en voz alta quienes son y que esperan encontrar aquí –tan sumidos en sus pensamientos estaban tanto Legolas como Tauriel que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a un campamento de elfos.

-¿Quién eres y como osas hablarme de esa forma? –dijo Legolas de forma soberbia bajando del caballo en un grácil brinco -¿no sabes quién soy? –

-No creo que conociera antes su rostro, así que nuevamente le pido que se identifique –

-¿Legolas? –el soldado escuchó tras de sí a su capitán -¿Legolas, mellon nîn? –dijo un azabache tras la barrera de guerreros.

-¿Elrohir? –el elfo rubio olvidó la anterior disputa y se acercó para estrechar al azabache –Por los Valar, décadas que no te veo –

-Que sorpresa es tenerte aquí, junto con tan bella acompañante –la pelirroja no bajó su porte y apenas le obsequió una sonrisa al elfo que estrechaba al príncipe del Bosque Negro.

-Ella es Tauriel, capitana de la guardia de mi reino –

-Un gusto mi señora –dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

-Lo mismo digo, mi señor –dijo lo más profesional que pudo pero sentía la mirada del azabache clavada en ella junto con una sonrisa coqueta. Legolas rompió el momento tragando los celos que se le acumularon en la garganta con la bilis de ver a su amigo coquetear con ella. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Bueno, a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarían en Rivendel –

-Vamos de regreso, hemos ido a Gondor persiguiendo unos mercenarios, parece que algunos se asentaron en Bree hace poco e hicieron estropicios. Atacaron a unos hobbits y un enano, al menos lo que nos dijeron. Cuando se llevaron los cuerpos de esos hombres se encontraron esto en su ropa –Elrohir le entregó a Legolas un pedazo de cuero con garabatos incomprensibles para muchos en él, pero sabía quién podría leerlo.

-Crees que tu padre pueda interpretar estos símbolos –

-Supongo que si, por eso los llevamos. Parece que se estuvieron divirtiendo pues no es lo único que encontramos, esto también –le entregó un pequeño saco de lo que intuyó eran monedas, al abrirlo no le sorprendió encontrar el símbolo de Durin en ellas –no te ves sorprendido –

-No lo estoy; necesitamos donde pasar la noche, en cuanto lleguemos a Rivendel pediré una audiencia con Elrond y les explicaré todo –

-Muero de ganas –dijo con cierto sarcasmo, pues toda esa situación no le hacía nada de gracia.

-¿Legolas? –

-Has llegado justo a tiempo para el reencuentro, mi hermano –dijo Elrohir mirando a su mellizo con los ojos brillando de emoción por ver a su viejo amigo.

-Solo falta Arwen, pero a ella la verás cuando lleguemos a casa –dijo con emoción Elladan invitando a ambos forasteros a pasar a las casas de campaña. Una última mirada cargada de sorna fue dirigida a aquel joven soldado quien se sintió cohibido ante Legolas.

.

El ceño del señor de Rivendel estaba levemente fruncido –a pesar de la grácil sonrisa que adornaba su rostro –, aunque no podía decir que fuera por disgusto sino por extrañeza; debía admitir que no era raro recibir cartas de su hijo Estel, incluso que llegara sin avisar porque eso era muy usual. Pero en esta ocasión le enviaba carta anunciándole su llegada, eso si era raro; pero un calor en el pecho lo inundaba, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo.

La última vez que se habían visto había dicho que andaría con los montaraces hacia tierras salvajes por simple gusto ganándose una reprimenda del medio-elfo quien se mostró preocupado por su nueva empresa a la que decidió encaminarse. Pero después de que le deseó buenaventura en su viaje, Estel le prometió que volvería para ver a sus hermanos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a salir de sus recuerdos.

-Adelante –

-Mi señor, los jóvenes Elrohir y Elladan han vuelto de su viaje –el medio-elfo ocultó bien su entusiasmo por la "reunión familiar" que tendrían próximamente.

-Ahora voy, preparen una cena digna para su llegada. Seguro estarán hambrientos –

-Sí, mi señor Elrond –dio una leída entre letras algo deformes de la carta que le había enviado Elessar, seguro la había escrito con mucha premura –por cierto, tiene un par de visitas más –

-¿A si? –cuestionó visiblemente extrañado.

-Legolas, príncipe del reino del Bosque Verde ha venido a verlo –

-¡Vaya! Eso sí es una sorpresa –se encaminó por los pasillos al encuentro con sus hijos y la grata visita del príncipe del bosque.

.

Pasaron quizás un par de meses para que llegaran a los prados del oeste, olía a tranquilidad y el peligro se sentía lejano para todos. La música del viento chocando con la hierba ayudaba aún más a ese ambiente relajante; habían cruzado Bree con éxito sin mayores complicaciones. Pasaron la noche cerca de una llanura que les pareció idónea para descansar, pero su viaje paso a ser turbulento a poco de llegar a la posada de la que les había hablado Gandalf, solo esperaban que no fuera otro cambia-pieles o alguien que quisiera arrancarles las extremidades.

Al alba los cabritos se mostraron recios a calmarse, se les veía nerviosos y comenzaron a brincar tratando de soltarse de las ataduras.

-¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó Ori, aunque Dori fue el único que respondió todos pensaban lo mismo.

-No lo sé –Gandalf quiso calmar al cabrito más grande, ciertamente un espécimen muy diferente a los demás, pues podía alcanzar casi el tamaño de un caballo. Al cabo de un par de saltos más, sin poder ser controlados se soltaron de sus cuerdas y huyeron por un sendero completamente diferente al que era su camino.

-¿Pero qué les pasó? –se preguntó Nori.

-¿Soy el único que piensa que Beorn nos va a matar por perder a sus animales? –dijo Bofur rascando su nuca sobre el sombrero debido al estrés.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Glóin mirando una nebulosa negra a lo lejos en el cielo, una persona normal pensaría que se trata de algún tipo de nube de lluvia pero conforme se acercaban se escuchaba con mayor nitidez los aleteos de extrañas criaturas negras.

No hubo si quiera que decir, todos comenzaron a correr, esa parvada de aves rompió la perfecta atmosfera del lugar, haciéndola sentir fría, oscura y enferma, como cuando se internaron en el Bosque Negro.

-¡Corran hacia el Bosque Viejo! –dijo Gandalf. Ninguno replicó. Todos huyeron al interior de los arboles esperando esconderse entre el follaje de estos –Los confundirá unos minutos, pero no lo suficiente. Cruzaremos el Baranduin y por lo que más quieran no dejen de correr –dijo Gandalf llegando hasta un puente viejo de madera por el cual todos pasaron apenas tocando el suelo.

No se detuvieron a mirar si los habían dejado de seguir, el mago bien sabía a donde pertenecían esas criaturas _"malos augurios, no dejan de venir ni aunque Melkior este lejos"_ pensó Gandalf buscando aliento de donde pudiera. En cuanto encontraran a Thorin le daría un buen golpe por meterlos a todos en este lío. Pero primero descansarían en una buena posada, seguro que a Bilbo no le importaría en lo absoluto que llegaran doce enanos a dormir a su casa. Al menos eso esperaba, si no tendría que buscar algún buen método de persuasión.

.

 **Ya sé, parece puro relleno pero les juro que esto es importante para lo que viene después. Por ahora los dejo y los leo mañana :3 Aunque no saliera nuestro amado Thilbo el siguiente capítulo vendrá con lo mejor ¿vale?**

 **Nos leemos mañana; espero les haya gustado este capítulo 3**

 **CaocHatsune**


	10. Mago y Compañía

**Aquí estoy, como prometí con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto. Ya no puedo asegurarles cuando será el siguiente capítulo pero les aseguro que pronto :3**

 **AAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 10: MAGO Y COMPAÑÍA**

Había sido otra de tantas noches donde sus corazones y cuerpos se fundieron, donde el calor en todo el agujero hobbit había sido abrasador y no pensaran en nada más que los ojos que se encontraban frente a ellos. Eso debía ser amor, al menos lo pensaba / suponía Bilbo pues jamás lo había experimentado, contrario a Thorin que estaba seguro de que era su otra mitad unida por el mismo Mahal o quizás el mismísimo Eru.

Los rayos del sol fueron los que interrumpieron abruptamente aquel íntimo momento en la habitación donde el enano aferraba sus fuertes y callosas manos de herrero a la cintura del hobbit de curvaturas masculinas debido a la facilidad de los hobbits para aumentar de peso. El mediano no había borrado su sonrisa en toda la noche y eso lo notó Escudo de Roble siendo el primero en despertar observando la belleza misma frente a él –al menos desde su punto de vista –sonrió inconscientemente al mirar como su respiración era pausada, sin preocupaciones, como la de cualquier persona debería de ser: Feliz. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acariciando sus rizos a la luz de la mañana hasta que el pequeño se despertó mirando a Thorin quien le sonreía.

-Buen día –le dijo el hobbit estrechándose más a él disfrutando la capa de bello en el pecho que se enredaba entre sus dedos.

-Buenos días, _Taerin_ –dijo besando su frente sacándole una risueña sonrisa a Bilbo.

-¿Algún día me dirás que significan todas esas palabras y frases? –

-Tal vez –

-¡Thorin! –le regañó el mediano haciendo reír de forma grave al enano.

-Es broma, después de todo no es como si fueras a decirle a alguien ¿o si? Si te lo digo no puedes decirle absolutamente a nadie que conoces mi lengua, es un secreto que hemos guardado los enanos por mucho tiempo así que si te lo muestro entonces debería desposarte ahora –Los colores subieron al momento al rostro de Bilbo quien sin saber donde esconderse se refugió en el hombro de Thorin.

-En la comarca no es normal que un hombre despose a otro –

-Pero yo soy un enano y tu un hobbit, supongo que esas reglas no aplican para mí. Te necesito en mi vida para siempre –dijo logrando levantar el rostro del hobbit para mirarlo –no tengo tu primer obsequio de cortejo, sin embargo te lo daré. Lo antes posible –

-No tienes que hacerlo –

-Quiero hacerlo conforme a las costumbres de mi pueblo; mi corazón, cuerpo, alma… mi vida será tuya, y la tuya mía. Solo si estás de acuerdo, aunque un año y medio no sea tanto tiempo estoy seguro de lo que siento por usted Maese Bilbo –acariciando su mejilla notó como lágrimas comenzaron a brotar provocando surcos rojos por las mejillas abochornadas del mediano.

-Quiero ser tuyo. Quiero que seas mío. SI quiero –dijo lanzándose a abrazar a Thorin quien sintió una revolución en su pecho, se sentía en paz al fin después de tanta pena, nada podía arruinarlo.

.

El sol se encontraba en su punto medio del día, se suponía por el ardor que provocaba en la piel a pesar de estar en otoño. Y como siempre la comarca se movía con sonrisas a los vecinos, unas más hipócritas que otras, era día de mercado así que Bilbo se dirigió a comprar mientras dejaba a Thorin al cuidado de la casa; varios pequeños hobbits –los que todos ya conocemos –se encontraban dando apoyo al enano azabache. El aire que se respiraba era apacible, ni si quiera Thorin recuerda como, cuando o por qué dejó de portar siempre la espada. Pero eso estaría por cambiar esa tarde.

-¡Buen día, Maese Thorin! –dijo Ham Gamyi, el vecino y jardinero de Bilbo.

-Buen día Maese Gamyi, ¿necesita alguna reparación? –

-En realidad sí, pero no es por eso que vine principalmente. Espero que mi crío no le esté causando problemas –dijo ganando una amplia sonrisa del enano. Claramente este gesto le quitaba décadas de encima.

-En lo absoluto, los pequeños son muy trabajadores y Sam principalmente posee un apasionado interés por las historias del Este. No tengo nada por lo que quejarme –

-¡Me alegro, realmente es refrescante escucharlo! No olviden usted y el maestro Bilbo que pueden pasarse por nuestro hogar a tomar el té, o bien podríamos irnos a una taberna, Bree no es un mal lugar aunque no se le iguala la cerveza de la comarca –dijo con orgullo.

-Ojalá pudiera conocer la cerveza de mis tierras, estoy seguro que sería de su agrado –

-Nunca rechazaría una buena pinta de cerveza –en ese momento llegaron los pequeños Merry y Pippin cargando un par de costales de carbón que se usarían en la fragua del enano. El mayor les agradeció siguiendo charlando con Gamyi pero un sonido lejano llamó su atención, conocía bastante bien esa sinfonía.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Pippin.

-Alguien que ha de haber descarriado otra cabra, no será nada –dio Gamyi con una sonrisa, pero se borró cuando notó la mirada severa de Thorin mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

-No es una cabra, estoy seguro –dijo internándose con rapidez en el agujero hobbit desconcertando a los menores y al maestro jardinero. Salió segundos después con el cinto puesto donde reposaba su espada, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta –Le recomiendo que se retire a su hogar maese Gamyi –

\- ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Son si no armaduras, cotas de malla chocando con espadas –dijo.

-¿En la comarca? ¡Imposible! –

-¡Sam, Merry, Pippin! Acompañen al señor Gamyi a casa –dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Sam se veía claramente temeroso.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo –dijo empujando a los pequeños con el hobbit de mirada bonachona –llévelos con sus madres, ¿de acuerdo? –El hobbit no perdió tiempo y se alejó aceptando los consejos del azabache. No pasó mucho antes de que pudiera ver a lo lejos a imagen distorsionada de un alto vagabundo de sombrero en punta, no tuvo que desenfundar la espada, sabía bien quien era.

Se sorprendió más al ver quienes lo acompañaban. Llegaron antes de lo que pudiera imaginar frente al jardín de Bolsón Cerrado siendo estos quienes lo vieran.

-¡Thorin! –gritaron los enanos sin importarles las miradas extrañadas de los vecinos. Corrieron al encuentro con el enano un rubio y un moreno estrechándolo más de lo necesario.

-¡Fili, Kili! ¡Por Dúrin, es realmente grato verlos aquí! –dijo abrazando a sus sobrinos con más fuerza, parecía que a los menores se les saldrían lágrimas de felicidad de al fin verlo.

-Debiste enviar una carta, idiota desconsiderado –dijo uno de ellos, más imponente y fuerte, claro que no tan imponente como el moreno.

-También es bueno verte, Dwalin –dijo recibiéndolo en un abrazo. Observó a todos quienes lo miraban con asombro y esperanza, muy difícil de diferenciar cual predominaba –Gandalf, no creí que te pasearas por los prados de los medianos –

-¿Y tú Escudo de Roble? Deberías saber que tengo particular debilidad por las criaturas pequeñas y amables hasta cierto punto; lo que me intriga es tu presencia en la que será nuestra posada esta noche –El enano arqueó una ceja confundido.

.

-¡Y después dijo que cuando estaba en las montañas azules un grupo de Orcos los atacaron! –

-¿A si? –dijo Bilbo a su sobrino quien le ayudaba con la despensa esa tarde.

-¡Sí! Y que todos los enanos eran tan fuertes que podían vencer a un dragón –dijo sonriente el pequeño a pesar de que Bilbo ya había escuchado esa historia, de labios de Thorin.

Cuando llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado le sorprendió no ver a Thorin en la fragua, pero le restó importancia dirigiéndose a la entrada con Frodo siguiéndole de cerca. Al abrir la puerta escuchó una serie de susurros adentrándose en el comedor, y el ambiente dentro era gélido y sombrío.

-Tío Thorin, realmente te necesitamos –

-Erebor necesita a su heredero, yo no soy esa persona –

-Ignorar tus responsabilidades no harán que desaparezcan –escuchaba la voz de varios, y sigilosamente se adentró, pero fue Frodo el que captó la atención.

-El abuelo encerró a mamá en las mazmorras –dijo otro con voz quebrada. Vio algo brillante en los ojos de Thorin quien reposaba en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuánta comida tenemos entonces? El viaje es largo –

-¡Thorin! –gritó el pequeño como si no lo hubiera visto en años, corrió a abrazarle la cintura que era hasta donde alcanzaba. Bilbo dejó las canastas en el suelo mirando el comedor. Estaba lleno de enanos, y de… Gandalf.

-¡Bilbo!, regresaste antes –dijo Thorin notándose nervioso, pero aún más nervioso estaba el hobbit al sentir todas las miradas en su persona.

-No sabía que dabas asilo, aunque no me es desagradable saberlo. Bilbo Bolsón –dijo la voz del mago. El hobbit se notó confundido un par de segundos hasta que en su cabeza ató cabos recordando esa vieja bufanda, el puntiagudo sombrero y esa larga barba.

-¡Gandalf! Después de mucho es bueno tenerte aquí, aunque siendo el perturbador oficial de la paz no sé cómo se lo tomen los demás –dijo con una sutil sonrisa nerviosa.

-Disculpa la molestia, pero ya que estamos en esas ¿podrías dar asilo a estos enanos? Te los presentaré –dijo señalando a cada uno –él es Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Glóin. –Todos recitaron un "a su servicio" –Fili, Kili, príncipes de Erebor –estos últimos hicieron lo propio pero regalándole un par de sonrisas juveniles.

-Estoy a su servicio, pero Gandalf, ¿Qué sucede? –

-Supuse que ya que estabas dando asilo al heredero del Rey de Erebor pues… -

-¡Gandalf! –gritó Thorin encolerizado.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Bilbo y se hizo silencio en la sala. Frodo miró a Thorin desde abajo con sus ojitos brillantes.

-¿Serás un rey? –dijo con inocencia el más pequeño. Las manos le temblaron y sintió que caería al suelo _"Thorin… rey…"_

-¿Nos dejan un momento a solas? –no tuvo que repetirlo a pesar de que todos estaban en shock, no se esperaban esa reacción de Thorin. Frodo fue con Gandalf quien le dijo que le mostraría algunas figuras que podía hacer con el humo del viejo Tobby en su pipa.

Se escuchó incluso la puerta chirriar. El silencio era sepulcral sin que alguno de los dos se atreviera a romperlo; la respiración de Bilbo era errática hasta teniendo que sentarse en el baúl que reposaba junto a la puerta.

-Bilbo –

-Eres… Tú… ¿Quién eres? –Thorin suspiró pesadamente y le miró.

-Mi nombre es Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thror; Rey bajo la montaña, rey de Erebor –

-Entonces, ¿Escudo de Roble? –

-Gané ese apodo en batalla, por las minas de Moria cuando me enfrenté a Azog el Trasgo –se hizo silencio dándole tiempo al hobbit de analizar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

-Porque me habrías visto diferente, no me habrías visto como lo que soy, como me miras ahora. Como me mirabas esta mañana –Bilbo no levantó la mirada.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Por qué están…? –

-Te dije una vez lo que sucedía con el rey de Erebor, mi padre. Él se embriagó de poder tras la muerte de mi abuelo en Moria, al igual que éste antes que él; no comía ni dormía y se le veía paseándose a altas horas de la noche por los salones de oro. Rompió relaciones con Dale y el Bosque verde, nuestra gente moría de hambre –aguardó unos segundos y Bilbo lo esperó pacientemente –No podía ver que nuestra gente cada día se perdiera más y más en la agonía; así que tomé dos sacos de monedas y gemas en la noche llevándolos a Dale. El señor del Valle se mostró benevolente y mandó varias carretas llenas de comida a cambio del oro que le di. No creí que mi padre lo notara pero así fue, se llenó de cólera y a punta de espada me exilió de Erebor.

\- Ahora ellos han venido porque ha perdido completamente la cordura; a encerrado a mi hermana en las mazmorras, y tengo que ir, debo ayudar a mi gente, debo cumplir con mi obligación y reclamar mi derecho al trono –Hubo más silencio que Thorin esperaba que Bilbo rompiera. No le importaba como, que le gritara, que llorara, que le dijera que lo odia pero que dijera algo.

-Así que… El rey, y vas a recobrar el trono –dijo con aire quedo –te irás –concluyó levantándose de su asiento –necesitarán mucha comida para el viaje, creo que puedo hacerles algunas bolsas con carne, verduras y semillas; no será difícil –dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa.

-Bilbo, yo… -

-Volveré al mercado, si quiero alcanzar algo debo ir ahora –dijo tomando su abrigo del perchero saliendo de la casa sin mirar al enano. Al salir notó todas las miradas posadas nuevamente en él pero en esta ocasión no le importó –Pueden ponerse cómodos, cuando regrese haré la cena –dijo a paso rápido saliendo de ahí; no muy lejos Frodo notó que Bilbo se iba e ignoró completamente los intentos del mago por llamar su atención.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío Bilbo! –Lo alcanzó llegando a una curva en la colina rumbo al mercado -¿te faltó algo para tu despensa? –Miró apenas a su tío quien logró dar un par de pasos antes de desplomarse de rodillas en el sendero agradeciendo que no hubiera vecinos fuera -¡¿Qué sucede tío?! ¿Te duele la barriga? –dijo pero vio como las lágrimas llenaban su rostro e hizo lo que su mamá hacía con él cuando lloraba, le acarició el cabello y en dos segundos Bilbo se soltó a llorar más abrazando la pequeña figura de Frodo.

.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo cuando el rostro de Thorin se había puesto tan rígido como en ese momento. Siguieron órdenes como siempre harían.

Fili, Kili, Bifur y Bofur se encargaban de preparar todo para el viaje en lo que respecta a mantas, pues el invierno se acercaría cuando ya estuvieran cerca de Erebor.

Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin y Glóin fueron a los límites del río donde conseguirían ponis que pudieran comprar para el viaje.

Dwalin, Balin y Bombur ayudaban a Thorin con la reparación de las armas en la fragua donde bien podía este último descargar su frustración.

Dwalin no se quedó callado. Tras dar un último toque al hacha de Glóin miró a su amigo, pues bien le consideraba de tal forma.

-El Hobbit se veía extraño cuando salió ¿no le habías dicho? –su respuesta fue un nuevo golpe a la espada –nunca te vi ese brillo en los ojos como cuando miraste al mediano, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? Pues no se ve acorde a los gustos que te conocí en tu juventud, de enanas de anchas caderas, cabello largo y barba bien estilizada –Thorin se detuvo, tenía la intención de volver a golpear pero no pudo, sintió su pecho encogerse.

- _Él es mi Merlar_ –pronunció en palabras enanas sorprendiendo al enano robusto tras de él –nunca me había sentido así. Y me asusté cuando llegue a sentirlo porque, fue tan poco tiempo en el que logré sentirme así que no podía con el dolor en el pecho de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer más con él –

-Entiendo –dijo Dwalin poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo. El cielo se había tornado de destellos violetas y cubierto por anaranjado en el instante en que un pequeño hobbit entraba por la valla de Bolsón Cerrado.

-¿Thorin? ¿Tan rápido se van tus amigos? Creí que se quedarían igual que tu –dijo Frodo viendo como llenaban a los ponis de maletas y bolsas.

-Tenemos que partir mañana, lamento que no estemos más tiempo –se puso en cunclillas para estar a la altura del menor quien abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Irte? ¡No, no puedes! ¿Es por la tía Lobelia? Ella siempre es así, no puedes irte solo por eso, no te vayas Thorin –dijo el menor aguantando las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo –entonces un _click_ hizo en la cabeza del menor, retrocedió unos pasos mirando con inusual seriedad al enano.

-Tú fuiste… ¡Tu hiciste llorar a Tío Bilbo! ¡Es porque lo dejas, por eso está triste! Yo no quiero que Tío este triste, ¡eres feo y malo, lastimaste a mi tío! ¡Él te necesita aquí! No quiero que esté solo ¡Te odio, desearía que nunca hubieras venido! –dijo el pequeño saliendo corriendo de ahí dejando muy sorprendida a la compañía, y con una grieta muy grande en el corazón de Escudo de Roble.

-Los Bolsón tienen un temperamento fuerte, cierto es eso. Más los que tienen sangre Tuk en las venas –dijo Gandalf en un vano intento por romper el silencio, Thorin no se movió de su lugar, estaba dolido e impresionado por la agresividad que nunca había visto en el mediano casi recordándole a las rabietas que tuvo con Bilbo cuando apenas había llegado.

-¡Continúen trabajando, muévanse! Debemos irnos al alba –dijo recogiendo las armas. Nadie rechistó.

.

Cuando Bilbo regresó después de un largo paseo por las colinas seguido de comprar más víveres llegó a su hogar notando la cantidad de ponis en su jardín llenos de equipaje que le hizo reír internamente pues imaginaba la cara que podría Ham, el jardinero, cuando llegara la mañana siguiente a arreglar su jardín.

Cruzando el umbral vislumbró la chimenea que era la única luz que se esparcía en la casa, o al menos en la sala de estar. Ahí estaba Thorin demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notar su presencia, o eso es lo que hubiera deseado.

-Volviste –dijo el enano.

-Es mi casa, no hay otro lugar al que debiera ir –dijo con burla característica de él intentando que su garganta no le lastimara –les traje algunas bolsas con semillas y algo del viejo Tobby para su viaje, seguro traerán sus pipas consigo –dijo acomodando todo en la mesa, se dispondría a hacer la cena para sus invitados.

Dos grandes manos le hicieron temblar cuando se posaron sobre las suyas evitando su tarea, pero las retiró al momento cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-¿Qué crees que quieran cenar? Supongo que lo mismo que tú, después de todo eres el rey. Dime que pueden cenar los de tu compañía aunque yo creo que Gandalf aceptaría un buen vino y algo de carne –no pudo continuar cuando intentó cortar las verduras, los brazos del enano lo rodearon por completo por la espalda, y este escondió su rostro en el cuello del mediano aspirando su aroma –No… por favor, no… -

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me huyes, y lloras en la lejanía donde no puedo percibir tu dolor? –

-Porque no quiero pensar en ti de la misma forma en la que he pensado desde que te conocí, desde que nos besamos por primera vez, que me abrazaste, que me tomaste como tuyo… no quiero –dijo sintiéndose aún más pequeño de lo que bien sabía que era.

-¿Por qué te duele tanto que sea heredero al trono? Que me pueda convertir en rey –para Bilbo ese fue el colmo de los colmos, se giró bruscamente y golpeó el pecho del enano, repetidas veces sabiendo que no podría lastimarlo realmente.

-¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! He leído suficientes libros para saber que un rey tiene responsabilidades, que debe ser leal para con su pueblo, dirigirlos, ser como un padre para ellos y desposar –se le quebró la voz –desposar a alguien de su linaje, de su estirpe, a una enana. Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio no me hubiera ilusionado, no hubiera permitido que me ilusionaras, que me tocaras, que me… -los labios del enano sobre los suyos acallaron quitándole toda la fuerza que había sido capaz de demostrar –eres cruel, eres muy cruel –

-Nunca tuve esa intención Maese Bolsón, nunca te desee mal, y lamento si te he lastimado. A pesar de tus palabras debes saber que yo ya tengo un heredero; Fili, hijo mayor de mi hermana. Mi sobrino. No necesito ningún matrimonio para perpetuar el linaje de Dúrin, mi hermana me ha quitado ese peso de encima; así que nunca he vocalizado mentiras que sean sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. Realmente deseo pasar mi vida contigo –Bilbo abrió mucho los ojos –no he tenido tiempo suficiente, por ahora esto bastará –dijo dándole un pequeño anillo de hierro con una gema que identificó era de su anillo, se mostraba soberbia sobre los relieves de la joya –Quiero que tu corazón siempre vaya conmigo –

-Si me hubieras dicho todo eso no estaríamos en esta situación tan estúpida y bochornosa, eres un tonto –dijo Bilbo poniéndose el anillo casi al momento –ahora apreciaría que me soltaras, tengo que preparar la cena para 13 enanos, un mago y dos hobbits –

-Ellos tardarán en volver, han ido por algunas cosas así que tenemos tiempo –dijo estrechando más al hobbit, no supieron en que momento Bilbo ya estaba sentado en la mesa devorando la boca del enano quien pasaba sus manos libremente por su cuerpo mientras el mediano enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y su corta barba.

.

Fili y Kili eran aficionados a las excursiones, más a lugares peculiares como era Hobbiton, ver tantos medianos juntos les parecía algo increíble, extraño y muy divertido; al menos hasta que vieron a uno de los pequeños medianos gritarle así a su tío cosa que los intrigó, pues de los hobbits era bien sabido que no tenían tintes bélicos.

Caminando lejos por los senderos alejados donde los arboles cubrían más terreno escucharon un chillido, seguido de muchos más, pensando que eran ardillas siguieron hasta que los hipidos se interponían entre chillidos. No muy lejos en un pirul de ramas amplias, y gruesas raíces había un agujero en el suelo donde se encontraba un ovillo.

-¡Hey!, Hola –dijo con suavidad el moreno de los hermanos, cuando el pequeño levantó la mirada frunció el ceño y lanzo un manotazo al aire.

-¡Váyanse! No los quiero, ustedes se quieren llevar a Thorin lejos de mi tío Bilbo –dijo continuando llorando, ambos se sintieron inexplicablemente culpables, así que intentaron razonar con él.

-¿Sabes? Thorin es nuestro tío, y cuando se fue lo extrañamos mucho –dijo Fili –No podíamos dejarlo, acaso ¿si tu tío Bilbo se fuera lejos no lo extrañarías? –El menor se lo pensó unos segundos y asintió –pues es lo mismo que sentimos cuando se fue, además él tiene deberes, cosas que debe resolver por nuestro pueblo –

-Pero no entiendo, él es el rey ¿los reyes no hacen lo que quieren? –

-No realmente, hacen lo que creen mejor para su gente. Thorin será un gran rey, pero solo si está allá. Nuestro pueblo es como el suyo solo que más grandes –decía Kili.

-Y con más pelo –ambos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Fili. El menor hizo un puchero aun con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos.

-No quería decirle eso a Thorin, ahora seguro está enojado conmigo y me odia –dijo haciéndose más pequeño en el agujero, pero el mayor de los hermanos lo sacó de ahí cargándolo.

-Yo no lo creo, solo pídele una disculpa. Además, no creo que alguien pueda estar enojado contigo mucho tiempo –dijo Kili, apretando uno de los cachetes del mediano quien por un momento olvidó su llanto, ignorando el dolor en su mejilla solo asintió orgulloso al respecto.

-¿Ustedes han viajado mucho? Thorin siempre me cuenta de sus viajes –

-¡Pues claro, somos del clan de Dúrin! De hecho tenemos muchas historias que podemos contarte –

.

Amaban a ese niño, era vivaz, parlanchín y muy curioso. El tiempo les pareció efímero de los límites a la colina de Bolsón-Cerrado, esperando que al entrar a la casa ya pudieran al menos comer algo pues con el humor de perros de Thorin no se sabía, pero al entrar se encontraron algo que realmente no esperaban.

Su tío ya estaba comiendo, sí. Pero estaba comiendo hobbit y eso era demasiado para ellos. Toparse con una escena donde su tío le robaba apasionados besos al mediano mientras este se dejaba hacer no era algo que desearan ver, más por el hecho de recordar haber encontrado a sus padres en una situación similar cuando eran niños. Una risa traviesa por parte del menor atravesó las habitaciones captando la atención de los actores del espectáculo.

-Por Mahal –dijo Fili –y Yavanna –dijo Kili.

-¡Fili, Kili! Regresaron antes –dijo Thorin con un gruñido, torpemente Bilbo intentaba acomodar lo mejor posible su ropa y calmar un poco su sonrojo.

-Bueno… nosotros, es que… -ambos comenzaron a tartamudear.

-Yo quería pedir perdón; no quería decir esas cosas –los salvó Frodo –estaba enojado porque tío Bilbo estaba triste, yo no quería que lo estuviera, yo quería que estuvieran siempre juntos ¿me perdonas? –dijo al enano quien sonrió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño mediano.

-Fui un idiota, tenías razón en enojarte. Todo está bien –Frodo mostró una amplia sonrisa y abrazó a su héroe.

-¿Entonces mi tío y tú se quedarán juntos?

-Siempre –dijo entrelazando sus dedos con Bilbo.

-¿Y van a tener bebés? Nunca había visto una pareja así, pero yo quiero que los tengan y así yo pueda jugar con ellos –dijo inocentemente provocando un sonrojo en ambos, mientras los hermanos trataban de controlar su ataque de risa. ¡Dioses! Los niños siempre serían un caso para ellos.

.

-¡Mamá me dice que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho mucho Yavanna los premia dándoles un bebé! –dijo Frodo mientras pareciera que Bilbo llegaría al mismo color que un rubí; Thorin no sabía la manera explicar cómo se sentía, estaba nervioso y sin habla ante las palabras del menor frente a toda la compañía quienes aguantaban la risa, algunos más que otros.

-¡Eso es cierto pequeño mediano! –dijo Bofur como afán de molestar a los protagonistas de la conversación.

-Y por ello, aseguramos que Thorin no dará tregua a tu tío hasta que algo pase. Si bien lo conozco –dijo Dwalin mirando de soslayo a Thorin riendo con cinismo en su cara.

-Creo que es justo que le demos una explicación a Frodo, después de todo ya nos hemos burlado suficiente de nuestros anfitriones –una nueva carcajada estalló haciendo que Bilbo se encogiera en su silla mientras a su lado Thorin bebía compulsivamente de su taza –pequeño hobbit, tus argumentos son válidos y muy inteligentes debo decir –dijo Gandalf enalteciendo el orgullo del pequeño pelinegro –pero tu tío y Thorin no podrían tener bebés –

-¿por qué? Mi mami no me mentiría –

-No, en eso estas en lo correcto. Pero tú tienes mamá y papá, Thorin y Bilbo son hombres ambos –

-¿y qué? –todos esperaban una respuesta concreta del mago que lograra saciar la curiosidad de Frodo.

-que dos hombres no pueden procrear un hijo –

-¿y por qué? –

-Porque… am… -comenzó a ahogarse con el humo de su pipa con nerviosismo.

-Porque el cuerpo es diferente pequeño Frodo –le ayudó Balin –los hombres y las mujeres tenemos cuerpos para que se acoplen, pero los hombres no completamente, sin embargo con tal de que el corazón posea una conexión es suficiente –eso pareció dejar satisfecho a Frodo quien asintió y se puso a tomar un trago de su leche tibia que Bilbo le había servido en el momento que llegó con Fili y Kili.

-Creo que es momento de que hablemos por lo que veníamos –dijo Gandalf –Espías hay en Erebor, tanto míos como de un enemigo que yo creía muerto hace tiempo; nuestra única preocupación no es solo Thráin, sino algo más grande, algo que se está fortaleciendo en Dol Guldur, algo que ha estado vivo desde mucho antes de que sus montañas se fortalecieran, antes de que Aüle los creara de las montañas o que Eru hiciera llegar a los elfos amantes de las estrellas –

-No estarás pensando lo que creo, Gandalf. El enemigo fue destruido en la última alianza –dijo Thorin aferrando su mano a la de Bilbo como si buscara de alguna forma protección en el mediano. Esto fue evidentemente notado por el ojiverde quien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación solo escuchando.

-Eso creí también, pero hay alguien, alguien mucho peor que Smaug que desea tomar la montaña por muchas razones –

-Han destruido Moria, si quisieran algo de valor lo encontrarían ahí –dijo Dori -¿por qué querrían Erebor? –

-Han notado la debilidad que se impregna en el pueblo, la hambruna ciega a gente buena y el oro compra la lealtad de sus hombres. Thráin ha perdido todo lo que una vez sus ancestros hasta Dúrin han logrado. Eso el enemigo lo ha visto y tomará esta debilidad en su favor –

-Se más claro –dijo Thorin con severidad.

-Conozco a la gente de Mirkwood, aunque sé que este apelativo sea molesto para ellos. Recibí noticias de que se están preparando para una guerra y así conseguir la montaña –

-¿y quién es este informante? –dijo Fili con desconfianza.

-Un buen elfo que no ha perdido esperanza, eso lo sé. Legolas hijo de Thranduil, ha ido a Gundabad y en nuestro recorrido hacia acá lo he visto, él me lo ha confirmado –

-¿Esperas que confiemos en la palabra de un elfo? –dijo Dwalin despectivamente.

-¿acaso tienen otra opción?, yo recuerdo una gran alianza donde la gente de Dúrin apoyó a hombres y elfos cuando marcharon a la puerta negra; incluso durante la primera era cuando los enanos vencieron dragones con solo sus espadas –

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero también estoy seguro de que los hombres fueron corrompidos en ambas ocasiones, y los elfos solo se mantuvieron al margen –dijo Thorin mirando seriamente a Gandalf.

-Entonces dime: al respecto ¿Qué hicieron los enanos? –Nadie pudo responder, se miraron unos a otros y luego a su líder quien miraba con seriedad a Gandalf –él arriesgó su vida para lograr advertirles, advertirnos de un peligro superior a todos los que han enfrentado –

-Si eso es cierto, ¿para qué el enemigo querría el dominio de la montaña? Ha tomado dominio de hombres, se esparce por los bosques pero ahora ¿irá tras los enanos? –

-Él no lo quiere por el oro, o por someter a tu gente; quiere su posición estratégica pues de esta forma tomaría fácilmente el bosque, Dale caería sin problemas, Rohan el pueblo de los hombres de caballos también estaría a su merced, ¡incluso Gondor, bendecido con buenaventura de los Valar, desde como yo lo veo! Todos caerían –los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, se les veía preocupados y Bilbo, a él le recorrió un estremecimiento por la columna que fue tranquilizado cuando Frodo lo distrajo.

-Tengo sueño, tío –dijo frotándose los ojos, Bilbo lo llevó a una de las habitaciones prometiendo que su madre iría al día siguiente o esa noche por él. Lo arropó dejándolo soñar, dejándolo lejos de todas esas penas que atormentarían al mundo.

Cuando regresó al comedor el ambiente estaba tenso, casi se podría cortar con una espada.

-Si se los pedimos, los Dúnedain nos ayudarían. El concilio blanco lo ha considerado, al menos algunos. Nuestro líder dice que son solo falacias; pero sé que nunca he errado en este tipo de situaciones –dijo Gandalf soltando un suspiro derrotado.

-Entonces así son las cosas –dijo Thorin, Bilbo se recargó en el marco de la puerta con aire pensativo –no les voy a ordenar que vengan, pues aunque pueda parecer una locura confío en la palabra de Gandalf el gris; será su decisión, iré a tomar el trono, y evitaremos que el mal pase a las piedras de la montaña pero no puedo obligarlos. Si después de tomar Erebor deciden ayudarme contra el enemigo, si deciden seguirme sabré que aún queda algo de lealtad real dentro de la montaña –no tuvo que repetirlo pues al momento Fili y Kili se levantaron, junto con Balin y Dwalin, de ahí siguió Bofur, Bombur, Bifur y poco a poco fueron Ori, Nori, Dori, Glóin y Oin.

-¡ _Du bekar!_ –gritaron todos levantando las tazas junto con un grito de guerra.

.

Habían ido todos a dormir, pero Bilbo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensar que Thorin iría a pelear le asustaba, que no lo volviera a ver le ponía aun peor. Elevó su mirada para ver al enano con un rostro tranquilo mientras respiraba de forma acompasada, entonces aferró sus dedos a aquella camisa que usaba para dormir sintiendo como temblaba, no podía detenerse. Seguido unos brazos lo estrecharon fuertemente embriagándolo de aquel masculino aroma y calor abrasador.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –

-Deberías preguntarme qué no me preocupa –dijo Bilbo sacándole una corta risa al enano –no es gracioso, pensar que algo te pase me destroza el alma –

-No me ha pasado nada en los últimos 150 años, así que no deberías preocuparte –

-No puedo evitarlo, tú haces que me den ataques de pánico seguido por tu testarudez –dijo pegándose más al otro cuerpo –no dejaré que te pase nada –Thorin miró la decisión en sus ojos. Algo malo saldría te todo eso.

-No. No lo harás –

-No lo he dicho aún –

-Pero sé lo que piensas, no irás conmigo a Erebor –Bilbo frunció la nariz molesto.

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso –

-Es una orden –

-Serás un rey, pero no un rey para mí. Tú decidiste que siguieras siendo Thorin, no tienes derecho a impedirme algo así –

-No voy a permitirlo, aun si tengo que encadenarte a tu casa –

-Sabes que saldré, no importa cómo pero lo haré –

-y crees que tienes derecho a decirme a mí que soy testarudo –dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y sarcasmo. Lo tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria de la cintura, sin embargo la expresión seria de Bilbo no cambió –no quiero que te lastimen, no podría –dijo recargando su frente en la contraria –si algo te pasara moriría –

-¡No digas eso! No lo digas, no vas a morir y yo tampoco; pero aun si lo hiciera tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar a tu pueblo. No puedes dejarlo –

-Dejaría todo el oro, mithril y joyas por estar contigo –Bilbo se sonrojó como era costumbre cada que recibía comentarios así del enano -¿quieres terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en el comedor? –

-Las paredes no son tan gruesas, nos oirán –dijo pero a pesar de ello las manos del enano pasaron por debajo de aquella tela que cubría al ojiverde, sacándole un suspiro.

-Entonces tendrás que mantener baja la voz –dijo con coquetería haciendo que Bilbo le diera la espalda recorriendo con sus dedos su torso hasta llegar a su pelvis donde masajeaba aquellos rizos bajo su pantalón sacando suspiros del mediano.

-Thorin… tus sobrinos están en la otra habitación ¡agh! –sintió como el enano apretó su miembro entre sus dedos pasando su pulgar por la cabeza de su pene haciendo círculos en está provocando que el mediano comenzara a hiperventilar.

-Ellos no dirán nada –dijo besando atrás de su oreja estremeciendo al menor, Bilbo terminó rindiéndose alcanzando con su mano la nuca del enano juntándolo más a él a pesar del esfuerzo que le provocaba el doblar su brazo hacia atrás.

Comenzó a juguetear tentando al moreno moviendo sus caderas en una danza constante frotando sus glúteos con el pene del contrario quien en algún momento dejó de suspirar para comenzar a gruñir de excitación. Definitivamente tendrían que hacer esa noche lo más larga posible.

.

Por más que lo intentaron no pudieron irse al alba; Bilbo había hecho malabares con tal de traer a Bolsón Cerrado a Prímula y Drogo. En cuanto llegaron se mostraron incrédulos ante la multitud de enanos, pero lo que hizo que casi se fueran de espaldas al suelo fue que les había cedido su hogar en lo que el volvía.

-¿Te vas? –

-No es para siempre, Drogo. Volveré, solo tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas –dijo con media sonrisa, cambió su vista a la de Frodo quien se veía renuente a dejar salir sus lágrimas. El mayor se hincó frente a él y lo estrechó tan fuerte como le fue posible –Volveré ¿sí? –

-No tardes –dijo siéndole imposible comenzar a llorar. Fili y Kili se proyectaron en esa escena, y aun cuando solo se dedicaron una mirada sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

" _Ambos niños enanos se afianzaron fuertemente a la armadura del enano rubio quien tampoco los quería soltar; a unos pasos atrás de ellos se encontraba Dís quien se cubría la boca con la mano sintiéndose entre enternecida y dolida._

 _-No tardaré ¿sí? Volveré lo más rápido que me sea posible, y en cuanto vuelva los llevaré a la punta de la montaña, haremos una guerra de nieve –dijo limpiando las lágrimas de ambos infantes quienes sorbían su nariz con insistencia –Saben que mamá los cuidará bien –_

 _-¿Prometes volver pronto? –dijo Fili restregándose con sus manitas los ojos._

 _-Lo prometo –los estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos."_

En ese instante ambos hermanos hicieron un trato. Bilbo volvería y lo cuidarían lo que fuera necesario con tal de que volviera a ver sonreír al pequeño hobbit; lo protegerían con su vida si se requería.

Frodo miró atrás de Bilbo a Thorin corriendo a abrazarlo también.

-Vuelve pronto también, quiero que mi tío y tu estén siempre juntos –

-Lo haré, Frodo. Nos vemos –dijo y lo abrazó. Desde la puerta del agujero hobbit se despidieron los primos y sobrino de Bilbo deseándole a la compañía un próspero y bienaventurado viaje.

Thorin y Bilbo iban a la par montando cada uno a su pony escuchando la bulla de la compañía, se enfrascaron en una conversación amena sobre lo que sería el viaje. Thorin le adelantó el que iban a hacer una parada en Rivendel a lo que Gandalf le secundó diciendo que ahí los esperaba su informante junto con un acompañante para resguardar su espalda.

-La princesita del bosque no puede cuidarse sola ¿ah? –dijo Dwalin. Una sincera risa salió de Thorin siendo reprendido por Bilbo.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que el viaje no sería fácil si ese era el caso, si los acompañarían elfos dada su rivalidad con los enanos. Seguía metiéndose en líos pero… valdría la pena si podía estar al lado de Thorin.

.

 **¡Todos a Erebor! Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ciao 3**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	11. Un viaje inesperado

**Ok, esta es la cosa: Tengo muchas ideas para el desarrollo de la historia, puntos argumentales y escenas aisladas, además del final… pero no se me ocurre bien como escribirlas, y pareciera que estar de vacaciones no me ayuda tanto como esperaba. Quería darles de regalo para navidad otro capítulo pero no se pudo porque no lo terminé a tiempo y lo siento :c Así que les pido paciencia si no actualizo tan rápido como en un inicio.**

 **Espero que puedan entenderlo, no me odien :c Ahora sin más demora, el capítulo. AAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 11: UN VIAJE INESPERADO**

No supo si debía decir en voz alta que había olvidado su pañuelo, aunque se revisó muchas veces alrededor de la casa para evitar que se quedara algo importante. Thorin andaba a su lado mientras los demás enanos bromeaban tras de ellos y Gandalf fumaba de su pipa a la cabeza de la compañía.

Después de la escena que habían presentado frente a sus sobrinos no quería hacer otra muestra de afecto publica aunque muriera por tomar la mano del enano del que apenas se enteraba iba a ser rey… _"rey… ¿realmente me dará un lugar junto a él? Lobelia estaría muriendo de envidia justo ahora"_ soltó una pequeña risa a causa de ese pensamiento llamando momentáneamente la atención de Thorin.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso, Bilbo? –

-Nada, solo que si hace un par de años me hubiera pensado que saldría de mi casa para ir en una excursión al otro lado de Arda para ver al rey enano, elfos y magos… bueno, me habría reído por esa tontería. Pero si eres tu el que está ahí no tengo problema. Mi rey –Thorin sonrió ampliamente con ternura tomando delicadamente la mano de Bilbo para besar aquel anillo que con tanto esmero había hecho.

-¡Consíganse una habitación! –esa exclamación fue lo que rompió el momento de ensoñación de ambos, Bilbo pudo identificar esa voz como la de Kili y se puso por demás rojo de vergüenza, a diferencia del mediano el moreno sonrió antes de atraer a sus labios al hobbit sosteniéndolo firmemente de la nuca.

"Tendrán tiempo para eso en Erebor" "Dale un respiro al pobre mase Bilbo" "Les damos un espacio privado cuando acampemos" y los comentarios siguieron haciendo reir al mago, a Thorin e incluso cuando la vergüenza pasó, a Bilbo.

-Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro que Thorin le dará más que eso a mi querido amigo, Bilbo ¿no es así? –

.

El camino siguió por las colinas y amplios valles que colindaban con el habitad de los hobbits, bordearon Bree y siguieron hacia el Oeste antes de que comenzara a darles hambre y por decisión de su líder se detuvieron a descansar y comer algo para después seguir con su camino. Mientras Bilbo ayudaba a Bofur con el almuerzo poniéndole sazón al que no estaban acostumbrados en lo absoluto, pero seguro que podrían acostumbrarse. La noche se había hecho presente escuchándose algunos grillos no muy lejos.

Bilbo mandó a Bofur y a Bifur a entregar los platos al resto de los enanos quienes con el simple aroma ya se les hacía agua en la boca.

-¡Increíble, Maese Bilbo! –dijo Balin dando una probada al estofado que había preparado el mediano, este se mostró realmente complacido a pesar de no ser el primero en alagar sus dotes culinarios.

-Es agradable comer algo que no sabe a tierra por una vez en meses… sin ofender Bofur –dijo Fili provocando una risa colectiva entre todos, esas carcajadas se vieron cortadas cuando ya todos degustando su plato escucharon un agudo lamento con cierta similitud a un aullido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Bilbo con la sangre helada en sus venas.

-Orcos –respondió tajante Dwalin llevando su mano a su espada.

-Se escuchan lejanos –afirmó Gandalf –no tendrán que preocuparse esta noche –

-Con esa cacofonía casi dan ganas de contar anécdotas –dijo Kili sumamente emocionado.

-¡Yo empiezo! –Exclamó Nori levantando la mano emocionado –La vez en que Bombur cayó por las escaleras del palacio y casi arrolla a la princesa Dís que… -

-Yo hablaba de historias para helar la sangre –dijo Kili aguantando la risa, esa anécdota era de sus favoritas en el palacio.

-Recuerdo cuando Bofur y Ori siendo apenas unos niños llegaron casi orinando sus pantalones diciendo que vieron el espectro de Smaug en el salón del trono –los partícipes de esa historia se ruborizaron hasta las orejas por lo dicho por Dwalin. Más que miedo eso sacó aún más carcajadas.

-¿Y usted señor Bilbo? ¿Qué historias podría contarnos de la comarca donde vive? –preguntó Glóin empinando su plato hacia su boca terminando su estofado.

-No hay nada interesante en la comarca que pueda contar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –la vida es demasiado pacífica y no se escucha de espectros o batallas por allá –

-¿Ni si quiera cuando apareció nuestro tío? –Preguntó Fili.

-Bueno… mi prima Prím logró sacar a bailar a Thorin en la fiesta de año nuevo –todos contuvieron el aire provocando incluso que Gandalf dejara su pipa de un lado.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¡Por Mahal! ¡Thorin no suele bailar! Ha sido en varias fiestas entre las nobles casas de los enanos que se le vio rechazando a damas enanas –dijo Dwalin sin quitar su cara de sorpresa, cosa que irritó un poco a Thorin.

-Mi prima puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva y algo agresiva si no consigue lo que quiere –dijo Bilbo comiendo otra cucharada de su plato. Todos querían escuchar la historia completa, y lo hubieran conseguido de no ser porque Escudo de Roble les ordenó dormir pues tendrían que levantarse antes del alba. En secreto Bilbo les confirmó que luego les contaría la historia dejándolos satisfechos.

Todos se metieron en sus mantas alrededor de la fogata dispuestos a dormir. Thorin estaba dispuesto a acomodarse junto a Bilbo cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Quiero darte algo antes ¿sí? –dijo la pacifica voz de su sobrino menor, el heredero al trono asintió sentándose prestando completa atención al joven enano. Este sacó de su bolsillo un par de cuentas que él bien sabia le pertenecían –las tomé lo más rápido que pude antes de que el abuelo las encontrara, y te pertenecen –dijo, el mayor pensó en rechazarlas pero al ver el rostro ilusionado de Kili no pudo hacerlo, las tomó en su mano estrechándolas contra su pecho.

- _Gracias Kili –_ dijo en Kúzdhul. Juntaron sus frentes sintiendo ese calor en el pecho que había sentido desde que sus dos sobrinos nacieron y le sonrió antes de desearle buenas noches.

.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que llegaron a unas ruinas en medio del bosque de lo que parecía ser una cabaña ahora deshecha debido al pasar del tiempo, ahora solo quedaban maderas caídas y rotas dejándose ver solo el marco del umbral de la casa. Gandalf les anunció que se alejaría un poco para descontento del líder de la compañía quien no dudo en rebatirle a donde iba, sin embargo, Gandalf le respondió sagazmente _"Hago lo que cualquier mago hace, andar y vagar escuchando entre las piedras la ayuda que reclame. Solo puedo decir que los veré lo más pronto que pueda, trazaré el camino que nos guiará a nuestro destino. Volveré al alba",_ sin más se fue ignorando las maldiciones que le gritaba Thorin en su lengua.

Aunque decir que desaprovecharon el tiempo sería mentir, al fin y al cabo. Los príncipes se sintieron jóvenes de nuevo, como niños cuando Thorin les propuso entrenar a su par de sobrinos quienes no se negaron. Seguido se escuchó el sonido de sus espadas chocar mientras el resto preparaba el campamento el heredero y los príncipes blandían sus espadas con fiereza, lo cual llenó de orgullo al mayor de los tres.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no eran niños cuando casi tropieza de espaldas siendo amenazado por la espada de Fili al frente y a su izquierda por Kili, hubiera perdido de no ser porque Dwalin se había metido en el duelo blandiendo una espada también igualando las condiciones en la batalla. Bilbo veía todo desde lejos, preparando las hoyas y las hierbas que ayudarían para preparar la cena. Podría pasar por una batalla real de no ser por las risas que se escuchaban de parte de los cuatro.

-¡Levanta la espada al centro no hacia abajo! –exclamó Thorin a Fili quien acató la orden siguiendo con el duelo.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente… definitivamente han mejorado –Dwalin revolvió los cabellos del menor quien sudaba y tenía algunos mechones pegados a la frente.

-Sí, es cierto. Vamos, ayuden con el campamento –los menores guardaron sus espadas y se acercaron al resto, auxiliando a Glóin con el fuego –no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían crecido… y lo mucho que los extrañé en mi ausencia –

-Ellos también lo hicieron, y se metieron en muchos problemas haciendo lo que tu –

-¿Qué?

-Desafiando al rey –Thorin contuvo su ira empuñando las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos –debemos apresurarnos –

-Dís… ¿Cómo está ella? –

-La última vez que la vimos estaba luchando con los guardias para que la soltaran, la enviaron a las mazmorras –un suspiro cargado de pena salió de los labios de ambos enanos –pero es bueno verte, le debo una disculpa a Kili y Fili, estaba molesto creyendo que nos aferrábamos a la ilusión de que estuvieras vivo, y mira… aquí estas –puso su pesada mano en el hombro de su amigo aun sintiéndolo como si fuera parte de su imaginación –solo te pido que te concentres en lo importante –

-¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy concentrado, viajaremos a Erebor y recobraremos nuestro reino –

-Solo… organiza tus prioridades ¿si? La vida de toda nuestra gente no vale lo mismo que… -Thorin frunció el seño entre molesto y confundido a pesar de entender a que se refería –solo digo que nuestro pueblo ya ha sufrido demasiado como para que se pierda todo por un hobbit. Escuché lo que le dijiste la noche antes de irnos, ya no somos solo nosotros los que te necesitamos, muchos enanos confían en ti –

El silencio por parte de Escudo de Roble le dio a Dwalin una idea de lo que pensaba, estaba molesto por sus palabras, pero no se arrepentía; el pequeño hobbit se veía amable y pareciera que realmente quiere ayudarlos pero… era débil, escuálido y tan contrario a cualquiera de ellos, cualquier guerrero; eso era lo que no le agradaba del mediano, que podía salir herido, por ello aseguraba que Thorin haría lo que sea por él, incluso morir. No podía permitir eso, necesitaban un líder y él era la única esperanza que les quedaba.

Se quedó parado viendo como el desterrado seguía su camino dándole la espalda dirigiéndose al hobbit. El enano más robusto se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente.

La noche se hizo presente en el bosque escuchándose solo el crepitar de la fogata junto con las ramas de los arboles moverse con el viento. El mediano terminó la cena pidiéndole a Bofur que comenzara a servirlos en tazones, así el castaño fue repartiéndolo a todos los enanos; no había pasado desapercibido que Dwalin –al que sabía era el mejor amigo de Thorin, o al menos eso aparentaba –se encontraba en un extremo del campamento de brazos cruzados recargado en un árbol, mientras del otro lado se encontraba Thorin mirándolo a ratos con molestia mientras afilaba su espada con una roca. Bilbo frunció los labios preocupado por ello.

-¿Dónde están Fili y Kili? –preguntó Bilbo.

-Cuidando de los Ponys – el mediano asintió encaminándose a darles su cena a los jovenes príncipes pero al encontrarlos y tenderles los platos estos ni si quiera lo miraban, parecía que tenían la vista perdida al frente.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Sí… bueno, estábamos vigilando a los ponys y quizá les quitamos los ojos de encima unos minutos –dijo Fili con notorio nerviosismo –solo que ahora hay un pequeño problema –

-Teníamos 16 ponys, ahora solo quedan 14 –soltó con semblante preocupado –parece que Daisy y Bongo están perdidos –a grandes zancadas se acercó a la zona donde debían estar los ponys.

-¡Por los Valar! Parece como si alguien hubiera arrancado este árbol –exclamó Fili.

-¿Qué pudo ser? –se preguntó el enano moreno.

-Pues… claramente esto no es como si lo arrancaran, más bien como si lo pisaran. Así que debe ser algo muy fuerte… y bastante peligroso –sin proponérselo su voz tembló -¿le decimos a Thorin? –

-Ah… No… No creo que sea necesario preocuparlo, podemos hacernos cargo –dijo el rubio con orgullo, dejando no muy convencido al pequeño Bilbo.

.

Había pasado quizá media hora y ni Bilbo ni sus sobrinos habían aparecido; una parte del él le decía que estaba siendo paranoico, que seguro se habían quedado conversando en alguna parte, pero otra le gritaba que seguro ahora estaban siendo prisioneros de orcos, o siendo despedazados por huargos; agitó la cabeza con el deseo de que esas imágenes desaparecieran de su cabeza, cuando de entre los arboles apareció Fili con el semblante aterrado.

-Trolls… Trolls… ¡Tienen a Bilbo! –no tuvo que repetirlo para que todos al instante tomaran sus armas y salieran a salvar al mediano.

" _Aguanta Bilbo, por favor"_

.

Y ahora se encontraban en esa bochornosa situación, donde estaban metidos en bolsas mientras otros estaban amarrados sobre la hoguera; los trolls discutían como cocinarlos o como sabrían más deliciosos. Todos se quejaban y gritaban hasta que Bilbo se levantó brincando dentro del saco para plantarse frente a aquellas apestosas criaturas.

-¡Esperen! No pueden cocinarlos… lo están haciendo mal, así no se cocina a un enano –las expresiones de todos eran entre incredulidad, ira y traición.

-Pues yo creo que saben mejor crudos –dijo uno de los trolls. Bombur colgaba de los dedos del monstro quien habría su boca listo para comerlo.

-¡No puedes comértelo! Tiene… lombrices, ¡en las tripas! Yo no se los recomiendo en absoluto ¡Es más! Todos las tienen –todos se removían en sus sacos maldiciendo a Bilbo cuando una mirada de Thorin les aclaró las cosas _"está ganando tiempo"_

-¡Tengo lombrices! –Gritó Nori secundado por el resto de los enanos que repetían esa misma frase cuando en lo alto de una roca se vio a Gandalf; bastó un fuerte golpe de su bastón para romperla a la mitad haciendo que la luz del sol tocara la gruesa piel de los trolls quienes soltaron un largo aullido siendo convertidos completamente en roca.

Bastaron unos minutos para que todos se encontraran libres de nuevo.

-Bien hecho mi amigo, ganar tiempo, seguro a nadie se le ocurrió –dijo el mago mirando a la compañía, algunos bufaron molestos, otros se cohibieron por la verdad salida de la boca del mago.

-Fili, Kili –Thorin miró a sus sobrinos con semblante sombrío, los mencionados ya veían venir la reprimenda por parte de su tío pero para su sorpresa Bilbo habló antes.

-¡Fue mi culpa! Lo siento, Thorin. Fili y Kili solo fueron a rescatarme, yo creí que podría sacar a los ponys solo pero me equivoqué. Lamento haberlos puesto a todos en peligro –el castaño miró de reojo a los príncipes con media sonrisa, que desapareció cuando el azabache lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, si algo te pasara –

-No será así, estoy bien. No me va a pasar nada –dijo con media sonrisa acariciando su mejilla y plantándole un delicado beso en la barba.

-Qué extraño –dijo Gandalf llamando la atención de todos los presentes –los trolls de montaña no se arriesgarían a estar en pleno bosque sabiendo lo que sucedería al llegar el sol, y más siendo trolls de montaña –

-Entonces debe haber una cueva cerca –dijo Balin siguiendo a Gandalf por entre los árboles, todos anduvieron tras de ellos hasta que encontraron una caverna subterránea que apestaba a troll. Entraron maravillados por la gran cantidad de oro, plata y gemas preciosas. Algunas con símbolos de reinos como Rohan, Gondor, e incluso de reinos de Elfos.

Bofur y Glóin no perdieron oportunidad de llenar un pequeño baúl con todas las riquezas que cupieran con la idea de volver por ellas luego de la misión, a pesar de la dura mirada que les mandaban Dwalin y Balin.

-Maese Bilbo –dijo Fili junto con su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Bilbo desviando su vista de ambos enanos llenando un hueco con joyas para dirigirla al joven rubio y al joven moreno.

-Gracias por… no decirle a Thorin, lamentamos haberte puesto en peligro –dijo el menor.

-No es nada, además me intentaron salvar. Creo que estamos a mano con eso –dijo dándoles un pequeño golpe en el hombro a ambos de forma cariñosa –además, ustedes guardaron el secreto de lo que vieron en el comedor de mi casa –dijo con un pequeño tinte rosado en las mejillas.

No le dirían que planeaban contarlo a todos en algún momento, de esa forma estarían a mano con el mediano.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo Kili –supongo que ahora te llamaremos tío Bilbo –dijo con aire divertido.

-No me molestaría, tener dos adorables sobrinos como ustedes –dijo encaminándose al lado de Dwalin dejando a dos sonrientes enanos curiosear por ahí pensando en las amables palabras de su "tío".

Por otro lado se encontraban Gandalf y Thorin curioseando por ahí encontrándose relucientes mangos dorados que brillaban a la luz de las antorchas.

-Estas no son espadas de troll –afirmó Escudo de Roble.

-Pues tampoco son hechas por manos humanas –quitó un poco de la funda viendo la hoja de la espada –fueron forjadas en Gondolin en la primera Era –dijo notando una mueca de desagrado en el rostro del enano -¡No se podría pedir mejor espada! –el enano aun mostrándose renuente la desenfundó dando credibilidad a las palabras del mago, era una hoja hermosa, fina y letal.

El mago tomó una espada más pequeña, casi como un cuchillo provocando que el enano enarcara una ceja por la curiosa selección de espada.

-Esta es lo suficientemente ligera y pequeña para manos de un mediano –dijo. Thorin frunció el ceño.

-No le darás una espada a Bilbo –

-Esa decisión solo le concierne a él, el camino es largo y peligroso, si no hubiera… -

-¿Insinúas que no puedo cuidar a mi _merlar_? –la ira se palpaba en el aire que los rodeaba a ambos.

-Insinúo que no siempre estarás ahí para Bilbo, por ello creo que él debe aprender a cuidarse también. Además… le darás a Bilbo la imagen de lo mucho que confías en que él también te cuide la espalda –Thorin se lo pensó unos segundos, se negaba rotundamente pero antes de si quiera decirle algo al mago este se la había entregado al mediano quien la aceptaba de buena gana anulando cualquier respuesta de Escudo de Roble.

Tras la orden del enano azabache todos salieron de ahí con uno que otro objeto de la cueva que les pareció bello; pero escucharon el crujir de ramas por una gran velocidad haciendo que todos tuvieran sus armas en mano, incluyendo a Bilbo. Estaban a punto de atacar cuando apareció la figura de un anciano desgarbado de ojos saltones y con la ropa que podría usar un pordiosero.

-¡Radragast! ¡Radragast el pardo! Mi amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

-¡Hay problemas! Gandalf… yo… estaba en… y luego una cosa… era negra e inmensa como una sombra –

-Calma mi amigo, dinos que sucede –

-No lo sé, el bosque verde se ve aún más enfermo, los animales mueren y una oscuridad se esparce más y más –

Todos quedaron pensativos un momento haciéndose una idea de la razón de todo eso.

-Peor hay algo más, un nigromante –dijo acercándose al mago de gris –lo vi con mis propios ojos –el mago se planteó irse de nuevo cuando escucharon aullidos a lo lejos, similarse a los que días atrás habían escuchado.

-¿Orcos? –se dijo a si mismo Radragast.

-¿Te siguieron? –preguntó el mago de gris.

-No, estoy completamente seguro –

-Entonces nos llevan la pista desde hace… -sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando un huargo atacó a Ori, Dwalin al instante golpeo a la figura lobuna con su gran mazo evitando que lastimara al pequeño enano, fue Kili quien le dio el tiro de gracia clavándole una flecha -¡Vamonos! ¡Todos a sus ponys! –

-¡No podemos! ¡Ya no están! –exclamó preocupado Ori, en todos nació casi instantáneamente la preocupación en sus pechos.

-¡Huyan! Yo los desviaré –

-Te alcanzarán –dijo Gandalf.

-Estas son liebres del Bosque Verde… que lo intenten –sin que se volviera a decir, mientras Radragast desviaba a algunos lejos de los enanos, estos corrían siguiendo a Gandalf quien sabía la ruta que los llevaría a Rivendel. Un par de orcos notaron a su presa siguiéndolos.

-¡No se detengan! –dijo al ver las claras intenciones de algunos para comenzar a pelear; esos dos pronto se vieron seguidos por otros cuatro hasta que toda una jauría los perseguía entre la pradera esquivando algunas rocas. Se vieron rodeados por al menos diez huargos con sus jinetes que se relamían los dientes podridos deseando comérselos.

-¿Ahora qué? –susurró Thorin con la espada en mano al igual que todos con sus respectivas armas. Una cegadora luz los desorientó un segundo al igual que a sus atacantes.

-¡Busquen el sendero en el bosque! Pase lo que pase no se detengan –dijo Gandalf.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡No nos irémos sin ti! –exclamó Bilbo con los ojos cristalinos, una sonrisa de parte del mago hizo que todo se volviera aún más confuso, Thorin tomó su mano y echó a correr aprovechando que aún estaban desorientados los jinetes; todos siguieron al azabache a pesar de que se negaban internamente a dejar solo a Gandalf.

.

Corrieron entre los árboles ya seguros de que Radragast y Gandalf había alejado lo suficiente a los orcos, tardaron un poco pero lograron encontrar un sendero perdido en el bosque llegando a un arco blanco que simulaba la figura de las hojas, no muy lejos se escuchaba la corriente del agua percatándose entonces de que habían llegado a Rivendel.

Con Thorin y Bilbo al frente de la compañía pensaron ser recibidos con música como era común en las costumbres –estiradas, al parecer de algunos –de los elfos, pero vaya sorpresa al encontrarse con un elfo con pinta de joven, les apuntaron con lanzas y espadas de todos lados.

-Identifíquense extraños, nos dirán como llegaron a las tierras de Imladris –

-Hasta a un lado, mocoso. Somos visitas ¿tu señor no te enseñó a respetar a tus mayores? –El elfo se sonrojó notoriamente iracundo provocando que Thorin riera internamente –dame tu nombre y te daré el mío –

-Ingwë, uno de los generales de Lord Elrond –

-¿Eres novato? –preguntó Dori provocando carcajadas en todos los enanos; a Bilbo estando rodeado de lanzas y espadas no le parecía tan gracioso.

-Suficiente –sacó su propia espada y la apuntó al pelinegro.

-De saber que así seríamos recibidos lo hubiera reconsiderado antes de aceptar su invitación –

-¿Invitación? –

- _Ingwë, ¿Qué sucede y por qué tanto alboroto? –_ dijo un elfo bajando las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal, cruzó el puente que permitía el flujo de agua debajo, de largo cabello lacio azabache y una mirada taciturna, aunque al llegar a sus invitados se dibujó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios –Thorin Escudo de Roble –seguido, Lord Elrond se inclinó con respeto dándole la bienvenida a sus visitantes.

.

-Mi señora –Dís desvió su mirada cansada hacia los barrotes encontrándose con una enana castaña, de barba enredada y algo descuidada. Le traía algo de comida en un pañuelo lo cual suponía era de contrabando.

-Muchas gracias –

-Lamento que esté pasando todo esto, es lo único que pude conseguir para usted… mi pequeño necesita comida y yo… -

-Descuida, sé que lo haces de buena fe –la enana sonrió –creo que tú tampoco has comido ¿cierto? –Partió la hogaza de pan que le había obsequiado para darle la mitad a aquella enana –yo estoy bien, tú también tienes que comer al igual que tu pequeño –

-Gracias… mi lindo Gimli extraña a su padre, así que le digo que él es quien nos envía esta comida –Dís sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-Te prometo que esto terminará, haré lo posible para que suceda –se acercó tomando entre sus manos las de la contraria quien luchaba por no llorar. La despidió rezando a Mahal por la vida de la princesa mientras esta buscaba algo en la reducida celda que le ayudara a escapar; ya había esperado demasiado a su hermano. Su gente no aguantaría más.

Un pequeño clavo se asomaba por una pared, sería su boleto de salida de ese lugar.

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, a todos ustedes bella gente es agradezco sus comentarios y tomarse su tiempo de leer el fic x3 Entro a clases la siguiente semana así que no les aseguro cuando habrá capitulo nuevo. Aun así, los leo pronto; nos vemos en Rivendel.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	12. Imladris

**Hola! Ok, antes que nada quiero darles unas aclaraciones: Aquí aparecerá Aragorn, pero no tendrá la actitud (no completamente) ni de los libros ni las películas ¿por qué? Porque aquí prácticamente es un adolescente, asi que actuará como tal :v al menos como to imagino que sería nuestro querido príncipe de Gondor siendo apenas un chico. Además, según recuerdo, me parece que Aragorn conoce a Arwen a los 22 años, creo –alguien confírmeme por favor –aquí han pasado aproximadamente dos años de que la conoció, aunque en esta versión no quedo "flechado" como en la original. Sorry :p**

 **Vale, eso es todo. Corre fanfic!**

 **AAAACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 12: IMLADRIS**

Aquel elfo de larga cabellera negra los miró con un gesto analítico para después regalarles una sonrisa dando una leve reverencia como cordial saludo a los visitantes del reino enano.

-Thorin Escudo de Roble, es un gusto tenerlo aquí con tan poca demora –

-Tratamos de ser puntuales pero tu sequito de incompetentes nos retuvieron –Ingwë se tensó al recibir la mirada seria de su señor pero no flaqueó.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, les hemos preparado un festín para su llegada –La compañía se mostró entusiasmada aun cuando Thorin se mostraba desconfiado, pero eso terminó cuando una cálida mano se entrelazó con la suya dándole ánimos.

-Aceptamos su amable invitación mi señor… -

-Elrond. Tengo que decir que su rostro se me hace familiar amable hobbit, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Si me permite conocerlo –Bilbo se enganchó a la mano del enano como muestra de confianza cosa que el medio elfo notó.

-Bilbo Bolsón, a su servicio –

-¡Bolsón! ¿Será usted pariente de Belladona o Bungo Bolsón? –Bilbo se veía sorprendido por tal afirmación.

-E-Eran mis padres –Thorin lo sintió temblar. En sus ojos se veía una luz esperanzada de respuestas.

-Eran… Mis más sinceras condolencias, no lo sabía. Belladona Tuk fue una de las hobbits más fuertes e inteligentes que he conocido –Bilbo podía llorar de la emoción –pero ¿por qué no hablamos de eso en el festín? Si me lo permites –

-¡Claro! –no esperó a decir el hobbit cuando ya se iba adelantando soltando la mano del enano. Elrond y Bilbo iban a la cabeza dejando a los enanos seguirlos. La filosa mirada del enano ojiazul se clavó en la espalda del lord elfo de Rivendel con su estómago revolviéndose haciendo que ardiera como las llamas de dragón.

-Congeniaron demasiado bien –dijo Balin a su lado.

-No me agrada –

-¡Pero si tenemos a un enano celoso! Creo que debemos brindar por eso –dijo Balin–El elfo te podría quitar a maese Bilbo, ¿no harás algo al respecto? –dijo Balin con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

.

Lord Elrond les ofreció varias habitaciones para que su estancia fuera más cómoda; dejando una habitación para la pareja de la compañía un poco más alejada del resto por si deseaban privacidad. Thorin hubiera querido disfrutar su estancia al llegar con su hobbit pero grande fue su sorpresa y su frustración cuando sus planes se vinieron abajo al ver como Bilbo seguía al elfo quien le ofrecía ver la biblioteca y por cómo era el mediano, no opuso mucha resistencia en realidad.

Fueron llamados un rato después a la cena por los sirvientes, Thorin no se hizo de rogar, pues desde hace horas que Bilbo había sido "secuestrado" –según el príncipe enano –por el medio elfo, sin embargo en el camino se encontraron una emotiva escena; Bilbo soltaba lágrimas de alegría estrechando al mago quien acariciaba su cabello como a un niño; era normal, Bilbo no estaba acostumbrado a peleas y reencuentros con el mago, sin embargo no era la primera vez para ellos.

-Tranquilo Mese Bilbo, Gandalf está acostumbrado a irse por su cuenta –dijo Balin mirando con cariño al mago, Lord Elrond no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos encontramos todos ¿por qué no vamos al comedor? Hay un par de invitados que seguro también esperaban –dijo guiándolos al comedor encontrando una gran variedad de platos que desilusionaron a la compañía.

" _¿Y la carne?"_ pensaron casi todos, el futuro rey y su amante fueron los que entraron primero tomando asiento en la misma esa que el Lord de Rivendel y Mithrandir.

.

-Agradecemos mucho por la ropa, ya han sido demasiadas molestias –dijo Legolas portando ahora una elegante túnica azul celeste que pertenece a Elrohir, mientras Tauriel fue vestida con un bello vestido esmeralda con largas mangas que llegaban hasta el suelo, ciertamente se sentía algo incómoda pues no era común que una guerrera usara ese tipo de ropa. Aun así la agradeció.

-No es ninguna, creo que mientras estén en Rivendel no es necesario que carguen con sus armas. No hay peligro aquí –dijo Lindir caminando a la cabeza para guiarlos al comedor.

El bullicio se escuchaba por los pasillos, no fue necesario que los invitados del Bosque Negro preguntaran por los enanos y su llegada, puesto que al llegar al final del pasillo se podía ver una multitud de al menos 13 enanos en el que sobresalía uno especialmente que no reía sin reparo como los demás, sentado al lado de un avergonzado hobbit que esperaba que los estómagos de los enanos se llenaran para salir de ahí.

-Mi señor Elrond, he aquí al príncipe del Bosque Verde Legolas, y su acompañante Tauriel –los enanos guardaron silencio solo unos segundos en los que ambos elfos se sentaban junto a Mithrandir, al lado del mago se encontraba Elrond y al lado de este Thorin junto con Bilbo.

-Me alegra que ya estén cambiados, creo que no se han presentado: Thorin hijo de Thráin, Legolas hijo de Thranduil; y él es Bilbo Bolsón –presentó el mago, solo bastó un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos príncipes para aceptarlo como saludo.

-Ella es Tauriel, capitana de la guardia del reino –dijo Legolas presentándola igualmente.

-Es un placer –la pelirroja asintió también mirando tanto al príncipe como al mediano con un semblante neutro, mientras debajo de la mesa retorcía sus dedos entre sus uñas con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, agradezco su valor para ir a Gundabad y volver para traernos información, es grato que justo en tiempos de necesidad se presenten verdaderos amigos –dijo Thorin con voz solemne, aun así, su rostro no perdía ese semblante tosco que caracterizaba a los enanos.

-No tiene que agradecer, como todos solo deseo la paz en la tierra media –el enano se mostró complacido por esa respuesta y siguió comiendo ante el bullicio que se desarrollaba en la otra mesa.

Elrond se mostró preocupado cuando vio llegar solo a Arwen, Elrohir y Elliadan; los tres se sentaron en los lugares restantes de la mesa.

-¿Y Estel? –preguntó por lo bajo a su hija, Arwen Undómiel, estrella de la mañana.

-Dijo que no tenía apetito –

-Estar con los montaraces ha rebajado sus modales –dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido bebiendo de su copa.

Arwen no le diría que se quedó practicando con la espada, no echaría de cabeza a su hermano, pues sabía que la culpa había sido de sus hermanos mellizos al retar al montaraz; si bien ya saben que es terco como cualquiera de la raza de los hombres, solo habría que compararlo con Túrin Turambar.

La conversación se alargó, y era gratificante ver como elfos y enanos podían hablar civilizadamente sin deseos de gritarse, al menos en la mesa donde residía Bilbo; notó que la elfa casi no hablaba y veía a Legolas y Thorin insistentemente como si esperara que alguno dejara del lado los comentarios sarcásticos disfrazados de diplomacia para lanzarse al cuello del otro.

-Tauriel, ¿cierto? –la pelirroja asintió al mediano cuando este tomó sus manos entre las suyas –relájate, disfruta de la comida; yo me encargo de que nadie haga algo imprudente –dijo mirando específicamente a Thorin que bebía de su copa con sutileza sin dejar de ver a Legolas quien imitaba su acción –tengo mis medios –

-Confío en eso Maese Bolsón –dijo soltando una carcajada que llamó la atención de un enano en particular, el más joven de los príncipes por primera vez se percató de la presencia de la más bella de las criaturas que hubiera visto. Como si una conexión apareciera ella desvió su mirada al enano al que le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo; pero el moreno no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse completamente y yéndose de espaldas en el banco, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al momento de que su espalda chocó con el suelo y todos los enanos comenzaron a reír.

Notó la reprimenda que le mandaba Thorin junto con la mirada confundida de su hermano, las carcajadas del resto… pero solo pudo concentrarse en la mirada de la elfa pelirroja que cambió de preocupación a calma en el momento en que le sonrió. Para él fue la expresión más dulce y tierna que hubiera visto en su vida.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Kili? –preguntó Dwalin soltando otra carcajada.

-Creo que lo encontré –dijo casi en un susurro, claramente perceptible para todos los elfos presentes, Tauriel sintió un rubor en su rostro por la clara muestra de interés del enano hacia ella, y a Legolas una sensación de preocupación lo invadió cuando su vista se enfocó en la pelirroja y el enano que seguía tirado en el suelo, ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando?

Lord Elrond carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención de aquellos en su mesa desviándolos de la escena que protagonizaba el menor de los príncipes de Erebor.

-Bueno, después de la comida quisiera pedirles que me acompañaran, tenemos cosas importantes que discutir y no creo que este lugar sea propicio –

.

Al terminar la comida, la dama y jóvenes príncipes de Rivendel se fueron de ahí dando privacidad. Mientras los demás invitados se quedaban en una sala común que había sido prestada exclusivamente para ellos, Lord Elrond guio solamente a Thorin, Bilbo y Gandalf a una habitación aislada del resto de los invitados, quizá el estudio del medio elfo, pensó el mediano.

-El príncipe Legolas consiguió esto en Bree hace algún tiempo, y me lo ha traído suponiendo que lo podía traducir –dijo el medio elfo acercándose a un espacioso escritorio para sostener un pedazo de cuero negro para mostrárselo a los presentes.

-¿Y es así? –cuestionó Thorin.

-Así es, pero creo que es mejor que sea Mithrandir el que lo lea –el mago alargo su brazo para tomar el trozo de cuero con garabatos blancos, negros y rojos.

-Es una oferta de pago –dijo pasando sus arrugados dedos por la pieza.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el enano.

-Por tu cabeza –el príncipe no se mostró sorprendido, pero Bilbo creyó que se desmayaría por lo pálido que estaba.

-¿Creen que fue… mi padre? –

-Eso suponemos, pero no hay certeza de ello –contestó el señor de Rivendel con su seriedad característica.

-Pero… no es lenguaje de enanos ¿verdad? –dijo Bilbo.

-Sí, eso es cierto; pero como van las cosas puede que Thráin se haya aliado con criaturas no muy gratas, me temo –dijo el mago, Thorin se tensó de cuerpo completo con la ira fluyendo por sus venas.

-Solo pido, Escudo de Roble, que no te dejes domar por tus emociones, nada nos asegura que no actuaras de la misma forma que tu padre –dijo Lord Elrond haciendo que el ceño del enano se frunciera aún más desencajando su rostro.

-Yo no soy como él –dijo con sequedad retirándose sin si quiera escuchar el resto del discurso del medio elfo. Bilbo se quedó viendo al enano irse con andar enardecido por la cólera.

-Los enanos son criaturas con sentimientos explosivos, solo basta con mirar a Thráin o a Thror –

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos? ¿Por qué hicieron esto? –pregunto el pequeño castaño.

-Thror perdió a su esposa, y la depresión lo invadió hasta que encontraron la piedra del Arca en la montaña. Thráin perdió a su padre y a su mujer; si un enano pierde a su _merlar_ sufre tanto como un elfo pero sin la capacidad de morir de pena. Buscan con qué sustituirla, ahora Thorin se siente traicionado y herido, si no se controla… me temo que será igual que su padre y su abuelo –concluyó el elfo moreno. Bilbo sintió su corazón achicarse, sentía pena por ambos reyes, él había perdido a sus padres, y estaba seguro que si perdía a Thorin enloquecería igual. Pero no quería ver a su amado perderse en la locura.

-No lo permitiré, él no es así. Lo sé –dijo Bilbo con certeza –No traicionaría a la compañía así –le defendió.

-Cuento con ello, mi querido Bilbo –dijo Gandalf. Se fue siguiendo a Thorin esperando encontrarlo antes de que se fuera a dormir con un mal sabor de boca.

.

Tauriel ahora se encontraba enfundada en su cómoda ropa de capitana, andaba lento al caminar disfrutando del paisaje mientras a ratos mordía una manzana que había tomado del almuerzo.

Era consciente de que cierto elfo la seguía pero lo ignoró pensando que tal vez si andaba sin rumbo fijo se fastidiaría y se iría; no tenía interés en una relación ahora, se había resignado hace poco a que su relación con Legolas no pasaría a más que una simple amistad debido a la condición de príncipe de este; Thranduil no permitiría que su único hijo se enlazara con una simple elfa.

Escuchó con atención un chapoteo no muy lejos que llamó su atención. Al acercarse se encontró a aquel enano moreno que la había mirado en el banquete, lanzaba rocas a la pequeña laguna que se mostraba entre los pilares; encontrándose así maravillada por la manera en que al lanzar la roca que tenía en sus manos esta rebotaba un par de veces antes de ceder al agua.

Kili estaba molesto. Maldecía internamente a su hermano por haberlo abandonado entre tantos elfos para quedarse a dormir en su habitación _"Que poco espíritu de aventura"_ pensó para sí el enano antes de tomar otra roca y lanzarla a la laguna haciéndola nuevamente rebotar.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –giró sobre sus talones para notar a la elfa pelirroja provocándole taquicardia al pobre moreno.

-¿Hacer…? –

-Que la roca rebote –dijo la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Ah! Mira, la tomas del lado y la lanzas con suficiente fuerza para que camine por el agua –explicó para tomar otra piedra y lanzarla -¿ves? –ella se veía intrigada y fascinada a partes iguales. En sus siglos de vida jamás había visto algo como eso.

-¿Cualquier piedra? –dijo comenzando a buscar alguna por el suelo.

-No, una plana si es posible –dijo él buscando igualmente hasta que encontró una que era perfecta, una lisa piedra de rio no tan pesada y en forma de elipse –Esta –dijo el moreno, la elfa se hincó en el suelo a su lado recibiendo la piedra –solo dobla tu brazo hacia atrás de forma lateral y lánzala –dijo poniéndose detrás de ella para mostrarle, y aunque ella se veía imperturbable concentrada solo en su objetivo, el enano estaba que no cabía en su nerviosismo de entablar esa pequeña charla con ella. _"No digas nada estúpido"_ se repetía.

La pelirroja la lanzó y vio como la roca rebotaba un par de veces antes de hundirse; cual niña sonrió ampliamente por su logro a pesar de que había visto que las rocas lanzadas por el enano llegaban a más distancia en la laguna.

-¡Bien hecho! –le felicitó el moreno consiguiendo que esa sonrisa fuera ahora dedicada a él pintando sus mejillas de rojo. Agradecía que la noche se estuviera haciendo presente y así ella no vería su vergüenza.

-Eso fue increíble ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! –dijo ella sorprendiendo al enano, realmente actuaba muy diferente a como creía.

-Vaya, no creí que pudieras actuar como una niña elfa –dijo alguien tras ellos, recargado en el pilar se encontraba Elrohir mirando con coquetería a la pelirroja provocando un gruñido inconsciente por parte de Kili.

-Después de siglos siendo capitana creo que puedo darme algunos lujos, mi señor Elrohir –

-No hables con tanta propiedad, Tauriel. Ustedes son invitados y por ende amigos de todos en Rivendel –miró a ambos con una blanca sonrisa –pero les recomendaría que no siguieran haciendo eso, algunos son muy apegados a Ulmo y no creo que les agrade que perturben el agua; pero claro, será nuestro secreto –Tauriel sonrió enternecida provocando otro gruñido de Kili –tienen que descansar, los espera un largo viaje. Los veo en la mañana –dijo, la pelirroja asintió dándole la espalda para regresar su vista al agua; Kili no entendió por qué pero Elrohir le había guiñado un ojo como si fuera su cómplice.

Jamás sabría que Elrohir, a pesar de considerar atractiva a la pelirroja sabía muy bien sobre los _merlar_ de los enanos; su padre les había dicho que siempre que vieran algo así no debían interferir, y eso haría. Además, no era la única elfa que existía _"hay muchos peces en el agua"_.

.

Legolas se tomó la libertad de curiosear por el lugar; su padre tenía cierta fricción con Lord Elrond cosa que no entendía, pero decidió que no sería problema el ir. Había mentido diciendo que quería conocer la tierra media considerando su mayoría de edad cuando en realidad quería dos cosas: 1) Ayudar a los enanos, quienes aunque su padre no lo aceptara habían ayudado a su madre cuando peleó en Gundabad contra dragones junto con ellos. Tristemente había muerto tiempo después por una flecha envenenada; y 2) Pasar algo de tiempo con Tauriel, quería hacer notar sus sentimientos y darle a entender que junto a él podría tener todo. Ella no era una princesa, pero para él podía pasar como la misma Lúthien.

Un suspiro enamorado salió de sus labios antes de escuchar el blandir de una espada. Confundido porque no había ningún guardia que denotara preocupación por ello. Se acercó a una pequeña plaza rodeada de árboles con un riachuelo que la rodeaba. Algunos pilares se contraponían con los arboles dejándose ver en medio a un joven muchacho, de cabellera negra y barba corta de mismo color; los ojos azules de océano desafiaban a la nada como una tempestad.

 _Es un hombre_.

Fue el pensamiento del príncipe Hoja Verde viendo sus facciones toscas que no pertenecían a un elfo, y era demasiado alto para un enano. Blandía la espada con destreza para seguido sacar un cuchillo y lanzarlo al pilar en el que se encontraba recargado el rubio _"No esperé ese movimiento"_ pensó Legolas sacando uno de sus cuchillos preparado para atacar.

-Lo siento, me sorprendiste –dijo con sorpresa el moreno, no debía tener más de 25 años.

-¿Qué hace alguien de tu raza en Rivendel? –

-¿Mi raza? ¿Acaso no sabes que Elrond es un medio elfo? –dijo con sarcasmo cargado de fastidio.

-Hablar con tanta familiaridad de él es una falta de respeto, solo sus hijos lo llaman así –Legolas bajó el cuchillo al ver que el moreno envainaba su espada.

-Pues tal vez yo soy uno de ellos, él me dice Elessar o Estel –dijo acercándose al rubio desafiante –aunque en tierras lejanas me dicen Trancos; ahora muévete niño, me estorbas –los mofletes de Legolas se colorearon de indignación.

-¿Tu quién te crees? Tengo más edad que tu ¿de verdad quieres que me crea que eres hijo de Lord Elrond? –

-Tú debes ser uno de esos guardias arrogantes y novatos de seguro, te quitaran esa estúpida actitud en tu primera cacería de orcos –se burló.

-¿Acaso tu sabes de cazar orcos? –

-Por supuesto que sí, sé más que tu –

-Pruébalo –un paso de distancia los separaba, ambos con esa juventud pedante que tenían se prepararon para pelear, una batalla amistosa se decían aunque sus movimientos no lo parecieran. El moreno consideró esa una práctica para poder vencer a Elrohir quien se había estado burlando de él desde que llegó; le probaría que el ser un simple hombre no le quitaba la habilidad de lucha.

La lucha de Legolas parecía casi una danza, una danza mortal. Chocaban espadas escuchando el filo gritar encendido por la emoción; un paso in falso hizo que el elfo tropezara pero eso no le quitó la habilidad de defenderse, enredó sus piernas con las del contrario haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo posicionándose sobre él con el cuchillo en su yugular.

-¿Y tú sabes cazar orcos? –se mofó, pero ese momento de burla le duró poco pues Elessar cambió de lugares con él sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, sacó el cuchillo que aun permanecía en la espalda del contrario para colocarlo en su cuello.

-Sí, lo sé –se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Legolas se removió incomodo por la presión en sus muñecas. Elessar se levantó regresándole su cuchillo –ahora sabrás como cuidar bien de Rivendel –

-Yo no me quedaré en Rivendel, vengo del Bosque Verde –

-¿El Bosque Verde? –

-Mi nombre es Legolas, soy hijo del rey Thranduil; vengo con la misión de llevar a los enanos a Erebor –el moreno lo miró un largo rato sonriendo del lado.

-Entonces te deseo suerte –recogió su espada del suelo que se le había caído en el combate cuando Legolas lo derribó –por cierto, mi nombre es Aragorn –Legolas parpadeó un par de veces consternado.

-Aragorn… ¿El heredero de Isildur? –

-Prefiero ser reconocido por el nombre de mi padre y no de… él –dijo retirándose de la pequeña plaza. Legolas se quedó solo mirando un punto fijo en el camino que había tomado el hijo de Arathorn.

-Un dúnedain. Tiene sangre de Númenor en sus venas –Legolas se quedó meditando un rato más escuchando el riachuelo pasar.

.

Quizás debía ir a hablar con Thorin, no parecía que se encontrara muy bien cuando dejó el despacho de Lord Elrond. Debía estar ahí para él, además de que también lo necesitaba a su lado.

-Maese Bilbo –le llamó una voz, al toparse de frente con el señor de Rivendel instantáneamente sonrió.

-Buenas noches Lord Elrond, suponía que todos ya se habían ido a dormir –

-Tenía algunas cosas que atender antes de ir a descansar, ¿disfruta su estancia? –

-¡Oh sí! Ha sido increíble, nunca imaginé que me encontraría en una situación así –el medio elfo sonrió con ternura.

-Lo mismo dijo su padre cuando pisó estas tierras, aunque su madre por el contrario no dejó de curiosear por todo el lugar durante su estadía –Bilbo hubiera querido ver eso, ver a sus padres en Rivendel.

-Me parece increíble que hubieran estado aquí –

-Su madre era una aventurera, no fue raro que Gandalf la invitara a venir –el mediano sintió su corazón palpitar con amor al recordar a su difunta madre –acompáñeme, quiero mostrarle algo en la biblioteca –

.

Sus pesadas botas se escuchaban por el pasillo en su raudo caminar, no había visto a Bilbo desde que salieron del despacho del elfo y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Preguntó a toda la compañía, incluido a Gandalf, pero todos negaron. Siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que escuchó la voz de su amado mediano.

-¿Quedarme? –dijo el hobbit.

-El viaje que ellos emprenden es arriesgado, habrá muchos peligros que quizá no sabrán manejar y hasta podrían perder a alguien de la compañía; Bilbo, este no es lugar para un hobbit –el hobbit se sintió pesado, ¿por qué le decía eso? Él era fuerte, aguantaría lo que fuera, lo sabía.

-Yo… yo no… -

-Escúchame, sé que eres valiente, me lo has demostrado pero ¿Realmente confías en que Thorin no será igual que su padre? Temo por ti, te aprecio como el amigo que eres. Quédate en Rivendel y regresarás a la comarca –Tras la pared Thorin escuchó cada palabra, pero no creyó ser capaz de escuchar el resto sin desplomarse al suelo, así que se retiró lo más sutil que le fue posible a su habitación.

-Agradezco su preocupación, pero puedo con esto. Thorin me necesita, y si pasa lo que usted dice conseguiré afrontarlo –Elrond suspiró ante la terquedad del mediano.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres; entonces prepararé algunas cosas que te servirán. Un par de libros y mapas te ayudarán e tu viaje –el mediano sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo.

.

Después de caminar un rato al salir del despacho del elfo divisó a Dwalin quien se veía frustrado dando vueltas en el pasillo, no había solucionado sus problemas con Thorin quitándole el sueño.

-¡Dwalin! Mire, sé que no hemos congeniado bien pero sepa que yo solo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. Si la razón de que peleara con Thorin soy yo permítame solucionar lo que sea que le aqueje de mi –

Dwalin solo se dio media vuelta para encarar al castaño quien tenía una mirada decidida hacia él, ¿qué se creía ese mediano? Llegaba y prácticamente con tronar los dedos tenía rendido a Thorin a sus pies. Si ese mediano cambiara a un bando maligno quien sabe lo que sucedería.

-Escuche bien señor Bolsón, usted parece una buena persona pero está interfiriendo en las responsabilidades de Thorin –dijo Dwalin con más rudeza de la usual, el pequeño hobbit se quedó de piedra sin poder moverse o gesticular –nuestra gente muere de inanición a diario, mientras usted juguetea con nuestro futuro rey. No me lo tome a mal, lo hago por el bien de Thorin y de Erebor; usted es pequeño, débil y torpe en caminos turbios como los que cruzamos y cruzaremos. Me dio suficiente evidencia dejándose capturar por los trolls. Solo le estorba a la compañía –sin más el enano robusto se retiró por el pasillo con un amargo sabor de boca a pesar de haber desahogado todo lo que le aquejaba.

No quiso girar, sabía lo que encontraría. Bilbo se quedó parado mirando al suelo con el corazón agitado como si luchara por no romperse por sus palabras. Entonces comenzó a considerar el ofrecimiento de Lord Elrond. Quizá Dwalin tenía razón y él no tenía que estar ahí, no debería de estar ahí.

.

Aragorn, después del curioso encuentro con Legolas no pudo borrar la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro al recordar al bello elfo rubio, su corazón palpitaba con regocijo y sus ojos brillaban con emoción tentado a volverlo a ver. De camino a sus aposentos que habían sido los mismos desde que era un infante se encontró con una extraña figura, muy pequeña incluso para ser un enano. Se acercó con pasos delicados buscando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería asustar al castaño.

Bilbo se encontraba mirando el flujo del agua correr entre las rocas y pasando por los pilares de Rivendel. Soltó un suspiro desanimado concentrado en el agua.

-Buenas noches –giró un poco su vista no tan sorprendido con su inesperado acompañante.

-Buenas noches –respondió por lo bajo Bilbo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que lo fatiga tanto para que suelte un suspiro así? –el mediano solo se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto –si no mal recuerdo, usted viene con esa compañía de enanos ¿no es verdad? –

-Sí, pero… no sé si los seguiré a partir de ahora –eso tomó desprevenido al heredero de Isildur.

-¿Qué lo ha llevado a tomar esa decisión? –otro suspiro cargado de pena salió de la boca del mediano.

-Soy muy débil, creo que solo les estorbo y… si por mi culpa matan a alguien no podría vivir tranquilo. Creo que lo mejor sería que no fuera con ellos –

-Hm… ¿Eso cree? No estuve presente en la cena, pero por lo que escuché de mis hermanos, usted es la pareja de Escudo de Roble. Si bien es cierto que como su pareja preferiría mantenerla lejos y a salvo, también es que… no toleraría la distancia. Creo que si usted desistiera volvería loco al príncipe Thorin –Bilbo levantó la vista del agua por primera vez para ver al muchacho perteneciente a los Dúnedain.

-Pero si no sé pelear, no podría ayudar a la compañía –se dijo encogiéndose en su sitio abrazando sus piernas sintiendo el césped en sus pies desnudos.

-Eso no es difícil de solucionar –desenvainó su espada llamando la atención del mediano –levántese mase hobbit, yo le enseñaré algunos movimientos que si bien le protegerán en batalla, también permitirá que logre dar certeros ataques a sus enemigos –

-¿Y-yo? ¿Pelear? –apenas se levantó el emocionado moreno lo incitó a desenvainar su espada.

-Tu ventaja con tus enemigos es que eres considerablemente más pequeño, más ágil y sigiloso. Bloquearás con la espada por arriba y atacarás a piernas, pies y torso ¿listo? –no muy seguro el hobbit asintió.

Bloqueo. Bloqueo. Ataque. Estuvo a punto de hacerle un corte si no fuera porque Aragorn dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándolo.

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Aragorn, continuaron unas horas más hasta que la luna estaba aún más alta y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Después del último bloqueo de Bilbo, el Dúnedain le dijo que debían parar pues ya estaba entrada la noche.

-Gracias por todo mi señor… -

-Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn –dijo con media sonrisa.

-Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado –dijo con una amplia sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes.

.

Se sentía asfixiado entre esas cuatro paredes revolviéndose en las sabanas ¿Y si Bilbo decidía quedarse en Rivendel? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo? Solo de pensarlo le dolía el pecho y deseaba volver a la comarca, que no le importara nada en lo absoluto más que el mediano. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Bilbo quien le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Lamento despertarte –

-No lo hiciste –el enano abrió los brazos incitando al mediano a entrar en la cama, quien no tardó en acceder, se quitó el chaleco y la camisa dejándolo solo con los pantalones y una playera blanca similar a la que estaba usando el moreno en ese momento. Se sintió cómodo entre sus brazos, correspondiendo al gesto afectivo de Thorin.

Sin aviso Thorin se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Bilbo devorando sus labios con desesperación como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Thorin… -dijo en un suspiro -¿Qué sucede? –dijo confundido aunque no con menos gusto por la espontaneidad de los besos y caricias que le dedicaba.

-Te amo –dijo con sinceridad provocando que el pobre corazón de Bilbo casi se le saliera del pecho –Muchísimo, _taerin… -_ volvió a besarlo, y no hubo más preguntas, solo caricias, besos y "te amo" dados en susurros.

Bilbo introdujo sus manos entre la ropa de Thorin acariciando sus pectorales cosquilleando el vello en sus manos, una mordida en su hombro le sacó un gemido que encantó al príncipe provocándolo aún más. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y en segundos ya se encontraba regada alrededor de la cama en posiciones irregulares.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y el vapor salido de sus cuerpos aclimató la estancia. Thorin regó besos por todo su rostro al mismo tiempo en que frotaba su miembro con el de Bilbo en una danza constante que hacía suspirar al mediano quien rasguñaba los hombros, brazos y espalda de su amante desesperado por más contacto conformándose momentáneamente con las mordidas que eran regadas de su cuello hasta la clavicula que seguramente dejarían marcas luego.

-Ah… Thorin… Más –pegó sus frentes entre suspiros forzando su respiración. Levantó al mediano en sus brazos pegándolo contra el espaldar de la cama penetrándolo sin delicadeza; logrando así que los anteriores suspiros se transformaron en sonoros gemidos que llenaron la habitación. La sinfonía tenía de acompañante los gruñidos de Thorin quien se esforzaba por llegar aún más profundo en el mediano.

-Bilbo… -Thorin dejó de sobre esforzarse cuando Bilbo comenzó a mover sus caderas y su cuerpo completo de arriba hacia abajo con más velocidad hasta que ambos consiguieron llegar al climax. Se abrazaron, inhalaron el aroma del otro recargados en el cuerpo del contrario sintiendo sus cuerpos relajarse.

El sueño los venció después de haber continuado por unas cuantas horas desplomándose en las sabanas que ahora contenía la esencia de ambos.

-Por favor, quédate a mi lado –susurró al oído del hobbit a pesar de que este ya se encontraba inconciente, pero no lo detuvo –te necesito conmigo –dijo besando su sien y acomodándose para estrecharlo en sus brazos, pasó sus brazos a su torso entrelazando sus manos con amor. Durmieron abrazados, con el torso de Thorin pegado a la espalda del mediano y con las manos entrelazadas.

.

Después de haber pasado unos cuantos días tuvieron que recobrar el camino a la montaña, todos montados en ponys dados en obsequio por el señor de Rivendel. El par de elfos originarios del Bosque Negro se montaron en sus caballos –igualmente obsequiados –alistando sus cosas en las bolsas que estos cargaban como en los trajes que los enfundaban.

-Los llevaré hasta los lindes de Rivendel, luego separaremos nuestros caminos –dijo Aragorn a la compañía; se acercó al príncipe elfo y le dedicó una suave sonrisa –ha sido un gusto conocerlo, príncipe Legolas; espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse. Y quizás… repetir lo de hace unas noches –los gemelos Elrohir y Elliadan abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar al Dúnedain, cuando Legolas lo notó se ruborizó furiosamente entendiendo el doble sentido.

-Deja de dar malas impresiones, no pasó nada –dijo con el ceño fruncido, ese humano era un mocoso para él, ¿Cuántos tendría? Fuesen los que fueran él tenía más de dos siglos.

-Pues yo recuerdo tu cuerpo jadeando debajo de mi –Tauriel sintió su corazón achicarse, esa fue la clave para que se diera por vencida con él; su amor desde hace décadas. Soltó una sonrisa leve al príncipe, seguro sería feliz con él. Por otro lado, Legolas estaba que no cabía con la insolencia del moreno, giró a ver a los gemelos quienes sonreían del lado con burla.

-¡Estábamos entrenando! ¡Solo peleábamos! –exclamó mirando a todos lados.

-Claro mi señor –dijo Tauriel con burla a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto. Legolas solo bufó mirando molesto al mayor.

Thorin miraba hacia todos lados buscando entre el mar de caballos y cabezas enmarañadas de su compañía.

-¿Y Bilbo? –preguntó preocupado, pero todos se encogieron de hombros. Estrujó las riendas del caballo con frustración, la conversación que había oído no lo dejaba más tranquilo. Dwalin sintió una punzada de culpa al ver a Thorin así, pero entre la multitud llegó corriendo.

-¡Lo siento, llego tarde! –dijo Bilbo con unos cuantos pergaminos sobresaliendo de su mochila siendo seguido por Lord Elrond. El rostro del enano se iluminó al ver a su _merlar_ , y este le correspondió con una sonrisa –gracias por todo Lord Elrond –

-Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí señor Bolsón, deseo buenaventura a todos en su viaje –le dijo a la compañía quienes se mostraron agradecidos con el medio elfo –y verlos a todos de nuevo por aquí, serán siempre bienvenidos –

-Se loa gradecemos –dijo Thorin con una sonrisa agradecida.

Aragorn dio una última mirada a sus hermanos despidiéndose así, y estos le correspondieron al igual que su "padre" anhelando el momento en que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Salieron todos montados en sus respectivos caballos y ponys. Bilbo miró a Thorin sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lord Elrond.

"… _Ahora Thorin se siente traicionado y herido, si no se controla… será igual que su padre y que su abuelo…"_

No. Él no lo permitiría, Bilbo evitaría que Thorin fuera como ellos, porque no lo era. Tomó la mano de Escudo de Roble queriendo transmitirle todo el amor que le profesaba, dándole a entender que estaría ahí para él cuando fuera necesario. El enano sonrió correspondiendo al gesto anexándole un beso sobre el anillo que le había regalado.

.

Al anochecer acamparon en una cueva lo suficiente seca y acogedora para que todos estuvieran ahí; después de la cena muchos fueron a dormir, aunque no todos. Los elfos habían dicho que harían guardia antes de dormir, y que despertarían a Nori y Bifur cuando hubiesen pasado varias horas.

Dwalin no vio señales de los elfos, supuso que preferirían quedarse en los árboles que arropaban la cueva por afuera. Se levantó con deseos de acercarse al pequeño riachuelo que encontraron y beber algo de agua. Al acercarse lo suficiente escuchó el aire ser cortado por una espada; y se sorprendió al ver al mediano ahí.

-Bloqueo. Bloqueo. Ataque –repetía en susurros las palabras que Aragorn le había dicho; no escuchó los pasos de Dwalin a su espalda, pero si el hacha que cortaba el aire justo a su cabeza, bloqueó el ataque con la espada reteniendo el arma del enano -¿Q-Que hace? –

-Lo estaba probando ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? –

-Creo que es obvio –soltó un suspiro al bajar el arma –Dwalin, tú lo dijiste. Soy muy débil, pequeño y torpe ¿no? Pues no necesito que nadie me proteja, voy a defenderme si algo pasa y así ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse. Me he cuidado solo casi toda mi vida y usar una espada será parte de eso ahora –Dijo el mediano logrando que el enano se enorgulleciera _"Es casi tan testarudo como Thorin, ya veo que fue lo que vio en él"_ pensó.

-Bien, pero si no sostienes bien la espada te podrías romper la muñeca, sepáralas más una de otra cuando sostengas el mango –Bilbo miró su agarre e hizo caso a las instrucciones del guerrero –bien, para que no te hagas daño yo te enseñaré; no quiero que Thorin tenga un colapso si en batalla te lastimas por una tontería como no sostener bien la espada –

-¿Vas a enseñarme? –ninguno notó en que momento comenzaron a hablarse de _tú_ , pero no les importó. Ambos tenían algo en común: darían su vida por Thorin, lo querían y harían lo que fuera por él.

-Te enseñaré a pelear como un enano de la guardia –dijo –ahora levanta la espada, lo primero será la posición de los pies y como te moverás en el campo… -

 **.**

 **¿Qué dicen? Les gustó, espero que sí. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **De verdad, muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic x3 los adoro. Feliz casi día del amor y la amistad, porque ustedes tienen todo mi amor.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	13. Las Montañas Nubladas

**Más de dos meses ¡demonios! De verdad lo lamento, pero no tenía inspiración para nada y la época de exámenes se acerca a mí. Trataré de actualizar el siguiente más pronto. Por ahora espero que les guste este capítulo, me esforcé mucho en terminarlo. Así que…**

 **ACCIÓN…**

 **CAPITULO 12: LAS MONTAÑAS NUBLADAS**

Siguieron su camino sobre sus ponys y caballos respectivos durante varios cansados días, los pobres animales rogaban por un milagro para que sus patas siguieran moviéndose entre los caminos empedrados e inclinados de aquellos valles y colinas por las que pasaban. El par de elfos lo notaban pero en esa travesía estaban al servicio de la compañía así que no dirían nada al respecto.

Bilbo era el que tenía que mostrarse solidario con los animalitos pidiendo descanso cada noche aun cuando sabía que se retrasaban y que era muy probable que los orcos les estuvieran pisando los talones. Y cada noche cuando todos se iban a dormir menos aquel que estuviera de guardia, Bilbo y Dwalin comenzaban a entrenar algo alejados de los demás para evitar despertarlos. Bilbo no quería preocupar a Thorin y Dwalin ciertamente no quería que Thorin le cortara la cabeza por ser rudo con su _merlar_.

-Mueva los pies, señor Bolsón –siempre le llamaba por su apellido con rudeza a modo de regaño.

-Eso intento, pero es difícil teniéndote tan cerca –

-En una pelea no le podrás decir a tu adversario "aléjate un poco para que pueda clavarte la espada", debe ser impredecible, rápido, no le dé ni una sola oportunidad a su contrincante. Cuando tu familia y amigos estén en riesgo no podrás darte ese lujo –Bilbo suspiró cansado pero asintió. Sabía que tenía razón.

Dwalin no lo sabía, pero el par de elfos siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que hacían, y les cubrían la espalda de ataques inesperados, no dormían mientras alguno estuviera despierto pues hace unas noches Ori se levantó gritando al encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada penetrante de Legolas sin saber que los elfos dormían con los ojos abiertos.

Hubo gritos y maldiciones de los enanos veteranos y carcajadas del par de jóvenes príncipes mientras el mediano y Gandalf trataban de calmar las aguas.

No fue un día agradable para nadie.

-El mediano tiene agallas –dijo Tauriel con una sonrisa orgullosa, no había hablado con el castaño aún pero le tenía cierta estima por la manera en que los había defendido ante las palabras altisonantes de Escudo de Roble, al igual que ese enano… Kili.

-Sí, pero las agallas no sirven en batalla, sino la estrategia y habilidad. Ese enano solo lo aturde, y aunque así sea una pelea entre enanos necesitará más que eso –la pelirroja giró su vista al príncipe del bosque.

-¿Quieres ayudarle? –

-No queremos que Escudo de Roble pierda la cabeza ¿no? Entonces le enseñaré como pelear contra orcos y elfos –una risita escapó de los labios de la elfa -¿Qué es gracioso? –cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

-Es muy amable que quieras ayudarlo, solo procura que Thorin no te vea hacerlo –

-Tranquila, no quisiera provocar una guerra. Ya bastantes hemos tenido –

Thorin se despertó aun sintiendo la cabeza pesada, había dormido fatal, despertándose a ratos con frio por la helada cercanía que comenzaban a tener con las montañas, pero lo que le molestaba es que Bilbo no estaba a su lado dormido. Se sentó en la improvisada cama –pues solo era el piso tapizado con un par de pieles de zorro –buscando entre el mar de cuerpos que era su compañía, vio a Bilbo en una fogata preparando lo que aseguraba era el desayuno.

Bilbo había comenzado a preparar dos guisos, uno que solo contuviera verduras y uno más pesado con carnes y especias. Thorin creía que se podía evitar todo eso pero Bilbo insistía en decirle cada vez que lo había mencionado en los últimos días: _"Ellos no deberían estar aquí, podrían estar en su bosque haciendo lo que quisieran pero están aquí por nosotros. Aunque no te agraden al menos les debemos respeto y consideración. Están tan cansados como nosotros"_.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies para abrazar por la espalda al castaño, Bilbo apenas le había dedicado una mirada, tenía grandes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos síntoma de las cortas noches que había pasado.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó el moreno.

-He estado teniendo pesadillas –dijo con simpleza revolviendo el guiso para los elfos y agregándole sal y albahaca a la comida de los enanos.

-Yo también –admitió en voz baja.

-Cuéntame y yo te cuento –Thorin esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

-Con que al llegar a Erebor, yo tenga que pelear con mi padre… no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero pelear con él –lo que no le decía era _"no quiero matar a mi padre"_ –ahora tu –

-Yo… ¿Crees que le agrade a tu hermana? Digo, sé que a tu padre no, después de todo no está muy saludable que digamos pero Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin… todos, incluso Glóin dicen cosas increíbles de ella y tú hablas con tanto amor que tengo miedo de no agradarle, solo eso, sueño que ella me hecha a patadas montada en un dragón –tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al imaginarse a su hermana montando un dragón persiguiendo al pobre Bilbo, y luego la imagen de Dís hablando con Bilbo de cualquier cosa le pareció hermoso.

-Ella te amaría si te conociera, cuando te conozca estoy seguro que estará tan enamorada como yo. Tendré que evitar que se te acerque –dijo con seriedad que hizo resoplar a Bilbo como si hubiera dejado escapar una risa entre sus labios.

El largo bostezo de Nori llamó su atención.

-Hmmmm… eso huele bien, ¿ya está el desayuno? –no hizo falta decirlo dos veces cuando todos ya se habían levantado casi brincando de sus mantas para esperar ansiosos la comida del hobbit, el único paciente fue Gandalf y Thorin, pues incluso los elfos parecían un par de niños deseando saborear nuevamente la comida del mediano.

El desayuno prosiguió tranquilo entre bromas, anécdotas y alguna que otra travesura de Fili y Kili. En unos minutos tuvieron que recoger todo el campamento para seguir su camino, pero un anuncio del mago fue el que les produjo un escalofrío a todos –sin excepción –.

-Tengo que irme, pero no desesperen que no los dejaré solos. Los alcanzaré al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas –

-¿A dónde irás? –preguntó altivo Escudo de Roble como ya era su costumbre cuando estaba entre molesto e interesado.

-Los magos vamos a donde debemos, sin importar cuanto deseemos otra cosa. Los veré, eso se los aseguro, solo no pierdan la marcha y no se separen –miró a los enanos, a los elfos y al hobbit quien sintió sus piernas temblar, estaba completamente aterrado; no sabía que haría si no se lograba defender como esperaba pero la mano calida de Thorin sujetó la suya dándole la fortaleza necesaria para ese momento –necesitarán la ayuda de cada uno para sobrevivir este viaje. Bien, el desayuno estuvo delicioso, Bilbo. Los veré en las montañas –dijo y se retiró en su caballo galopando velozmente.

Sin más opción la compañía comenzó a andar en sus ponys y caballos hacia las montañas.

Bilbo y Thorin cabalgaban muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que sus ponys ya comenzaban a conocerse. A veces sin hablar y otras veces con conversaciones triviales que les daban un toque cálido a su corazón; pero en esa ocasión fue extrañamente diferente, mientras estaban rozando sus manos al tenerlas tan juntas sujetas a las riendas de su respectivo pony llegó Dwalin.

-Maese Bilbo, ¿podemos hablar? Necesito decirle algo importante –

-Claro –dijo con nerviosismo, cosa que alertó a Thorin. El enano robusto y su _merlar_ se adelantaron cabalgando en frente casi en susurros cual confidentes. La espina de los celos se clavó en Escudo de Roble al verlos, y se hundió más al escuchar una carcajada de Bilbo de la que se sentía único propietario.

-Tú querías que todo estuviera bien. Bueno, ahora son amigos –dijo Balin acercándose a él –tranquilo, Bilbo no tiene ojos para nadie más –Thorin deseó realmente sentirse más calmado con esas palabras, pero lo que en realidad aligeró el peso en sus hombros fue esa mirada que le dedicó el mediano, en medio de la conversación con Dwalin le sonrió con dulzura. Escudo de Roble sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón –una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó de Dwalin que le dio un amistoso – _pero violento –_ golpe en el brazo al mediano quien luchó por no quejarse más de la cuenta. Thorin agrandó su sonrisa, ciertamente no tratas así a tu _merlar,_ así tratas a un compañero o amigo. No debería de preocuparse.

Unos lugares más atrás Kili escuchaba interesado al par de elfos conversar en sindarin alegremente, le fastidiaba el no saber que estaban diciendo, así que solo frunció el ceño a modo de berrinche con su hermano mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te sucede? –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo a la defensiva.

-Estás haciendo berrinche, como si te hubieran quitado tu arco favorito –el semblante de el moreno se relajó dando paso a una triste mirada viendo hacia abajo como si las pezuñas del pony fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-No es nada –

- _Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no? Eres mi hermano –_ Fili tomó su mano consiguiendo que Kili elevara la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- _No quiero volverme como el abuelo, pero duele tanto… Es que… yo… encontré a mi merlar_ –dijo en un susurro para que la compañía no los escuchara, los elfos no importaban, después de todo estaban hablando en khuzdûl.

El enano rubio quedó impactado hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía. Él tenía miedo de perder la cordura al no ser correspondido, pero ¿Quién sería quien robó el corazón de su querido hermano al punto de hacerlo temer por su cabeza?

- _¿Quién…? –_ Kili miró de reojo a la elfa pelirroja y Fili siguió su mirada – _No… Cualquiera menos ella, es una elfa ¿tienes idea de cómo se podría Thorin? –_

 _-Bilbo es un hobbit –_ dijo con pocas esperanzas.

 _-No es lo mismo, Thorin ODIA a los elfos, si se llega a enterar… -_

 _-¡no puedes decirle a nadie!_ –dijo en susurros exaltados.

-Yo no dije que hablaría –dijo –sabes que nunca diría nada, solo temo por lo que pueda pasar. Aunque debo decirte que tienes pésimo gusto –

-¡Hey! –exclamó molesto, pero Fili siguió burlándose sonrojando terriblemente a su hermano.

A lo lejos se escuchó un aullido que les heló la sangre, todos clavaron su vista en las colinas rocosas no muy lejos donde se alzaba un huargo y el grito de su jinete en el grotesco lenguaje de orco los alertó a todos. De entre las rocas salió toda una jauría, sobre ellos llevaban hasta dos jinetes quienes sonreían mostrando sus afilados y podridos dientes.

-¡Armas! –exclamó Thorin sacando su espada. Todos lo imitaron desenvainando sus espadas, cuchillos y flechas; esperaron a que su enemigo se acercara y atacara primero, la jauría se acercó rauda. Entonces uno de los orcos apuntó con una flecha y tiró acertando muy cerca de Ori, pero su pony se había levantado en sus patas traseras protegiéndolo del ataque provocándole la muerte. Cayó al asfalto junto con su jinete quien se levantó lo más rápido posible con su resortera en sus manos temblorosas.

Legolas tomó sus cuchillos y galopó hacia los orcos seguido por Tauriel quien lo siguió armada igual. Bilbo bajó de su pony y lo corrió del lugar no deseando que corriera la misma suerte que el de Ori, ya se las arreglaría después si salían con vida. Un orco pasó muy cerca de Ori dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza si no hubiera sido porque Dwalin con su hacha lo atravesó en el abdomen bajándolo del huargo que montaba, y le dio el golpe final con un grito de guerra clavando su hacha ahora en el cráneo de la grotesca criatura.

Todo era un caos. Tauriel se vio impedida a seguir montando cuando un huargo se atrevió a morder las piernas de su caballo, este se defendió ferozmente pero no consiguió salvarse cuando las fauces del depredador se clavaron en la extensión de su cuello llenando su garganta de sangre. Cayó con gracia del caballo lanzando uno de sus cuchillos a la garganta del huargo y otro al pecho de su jinete corriendo a su corcel, aun respiraba y la miraba con esperanza. La elfa contuvo las lágrimas de ver a esa criatura sufriendo, sacó los cuchillos del cuerpo de sus atacantes y lo clavó en el corazón del caballo dándole paz con la muerte.

-¡Tauriel! –Tan distraída estaba que no vio lo cerca que se encontraba el capitán de la jauría de ella, Kili le gritó intentando llamar su atención, decidió hacerlo él mismo y lanzó una flecha a la yugular del orco y otro par al huargo. Llegó junto a la pelirroja -¡Tauriel! ¡Hay que irnos! –la meció con brusquedad haciéndola despertar de su transe.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron con la pelea.

Bilbo peleaba tratando de recordar sus lecciones con Dwalin pero era difícil, esto no era una lección, y ahora sí podía morir. Sus movimientos eran torpes, lograba esquivar los ataques por mera gracia de los Valar –al menos eso creía él –, cuando un huargo intentó atacarlo solo movió frenéticamente su espada con los ojos cerrados escuchando después un chillido del animal, abrió los ojos solo para ver a Thorin con su espada en la yugular del gigantesco lobo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Thorin preocupado, pero Bilbo solo podía pensar en una cosa _"Tuvo que protegerme. No pude hacerlo solo. Casi muero. Le estoy causando problemas."_ Esos pensamientos se fueron cuando a espaldas de Thorin se acercaba un orco corriendo.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó empujando al enano a un lado; Bilbo ahora levantó la espada listo para atacar. Cortó los tendones en las piernas del orco pero a pesar de todo el arma de su enemigo logró darle una gran cortada en el brazo. El mediano se quejó recordando las clases de Dwalin: _"Regla número 4. La defensa es más importante que el ataque"_ ¡Claro! Debió pensar en eso pero ahora estaba herido con la sangre brotando sin cesar.

El orco seguía vivo, al menos hasta que Legolas le lanzó uno de sus cuchillos justo en medio de la cabeza. Thorin fue espectador de todo lo sucedido, su vista se clavó en Legolas lanzando muy cerca de él su espada llegando a la garganta de uno de sus contrincantes que planeaba atacarlo por la espalda.

Cuando creyeron poder cantar victoria una multitud de orcos se acercaba a ellos, al menos otros quince. Estaban agotados, sin más ponys ni caballos así que decidieron ejecutar una "retirada estratégica" corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Bombur tenía una gran herida en el estómago que tuvieron que tratar cuando dejaron de escuchar los aullidos de los huargos, cosa que fue llegando el atardecer. Todos trataron sus heridas cerca de un riachuelo limpiándose en silencio. Dori curó las heridas de la compañía con ayuda de Bilbo, Legolas y Bofur. Ninguno tenía ganas si quiera de replicar por la ayuda del elfo.

Su único consuelo era ver cada vez más cercanas las Montañas Nubladas, estaban a quizás un par de días.

La noche llegó, todos estaban desmoralizados, con la pena latente en la piel y débiles por las heridas en batalla. Legolas agradeció mentalmente que las armas no estuvieran envenenadas, si no sería un gran problema. Con la tenue luz que se asomaba por las nubes anunciando el anochecer pudieron ver una choza, o las ruinas de ella pues el techo estaba derrumbado, las paredes apenas se sostenían y había solo una pequeña parte un poco cubierta.

Se acercaron esperando encontrar provisiones pero al entrar el ambiente se hizo pesado. El primero en hablar fue Bofur.

-Aquí vivía una familia –dijo mirando las paredes de piedras aglomeradas una sobre otra de un color negruzco.

-Quemaron en lugar, y se los llevaron –dijo Dori mirando con tristeza los muebles destruidos por el tiempo.

-Menos a uno –dijo Thorin hincándose en el suelo para ver de cerca los restos de lo que pudo haber sido un hombre, por su altura y la forma de sus huesos, aunque era difícil de saber pues estos estaban en muy mal estado, quemados y su cuerpo atravesado por una flecha de hierro –orcos –dijo de último – _Que Mahal te aguarde en su palacio_ –dijo una frase enana usual en los funerales, la sensación de dolor se expandió en sus corazones.

-Tenían una hija –dijo Bilbo sin saber cómo una muñeca de trapo y semillas había aguantado tanto hundida entre la madera podrida. La tomó sacudiéndola y a su mente llegó Frodo, abrazó la muñeca deseando que esa niña no haya sufrido; Tauriel la tomó de las manos del mediano y acarició sus cabellos quemados y opacos de estambre.

- _Que Eru te guarde_ –dijo en voz queda, Kili tomó su mano sintiéndola más fría y temblorosa. Ella le dedicó una forzada sonrisa al igual que él. Solo buscaron consuelo mutuo.

Encendieron una fogata afuera de las ruinas, cenaban en silencio escuchándose solo los sonidos de la naturaleza y el crepitar del fuego en la madera hasta que Fili regresó con un gran baúl escondido más adentro del lugar. Contenía instrumentos algo desgastados pero aun serviles. Un arpa, violines, flautas, mandolinas eran lo que llenaba el baúl.

-Debió de estar desafinado por años –dijo Fili analizando las cuerdas de un violín que sacó de ahí.

-No sabía que tocaban instrumentos –dijo Bilbo.

-Es casi una obligación, aunque no nos quejamos, todos los enanos o al menos la mayoría toca al menos un instrumento –eso tomó desprevenido al mediano.

-Thorin ¿tocas un instrumento? –este asintió tomando lo último que quedaba en su plato antes de responder.

-El arpa. Llenábamos los salones de música en las fiestas –dijo con aquellos bellos recuerdos en mente, viendo a su hermana bailando junto con todos los enanos de la corte.

-Démosle una demostración a Bilbo –dijo Bofur tomando su flauta esperando que alguien respondiera pero todos se veían nerviosos. Aunque ambos elfos fingieran indiferencia recostados en las ramas de un árbol estaban atentos a la conversación.

Fue el joven moreno el que comenzó alzando la voz entonando la canción que hace décadas se compuso al acercarse el dragón a Erebor, cuando pareció que el Rey perdió la cordura.

 _Oh, ojo lloroso de debajo de la montaña,sigue mirando cuidadosamente el alma de mis hermanos,y si el cielo se llena con fuego y humo,sigue tu vigilancia sobre los hijos de Durin._

Thorin le siguió la tonada con el arpa que le pasaron del baúl. Y Dwalin lo siguió con una Mandolina tocándola con la misma delicadeza que Escudo de Roble pasaba por las cuerdas. Bilbo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos disfrutando la tonada imaginando cada palabra que salía de los labios del enano al cantar.

 _Si esto tiene que acabar con fuego,entonces todos arderemos juntos.Veremos las llamas escalar alto hacia la noche.Te convoco padre,oh, espera y veremos las llamasarder de color cobrizo sobre la ladera_

Y Dwalin comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas con dolor sintiendo un nudo en su garganta; gratificante era que no fue el único, todos sentían esa misma sensación al recordar ese día a pesar de que algunos de ellos ni si quiera hubieran nacido o fueran muy pequeños. Tauriel se enderezó sobre la rama para ver a los enanos con interés, su corazón se sentía acongojado por la triste canción, sin embargo no evitaba que en su interior se expandiera una sensación de amenidad. Se sentía como cuando hace siglos su madre la arrullaba con un dulce arrullo mientras miraban las estrellas.

 _Y si debemos morir esta noche,moriremos todos juntos,levantaremos un vaso de vino por última vez.Te convoca padre,oh, prepárate mientras vemos las llamasarder de color cobrizo sobre la ladera.La desolación se cierne sobre el cielo._

Todos los enanos alzaron la voz y cantaron la estrofa.

 _Ahora, veo fuego dentro de la montaña,veo fuego quemando los árboles,y veo fuego vaciando almas.Veo fuego, sangre en la brisa,y espero que me recuerdes._

Kili se levantó de su asiento cantando con más fuerza y su hermano lo siguió con el violín tocando con una intensidad emocional que hasta al mismo Sauron hubiera conmovido, o eso pensó la elfa. Por otro lado Legolas no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, le había contado con pesar como fue a batallar con dragones y como ella no volvió. Aunque Thranduil no quisiera mostrarlo, era imposible con un curioso Hoja Verde entrando a escondidas a su habitación cuando se recuperaba, le dolió mucho ver a su padre con la mitad del rostro hecho trizas unido solo por hilos de su propia carne. Fuego. Fuego seguro fue lo último que vio su madre.

 _Oh, (si) mi gente debe caer,seguro que yo haré lo mismo,confinados en los corredores de la montaña,nos acercamos demasiado a las llamas.Te convoco padre,oh, agárrate rápido y veremos las llamasarder de color cobrizo sobre la ladera.La desolación se cierne sobre el cielo._

 _Ahora, veo fuego dentro de la montaña,veo fuego quemando los árboles,y veo fuego vaciando almas.Veo fuego, sangre en la brisa,y espero que me recuerdes._

Ori se dispuso a acompañar a Kili con la siguiente estrofa con una voz más aguda, aniñada, pero no por eso menos emotiva. Y los pies golpearon el suelo sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos, Bofur tocaba la flauta mitigando la rudeza que le daba la mandolina y el violín, combinándose con la melancolía del arpa.

 _Y si arde la noche, me taparé los ojos,ya que si vuelve la oscuridad, entonces mis hermanos morirán,y mientras el cielo está cayendo,se estrella en este solitario pueblo,y con esa sombra sobre el suelo,oigo a mi gente gritar._

Y todos cantaron.

 _Y veo fuego dentro de las montañas,veo fuego quemando los árboles,_

Los pies golpearon el piso con la fuerza de un tronco al caer en una tormenta.

 _y veo fuego vaciando almas.Veo fuego, sangre en la brisa.Veo fuego._

Kili cantó casi desgarrando sus cuerdas bucales.

 _ **-Oh, sabes que vi una ciudad ardiendo**_

Y el coro de enanos lo siguió, incluyendo al mediano que repetía la única parte que recordó del resto de la canción, Tauriel acarició su propia voz dejando salir un leve canto; tan suave que acompañó perfectamente la canción.

 _Fuego.Y veo fuego_ _ **-Siento el calor sobre mi piel-**_ _Fuego_

 _Y veo fuegoarder de color cobrizo sobre la ladera._

Al concluir la canción Bilbo se sintió completo, como si toda esa gente ahora fuera su gente y ellos fueran su familia. Soltó un suspiro recargándose en el hombro de Thorin quien correspondió al gesto recargando su propia cabeza en la contraria.

-Fue algo hermoso –dijo Bilbo a la compañía quienes se encontraron satisfechos ante la respuesta del hobbit.

-Lo fue –concordó Tauriel mirando con una dulce sonrisa al que interpretó principalmente la canción, el enano moreno sintió sus mejillas arder por la mirada cristalina de la pelirroja posada en él.

-Cuando dicen fuego es… -iba a preguntar el mediano cuando Balin se le adelantó.

-Un dragón. Afortunadamente no llegó a la ciudad, el señor de Dale de ese tiempo consiguió darle con una flecha negra justo en el corazón –dijo el viejo enano de barba blanca.

-Una flecha negra hecha con manos enanas en obsequio a la ciudad de Dale –dijo Thorin acariciando con el pulgar el hombro de su amante logrando relajar su cuerpo completamente. Legolas bajó del árbol de un salto arrastrando sus pies hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Legolas? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Vigilaré los alrededores –dijo encaminándose al mar de arbustos y árboles enano. La preocupación la embriagó sabiendo que su amigo sufría. Bilbo lo notó pero no dijo nada, y Kili solo pudo notar la mirada entristecida de Tauriel tras la partida de Hoja Verde, no pudo evitar que se le rompiera el corazón. Solo pudo mirar a otro lado.

Bilbo se levantó esa noche apartando los brazos de Thorin de su cintura delicadamente para no despertarlo, las memorias de esa tarde ahora serían una pesadilla recurrente supuso. Se levantó evitando pisar a los demás, Tauriel estaba dormida en la rama de un árbol –eso lo supo al ver que sus pupilas no se movían –, se internó en el bosque buscando al príncipe elfo, se había ido con un aura oscura a su alrededor por lo que supuso que necesitaba apoyo; ciertamente le recordaba de alguna forma a Sam, Merry, Pippin y Frodo a pesar de que seguramente era siglos mayor que él, un instinto paternal brotó en él.

Lo encontró mirando las estrellas acostado en el césped iluminado apenas por la luz de luna. Un hobbit era silencioso pero no a los oídos de un elfo.

-¿Qué desea Maese Bilbo? –

-Solo Bilbo, no necesitas formalidades –dijo sentándose a su lado –supuse que no querrías estar solo –Legolas suspiró con el entrecejo arrugándose.

-Pues te equivocas, no necesito a nadie –

-Yo no dije que necesitaras, creo que no quieres estar solo. Vamos, dime que te pasa –dijo sentándose en flor de loto esperando respuesta. Hoja Verde consideró retirarse dejando solo al mediano pero la mirada del castaño transmitía calidez, empatía y confianza; algo que en mucho tiempo no había encontrado.

-Solo pienso en mi padre –dijo reincorporándose ahora sentado abrazando sus piernas –No me fui en buenas condiciones, me preocupa el hecho de que se quede solo –

-Tu padre no estará solo mientras tú lo quieras. Siempre estás con él aun cuando la distancia los separe, estoy seguro de que él lo sabe –Legolas frunció los labios recordando las palabras de su padre antes de su partida.

 _-¡No voy a perderte a ti también! –dijo con enojo y tristeza a partes iguales. La mitad de su rostro que ocultaba logró verse debido a las emociones tan fuertes experimentadas._

 _-¡Me estás perdiendo reteniéndome como prisionero! ¡Ya no soy un niño! –_

 _-¡Solo intento protegerte! –_

 _-¿¡Y quien protegerá a nuestra gente cuando tome el trono!? ¡Ellos no podrán confiar en mí si no les muestro de lo que soy capaz! –_

 _-Yo confío en ti –una mueca de tristeza fue lo que desarmó a Hoja verde -¿Eso no es suficiente? –_

 _-No, no lo es –dijo tajante dándose la vuelta a buscar sus cosas. Se iría con o sin su consentimiento._

-Si es suficiente… Es suficiente con su confianza en mí –ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos que abrazaban sus piernas.

-Él te verá, y la confianza no será lo único que tenga en ti. Me salvaste la vida y la de Thorin, eres un guerrero valiente y gentil. Cuando él te vea convertirte en rey, lo verás –dijo Bilbo acariciando la espalda del príncipe elfo quien le correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero tengo que admitir… que me he sentido más vivo en estas semanas con ustedes que en más de dos milenios en el Bosque –

-¡Vaya! Dos milenios, te creía más joven… -dijo avergonzado, Legolas rió ante el sonrojo del mediano.

-Estoy en la adultez joven de un elfo –

-Ahora por tu culpa me siento viejo –dijo pensando que él ya era un hobbit adulto a su edad.

Pasaron conversando un rato hasta que ambos se sintieron realmente cansados.

-Bilbo, si no te molesta ¿me dejarías darte entrenamiento? –

-¿Entrenamiento? –

-No te ofendas, pero parece que tu estilo no es el de un guerrero que aprenda con intento y error –entonces Bilbo comprendió que Legolas ya lo había visto entrenar con Dwalin, se sintió cohibido –estas aprendiendo a pelear como bárbaro, con ataque y defensa pero sin estrategia real, creo que yo te podría ayudar con eso. No queremos que le dé un ataque a Escudo de Roble si vuelves a estar en peligro –dijo.

-No sé cómo se lo pueda tomar Dwalin –dijo con nerviosismo.

-Él está muy herido como para enseñarte, le dirás que entrenarás solo por un tiempo y yo te ayudo –Bilbo pensaba en tantas formas en que eso podía terminar mal pero Legolas tenía razón. Explorar varios métodos no era algo malo.

-De acuerdo, podemos entrenar después –

-Claro, ahora volvamos que el alba está cerca y necesitamos descansar al menos un par de horas más –el rubio se levantó seguido de Bilbo. Caminaron hacia el campamento inmersos en un cómodo silencio para evitar despertar a los demás.

Al llegar, con un ágil movimiento Legolas trepó a una rama recargándose en el tronco dispuesto a descansar, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al mediano el cual la correspondió. Legolas durmió casi al instante mientras Bilbo se adentraba en las mantas junto a Thorin inhalando su masculino aroma, se sentía tan pacífico en sus brazos quedándose dormido con facilidad, tanta que no se percató de que el enano abrió los ojos cuando se terminó de acomodar, miró a Bilbo que descansaba y pasó su mirada al príncipe del Bosque Negro con desconfianza sembrada en su corazón.

¿Qué hacia Bilbo con el elfo a esas horas de la madrugada? ¿Por qué estaban solos? Le molestaba, realmente le molestaba. Esas sonrisas cómplices, esos gestos y esa mirada que no pudo identificar. Bilbo no sería capaz de traicionarlo ¿verdad?

El haberlo visto con Dwalin o con el elfo tan cercano le hacía sentir inseguro. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo de perderlo. Y esa noche con el pasar de las horas sus temores se transformaron en rabia.

Dos días comieron ardillas y ratas de campo, los elfos no pudieron comer debido a la falta de vegetación consumible a los alrededores, solo unas cuantas moras en matorrales ocultos entre los árboles.

Caminar cada vez se hacía más pesado para las adoloridas piernas de los viajeros, sin embargo no flaqueaban en lo absoluto. El par de elfos elevaron el rostro al cielo sintiendo la húmeda brisa en el aire, esa brisa en poco tiempo se convertiría en viento torrencial y esa humedad en una tormenta que inundaría gran parte del suelo en que se encontraban. Las montañas estaban a la vista, a unos cuantos estaban las Montañas Nubladas.

-¿Estas son las Montañas Nubladas? –preguntó Bilbo viendo las grises rocas en formas afiladas e irregulares intimidando a cualquiera que tuviera el interés de pasar por ellas.

-En efecto, Maese Bilbo –dijo Balin –hay un camino atravesando la cadena de montañas que nos llevará hacia el Bosque Negro y luego de ahí a Erebor –

-No lo cruzaremos –dijo Legolas alertando a los enanos, la mayoría lo miraron con reproche.

-Hay algo que no huele bien aquí, será mejor rodearlo –concordó Tauriel mirando de Bilbo a Thorin y luego a Kili quien se debatía entre sus sentimientos y el respeto que le tenía a su tío. Fili se dio cuenta de esto.

-Principito, aquí eres solo un miembro más de la compañía que dirijo así que seguirás MIS órdenes. Vamos a atravesar las Montañas Nubladas –dijo arrugando el entrecejo en un gesto despectivo.

-Escudo de Roble, no es un lugar seguro. Si te importa al menos una mínima parte de los miembros de esta compañía rodearemos la montaña –

-La atravesaremos. Yo no sigo ordenes de elfos –dijo cruzado de brazos mirando firmemente a Hoja Verde, el elfo apretó los puños. Él no estaba para aguantar los berrinches de un viejo enano, el orgullo de Legolas no le permitió discutir con civilidad, a cambio le dirijo una mirada a Tauriel.

- _Vamonos, Tauriel –_ ordenó a la pelirroja en su idioma natal, la elfa se mostró contrariada.

- _Pero mi señor, estamos aquí para protegerlos y ayudarlos, no es tiempo de…_ -Legolas le dirijo otra mirada a la elfa quien contuvo el aire al ver la ira en los ojos del príncipe.

-Ellos no quieren ayuda –se dio la vuelta y caminó por un camino distinto. Thorin comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la compañía, excepto Bilbo, él se mantuvo estático unos segundos analizando la situación. Kili le dedicó una mirada a la pelirroja quien les daba la espalda ahora caminando tras Legolas; le lastimaba el hecho de que al parecer ese elfo tenía más relevancia para ella que cualquier otro, pero contuvo la presión en su pecho volviendo su vista al frente.

Bilbo alcanzó a la compañía trotando hacia ellos.

-Thorin, debes considerar que tengan razón. Son elfos, sus sentidos son más agudos y… -

-Si crees más en ellos que en mi bien puedes desviar tu camino y seguirlos; no sería la primera vez que me dieras la espalda –El hobbit se detuvo en su lugar sin percibir la mirada impactada de todos los enanos al pasar junto a él.

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Cuándo había traicionado a Thorin? Los ojos le picaban intentando desahogar sus emociones pero no cedió, solo caminó hasta a tras de todos en silencio. La última vez que Thorin le había dirigido una mirada así fue cuando Camelia había ido a visitarlos pero en esa ocasión tampoco supo que le sucedía con certeza. Sus pasos eran cortos, arrastraba los pies.

¿Por qué Thorin lo trataba así? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

 **¿Qué les pareció? Díganme que opinan. Lo hice con mucho amor y drama para ustedes :3 por cierto, la canción es de la segunda película: I see fire de Edd Sheeran**

 **Nos leemos pronto. ¡Los/Las adoro!**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	14. De Trasgos y Acertijos

**¡Hola a todos! Primero quiero agradecerles por tantos comentarios tan lindos, son los mejores x3 o las mejores porque creo que la mayoría de ustedes son chicas xD es realmente hermoso que les guste y le alienta a seguir escribiendo. Pero en fin, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas quedaron molestas con Thorin el capítulo pasado y siento que en este lo estarán mucho más :v**

 **Comencemos. ¡AAAAAACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 13: DE TRASGOS Y ACERTIJOS**

El atardecer llegó pero no había sol, no había luz más que de los rayos que sometía la tormenta sobre ellos. Se cernía la lluvia sobre sus cabezas y las gruesas gotas les nublaban la vista, sus capuchas no eran suficiente para disipar la lluvia. Aun peor, cuando llegó la noche la tierra bajo sus pies tembló, y la montaña se tambaleó furiosa, apenas logrando sujetarse alcanzaron a ver dos grandes figuras de roca peleando en la altura.

-¡Gigantes de piedra! –exclamó Bofur, el estruendo les hizo escuchar a todos un pitar en sus oídos aturdiéndolos un segundo, pero la roca donde se encontraba la mitad de la compañía se desprendió de la montaña. Hasta ese momento notaron que su camino corría por una de las piernas del gigante que se disputaba con el de la montaña vecina.

-¡Sosténganse fuerte! –gritó Thorin pero Fili no lo escuchó, estaba muy concentrado viendo a su hermano alejarse en la roca de montaña, el gigante se movía y su hermano estaba en su pierna. Ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que posiblemente pasaría.

Un golpe derribó momentáneamente al gigante haciendo que sus piernas se doblaran y se estrellaran con fuerza contra la montaña. El desgarrador grito de Thorin los alertó a todos quienes se movilizaron intentando salvar a sus compañeros pero al verlos los notaron solo derribados, sin un rasguño pero con los ojos desorbitados por el mareo.

La compañía suspiró de gusto al verlos a salvo.

-¿Y Bilbo? ¿Dónde está maese Bilbo? –Todos comenzaron a buscar desesperados incluyendo a Escudo de Roble-¡Ahí! –exclamó Bofur. El mediano colgaba de la orilla de la montaña, resbalándose con la roca con cada intento de volver a subir. El enano azabache no lo pensó, se columpió por la cornisa atrapando entre sus brazos al mediano subiéndolo con él. Duró un segundo abrazándolo pero luego lo soltó con brusquedad.

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas –dijo rudamente apeñuscando el corazón del pobre hobbit. Todos guardaron silencio, solo siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron un lugar lo suficiente seco para descansar esa noche.

-¡Al fin, encendamos un poco de fuego! –dijo Glóin haciendo un montículo con algo de leña que había guardado.

-No, llamaremos la atención si aún nos siguen el paso. Descansen un poco y seguiremos al alba. Bofur, te toca la primera ronda de vigilancia –este solo asintió algo fastidiado pues lo único que quería era dormir.

.

Los enanos notaron como esa noche Bilbo y Thorin durmieron en mantas separadas, uno en cada esquina de la angosta cueva. A pesar de que el silencio era normal a la hora de dormir era bastante incómodo para los que no lograban conciliar el sueño: Thorin que no podía dormir sin el calor de su amante, Bilbo que se sentía desprotegido sin los brazos de Thorin estrechándolo y Bofur que tenía que hacer guardia teniendo que aguantar la situación tan incómoda en que se veían envueltos.

Harto de eso, Bilbo se levantó caminando a la grieta que se extendía hasta la salida.

-Bilbo… Bilbo ¿A dónde vas? –susurró Bofur.

-No aguantaré esto hasta mañana, iré a buscar a Legolas y Tauriel –

-No, no, no, no puedes. Thorin me cortará el cuello –dijo desesperado en susurros que llamaron la atención del hijo de Thráin.

-Es obvio que Thorin no me quiere aquí. Fue un error, debí hacerle caso a Lord Elrond y quedarme en Rivendel; yo no pertenezco a estos lugares y les estorbaría mucho menos si me fuera… Lo sabes –Bofur se veía renuente a aceptar, pero era cierto, Thorin se estaba comportando como patán y el hobbit era una criatura demasiado dulce para aguantar esas raudas condiciones.

-Lo entiendo –Thorin escuchó la conversación y no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de culpa en su pecho. Dispuesto a levantarse para hablar con su _merlar_ sintió un estremecimiento proveniente de la roca bajo ellos, se levantó violentamente. Bofur miró la espada de Bilbo y este siguió su mirada, la espada brillaba.

-¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! –llamó con voz potente, todos miraron al príncipe azabache cuando el suelo bajo ellos cedió, bajaron por una trampilla – _o más bien, cayeron –_ hasta aterrizar en una especie de red con barrotes afilados de hierro, a su encuentro corrieron decenas de grotescos trasgos, los rodearon apuntándoles con sus lanzas. El olor ahí era pestilente pero lo toleraron lo suficiente para solo esbozar muecas a sus adversarios.

Los levantaron bruscamente siguiéndolos de cerca con sus armas, y la gran parte de ellos se les lanzaron encima para quitarles sus espadas, arcos y flechas, cuchillos, hachas y lo que tuvieran para defenderse.

Cuando los fueron llevando a rastras por el puente de madera que seguramente se rompería con demasiado peso dejaron atrás un bulto en el suelo que sostenía férreamente una espada en mano. Al levantarse poco a poco lo invadió el miedo, sus piernas no querían moverse pero su cabeza le gritaba _"Thorin está ahí, van a matarlo"_ así que con eso en mente obligó a sus piernas a ir por el camino pero un trasgo se giró viéndolo, con una grotesca sonrisa mostrando sus podridos dientes se lanzó hacia Bilbo.

Entre el forcejeo donde el mediano solo alcanzaba a ver los incisivos de la criatura dio un mal paso cayendo en la profundidad de la montaña con el trasgo a la par de él. Y se preguntó _¿Así voy a morir?_

.

A punta de lanzas burdas hechas de hierro, los trasgos llevaron a los enanos ante su rey. Pasaron por largos pasillos de piedra y puentes de madera podrida, Thorin se mantenía estoico ante sus captores pero no evitaba que mirara hacia todos lados analizando posibles salidas: La guarida de los trasgos estaba hecha de toscos túneles, puentes que conectaban con cada uno de ellos y se tambaleaban debido al peso de las criaturas además de sus constantes movimientos de victoria por la captura.

Llegaron a un gran trono, había ignorado completamente la canción que entonaban los trasgos buscando intimidarlos; ahora solo veía a un ser seboso, de piel irregular y ojos saltones, mucho más grande que ellos y más grande que sus compañeros en la montaña.

-¿Quiénes son esas miserables personas? –dijo con voz rasposa -¿Acaso espías? ¡Ladrones! ¡Asesinos! –dijo enardeciendo a la multitud de trasgos impacientes por clavarles un cuchillo a los enanos.

-Enanos, Gran Trasgo –dijo uno de sus captores.

-¡¿Enanos?! ¿Qué hacían tan lejos de su montaña? Asesinos y amigos de elfos sin duda, ¿Qué tienen que decir a su favor? –Ninguno habló -¿nada? Bien… ¡desóyelos! ¡Quítenles sus armas! –entre nuevos forcejeos no pudieron hacer nada en contra para que lograran salvar sus espadas y arcos. Uno de los trasgos soltó un chillido de dolor al tocar la espada de Thorin, quien la sostuvo antes de caer con un brillo celeste cubriéndola.

-¡Es la mordedora! ¿Dónde la tomaste? ¡Ladrones y asesinos! –

-No –pronunció el heredero al trono –Soy Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Nadie se se atreverá a mancillar mi honor –dijo caminando con la espada en mano.

-¿Thorin? Thorin Escudo de Roble –

-Ese es mi nombre –dijo con la frente en alto y la espada en mano. El trasgo sonrió.

-¡Que sorpresa! pero que groseros hemos sido _su alteza_ –dijo con sarcasmo provocando una risa colectiva entre todos los dueños de esa montaña –más con tan generosa oferta dada por un viejo amigo tuyo, un orco palido ¿lo recuerdas?

 _Azog._

Thorin palideció, pero su mirada no cambió. Trataba de engañarlo, Azog había muerto.

-¡Matenlos a todos! ¡Quiero sus cabezas en picas! –los trasgos se lanzaron hacia la compañía de enanos quienes apenas lograban defenderse, entonces una luz cegadora lanzó a aquellas pestilentes criaturas lejos de los enanos. Un gélido viento se sintió y de la oscuridad se hizo luz.

Los enanos se levantaron de a poco mirando al mago de sombrero puntiagudo con su bastón alumbrando la cueva. A sus costados estaban Legolas y Tauriel, inmediatamente corrieron a la compañía.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Corran! –dijo Gandalf y sin esperar todos los enanos se levantaron, algunos con ayuda del par de elfos. Salieron disparados buscando una salida mientras eran perseguidos por sus captores.

.

Adolorido gimió preguntándose si sus huesos al fin se habían roto de tanto esfuerzo, grato fue darse cuenta que no era así, estaba sobre un conjunto de setas apeñuscadas en el suelo, todas grandes y gruesas. Amortiguaron su caída apenas para que su cuerpo se mantuviera ileso pero aun así la caída había dolido. Miró a su lado y ahí estaba ese trasgo, muerto en el frio suelo donde terminaban las setas. Tragó grueso viendo el cadáver con ojos vacíos. Con temblores adueñándose de su cuerpo caminó silenciosamente por grietas entre la montaña, el pasadizo era sumamente estrecho y dudaba que hubieran pasado los trasgos por ahí alguna vez. A punto de cruzar una grieta algo se encajó en su pie; no era una piedra o roca afilada, no se sentía así; era pequeño y circular. En la oscuridad pudo divisar apenas un aro, muy pequeño y entre los leves haces de luz identificó lo que era un anillo de oro.

Era brillante, completamente de oro y sumamente hermoso. Sonrió sumido en su deseo casi inhumano por esa pequeña reliquia; decidió guardarla en su bolsillo y seguir adelante buscando la salida; pasando la pequeña grieta siguiente en la roca llegó a un lugar amplio, se sintió relativamente libre ahora con suficiente espacio para mover sus pies por más de dos metros cuadrados.

Dentro había un lago o un pozo, quien sabe, solo que era de agua cristalina seguramente pero la oscuridad consumía casi todo espacio del lugar siéndole imposible descifrar si la negrura del lugar provocaba que el agua se viera casi del color del chapopote o que esta era así naturalmente. Haces de luz erráticos le hacían notar que el agua realmente era cristalina, y de un montículo al fondo del lago se arrastraba una figura por el agua, con largas manos sirviendo de remos entre las hondas del lago, sacó su espada aun temblando de miedo.

" _Eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres un Bolsón y un Tuk"_ Se repetía palabras de aliento dándose valor, extrañamente su espada no brillaba, no brillaba como cuando los atacaron los orcos o los trasgos ¿Qué era esa criatura entonces? La extraña criatura de ojos saltones y cuerpo escuálido llegó a la orilla del lago a unos metros de donde él estaba.

-¡Bendícenos y salpícanos, preciosso mío! Me huelo un banquete exquisito; nos dará un sabrosso bocado ¡Gollum! –exclamó de ultimo como si diera arcadas.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo con voz aterrada que no supo menguar. Sus palabras le habían dejado en claro cual era su propósito si lo atrapaba

-¿Qué tiene él en las manosess, preciosso? –preguntó al aire.

-¡Una espada, de elfos! –

-¿Qué cosa es? ¿Pero que cossa es preciosso? –

-Soy un Bolsón –

-¿Bolsoness? ¿Y que son los bolssones? –Se dijo confundido – ¿será rico? ¿Será sabrosso? ¡Gollum! –se relamió los labios dejando ver sus escasos dientes, Bilbo alzó la espada apuntando al cuello del seseante monstruo.

-Basta de acertijos –dijo Bilbo con voz oscura pero eso no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. La afilada mirada del que ahora suponía se llamaba Gollum cambió por una ingenua e infantil.

-¡Sí! Acertijos, ¡amamos los acertijos! Juguemos… ¡No, nada de acertijos! –y su mirada volvió a cambiar. Bilbo lo miro analítico mientras veía a Gollum conversar consigo mismo, en el momento en que su mirada se volvió brillosa.

-Escucha, no tenemos que decirle… ¿por qué no jugamos solo los dos? –la pálida criatura sonrió y asintió continuamente –pero… tienes que prometer ayudarme a salir… -

-Hmmmm ¿Qué gana Gollum? –

-Ah… yo… -

-¡Oh! Juguemos, si nosotros ganamos nos lo comemos –dijo sonriente, pero era la mirada de un venado al pedirte comida. Bilbo se lo pensó un segundo sopesando sus palabras.

-Suena justo –dijo al fin. Gollum comenzó el juego.

 _Las raíces no se ven,  
es más alta que un árbol.  
Arriba, arriba, sube  
y sin embargo no crece jamás._

-La montaña –dijo Bilbo seguro de su respuesta, Gollum asintió entusiasmado preparado para que le dijera su acertijo.

 _Treinta caballos blancos  
en una sierra bermeja.  
Primero mordisquean,  
y luego machacan,  
y luego descansan._

Gollum se lo pensó unos minutos haciendo muecas de esfuerzo, pensó en su tiempo ahí, en horas de soledad, caballos blancos… como los dientes -¿Los dientes? –Bilbo se mostró desilusionado al percatarse de que su estadía ahí tardaría más de lo que deseaba -¡Los dientes! Si… pero nosotros solo tenemos seis –y le mostró sus incisivos.

Esto iba a tardar demasiado.

.

Con saltos gráciles y finos movimientos los elfos iban abriendo camino dejando atrás algunos que se les escapaban que eran fácilmente interceptados por el hacha de Dwalin y la espada de Thorin corriendo entre puentes.

Legolas corría y saltaba por encima de multitudes, cortando gargantas casi desprendiendo las cabezas de su cuellos, lo que le era más difícil era esquivar las flechas, pero fue Tauriel la que le cuidaba la espalda disparando de tres flechas a la vez dando en el blanco; pero no se percató de que estaba siendo cazada por otros más, Kili si, así que desde otro puente le disparó a las cabezas.

-¡Kili! –le llamó su hermano desde atrás, ante ese llamado Kili se hincó en el suelo y esperó mientras su hermano corría a sus espaldas, se dio impulso y logró que el enano rubio saltara al puente que perseguía a los elfos, con su espada lista cortó cabezas y esquivó aquellos cuerpos que su hermano ya había derribado con sus flechas.

La elfa giro para verlos, sus ojos conectaron con los del castaño y sonrió siendo correspondida por el enano que le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Por otro lado Dwalin, Balin, Bofur y Bifur usaron una escalera para derribar a los trasgos en su camino logrando tirarlos al vacío de la montaña.

Thorin giraba con maestría sobre si para atacar desde todos sus flancos a los trasgos que se acercaran, notó como un trasgo estaba a punto de atacar desde abajo al príncipe Hoja Verde así que le lanzó su espada directo al pecho, corrió hacia él y desenterró la espada para seguir corriendo.

Gandalf aunque podía acabar con todos ellos en un segundo se limitó a vencerlos con solo golpes y estocadas de su espada y bastón moviéndose sincronizadamente, A pesar de que la compañía estaba distribuida en todos los puentes consiguieron llegar al final de uno solo donde se encontraron con el Gran Trasgo.

-¡Luces obsoletas no vencerán al Rey Trasgo! ¿Qué harás ahora, mago? –Gandalf cortó los tendones de sus rodillas haciéndolo caer, cortó su estómago dejando ver gran parte de su grasa provocantole un chillido de dolor –sorpresivo –dijo cuando al fin Gandalf le cortó la garganta.

La caída del peso muerto sobre el puente hizo que cediera. Todos se deslizaron sobre el puente en la afilada roca. Se aferraron al suelo como pudieron dando brincos debido a las irregularidades de la montaña hasta que al fin llegaron al suelo, todos hechos un desastre, apeñuscados entre los tres niveles del puente.

-No estuvo tan mal –dijo Kili con una sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros, justo en ese momento cayó sobre ellos el cuerpo del Rey Trasgo que se había rezagado en la caída obteniendo de todos un gemido de dolor al caer sobre sus cuerpos.

-Tenías que hablar –dijo Legolas mirando mal al moreno quien le hizo una mueca de fastidio, su hermano lo miró con enojo pero el elfo lo ignoró completamente. Todos salieron de las ruinas de madera.

Justo en ese instante Thorin miró hacia todos lados buscando algo desesperadamente.

-¿Y Bilbo? –preguntó esperando que alguien le respondiera. Kili era ayudado por la pelirroja a salir cuando ambos miraron hacia arriba.

-¡Gandalf! –exclamó Tauriel mirando al mago inmediatamente tras señalar la multitud de trasgos que los seguían bajando como arañas por el turbio relieve de las rocas por todos lados.

.

 _Todos viven sin aliento;  
y fríos como los muertos,  
nunca con sed, siempre bebiendo,  
todos en malla, siempre en silencio._

Gollum consideraba una adivinanza completamente fácil, claro que él se la pasaba pensando en la respuesta día y noche. Para Bilbo no fue tan sencillo, pensando en su viaje, en la Comarca, algo que le diera una idea: usando cotas de malla como la que Thorin usaba, fríos como los muertos como el agua del rio cerca de ahí…

-¿Es agradable, preciosso? ¿Es jugosso? –se acercó con ojos hambrientos.

-¡Espera! Te he dado bastante tiempo en el anterior –dijo. Hace unos segundos Gollum estuvo a punto de golpearse en la cabeza buscando respuesta al acertijo del cual la respuesta era: Huevos. Bilbo miró a todos lados, miró a las rocas, al lago y entonces sucedió… un chapoteo –los peces –Gollum bufó molesto aceptando la respuesta.

 _Sin-piernas se apoya en una pierna;  
dos-piernas se sienta cerca,  
sobre tres piernas, y cuatro-piernas consiguió algo_.

Quizá Gollum no hubiera adivinado en otra ocasión, pero debido a la respuesta de Bilbo ante su acertijo lo demás le resultó fácil –Un pez sobre una mesa pequeña, un hombre sentado a la mesa en un taburete y el gato consigue las piernas –Una sonrisa petulante surcó los labios de la pequeña criatura subterránea. Entonces al fin creyó que era tiempo de preguntar algo realmente difícil para el hobbit.

 _Devora todas las cosas: aves, bestias, plantas y flores;  
roe el hierro, muerde el acero,  
pulveriza la peña compacta;  
mata reyes, arruina ciudades  
y derriba las altas montañas._

Gollum comenzó a andar sobre la periferia del mediano, Bilbo comenzó a sudar frío al sentir la amenaza cercana del pequeño monstruo. Por un segundo lo perdió de vista hasta que al girar se lo encontró a punto de brincarle encima.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! –y así, el hobbit se salvó por un pelo, pues esa era la respuesta. Gollum se sentía casi vencedor pero aceptó que le ganara ese acertijo.

-Bien, bien, que nos pregunte preciosso –dijo sentado en su lugar. Bilbo entró en un dilema pues no se le ocurría ningún otro, sabía que conocía muchos pero no recordaba ya otro justo en ese momento; su corazón se aceleró sabiendo lo que pasaría si no decía otro acertijo. Hasta que metió la mano en su bolsillo y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, una que le infundo valor y se sintió extrañamente vivo.

-¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo? –

-¡No cuenta! ¡No es justo! –Sollozó –Tienes que darnos tres oportunidades –

-Hecho, adelante –Bilbo ahora se sentía más confiado.

-¡Manosses! –Bilbo negó levantando las manos anunciándole que le quedaba una oportunidad -¡un cuchillo! –Bilbo de nuevo negó, Gollum cada vez se vio más desesperado -¡Una cuerda o nada! –y ambas al final estaban mal. Gollum cayó derrotado ante el hobbit quien sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de tu promesa? Dijiste que me mostrarías la salida… -

-Pero ¿Qué trae en sus bolsillos? –

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo apuntándolo con la espada –vamos, muéstrame la salida. Lo dijiste –

-¿Lo dijimos? ¿En serio, preciosso? –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en sus labios delgados y grotescos, algo parecía buscar entre su escasa ropa que apenas y lo cubría -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ¡El preciosso! ¡Preciosso… no…. Dónde! –y terminó en el suelo, sinceramente Bilbo no tenía ahora la paciencia para aguantar los lloriqueos de aquel escuálido ser, estaba harto, fastidiado por Gollum, por esa montaña, por Thorin, por ¡Todo! Y ahora no podía salir porque su único guía estaba soltando desvaríos mientras lloraba –El preciosso –se acercó al lago viendo su reflejo en la penumbra, y entonces su cerebro captó algo –sus bolsillos… ¿Qué trae en sus bolsillos? –giró para ver a Bilbo con una mirada siniestra y el rostro contorsionado por la ira –él lo tomó… ¡Lo tiene! ¡Al preciosso! –gritó y ahora si se lanzó al hobbit quien por apenas unos centímetros se libró.

Comenzó a correr entre las grietas siendo seguido muy de cerca por Gollum. Pasó corriendo, sin importarle que sus piernas le quemaran, o ya tuviera un par de raspones en las mejillas por casi chocar con las paredes. Escuchaba de cerca los gritos de ira de Gollum cuando se atoró en una grieta, estaba al fin atrapado por su estómago y por los botones de oro de aquel traje dado por sus padres.

No le importó en lo absoluto que sus ropas se romperán, que los botones salieran volando por quien sabe donde, solo quería escapar pero tropezó dejando de alguna forma el anillo libre en el aire. Quiso atraparlo pero el anilo como imán se deslizó por su dedo dejando todo a su alrededor diferente, se sentía simplemente diferente. Podría fundirse con la piedra, con el aire; algo cambió en cuanto se puso el anillo.

-¡Ladrón! ¡Bolssón! –gritaba Gollum a lo lejos, se levantó dispuesto a correr pero aunque estaba ahí Gollum lo pasó de largo, lo ignoró completamente ¿No lo veía? Pues al parecer no. Se acercó a Gollum que buscaba entre las paredes, en las grietas, un camino que diera con él sin notar que estaba justo a unos pasos.

Siguió en cuatro brincando por las rocas buscando a Bilbo, cuando se acercó a un pasillo se escondió inmediatamente y el corazón de Bilbo martilló en su pecho.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo! –gritó Thorin dejando pasar a toda su compañía para al final revisar que dejaran de seguirlos, corriendo no solo divisó a los enanos, sino también a Gandalf, a Legolas y Tauriel con ellos. Se sintió feliz pero estando tan cerca no podía pasar, ahí estaba Gollum obstruyéndole el paso escondiéndose tras una roca de la compañía.

El ruido cesó, la compañía se alejaba y él seguía ahí. Una rabia intensa le llenó el corazón mirando a Gollum. Sacó su espada y le apuntó al cuello, tenía que matarlo, él había intentado matarlo, eso era lo justo; pero la mirada de su agresor le dejó ver algo: era miserable, estaba solo, necesitado; no dependía de él quitarle la vida porque estando en su situación, sin Frodo, Thorin, Prim, Drogo y ahora sin la compañía se sentiría tan desolado que también se sentiría furioso. Suspiró cansado, enfundó su espada de nuevo dejándose escuchar entonces el filo alertando a Gollum. Bilbo retrocedió unos pasos para entonces dar un gran brinco golpeando el rostro de su agresor accidentalmente y corrió a todo lo que sus pies daban siguiendo el pasadizo hacia la luz del sol por donde habían ido los demás.

No se detuvo a pesar de que escuchó a lo lejos: "¡Ladrón, ladrón, ladrón! ¡Bolsón! ¡Lo odiamos, lo odiamos, lo odiamos para siempre!"

Rogaba no encontrarse nunca más con Gollum.

Corrió y corrió por un valle empinado corriendo el riesgo de chocar con los pinos que se distribuían aleatoriamente. Al fin a lo lejos divisó a todos sus amigos y a Thorin. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios anhelando al fin llegar hasta que escuchó al azabache en medio de todos. SI hubiera llegado antes hubiera atendido a las palabras de desasosiego y pánico que inundaron a Escudo de Roble al no encontrarlo reclamándole a todos por no haberlo protegido incluyéndose a sí mismo. Pero llegó en la segunda etapa del duelo: la rabia.

-¡No me importa! Seguro se largó a Rivendel con el maldito de Elrond, si ya me veía raro que se la pasara con él durante nuestra estadía –dijo Thorin apretando los puños.

-Thorin, no puedes hablar así de maese Bilbo –dijo Dwalin sorprendiendo a la mayoría de que saliera en su defensa.

-Bilbo está resintiendo el viaje, no me parece justo que… -Bofur fue interrumpido.

-¡No me esperaba menos! Es cierto, Dwalin. Bilbo es torpe, y débil; ¿te querías hacer su héroe? No creas que desconocía sus escapadas nocturnas –se rió con veneno en cada palabra, todos giraron al enano robusto –aprovechándote del viaje "Enfocate Thorin, mientras yo me acuesto con tu _merlar_ " –empujó a Dwalin viéndose que pronto se daría una pelea.

-¡No permitiré esto! –Exclamó colérico Gandalf –no permitiré que insultes a mi viejo amigo, es tu merlar dices… ¡entonces deja tu insensatez y actúa como rey, no como un tonto! –

-¡Bilbo podría estar muerto! ¡Podría haberse fugado a Rivendel! No lo sé, ¡pero me abandonó, de cualquier forma es un cobarde, además de engañarme con estos embusteros que se hacen llamar amigos! –miró con violencia al príncipe elfo, a su mejor amigo y a Bofur. Bilbo primero se sintió triste, luego deprimido pero todo eso cambió de un segundo a otro, se quitó con violencia el anillo dispuesto a salir de la seguridad que le proporcionaba ese árbol -¡ya no volverá…! –

-¡Basta! –gritó Bilbo cortando furioso el monologo del enano -¡No sé quién te crees que soy! Creí que había quedado claro: Para mí no eres ni rey, ni príncipe, ni héroe de la tierra media, Para mí eres Thorin. THO-RIN, un enano que llegó a mi casa ensangrentado, que es orgulloso, mal educado, posesivo y sumamente irritante cuando quiere –se fue acercando al enano golpeando inquisitivamente su pecho con su dedo índice -¡No soy un cualquiera que se va con el primero que le habla bonito como parece que crees! ¡Soy un hobbit respetable! Que te quede claro que estoy enamorado de ti, que te amo con toda el alma; pero aun así ¡No voy a permitir que te enloquezcan celos por cosas que solo tú ves! –Thorin miró a Bilbo, con rasguños, la ropa antes pulcramente amoldada a su cuerpo se encontraba casi deshecha de tantos jirones. Estaba vivo. Estaba bien. Estaba ahí… completamente furioso con él.

-Bilbo… -

-¡Y otra cosa más! No soy un inútil que no puede defenderse solo, puedo dar uno o dos cortes a mis enemigos, no me trates como damisela en apuros ¡Logré salir solo de la guarida de los trasgos cuando tu gritabas a los cuatro vientos mi traición! Dwalin no se atrevería a mirarme como _merlar_ , él me estaba enseñando a usar la espada, Legolas me ofreció su ayuda también ¡ACTUAS COMO DESQUICIADO! NO TE ATREVAS A HACER MENOS MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI SOLO PORQUE LOGRE HACER AMIGOS. TÚ ESTÚPIDO, POSESIVO Y ORGULLOSO ENANO _–_ exclamó exaltado con las mejillas rojo carmesí, Escudo de Roble estaba impactado, no sabía que decir al notar todo lo que albergaba el corazón de su amante pero ¿Estaba mal pensar que justo ahora, sonrojado, furioso e incontrolable se veía más hermoso?

El momento se rompió cuando Kili en un vano intento por contener sus carcajadas resopló como un caballo mientras su hermano le golpeaba el hombro pero ciertamente igual de divertido mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, todos estaban aguantando la risa y otros se limitaban a mantener sonrisas cómicas en sus labios. Tauriel contenía la risa como pudo hacia cualquier otro lado menos a la pareja, mientras Legolas carraspeaba la garganta queriendo que se ahogara la carcajada que a poco estaba de estallar. Thorin miró al mediano quien no bajaba la mirada, se veía realmente como un guerrero y quería besarlo pero sabía que empeoraría la situación.

-No quiero verte gritándole tus celos a Dwalin, a Legolas, a Bofur o a cualquier otro por ser mi amigo solo porque crees tener derecho sobre mí. Deja de portarte como un niño berrinchudo –dijo de último cruzándose de brazos y caminando recto apenas rozando su hombro. La vista de Thorin seguía fija al frente completamente en shock hasta que vio algo, y no fue el único al parcer.

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva al ver frente a ellos un gran huargo mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente.

-Oh no… -dijo Ori cansado por todas las persecuciones.

-De la sartén –dijo Thorin con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Directo al fuego ¡Corran! –Exclamó Gandalf, y muy a su pesar el líder de la compañía tuvo que correr junto con todos los demás. La noche se haría cada vez peor.

.

La enana preparaba unas cuantas hierbas para que su hijo pudiera comer, era lo que apenas pudo conseguir junto con algunas papas que cocinaría en estofado los siguientes días. El pequeño no decía nada, era orgulloso como su padre y no quería molestar a su madre, sabía que todo estaba mal ahora.

-Come esto Gimli –dijo al mayor mirando a su hijo hacer un mohín con los labios pero no rechistó, comió la ensalada.

-¿No comerás mamá? –

-No tengo hambre, _ghivashel_ –claro que era una mentira, moría de hambre pero su hijo no resistiría tanto como ella, aún tenía fuerzas para resistir. Tocaron a la puerta de su hogar, la puerta era lo único de madera que la protegía, lo demás eran muros de piedra, agradecía eso en caso de un ataque pero ahora cuando el atacante era el mismo rey no se sentía muy segura. Deseaba tener a Glóin cerca.

Abrió la puerta dejando ver a una una enana, herida, desangrándose y con el vestido hecho harapos. La enana levantó la vista dejándose ver el rostro.

-¡Mi señora! –Dijo sosteniéndola a duras penas, Dís se cubría el ojo con insistencia de donde salía sangre a borbotones- Gimli, trae la caja para sanación –el niño se levantó de un brinco y corrió en busca de la mencionada caja –acuéstese, la curaré –Dís no pudo resistirse a que abriera su vestido ya hecho jirones -¿Qué pasó? –

-Encontré un clavo en la celda, lo usé para escapar, los guardias me rodearon… el clavo me sirvió pero ya tres había cumplido su propósito, de los tres solo pude matar a dos, uno quedó libre y seguro corrió con mi padre. Tengo que huir o estarás en peligro –

-No, mi señora; quizá cuando sane pero ahora no puede, nosotros la necesitamos –dijo, Gimli volvió con una caja de madera de la cual sacó algunas vendas de rasposa tela, retiró la mano de la enana de su rostro viendo un profundo corte en este –su ojo no sanará, no podrá ver de nuevo con él –

-Con uno me basta –dijo Dís con media sonrisa consolando a la castaña. Limpió con dolorosa lentitud la herida del ojo y la vendó a modo de parche, retiró las costuras del vestido viendo varios moretones en el cuerpo de la princesa, cortes y cuando bajó más la vista a la curandera se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Mi señora… a usted… -

-No violentaron mi cuerpo como guerrera, sino como mujer –la castaña hipó, pero la princesa se mantuvo serena ante el llanto de la castaña quien se limitó a limpiar y curar sus heridas, incluyendo las ocasionadas entre sus piernas –esto está empeorando, no podemos seguir esperando. Mis hijos fueron en busca de Thorin, está vivo –la castaña la miró con sorpresa –pero no podemos esperar más a que lleguen, si me hicieron esto, ¿Qué les impide hacerlo a cualquier enano o enana en la montaña? –la curandera miró de reojo a su hijo y temió por él.

-¿Qué haremos? –

-Reuniremos enanos, los más que podamos y le quitaremos la corona a mi padre. Ya no habrá más injusticia, ni muertes, ni azotes o torturas. Si mi hermano no llega pronto, yo tomaré el trono –

La contraria asintió limpiando la sangre, incluso de sus manos aunque sabía que no toda era de ella, el clavo aún seguía en su mano derecha, aunque su señora no lo aceptara, el clavo estaba temblando en su mano.

.

 **Dís ha hecho aparición de nuevo, díganme que tal les va pareciendo, agradezco lindos comentarios y críticas constructivas x3 por cierto, algo que si va a ser muy OC es la edad de Gimli porque realmente no tengo idea de su edad, pero me parece super lindo imaginarlo de niño. Así que es posible que poner de niño a Gimli cuando Legolas y Aragorn ya son adultos es un dato erróneo.**

 **Las adivinanzas y algunos diálogos son sacados del libro del Hobbit de J.R.R. Tolkien. No son de mi autoría.**

 **Los leo pronto, me esforzaré también en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune**


	15. Fantasmas Encarnados

**Ok ok, sí, lo sé. Tardé más de un mes, pero realmente no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para este capítulo hasta que al fin me quedé sentada por tres horas cuando logré acabarlo xD Espero que les guste, amo todos los lindos comentarios que me han dejado.**

 **Ahora sí, AAAAAACCIÓN.**

 **CAPITULO 14: FANTASMAS ENCARNADOS**

No perdieron ni un segundo alejándose a todo lo que sus piernas daban, los primeros en llegar fueron ambos elfos deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta que ahí terminaba el camino en una cornisa que con un paso más los llevaría a una caída libre de varios kilómetros de altura, pensando rápido subieron al pino que se encontraba a orillas de la cornisa. Los enanos, el hobbit y el mago los imitaron ayudados por estos acomodándose en las ramas más altas y gruesas del gran pino. Los últimos en subir fueron los príncipes de Erebor, Fili y Kili siendo levantados con gran fuerza gracias a la pelirroja, mientras que Thorin fue levantado por Gandalf.

Los huargos los cazaban desde abajo intimidando con sus fieros colmillos rodeando el árbol en que estaban. Bilbo miraba hacia todos lados buscando una salida, algo que los ayudase. Arranco una piña del árbol y la arrojó a los lobos solo haciendo chillar a uno por el fuerte golpe.

Ante ese ataque los gruñidos aumentaron, pero esta vez las bestias comenzaron a rasgar con sus garras el tronco. Gandalf en ese instante utilizó la piedra mágica en su bastón para prender fuego a las piñas, entre todos las comenzaron a pasar y las lanzaron a sus agresores, algunos con más destreza que otros.

Los alejaron lo suficiente para crear un circulo de fuego alrededor de ellos, pero entre las llamas emergió una figura albina, el huargo de pelaje como nieve era montado por un fantasma, un demonio que creía extinto, al menos lo hacía Thorin.

-Es imposible… -dijo en un susurro siendo escuchado por todos, Bilbo lo miró confuso pero por la sonrisa satisfactoria del orco se notaba que tenía una deuda pendiente con Thorin –Azog –dijo con rabia fulminando al orco pálido con la mirada.

El tronco del árbol que los resguardaba, debido a las fracturas provocadas por los grandes lobos de los orcos se comenzó a inclinar hacia el vacío. Se aferraron con uñas al pino cuando este colapsó dejándolos suspendidos en el aire apenas aguantando su propio peso; pero eso no impidió que Escudo de Roble bajara la mirada ante su adversario quien lo miraba como si esperara algo del príncipe. Con esfuerzo subió al tronco, desenvainó su espada con claras intenciones de blandirla contra el orco pálido.

-¡Thorin! –gritaba Balin queriendo hacerlo reaccionar pero no lo consiguió, el enano azabache siguió su camino hasta que sus zancadas se convirtieron en trote y luego en carrera para darle alcance.

-¡Thorin, no! –gritó Bilbo resbalándose a ratos, tenía que subir o desollarían vivo a Thorin. Por otro lado el enano no tuvo tiempo de atacar si quiera cuando tenía al imponente huargo contra él, le clavó los colmillos en parte del torax y el estómago sin perforar completamente su piel debido a la condición anatómica de los enanos, era normal que tuvieran la piel más gruesa.

Aun así, un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Escudo de Roble al ser lanzado contra el pavimento después de estar entre las fauces de la criatura. El huargo bajó la cabeza anunciando su ataque burlándose al igual que su dueño de la suerte que tendría el enano.

Algunos enanos estaban bien sujetos de los elfos pues sus manos no aguantaron lo suficiente aferradas a la corteza, Legolas no aguantaría más en esa posición, Tauriel sostenía a Ori y a Bofur aferrándose con una mano al pino que se comenzaba a romper aún más. Pero una pequeña figura apareció frente a los ojos del mago, una blanca polilla se acercó a él ofreciéndole ayuda.

Thorin se arrastró hasta topar con una roca sin dejar de mirar obstinadamente al orco pero el ataque no llegó, una espada de resplandor azul se interpuso entre ambos, Bilbo se irguió frente al amenazante lacayo de Mordor con la espada lista para atacar.

-Bilbo… vete… -dijo Thorin con la voz temblorosa, la vista se le nubló perdiendo el conocimiento. Bilbo no se percató de ello, blandió su espada ante la atónita mirada de Azog cuando rasgó el ojo izquierdo de su huargo quien retrocedió adolorido y ciego a medias. Azog tomó su arma siendo detenida por la poca fuerza del mediano que le hizo desviar su gran garrote a un lado. Asestó un corte a las patas del huargo haciéndolo retroceder más. Una orden emitida en tan asqueroso idioma mandó al resto de la manada a atacar a Bilbo pero no lo alcanzaron pues los enanos llegaron con armas en mano repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Los huargos estaban en posición de ataque cuando se escuchó el grito de las águilas llegando a socorrer a los viajeros. Legolas se soltó cayendo en el lomo de un águila de plumaje broncíneo al igual que Gandalf y Tauriel, de forma rápida las águilas recogieron a cada miembro de la compañía en sus lomos, alas y garras dejando ahora solo una manada de orcos hambrienta, furiosa y con una necesidad excesiva de caza.

Contemplaron la vista de las nubes y el cielo rojizo del alba, extasiados de tanta belleza después de un trago tan amargo como lo fue esa noche, pero para Bilbo el trago amargo aún no se iba, veía en las garras de una de las águilas el cuerpo de Thorin inerte, no podía percibir su respiración. Se sintió aterrado.

Ya lejos de las Montañas Nubladas bajaron a todos los miembros de la compañía dejando delicadamente a su príncipe heredero reposando inamovible en el suelo. Lo rodearon buscando indicio de vitalidad en su ser, solo fue hasta que abrió los ojos acostumbrándose entre parpadeos a la luz de la mañana que pudo distinguir a todos alrededor.

Fili y Kili le regalaban blancas sonrisas, aliviados de que estuviera vivo; Dwalin le sonrió con perspicacia como si supiera que él no moriría tan fácilmente, finalmente se enfocó en la mirada del mago quien se veía satisfecho y en la del hobbit quien parecía debatirse entre enfadarse o llorar, quizá ambos porque sus ojos estaban acuosos pero su seño estaba tan fruncido que podría romperse su blanca piel.

Bilbo se levantó de su lugar alejándose un poco de todos, limpió sus ojos bruscamente no queriendo mostrarse afectado pero ya era tarde, todos lo habían visto. Se serenó soltando un largo suspiro e inhalando la frescura del bosque nuevamente. Se giró para ver a Thorin siendo ayudado a levantar por sus compañeros no muy seguros si debían debido a las profundas heridas que tenía.

-Bilbo, no tenías que interponerte, pudiste salir herido… y aun así arriesgaste tu propia vida frente a Azog el trasgo para ayudarme, yo… dije cosas horribles allá, cosas que no tenían sentido y no te merecías –acortaba la distancia con cada palabra que decía hasta pararse frente al mediano quien no bajaba la mirada a pesar de que rompería a llorar si seguía escuchándolo –fueron cosas sin sentido que mi inseguro corazón ha guardado por miedo a perderte, sé que es mi culpa y te pido perdón, solo quiero que aceptes mis sinceras disculpas por rebajar tu honor y menospreciar tus sentimientos por mí –lo estrechó con fuerza siendo correspondido delicadamente por el mediano -¿me perdonarías? –Se separó un poco inclinándose para darle alcance a sus labios. Una mano en los suyos lo detuvo.

-No –dijo separándose del enano, lo alejó de él frunciendo el ceño. Se distanció de él dispuesto a bajar de aquella roca donde los habían dejado las águilas.

-¿Qué? –dijo Thorin completamente confundido.

-Dije que no. No te perdono por nada de lo que dijiste ni de lo que hiciste allá arriba –Legolas se veía realmente orgulloso del mediano, Fili y Kili tragaron grueso al ver la mirada escéptica de su tío esperando que no destruyera el mundo o que dijera algo estúpido de nuevo, el resto de la compañía se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

Ese silencio solo fue escuchado por un extraño rugido que hizo eco en todo el valle, claramente era una advertencia de que ahí habitaban osos.

.

El camino, contrario a lo que se esperaba, era ameno a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar. Kili y Tauriel conversaban animadamente, era de sorprender pues el corazón del joven enano estaba latiendo a mil por segundo debido a la cercanía con la elfa pelirroja.

Los únicos que no hablaban eran Thorin y Bilbo, el primero aun en shock mientras el segundo esperaba algún movimiento, esperaba que el enano se esforzara más pero no lo hacía, solo se mantenía en silencio.

En su camino se escuchó el sacudir de arbustos y árboles; no era el viento. La tierra vibró bajo sus pies como si una nueva emboscada los asechara, entonces un rugido se expandió en el aire. Estaban cansados, heridos; pero no les impidió correr más rápido que en cualquier otra ocasión. Entre las ramas ubicaron un gran oso pardo que no se veía renuente a atacarlos.

Sorprendentemente el oso estaba muy atrás aún como para alcanzarlos. Todos hubiesen exclamado de asombro cuando Bombur llegó corriendo a la par de los elfos, si no fuera porque estaban a punto de ser devorados. Los elfos no atacarían a un animal que solo estaba defendiendo su territorio y los enanos no estaban con fuerza suficiente para pelear.

-¡Es la casa de Beorn! –exclamó Dori, Thorin no pregunto y Bilbo no quería pensar en nada más que escapar completo de esa nueva persecución. Llegaron a la puerta intentando abrirla hacia afuera casi suplicando a Beorn que les abriera sintiendo cada vez más cerca al gran oso. Thorin pateo la puerta abriéndola de golpe, todos se internaron en la cabaña cerrando la puerta con sus cuerpos hasta que Legolas colocó una tabla de madera para sellarla escuchándose los gruñidos del animal por verse impedido a entrar.

-Eso no era un oso, era mucho más grande –dijo Tauriel respirando agitad.

-Eso mi estimada elfa, es nuestro anfitrión –dijo dándole la espalda a la confundida compañía.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? –cuestionó Ori.

-No… claramente ha sido hechizado por magia negra –dijo suspicaz Dori mirando mal al mago.

-¡No sean tontos! Visitamos a Beorn, supuse que era obvio que era un cambia pieles –

-¡¿Cómo iba a ser eso obvio?! –Exclamó Fili antes de caer en cuenta de algo -¿Qué es un cambia pieles? –

-Creí que estaban extintos –dijo Legolas sumamente sorprendido –son metmorfos, muy raros en estos tiempos; hace décadas eran muy comunes en las zonas cercanas a Bosque Verde pero… de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Gandalf frunció los labios con tristeza recordando aquellos tiempos donde la oscuridad se comenzó a cernir de nuevo por la tierra. Bilbo se percató de su desasosiego decidiendo cambiar de tema.

-Será mejor descansar para recibir a nuestro anfitrión cuando se haya calmado –dijo el hobbit recibiendo una afirmativa de todos los presentes. Se desprendieron de los cinturones y arneses que sostenían sus armas, se quitaron lo más pesado de su ropa y se sentaron por toda la estancia.

Descansaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en la acogedora cabaña hasta que se escucharon tres fuertes golpes en la puerta de madera. Nadie se animaba a abrirla, fue Gandalf quien conociendo el temperamento explosivo del cambia pieles decidió permitirle el paso a su propia casa. Se internó el gran hombre de revuelta cabellera mirándolos fijamente a todos.

-Mis cabras de montaña no volvieron, ¿Dónde las dejaron? –dijo con su gruesa voz.

-Les dije que iba a matarnos por perder sus cabras –dijo Glóin mirando de reojo a sus compañeros; entre la compañía Beorn ubicó cuatro desconocidos, dos elfos, un enano y… ¿Qué era eso?

Se acercó imponente al hobbit levantándolo de su ropa con varios agujeros, Thorin tenía una mano en el mango de su espada listo por si intentaba lastimar al mediano.

-¿Tu qué eres? Pareces un conejo –dijo el mayor.

-¡No soy un conejo! Soy un hobbit –dijo altanero como si no estuviera frente a un gigante que lo sostenía fuertemente de su saco como si cargara a un cachorro.

-¿Hobbit? ¿Qué es un hobbit? Son como conejos, supongo –Bilbo iba a replicar pero se abstuvo al pensar que en cierta forma tenía razón. Vivía en un agujero en el suelo, comía muchos vegetales pero en general comía demasiado, sin mencionar todo lo que hacían él y Thorin en su agujero hobbit. Creyó ruborizarse unos segundos antes de regresar su atención al dueño de la cabaña.

-Más o menos, soy un hobbit de la Comarca. Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado –dijo saludando con la mano –a su servicio –Beorn cambió su osca expresión esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ver tan adorable criatura.

-Beorn, Cambia Pieles. A tu servicio pequeño hobbit –dijo colocándolo nuevamente en el suelo junto a Thorin quien lo revisó palpando sobre su ropa para ver si tenía algún moretón extra, Bilbo lo alejó de él delicadamente provocando un intenso dolor en el pecho del enano –Ahora quisiera saber qué pasó con mis cabras –

-Es una historia digna de contar, mi buen amigo –dijo Gandalf con una afable sonrisa –pero antes quisiera presentarte al enano del que escuchaste tanto en nuestra última visita: Thorin Escudo de Roble –dijo el mago señalando con su mano al enano moreno de mirada orgullosa. Se acercó un par de pasos hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca para verlo sin que le diera torticolis.

-A su servicio –dijo Thorin con voz solemne.

-Así que eres tú. Te imaginaba diferente –

-Pues esto es lo que soy aunque no le satisfaga –dijo sin un pisque de decencia.

-Me han contado que estabas en el Oeste ¿por qué? –Thorin frunció el ceño indignado por su entrometido comentario, pero la mirada de Gandalf le dio a entender que debía responder.

-No había nada para mí en la montaña –dijo con recelo.

-¿Un príncipe puede abandonar a su pueblo? –El moreno se tensó no queriendo decirle más al gigante metamorfo, esto lo notó el interrogador rindiéndose por ese día –si no han comido nada pueden abastecerse con lo que quieran de mis reservas, han tenido un viaje muy largo. Me iré a dormir, pueden hacer lo propio en la estancia –dijo encaminándose a una habitación en la esquina dejando a sus invitados con libertad en la cabaña.

-Eso fue muy raro –dijo Oin buscando en los lugares contiguos algo de comida.

-Creí que no saldríamos vivos de aquí –dijo Dori haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

-Es un hombre amable y bondadoso aunque su exterior se muestre diferente –dijo Gandalf –¿no lo demostró por la delicadeza con que trató a Bilbo? –

-Es imposible no hacer eso con Bilbo, no cuenta –dijo Kili burlándose recibiendo una afirmación de todos los presentes.

-¡Encontré carne! –dijo Glóin siendo casi derribado por la multitud de enanos que se le lanzó encima para conseguir un poco de ella también.

.

Su estancia se estaba prolongando hasta que llegó el tercer día; estaban tan cómodos que no se querían ir de ahí. En ese tiempo Thorin consiguió abrirse un poco más con su anfitrión; le explicó la situación en la montaña, lo que habían pasado desde que llegó a Bree hace casi dos años hasta su caída en la guarida de los trasgos hace unos días. Beorn se encontraba satisfecho por todas las historias que el heredero al trono de Erebor le había contado. Claro que Thorin omitió los celos provocados por Camelia, la borrachera de Bilbo, todas las noches de amor con _su_ hobbit y la fuerte pelea que había tenido con él.

-Así que Azog los viene siguiendo –dijo pensativo el Cambia Pieles –rodeará esta zona, no se acerca a las colindancias con el Bosque Negro, hay algo ahí que lo mantiene lejos, y mejor así; si estuviera cerca no dudaría en romperle el maldito cuello –su voz se ensombreció –cuando me dijeron que Azog había muerto me llenó de alivio, pero llegaron rumores con el viento –

-Lo sabemos, se están preparando –dijo Legolas.

-Vienen de Gundabad, están listos para pelear –dijo Thorin. Miraba con intensidad al Cambia Pieles dándole a entender lo que quería.

-Bien, pero no me inmiscuiré en esa batalla. Perdí a todos los que amaba por culpa de Azog; él tenía una fascinación por capturar y esclavizar a los de mi especie; le gustaba torturarlos hasta la muerte, él… -miró las fuertes esposas que nunca pudo arrancar de su cuerpo –no me acercaré más a ese orco –

-Entendemos –dijo Bilbo dándole consuelo posando su pequeña mano sobre la contraria que era descomunal en comparación con la del mediano.

-Entonces eres un cobarde –hablaron los celos de Thorin mirando fijamente al Cambia Pieles. Beorn se levantó de su asiento acercándose al enano.

-No me agradan los enanos. Son orgullosos, volubles, siempre creyendo ser mejores que otras criaturas –se hincó frente a Escudo de Roble encarándolo con ira impresa en sus pupilas –pero a los orcos los odio mucho más –concluyó –les daré lo que necesiten para su viaje.

Confirmaron que se irían la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que disfrutaron aún más su estadía. Bilbo curioseaba por la pequeña granja de Beorn acariciando a las cabras y borregos en su corral si temor a las gigantescas abejas que zumbaban a su alrededor. A pesar de su sonrisa su mirada se percibía cargada de tristeza.

-¿Qué lo aqueja, maese Bilbo? –dijo Beorn hincándose a la altura del mediano.

-No es nada, solo cosas sin importancia –

-Tiene que ver con Escudo de Roble –afirmó sobresaltando al hobbit quien detuvo sus caricias haciendo protestar a la oveja –su compañía habla de ustedes cuando no están, se notan preocupados –suspiró Bilbo.

-Solo es una pelea. No sé cómo arreglarlo, me alejo de Thorin y él parece estar bien con ello, no me busca, no intenta nada, solo se queda al margen –frunció los labios con dolor.

-Si está con usted debe ser una buena persona, Escudo de Roble se dará cuenta –

-¿lo cree así? –dijo Bilbo esperanzado.

-Se lo aseguro –

 **.**

La noche llegó, todos terminaban de cenar al interior de la cabaña, menos Legolas que aprovechaba para dormir lo más posible, lo consiguió a pesar de lo ruidosos que podían ser los enanos. Por otro lado Kili se mostraba inquieto al no encontrar a Tauriel, supuso que estaría afuera, por lo tanto se disculpó con la compañía para poder levantarse y salir a buscar a la pelirroja. Después de dar un par de vueltas a la cabaña la ubicó mirando las estrellas, si no fuera porque sabía que era una elfa la podría confundir con la mismísima Yavanna.

Le comenzaron a sudar las manos y la respiración se agitó haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez. Al fin se decidió a avanzar hacia la elfa que estaba recostada en un árbol a lo alto junto a la casa de Beorn, el cambia pieles; nunca le gustó trepar árboles, él y su hermano se mofaban de niños diciendo que eran cosas de elfos pero justo ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprendido a hacerlo al menos.

Tan concentrada estaba viendo las estrellas que apenas y escuchó una rama a sus espaldas romperse, vio tras de sí al príncipe moreno aferrarse con las uñas a la corteza del tronco mirando hacia abajo con pánico sembrado en sus ojos; la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una risita llamando la atención del enano.

-Vives en una montaña ¿y te da miedo la altura de un roble? –

-E-Es diferente, en la montaña tenemos escaleras –la pelirroja rió más por el comentario haciendo que un ligero rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas –yo… gracias por lo que pasó con los trasgos, y por habernos ayudado a mí y a mi hermano a subir al árbol cuando llegaron los huargos –se sentó en la rama junto a ella solo separados por el grueso tronco.

-Es nuestro trabajo, prometimos a Lord Elrond llevarlos a salvo –

-Claro… trabajo –se sintió decepcionado por su respuesta.

-Aunque… tampoco quería que algo te pasara, fuiste el único de la compañía que nos trató con decencia cuando llegamos; contigo no me sentí sola –Kili se ruborizó completamente rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

-Es que mi madre dice que a una dama siempre se le trata con cortesía –dijo mirándola de reojo para alcanzar a ver la ligera sonrisa de la elfa, una sonrisa cargada de ternura hacia el enano.

-Me agrada conocer a un príncipe tan considerado, Príncipe Kili –La elfa estiró los brazos con cansancio por aquellos agotadores días peleando y escapando–es una pena que no haya un río o lago cerca de aquí, creo que todos necesitamos un baño luego de todo esto –

-Creo que hay un río que cruza por aquí, no recuerdo su nombre; podríamos ir a tomar un baño –dos segundos pasaron para que Kili se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho -¡Puedes! Quiero decir que puedes ir, sola, por ti misma; no es que quiera que vayas sola sino que si pero… yo no veré nada… ¡Quiero decir…! –Tauriel soltó una carcajada haciendo que el rostro del enano se volviera completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-Quizá mañana podríamos ir, toda la compañía; conmigo a parte por supuesto –dijo Tauriel no queriendo que el joven príncipe se sintiera más abochornado –por ahora es necesario que durmamos –la pelirroja bajó de un salto al césped, sin embargo Kili se alteró de nuevo ante la idea de bajar, así que sin pensarlo saltó pero no llegó a tocar el suelo pues la elfa lo sostuvo en sus brazos atrapándolo en el aire.

-Esto es vergonzoso –una sonrisa victoriosa adornó el rostro de la elfa Silvana quien bajó al suelo al príncipe y se retiró no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches.

-Que descanses, Kili –se alejó al interior de la casa contoneando sus caderas junto con su cabello, y el enano solo la observó irse siendo portador de una estúpida sonrisa y un suspiro que se llevó el viento.

.

Thorin no conciliaba el sueño, y no era por los ronquidos de Bombur, o gruñidos entre sueños de Dwalin, o las patadas que daba Ori a Glóin haciéndolo refunfuñar a pesar de estar dormido. Estaba acostumbrado a ello pero el frio en su cuerpo no le permitía descansar, tenía la necesidad de abrazar a cierto hobbit compartiendo su calidez, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a su pecho. Harto de todo se levantó dispuesto a despejar su mente un rato caminando por los alrededores de la cabaña.

Se sentía terrible por todo lo que le había dicho a su _merlar_ , por todos los Valar ¡es su _merlar_! ¿Cómo es que sus palabras salieron con tanta facilidad a pesar del veneno que las recorría? Era un enano indigno para un hobbit tan dulce como Bilbo. Creyó ver un espejismo o alucinación al encontrarse con Bilbo recargado en una de las paredes de la casa jugueteando con una bellota, no se debatió mucho, se acercó lo suficiente para ser notado por Bilbo quien solo lo miró un par de segundos y seguido regresó la mirada a su tan "interesante" semilla.

-¿Por qué no estás descansando? Saldremos mañana a primera hora –

-No puedo dormir, y por lo que veo tampoco tú –dijo Bilbo haciendo sonreír a Thorin.

-Sí, no me siento cómodo durmiendo con tanto frio –

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo que ninguno se dignaba a romper.

-Lamento lo que dije al salir de la cueva de los trasgos. No era cierto, llegaste cuando mi histeria cambio a rabia al no encontrarte, escuché tu conversación con Bofur y creí que… no era suficiente para ti –Bilbo lo miró atento sin ninguna expresión.

-Thorin, no fueron solo tus palabras. Dices que me amas pero… no lo demuestras como deberías, no ahora; desde que nos embarcamos en esta misión hemos discutido demasiado en poco tiempo, no puedo sentirme protegido o confiado cuando eres tú el que me subestima, quiero que seas el primero en creer en mí, quiero que creas más en mi de lo que yo creo en mí mismo. Dices que me amas pero no puedes creer que yo lo hago ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir? –Dijo Bilbo con pesar –daría mi vida por ti, ten confianza en eso al menos –Thorin soltó un suspiro queriendo desvanecer el nudo en su garganta.

-Yo no quiero que mueras por mí, me aterra la idea. Desde que apareciste en mi vida a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, si estás tú no me siento solo. Tengo miedo Bilbo –Bilbo lo miró sorprendido –no quiero que te alejes de mí, aunque no te merezco, lo que me haría más feliz que nada sería tu perdón, aunque decidas que ya no quieres verme… –

-Siempre lo tuviste, además, después de todo lo que pasó en este año y medio, terminar lo nuestro por una tontería como esa no vale la pena –el hobbit sonrió del lado –si no quieres que otros me enseñen a pelear está bien, pero tendrás que hacerlo tú –Thorin sonrió.

-Dwalin lo está haciendo bien pero me haría sentir mejor el ser yo quien te ayude. Serás mi compañero en batalla, en mi lecho y en mi vida si aún lo deseas –Como respuesta inmediata el mediano descansó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

-Sabes que sí, pero tendrás que seguir haciendo méritos. En lo que concierne a la compañía yo aun no te perdono –Thorin soltó una risa sutil correspondiendo el gesto recargando su cabeza en la de su pareja.

-Me esforzaré, no lo dudes –

-No lo hago –

.

El primero en despertar fue Fili, bostezó en alto desperezando sus brazos escuchándolos crujir. Se frotó los ojos con pereza divisando en la puerta al príncipe Hoja Verde viendo divertido por una rendija al patio, Fili se acercó a él buscando que era tan interesante, su sonrisa se mostró aún más grande que la del elfo.

-Sinceramente creí que tardarían más en arreglarlo –dijo Legolas al enano rubio quien asintió.

Al exterior se encontraba Bilbo con la espada en alto, detrás de él Thorin lo guiaba abrazándolo mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas. El mediano hacía sus movimientos guiado por Thorin quien no dejaba ni un centímetro de su cuerpo lejos del mediano.

-Es su _merlar_ , no podrían estar peleados mucho tiempo –

- _Merlar,_ ¿ah? He escuchado mucho esa palabra en todo el viaje, ¿Qué significa? –

-Los enanos solo tenemos una pareja toda nuestra vida, es nuestro _único,_ como almas gemelas o algo así. Simplemente solo amarás a una persona por el resto de tu vida. Es muy extraño ver a enanos que se enamoren dos veces –dijo Fili, dejando intrigado a Legolas –cuando perdemos a nuestro _merlar_ pueden pasar varias cosas, nos deprimimos, entramos en cólera, muchas situaciones… eso le pasó a mi abuelo –dijo Fili obteniendo la atención del elfo –consiguió resguardo en el oro y gemas de la montaña, supongo que lo hacen sentir menos solo –Fili se veía afligido, por lo que Legolas puso su mano en el hombro del contrario queriendo transmitirle confort.

-Vamos a arreglar esto –Fili asintió con media sonrisa. Después de eso no dijeron nada, se limitaron a ver la práctica de Thorin y Bilbo justo cuando Bilbo había pisado a Thorin y este soltó un aullido de dolor haciendo que el mediando se abrazara a él pidiéndole perdón queriendo revisar su pie desesperadamente; claramente fue un engaño de Escudo de Roble pues al tenerlo tan cerca lo estrechó entre sus brazos besándole el rostro con ternura, los mofletes de Bilbo se inflaron haciendo un puchero fingiendo molestia haciendo reír al enano frente a él, y al par de chismosos del otro lado de la puerta.

.

Esa misma mañana luego de desayunar se dispusieron a irse.

-Les he preparado semillas y algo de carne para su viaje, miel y algo de leche de cabra –dijo Beorn.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho, hemos abusado de su hospitalidad –dijo Tauriel acercándose al Cambia Pieles estrechando su mano.

-Los dejo ir con una condición –dijo Beorn mirando directamente a Thorin –quiero muerto al maldito de Azog –Thorin asintió decidido montándose en el poni que le había prestado Beorn. Todos fueron directo a sus caballos y ponys respectivos despidiéndose por última vez de Beorn antes de partir.

Con estómagos llenos, bien descansados y llenos de comida para varias semanas se sintieron plenos después de tantos contratiempos; Escudo de Roble cabalgó hasta llegar a la altura del mediano quien le sonrió en respuesta, no hubo necesidad de hablar cuando Thorin colocó entre sus manos su segundo obsequio de cortejo: una cuenta. Era una de las cuentas para cabello que usaban todos, muy parecida a las dos que colgaban de dos trenzas en el cabello del moreno. No le dijo que era una de las cuentas que cayeron al ser cortada su barba; representaban mucho para él, ahora se la daría a la persona que representaba su mundo entero.

Bilbo entendió a la perfección tocando el relieve del pequeño aro metálico, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Thorin y guardo esa bella cuenta en el mismo bolsillo donde había guardado el anillo de oro que encontró en las montañas. Un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando al guardar la cuenta tocó superficialmente el anillo. Pero no le tomó importancia.

.

 **Diganme si les gusto, si no les gustó, que sí, que no. Soy feliz con lo que me digan ¡Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **CaocHatsune**


	16. Formamos Nuestro Propio Destino

**Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz de continuar con esto. Perdonen la demora pero pues he tenido algunos asuntos con mi universidad, y problemas internos. Así que mejor empecemos con el capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **¡ACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 15: FORMAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO DESTINO**

Las catacumbas de la montaña eran un lugar poco visitado; los guardias no lo vigilaban pero las antorchas siempre estaban encendidas. Era el lugar perfecto para una reunión. Entre enanas y enanos se juntaron en el lugar, muchos en estado anémico, con los ojos hundidos y las barbas quebradizas que apenas podían sostener las cuentas que las adornaban.

Fuertes pisadas hicieron eco en el lugar, la multitud de unos ochenta enanos se movió buscando la procedencia de aquellos pasos, entonces la vieron. Contuvieron el aire al verla, no pudieron mantener la mirada fija en la princesa. Ahí estaba Dís, usando ropas de herrero, su largo cabello negro estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, y ella misma se había cortado la barba a ras de piel; cubriendo su herida en el ojo estaba un parche de cuero que solo hacía su mirada más brava de lo usual.

-Mi señora –dijo con preocupación Maïn hija de Mîn, esposa de Glóin, al ver cojear a su señora percatándose de que sus heridas no estaban del todo sanadas pero no detuvo su andar.

-¿Son todos los que pudieron venir? –preguntó Dís dando una mirada panorámica al lugar.

-Son todos los que aún tienen fe en los descendientes de Durin –dijo la enana con tristeza. La princesa siguió mirándolos a todos.

-Enanos de Erebor; he escuchado lo que se dice en las calles, de mí, de mis hijos y de mi hermano… No son cobardes, y no soy una usurpadora. El oro de nuestro pueblo ha sido tomado por mi sangre pero la que corre por mis venas no es de ladrones como mi padre, es de guerreros dignos, honorables y con amor a su pueblo. Soy una hija de Durin, soy hija de Erebor, de Mahal, hecha de piedra de la montaña igual que ustedes… esto… -dijo señalando su ojo perdido, cicatrices en sus brazos y arrancando la ropa de su torso mostrando sus heridas –me lo ha hecho la tiranía de mi padre, no estoy en su contra como muchos han dicho, no me baño en oro y plata ni disfruto festines frente al trono –muchos apartaron la mirada al ver las dolorosas cicatrices de la princesa.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –dijo un anciano captando la atención de los presentes, Dís reacomodó su ropa –Los guerreros del rey tienen armas arrebatadas de nuestros hogares, la comida que nos nutría ahora surte sus bodegas… No tenemos nada con que combatir al rey ni a sus seguidores –

-Sí, lo tenemos. Doce enanos marcharon al oeste, entre ellos mis dos amados hijos, no huyeron como han corrido los rumores, han ido a buscar al treceavo enano… Thorin Escudo de Roble, mi hermano, aún vive –anunció expandiendo los murmullos inquietos en las catacumbas –fuimos un pueblo fuerte, nadie nos ayudó a ganar nuestras batallas. Nuestra arma será la unión, y solo el miedo será nuestra derrota. Peleen conmigo, tomemos lo que nos pertenece por derecho –El júbilo se expandió por cada enano presente, eran pocos pero con la fuerza de ellos harían que los demás se unieran a su lucha. Con el puño alzado en silencio mostraron su apoyo a la princesa a la que se le nubló el único ojo que le quedaba de lágrimas de emoción.

.

Llegaron a un arco de ramas entretejidas. Bilbo sabía que en el interior se encontraba el reino del bosque pero… parecían tierras baldías desde el exterior; miró de reojo a sus compañeros quienes descargaban a los ponys y caballos pues no irían con ellos, no podrían transitar con libertad dentro del bosque, los enanos lo sabían bien pues ya lo habían cruzado.

-¿Qué tan lejos está tu reino Legolas? –preguntó el hobbit.

-¿Por qué pregunta? –

-Es que… este bosque se ve enfermo –dijo Bilbo con la mirada clavada en la espesura de los arboles -¿No será mejor rodearlo? –

-Son millas de distancia, tardaríamos semanas y no tenemos ese tiempo –dijo Thorin, él bien lo sabía pues no había cruzado el bosque cuando se fue de Erebor, sino que pasó por las faldas de las montañas grises, y luego cruzó las montañas nubladas, así que sabía lo largo que sería el rodear el bosque.

No muy convencido, el hobbit se resignó a cruzar la oscuridad de aquel bosque. Un golpe en la espalda le hizo tambalearse.

-Tranquilo Bilbo, ya lo cruzamos cuando íbamos al oeste. Con Gandalf al frente no habrá problema –dijo Bofur con una amplia sonrisa tratando de transmitirle calma al mediano.

-Oh… debí haberlo dicho de camino entonces –dijo Gandalf montándose en su corcel.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Thorin mirando al mago dar vuelta a su caballo al lado contrario del sendero en el bosque.

-Tengo un asunto importante que atender, Legolas y Tauriel harán un buen trabajo guiándolos –pero incluso los elfos se veían confundidos.

-¿No vendrás entonces? –Bilbo hizo un puchero que le hizo sentir una pizca de remordimiento a Gandalf, pero no el suficiente para detenerlo.

-Los alcanzaré en la Ciudad de Valle, busquen al rey Bardo y los veré con él –

-Te esperaremos tres días en Valle, no más. Si no llegas nos iremos –dijo Thorin casi amenazando al mago, pero este solo soltó una carcajada, despidiéndose con la mirada de todos cabalgó a través de la pradera hasta que su figura fue diminuta a la vista. Se miraron entre todos tratando de concordar que iban a hacer ahora.

-Bueno, ya lo escucharon. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir el sendero del bosque. Ese nos llevará al otro extremo y no tendremos que toparnos con nadie en el camino… o nada –dijo Legolas susurrando lo último, pero fue lo suficientemente perceptible para todos.

Se internaron a través de los pálidos troncos y las hojas negruzcas de su follaje, todos los enanos se sintieron enfermos como la última vez que habían entrado ahí; odiaban ese lugar además de la sensación constante de ser vigilados.

Caminaron por horas deteniéndose un par de veces a descansar y comer, encendían fuego solo porque les daba seguridad, no para mantener el calor. Bilbo creyó alucinar cuando más de una vez distinguió ojos rojizos entre la maleza que parpadeaban de forma desigual y los observaban.

.

Los enanos pronto comenzaron a sentirse enfermos, a los más ancianos les sorprendió percatarse de que la primera vez que se inmiscuyeron ahí habían sentido el mismo agotamiento que ahora, la diferencia era que antes creían que era por sus heridas y desnutrición; ahora confirmaban que no había sido esa la única razón. No comprendían como los elfos se veían tan frescos cuando ellos a las dos horas sentían que morían de hambre.

La comida se agotó en dos días caminando por el bosque, el agua se acabó al tercer día. Estaban malhumorados, y las cortas horas de sueño no los reconfortaban en lo absoluto.

No distinguían si era de día o de noche, siempre era igual; estaba oscuro y el ambiente cargado de tensión dificultaba que respiraran libremente.

No se escuchaban bromas de los menores, o peleas de los mayores, ni risas de los elfos, todo era demasiado sombrío. Bilbo escuchó su estómago rugir pero lo cubrió queriendo insonorizarlo ya que todos tenían hambre, no se daría el lujo de quejarse ahora. Thorin por otro lado estaba al pendiente de toda su compañía, los veía cansados pero aún de pie, eso fue hasta que Ori se desvaneció al costado de Bombur quien apenas lo sostuvo.

-Necesitamos descansar, Ori no aguantará tanto caminando –dijo Balin.

-Lo que necesitamos es comida y agua, pero todo se ve igual en este maldito lugar –gruñó Dwalin.

Se sentaron unos segundos en círculo en medio del sendero. Tauriel se acercó a Ori sintiendo con su mano la temperatura en la frente del enano.

-Es cierto, necesita agua –dijo mirando a Legolas quien adoptó una pose pensativa analizando su situación.

-Denos sus cantimploras, conocemos perfectamente el bosque; traeremos agua y continuaremos el viaje –dijo Hoja Verde.

-¿Se supone que nos quedemos aquí a esperarlos? –dijo Thorin con fastidio.

-Los foráneos que caminan sin conocimiento de este lugar pueden perderse o peor. Lo mejor es que nos esperen aquí para que no enfermen más –dijo el rubio. Dándole a la pelirroja una orden con la mirada, ambos se internaron en el bosque con las cantimploras de todos los miembros de la compañía.

Kili vio la silueta de la pelirroja alejarse antes de caer dormido.

.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que al despertar la oscuridad era más penetrante, y la bruma a su alrededor más densa. Bilbo se levantó sintiendo paranoia nuevamente.

-Chicos… chicos, despierten. Thorin, despierta –dijo acercándose al moreno, Thorin al despertar acarició la mano de Bilbo y la besó, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Legolas y Tauriel aún no regresan –el resto comenzó a despabilarse al escuchar la angustia en el mediano, principalmente los descendientes de Durin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo Glóin mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Horas? ¿Días? –dijo Bofur.

- _¿Les habrá pasado algo?_ –preguntó Bifur en khúzdul.

-Si les ha pasado algo entonces no podemos perder el tiempo, hay que continuar –dijo Nori.

-¿Continuar? Debemos buscarlos –dijo Kili al borde de la desesperación -¡No me digan que he sido el único que ha visto esos ojos rojos en la oscuridad! Si les ha pasado algo debemos ayudarlos ¿Qué clase de enanos seríamos si abandonamos a los miembros de nuestra compañía? –dijo el moreno.

-Kili tiene razón, nos han salvado y ayudado desde que salimos de Rivendel –dijo Fili apoyando a su hermano.

-Entonces sigamos el sendero, puede que los encontremos por ahí –dijo Thorin. Todos asintieron y siguieron el sendero.

Lástima que no se dieron cuenta de que apenas habían pasado diez minutos.

.

Se había propagado por toda la montaña ese deseo de cambio, de justicia y de esperanza como una pandemia. Dís se sintió orgullosa de que la mayoría estuviera apoyando a la liberación de esa monarquía. Sin embargo había algo que la mantenía intranquila: los guardias. Por lo que sus espías le habían dicho, ellos creían que ella estaba muerta o había huido igual que Thorin y por los sirvientes del rey que este creía que ella seguía en las mazmorras lo que le daba mucho que pensar, porque si no le habían dicho nada a su padre significaba que él no les había dado órdenes de hacerle lo que le hicieron.

Quizá aún le importaba a su padre. Quizá no estaba del todo perdido como se imaginaba.

Esos días se había mantenido escondida en el hogar de Maïn, mientras ella recopilaba información y divulgaba el plan de derrocar al rey bajo la montaña, ella se quedaba en su hogar sanando sus heridas y cuidando del pequeño Gimli anhelando que su familia esté bien y que no tarden en llegar.

Al escuchar cascos de hierro y cotas de malla chocar se asomó por una rendija de la puerta notando como se llevaban a varios enanos encadenados como criminales, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Se veían raquíticos, no pudieron haber hecho algo grave.

-¿Señora Dís? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo jalando de la ropa a la princesa. Ella cerró la puerta delicadamente sin hacer ruido.

-No es nada, solo creí escuchar algo –le obsequió una sonrisa conciliadora, pero esta se desvaneció al escuchar un gruñido proveniente del estómago del menor. Gimli se cubrió el estómago frunciendo levemente el ceño por el dolor que le causaba.

-Tengo hambre –dijo el infante con una voz rasposa que le revolvió el estómago a Dís. Su corazón se encogió de dolor al ver sufrir a su gente de esa manera.

Revisó los almacenes de despensa de la casa pero no había nada, ya no quedaba nada más que hierbas secas. Tomó un ramillete de hierbabuena que se encontró por ahí y se lo dio al niño.

-Mastica esto por mientras ¿sí? Volveré con comida. No salgas, no abras la puerta a desconocidos ¿bien? –Gimli tomó el ramillete de hojas comenzando a masticarlo pero sin tragar, se notaba el disgusto pero obedeció a la princesa. Dís se mostró conforme, así que tomando una capa que colgaba de la pared salió de la casa de incógnito escondiéndose de forma escurridiza de todos los soldados que pasaban.

.

El aroma a putrefacción se extendía con cada paso que daban, caminaban sin parar sintiendo los estragos del hambre.

-¡Ya no puedo más! Justo ahora podría comerme un jabalí completo –expresó Bombur.

-Con puré de papas, y pan recién horneado –le siguió Bofur.

-Y una gran pinta de cerveza –dijo Nori de último provocando el gruñido masivo de todos sus estómagos.

-¿Quieren callarse? Tengo suficiente con este maldito bosque como para que ustedes ahora estén provocando a nuestros estómagos puñaladas de dolor –dijo Dwalin con fastidio -¡Así que cállense! –gritó, los tres mencionados bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos hasta que Dori llamó la atención de todos.

-Oigan… ¿y el sendero? –al bajar la mirada se percataron de que pisaban la tierra húmeda del bosque y no el sendero. Dieron vueltas sobre su eje buscando con la mirada.

-No puede ser –susurró Thorin angustiado -¡Sigan buscando! No podemos perder el maldito sendero –entonces la compañía se dispersó buscando el sendero, entre árboles, maleza y alimañas que aparecían.

Buscaron y buscaron pero no encontraban nada.

-No podemos perder el tiempo buscando el camino, seguiremos caminando hacia donde está el sol –dijo

-Pero ¿Dónde está el sol? –dijo Fili.

-No parece que si quiera sea de día –afirmó Kili mirando hacia arriba, el denso follaje no daba mucho que decir.

-Un segundo… ¿escuchan eso? –preguntó Bilbo a los demás, todos guardaron silencio captando una bella sinfonía que venía de lo profundo del bosque, Nori fue el que percibió además el aroma de comida, creyó que estaba alucinando hasta que encontraron una fiesta, con los elfos comiendo y disfrutando.

-¡Disculpen, por favor! –gritó Dori, pero cuando se acercaron más la fiesta desapareció, como si hubiera sido solo un espejismo.

-¿Fue una alucinación? –se preguntó Balin.

-Entonces todos tuvimos la misma. Algo está muy mal en este bosque –dijo Thorin mirando alrededor, sintiendo de nuevo aquellos ojos rojizos parpadeando pero sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

.

Cuando regresaron al punto de encuentro no había nadie. Tauriel comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a sus compañeros mientras Legolas no paraba de culparse y enojarse con ellos por no poder acatar una simple orden.

-¿Qué tan difícil es quedarse unos minutos en un mismo lugar? –Susurró con fastidio trepando a uno de los árboles para tener mejor visión, pero seguían sin hallarlos –por favor, que los encontremos nosotros antes que alguien más –pidió a los Valar dando saltos por los árboles seguido por Tauriel.

-Están hambrientos y sedientos, no debieron ir muy lejos –

-Subestimas a su raza, es más su terquedad que su sed o hambre –La pelirroja se detuvo en seco.

-¿Crees que debimos decirles sobre el arroyo? –al príncipe le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Debemos encontrarlos rápido -

.

Encontraron un arroyo en medio del camino, imposible de cruzar a pie. Y no parecía haber ningún puente o sendero alterno.

-¿Creen que esté muy profundo? –preguntó Fili hincándose frente al agua. Sabía que a los demás se les hacía agua la boca por beber un poco de esa agua pero algo no le parecía bien de ese lugar.

-El agua esta mohosa, tan negra como chapopote. No toquen el agua, tendremos que cruzar por otro lado –dijo Bilbo, se inclinó sobre el agua inhalando el olor putrefacto del agua comenzando a sentirse mareado.

-No hay otro camino, cruzaremos por aquí, podemos aferrarnos a las raíces gruesas que cruzan el arroyo –ordenó Thorin, tomo a Bilbo por la cintura –tu irás primero, eres el que menos pesa de nosotros –aunque ninguno estaba convencido, el hobbit se armó de valor y aferrándose a las raíces comenzó a saltar por ellas prendándose con las manos cuando sentía que iba a caer. Estando ahora más cerca del agua el mareo aumentó, el agua tenía algo muy malo.

Al cruzar el arroyo, a duras penas se levantó después de recomponerse arrodillado en el suelo dando grandes caladas de aire que no eran de mucha utilidad.

-Algo… no va bien ¡No crucen! –pero ¡oh sorpresa! Todos ya estaban en trayecto hacia su lado del bosque. Bufó con disgusto al verlos a todos aferrados a ramas y raíces no queriendo tocar el agua. Thorin llegó antes que los demás cargando su espada y el arco de Kili consigo, suspiró cansado pero su mirada se clavó en un siervo, albino y de pelaje reluciente. Bilbo siguió su mirada encontrándose con aquella bella criatura, sagradas en los bosques, su sonrisa al ver al venado se desvaneció cuando se percató de como Thorin tensaba el arco -¿Qué haces? –dijo con voz pasiva.

El venado se acercaba, pero en segundos el moreno terminó de tensar la flecha en el arco apuntando al animal, este salió huyendo consiente de lo que haría el enano. La flecha no le dio pero aun así Bilbo sostuvo la respiración.

-No debiste hacerlo, eso trae mala suerte –regaño a su amante, pero este parecía sumido en otro plano.

-No creo en eso Bilbo. Formamos nuestro propio destino –

Preso del mareo y el cansancio, Bombur se desvaneció cayendo al agua noqueado completamente. Al cruzar todos lo sacaron del agua con mucho esfuerzo, intentaron despertarlo pero no surtió efecto. Tuvieron que cargarlo mientras buscaban la salida del bosque.

.

Dís se internó en las cocinas del rey buscando algo de comida, encontró muchas hierbas de olor, agua y algo de pan. Metió entre su ropa un par de hogazas de pan, buscando entre las mesas y alacenas encontró algo de queso y un tomate que también metió entre su ropa. Supuso que eso serpia suficiente para su amiga y su hijo, ella no necesitaba comer ahora.

Las puertas se abrieron obligándola a ocultarse en las sombras, viendo a dos sirvientas llevando los platos sucios de la última cena de los guerreros.

-Ya no puedo más, trabajar así es demasiado –dijo una de ellas.

-Odio a esos malditos, si quieren manosear a alguien que sea a ellos mismos. Nosotras estamos para servir comida no para satisfacerlos a ellos –dijo la segunda con asco.

-Pero ¿has oído? Se dice que derrocarán al rey –

-¡Ja! Claro, y a los guardias que los desaparezca Mahal –

-Yo creo que es cierto, al fin podríamos vivir en paz, como debemos. Sin miedo. Sin hambre. Sería todo como antes –dijo la joven sirvienta.

-Yo no me arriesgaría, escuché a los guardias de las mazmorras hablar. Tienen enanos encerrados por eso mismo, los llaman traidores y si lo ordena el rey no falta mucho para que les corten la cabeza. Deberíamos ser inteligentes y hacer lo mismo que los príncipes y huir; yo lo haría si me hubieran exhibido frente a todos mientras me azotaban al igual que ellos –dijo.

-Me conformo con recibir dos comidas al día –dijo la sirvienta estirándose para escuchar crujir su espalda.

Ambas sirvientas salieron dejando solamente a Dís en el lugar, escondida y aferrándose a la comida que robaba de sus propias cocinas.

Si los guardias se habían enterado eso significaba que había alguien que los vigilaba, alguien que se había infiltrado en sus filas. Decidida a averiguar quién era salió de ahí directo a la casa de Maïn para dejar la comida. Ya después se tomaría el tiempo de encontrar al traidor.

.

Se sentaron a descansar unos minutos, pero al hacerlo su entorno parecía girar sobre ellos. Bilbo escuchó voces en la oscuridad del bosque. Bofur se inclinó para recoger algo del suelo.

-Hay más enanos en el bosque, esta bolsa es igual a mi bolsa de tabaco –dijo esperanzado.

-Esa es tu bolsa de tabaco ¿no lo ven? Caminamos en círculos –dijo Bilbo con fastidio.

-Nos perdimos –dijo Óin.

-No es cierto, vamos hacia el Este –dijo Dwalin.

-¿Pero dónde está el Este? –dijo Balin. Bilbo miró hacia arriba distinguiendo apenas un rayo de luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de colores de los árboles. Ignoró completamente la riña que se desataba entre los enanos quienes ya estaban cansados de todo eso.

No lo pensó más, comenzó a trepar los gruesos troncos aferrándose a las ramas alcanzables de los árboles. Siguiendo ese rayo de luz escuchando de fondo la pelea de los enanos. Consiguió enterrarse una rama en el pie y varios raspones en sus rodillas pero lo consiguió. El sofoco que estuvo sintiendo se fue cuando su cabeza sobresalió del follaje como si estuviera saliendo del agua, inhaló con gusto el aire fresco de otoño. Después de tanto pudo ver el atardecer rojo como sangre, hermoso sobresaliendo de las colinas y montañas.

-¡Veo un río! –Anunció –y también un lago… ¡Ahí está! ¡Es la montaña, ya estamos cerca! –Sonreía tanto que sus mejillas podrían romperse -¿Chicos? ¿Me oyen? –exclamó. Tomando una última calada de oxígeno descendió por las ramas, ya no escuchaba nada abajo, ni los gruñidos de Dwalin, ni quejidos de Kili, Fili o de Bofur. Ni si quiera los gritos de Thorin.

Al prenderse de una rama sintió algo pegajoso en su mano, creyó que era sabia pero se sentía como un conjunto de hilos pegajosos entremezclados. Al soltarse de la rama una vibración se expandió por el bosque pero no le tomó importancia, Dio otro paso en la siguiente rama resbalando del árbol, cayó un par de metros hasta que su brazo quedó atorado en esa misma sustancia pegajosa.

Aunque su visión no era tan buena ahí pudo distinguir cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban insistentemente, conforme esos ojos avanzaban distinguió unas largas patas peludas, largos colmillos y un gran volumen detrás: Una araña. La araña chilló tan fuerte que lo habría dejado sordo, pero sorprendentemente lo que se escuchó más fue el grito de Bilbo.

El hobbit cayó de nuevo pero algo blando lo atrapó, intentó levantarse pero sus manos estaban pegadas a la telaraña que lo sostenía. Aquella araña lo interceptó envolviéndolo como capullo. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

Parpadeó intentando desperezarse, sin embargo todo seguía siendo oscuridad; parpadeo incesantemente queriendo convencerse de que realmente estaba abriendo los ojos. Intentó mover sus extremidades en vano cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió el rostro, encima de la tela algo lo estaba tocando y ronroneaba como un gato hambriento; reunió toda la fuerza que tenía para desenvainar su espada atravesando a lo que sea que lo estuviese tocando. La criatura chilló de dolor escuchándose seguido solo su caída por varios metros. Se quitó la telaraña que le cubría todo el cuerpo torpemente pues su terror era mayor.

Observó a su alrededor encontrándose un gran nido de arañas rodeándolo. Se escondió tras un tronco buscando alguna forma de salir y encontrar a la compañía; entonces recordó su as bajo la manga, o mejor dicho, el anillo en su bolsillo. Al tomarlo en su mano lo apreció unos segundos con la mirada, era una joya simple pero el mediano la veía como algo hermoso, un tesoro precioso para él.

Lo colocó en su dedo anular –el que no ocupaba el anillo de cortejo –y aquellos chillidos provenientes de las arañas se volvieron voces agudas, rasposas, como el pasar de la tiza en un pizarrón.

 _Cómanlos, píquenlos, que no queden ni los huesos  
cúbranlos, tómenlos, tomen su relleno.  
Festín, festín, al fin lo tenemos._

Bilbo necesitaba una forma de distraerlas, algo que llamara su atención; así que usando su don para las rimas comenzó a entonar una canción burlona que definitivamente las hizo enojar.

 _¡Araña gorda y vieja que hilas en un árbol!  
¡Araña gorda y vieja que no alcanzas a verme!  
¡Venenosa! ¡Venenosa!  
¿No pararás?_

 _¿No pararás tu hilado y vendrás a buscarme?  
Vieja Tontona, toda cuerpo grande,  
¡Vieja Tontona, no puedes espiarme!  
¡Venenosa! ¡Venenosa!  
¡Déjate caer!  
¡Nunca me atraparás en los árboles!_

 _La Lob perezosa y la loca Cob  
tejen telas para cazarme;  
más dulce soy que muchas carnes,  
¡pero no pueden encontrarme!_

 _Aquí estoy yo, mosca traviesa;  
y ahí vosotras, gordas y hurañas.  
Jamás podréis atraparme  
en vuestras locas telarañas._

Las arañas, furiosas por la burlona "mosca" que las retaba buscaron entre las redes y los arboles aledaños pero no encontraban a su presa.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? –exclamó una sintiendo una aguja invisible atravesarla, la araña se desangraba cayendo entre las redes tiesa como tronco.

-¡La mosca! ¡La mosca! -gritaron las demás -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? –exclamaban asustadas.

-Aquí –respondió Bilbo dándoles certeras estocadas con su espada al par de arañas chismosas que se mostraron estupefactas cuando el hobbit se quitó el anillo. Al ver distraídas a las demás arañas aun buscándolo, pudo encontrar a la compañía colgada de las ramas de los árboles envueltos en grandes capullos de telarañas, con poca destreza cortó los hilos que colgaban haciendo que cayeran al suelo húmedo despertándolos de su inconsciencia.

Todos los enanos fueron depositados en el suelo con delicadeza gracias a la manta de telaraña que se cernía bajo ellos; no perdieron el tiempo al quitarse las telarañas del cuerpo, fue Thorin el que al salir del capullo buscó entre todos al mediano.

-¿Y Bilbo? –dijo el moreno. Todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre del hobbit desesperados.

-¡Estoy aquí…! –su respuesta aunque escuchada, fue cortada cuando una araña se lanzó sobre él haciéndole caer del árbol, su anillo golpeo troncos y ramas al caer llenándolo de real desesperación y ansiedad.

-¡Bilbo! –exclamó Thorin al verlo caer donde ya no podía verlo. Impertérrito sacó su espada listo para atacar a aquella alimaña que se había atrevido a lastimar a su _merlar_ , pero no llegó muy lejos; el resto del nido de arañas los rodeó y atacó sin miramientos.

Una gran y gorda araña se lanzó de un salto a Bombur cayendo sobre él, el enano pelirrojo apenas podía detener los colmillos del arácnido con sus manos, fue cuando todos rodearon a la criatura tomando cada uno alguna pata tirando de ella hasta que se las arrancaron.

Una gran multitud de alimañas arácnidas se hacinó alrededor de ellos, siéndoles casi imposible derrotarlas a todas si no fuera porque llovieron flechas sobre ellas; los enanos miraron a sus salvadores solo para percatarse de que eran otros enemigos. La guardia del bosque negro había llegado acabando con las arañas pero al hacerlo terminaron apuntándoles a ellos con sus flechas y espadas.

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos así? –dijo Óin con fastidio. Los elfos los miraban como si las arañas fuesen mejor compañía que ellos.

.

Bilbo se levantó del suelo con un terrible dolor en la cabeza, la araña a su lado estaba muerta debido a la larga caída; el hobbit se sintió en deuda con ella pues lo había salvado de morir impactado contra las gruesas y duras raíces de los árboles.

Recordó su anillo caer, entonces la ansiedad lo atacó nuevamente como si de una droga se tratara. Buscó exasperado la joya de brillante oro ubicándola junto a una roca; se sintió aliviado por segundos, bajo esa roca emergió una figura más parecida a una larva que a una araña, era pálida y de esqueleto viscoso, con sus patas golpeó el anillo provocado una ira incontrolable en Bilbo.

Se lanzó sobre ella y la apuñalo repetidas veces sin estar satisfecho de la sangre pálida que salía de la criatura. Dejó de apuñalarla solo cuando notó que no movía más su cuerpo.

-Por los Valar… -se dijo retrocediendo, dejó la espada clavada en el cadáver de la criatura. Se arrastró de espaldas hasta chocar con la corteza podrida de un viejo árbol –No puede ser… -no podía creer que él había matado de esa forma a una criatura; no era lo mismo que cuando lanzó una piedra a aquel arquero en Bree, esto era diferente. Lo había hecho con saña, casi disfrutando los chillidos de la pequeña araña; hasta ese instante notó que había tomado el anillo después de matar a la araña, o tal vez antes, en realidad no recordaba.

La respiración se le aceleró e intentó silenciarla cubriendo sus labios con la mano, en ese instante no le importaba la sangre en sus manos ni el fango que se había pegado a su piel.

Gritos lejanos en élfico lo sacaron de su trance. Se levantó sacando la espada de la araña muerta, guardó su anillo y corrió buscando esos gritos que se percibían furiosos.

Llegó a un espacio abierto entre los árboles dándose cuenta que ahí estaban sus amigos, estaba Thorin; estaban siendo encadenados por un grupo de elfos de plateadas armaduras con un emblema de hoja que cubría gran parte de su pecho. Sintió lágrimas a punto de desbordarse al ver a Thorin gritándole a los elfos que lo soltaran, halando las cadenas y buscando a su alrededor. Sabía que lo buscaba a él, pero no les serviría de nada estando capturado al igual que ellos. Se puso el anillo y los siguió a donde los llevaban los elfos.

.

En ese punto podría decirse que estaban histéricos; no encontraban a los enanos y el anochecer se aproximaba, calculaban unas cinco horas máximo. Solos no sobrevivirían al resto de criaturas oscuras que se infiltraban en el bosque a diario; así que balanceándose y trepando por los árboles solo se detuvieron al verse amenazados por flechas y lanzas.

-¡Príncipe! –Exclamó más de uno -Capitana Tauriel, es grato verlos de regreso –dijo el guerrero.

-Es bueno volver, pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo –dijo –buscamos a… -el soldado lo interrumpió, pero eso no molestó al príncipe, estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de los enanos que de una simple ofensa sin importancia.

-¿A los enanos? No tiene que preocuparse, los hemos capturado por usted –dijo con orgullo pero eso solo alteró más a Legolas, si los habían atrapado eso significaba que su padre ahora era conocedor de su travesía.

-Necesito que me lleves a ellos –

-Los han llevado a las mazmorras del palacio –dijo el guardia confundido por el miedo impreso en el rostro del rubio.

-Entonces llévame a hablar con mi padre, ahora –ordenó, los soldados no se negaron a su petición.

.

-Ada –pronunció Hoja Verde cuando llegó con caminar altivo hasta el trono de su padre, decorado por bellas ramas que se enroscaban como enredaderas en dicho trono. Thranduil le miro como quien ve a una gema preciosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe. Tenía que admitir que también lo había extrañado.

- _Mi pequeño Hoja Verde –_ una sutil sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sus brazos se tensaron queriendo abrazarlo pero se reprimió.

-He vuelto, pero no para quedarme… al menos no por ahora –dijo poniéndose de rodillas como cualquier súbdito haría, por lo que el rey elfo contuvo la respiración esperando a lo que su hijo tuviera que decir –me han informado que tomaste cautivos a varios enanos en el bosque –

-Mis hombres me informaron, sin embargo no tengo interés en averiguar de quien se trata. Lo que me intriga es ¿por qué a ti si? –Legolas inclinó la cabeza para evitar mirar a su padre, no quería pensar en lo confundida que estaba su mirada ahora y lo furica que se pondría en dos segundos cuando le dijera lo que pasaba.

-Tengo esa información para ti. Has capturado a Thorin hijo de Thráin, y a su compañía de la cual yo formo parte; he prometido a Lord Elrond que me aseguraría que llegaran a salvo a Erebor pero… en nuestro camino ellos se han sentido enfermos, el ambiente en el bosque los afectó y desorientó por lo que los perdimos de vista hasta que nuestros soldados los encontraron –hablaba rápidamente para evitar lo más posible el reproche que le daría su padre –te pido que los liberes –y el rey quedó mudo.

Se prolongaban los segundos en un silencio incómodo hasta que por fin el rey habló.

-¿Fuiste solo? –

-No, yo… le pedí a Tauriel que me acompañara –cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho –ella solo siguió mis órdenes, yo le pedí que fuera conmigo –se levantó mirando a su padre escalones inferiores a donde estaba el trono.

-Ya veo –miró a los guardias en la entrada –Guardias, quiero que apresen a la capitana de la guardia Tauriel para ser juzgada por insubordinación –

-¡No! ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso –rugió Legolas apenas conteniendo su ira.

-Soy el rey, ella es la capitana de la guardia y me sirve a mí. Despojen al príncipe de sus armas y que lo recluyan en su habitación –fue tan espontaneo que apenas notó cuando los guardias le arrebataban sus armas sintiéndose desnudo sin ellas, lo tomaron de los brazos arrastrándolo a la puerta –Es mejor que pienses en lo que has hecho –

-¿Me estás enviando a mi habitación? ¡Soy un elfo adulto, no puedes hacer esto! –

-Puedo y lo haré. Soy tu rey y soy tu padre. La entrada de sus aposentos serán vigiladas día y noche, nadie cruzará esa puerta sin mi permiso –ordenó dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Estas arriesgando a la Tierra Media! ¡Escudo de Roble tiene que regresar a la montaña! –

-Entonces mi charla será con él, tú no saldrás de esa habitación hasta que reflexiones sobre tus acciones –Las puertas se cerraron escuchándose a lo lejos los gritos de Legolas exigiendo a su padre su libertad.

Los guardias lo lanzaron sin delicadeza a su habitación haciendo que trastabillara casi cayendo al suelo. Cuando intentó salir las puertas se cerraron en su cara siendo esta la receptora de su cólera descargada en cada puñetazo y patada que le daba.

.

Tauriel era arrastrada por los pasillos de las mazmorras sostenida de los brazos por sus compañeros de batalla. El más joven de nombre Aëndril le transmitía una muda disculpa con la mirada mientras el otro, Udwen parecía que se burlaba. La metieron a la celda donde casualmente se encontraba Kili, al verla sintió un torrente de sentimientos que iba de la felicidad de verla a salvo a la rabia contra aquellos que la habían metido ahí.

-Nosotros no debemos estar aquí, el príncipe Legolas nos dio órdenes –exigió la pelirroja.

-Pues entonces deberías saber que sirves a tu rey, no a su hijo –ambos guardias se retiraron revisando el resto de las celdas. Tauriel se deslizó por la pared hasta aterrizar en el frio suelo de piedra. Miró frente a ella a Kili dándole cierto alivio.

-Realmente son impredecibles –dijo con reproche la pelirroja, estaba molesta porque los enanos no habían seguido sus órdenes de quedarse ahí, pero le alegraba que estuvieran a salvo.

-No podemos quedarnos quietos si es lo que estas insinuando –Tauriel sonrió del lado como respuesta.

Cambiaron la dirección de sus miradas al exterior cuando escucharon una reja abrirse.

-El rey pide hablar con usted, Thorin Escudo de Roble –Thorin que estaba sentado en el suelo recargando un brazo en su rodilla apenas miró al elfo que le llamaba.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar con tu rey –pronunció con severidad. El elfo por un segundo no supo que hacer o decir.

-Mi rey lo solicita, le suplico que salga de la celda –Thorin no se levantó hasta pasados algunos segundos extendiendo los brazos para que le pusieran las cadenas. Caminó frente al elfo mirando a sus compañeros intentando calmarlos. Conocía a Thranduil desde hace siglos, aunque era petulante, y poco diplomático, no era de los que mandaba a matar a cualquiera que entre a su bosque.

.

Thranduil miró fijamente al enano que llegaba encadenado ante él, no lo recordaba como un pordiosero; la última vez que se habían visto fue cuando su abuelo le había negado las gemas blancas de luz de estrella que pertenecían a su pueblo – _según él –_ Thorin a pesar de esto no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

-Me informaron que se inmiscuyeron abruptamente en un festín en el bosque –Thorin no respondió –Alteraron a los invitados –

-No buscábamos pelear, pedíamos ayuda porque nos moríamos de hambre –dijo orgulloso como siempre.

-Ya veo, no es sorpresa. No deberían ofenderse pues cualquiera los habría confundido con pordioseros –

-No vengo a pelear, pero si solo buscas ofender a mi gente entonces obtendrás más que simples insultos de mi parte –Thorin pensó en lo orgulloso que se sentiría Bilbo si lo viera actuar con tanta diplomacia; diplomacia claro, a su estilo. Thranduil esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-Y yo no busco ofenderlos en lo absoluto. Me han dicho que lo que buscan es llegar a Erebor, y ciertamente te ves más listo que cualquier otro de tu linaje; por lo que te ofrezco mi apoyo con dos condiciones –Thorin lo miró inseguro pero aun así aceptó escucharlo.

-Te escucho –

-Te ayudaré con comida, ropas y armas para ir a Erebor. A cambio quiero que alejes a mi hijo de esa compañía tuya –Thranduil estaba dando condiciones demasiado simples, por lo que supuso la segunda condición era la que realmente lo haría rabiar –y… quiero aquello que me pertenece por derecho: las gemas blancas de luz de estrella que resguarda la montaña –Thorin sonrió más con sarcasmo que con conformidad –un favor por un favor. Te doy mi palabra. De un rey a otro –

-Te atreves a pedirme favores. A querer robar patrimonio de mi gente… ¿Cómo puedes? Así que este es el gran rey Thranduil que enfrentó dragones en la segunda edad ¡Tú no tienes derecho! ¡Ningún derecho sobre lo que hay en la montaña! Sabes lo que pasa en la montaña y decides quedarte aquí sentado como un cobarde cuando no conoces el verdadero dolor, solo le das la espalda a tus amigos –su rostro se compungió de pura cólera -¡Tu careces de todo honor! Miserable elfo _traicionero, venenosa serpiente. ¡Te puedes hundir en la miseria y toda tu gente contigo!_ –le gritó en khúzdul. Thranduil lo miró con ira mal contenida.

-No te atrevas a decir que no conozco lo que es el dolor. Tu eres el que no ha sentido el aliento de dragón quemando tu piel, se bien lo que es el dolor y la ruina. Si no escucharás entonces no me dejas más opción –le dio la espalda permitiendo que sus guardias lo sostuvieran encadenándolo de nuevo –tienes mucho parecido con tu padre, ambos testarudos y orgullosos. Entonces que tu destino sea el de él, muere solo en la oscuridad. Si cambias de opinión aquí estaré, ¡puedes quedarte cien años en esa celda, será solo un suspiro para mí! –

No hubo trato entre la realeza enana y la elfica esa tarde.

.

Pasaron un par de días; para los enanos parecieron semanas. Pero Bilbo lo sabía bien mientras robaba comida de la cocina, y se escondía buscando a sus amigos. Era un reino enorme que difícilmente recorrería en esos días, tenía que pensar en un plan para no perder más tiempo del que ya estaban perdiendo. Entre los pasillos escuchó un grito iracundo dentro de una habitación junto con el crujido de algo que se rompía al estrellarse contra la puerta.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó aquella voz, era Legolas. Bilbo se quitó el anillo después de revisar que se encontraba solo en el pasillo.

-Legolas, ¿eres tú? –preguntó con precaución.

-¡Bilbo! ¿Cómo escapaste? –

-Yo no estaba con ellos cuando los capturaron, los seguí pero no los he encontrado, ¿Quién te ha encerrado como criminal? Es tu reino ¿no? –dijo Bilbo completamente indignado.

-Mi padre no está feliz de que esté aquí la compañía, ni que yo sea parte de ella. A ellos los llevaron a las mazmorras, yo sé dónde están. Mejor ve a buscar las llaves, siempre están en las bodegas inferiores por lo que tienes que ser discreto –

-Espera, te ayudaré a salir –dijo el mediano.

-¡No hay tiempo! Ve a buscar las llaves, te prometo que saldremos de aquí hoy, yo escaparé de aquí, tú ve a buscar las llaves y te veré en las mazmorras. Están bajando las escaleras centrales del reino dos niveles debajo de la corteza de este árbol.

-Bien –asintió Bilbo, caminando silenciosamente rumbo al lugar indicado por el príncipe rubio.

.  
Bilbo se escabulló invisible ante todos entre los pasillos del palacio buscando las llaves que sacarían a sus amigos del calabozo, buscó en cada habitación y mazmorra después de haber encontrado a Legolas recluido en su habitación. Agradecía al menos que los elfos fueran terribles como carceleros, pues no eran crueles, les llevaban suficiente comida cada día pero eso no evitaba que estuvieran perdiendo valiosos días capturados ahí.

Llegó a un cuarto oculto entre pasillos, no tenía una entrada ostentosa como las demás en el palacio, sino que al parecer si intención era pasar desapercibida. Escuchando la fuerte música a lo lejos de la festividad que se desarrollaba en el salón principal entró a aquella habitación más por curiosidad que por deber.

Estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado por el reflejo de las estrellas entrando por el tragaluz del techo que rebotaba del agua cristalina de una pequeña fuente en el centro. Se acercó cautelosamente quitándose el anillo inconscientemente, al estar al borde de la fuente se encontró con una inscripción en la circunferencia de esta en sindarin.

 _Varda, reina de Arda. Iluminadora de estrellas. Vairë la tejedora de destinos porque toda Arda se somete a sus palabras, pues nadie se salva del destino escrito._

Tradujo en su mente, tocó el borde de la fuente incrementando la luz que desprendía. Dentro de la fuente como si fuera un reflejo apareció una leyenda, o una profecía; Bilbo no podía discernir fácilmente.

"El linaje directo de Durin se extinguirá, la sangre del rey del trono de piedra tallada desaparecerá sin la intervención de los hombres, los mortales sin destino escrito. Y el mal se expandirá serpenteando entre la tierra escondido a la vista de todos en la tierra. Y el suelo retumbará, el cielo se teñirá de carmesí. El destino de la Tierra Media estará a disposición solo de un ser que porte la joya del sirviente incorpóreo de las sombras"

Bilbo estaba confundido, asustado y alterado a la vez. No entendía quién era aquel sirviente de la sombras, lo único que entendía es que debía salvar a Thorin, Fili y Kili. Si eso era cierto entonces él no lo permitiría, no le importaba eso del destino… Thorin ya lo había dicho: "Formamos nuestro propio destino", y que lo perdone Vairë, la tejedora, pero no permitiría que el amor de su vida muriera solo porque así lo ha escrito.

La puerta principal crujió, se alejó de la fuente y se ocultó en las sombras colocándose nuevamente el anillo. Vio el lento andar de un elfo de bellas y brillantes vestiduras, al ver aquella corona de ramas entrelazadas entre sí solo un pensamiento llegó a su mente: el padre de Legolas. Tras él iba su consejero pues no dejaba de discutir con él en su lengua natal.

- _Si me permite, creo que el príncipe Hoja Verde al desacatar una orden del rey merece un castigo al igual que sus acompañantes_ –

- _Si vas a decir estupideces mejor no quiero oírlas_ –sentenció Thranduil con rudeza.

- _Mi señor, sé que es difícil pero el príncipe nunca se había comportado así ¿No cree que sea obra de los enanos?_ –

- _Conozco a Thorin hijo de Thráin desde que era un infante, dudo que los enanos tengan al menos un mínimo conocimiento sobre magia como para manipular a mi hijo. Solo está confundido, su capricho le durará un rato y luego pasará. Ahora retírate_ –su siervo frunció los labios conteniéndose a decir algo más, resignado se inclinó con respeto retirándose del lugar.

Bilbo lo miró un rato más, y aquella mirada de guerrero que le había lanzado a su subordinado cambió en dos segundos para volverse cansada, triste y quizá hasta más anciana a pesar de que el rostro del elfo no mostraba signos de envejecimiento.

- _Quiero verla_ –le pidió a la fuente tocando el agua, Bilbo se acercó nuevamente inclinándose un poco buscando no hacer contacto con el rededor de la fuente, Thranduil al contrario se sentó en el borde de esta haciendo ondas en el agua hasta que se distinguió una silueta y paulatinamente una imagen. Era una hermosa elfa de cabello como hebras de plata, y unos ojos esmeraldas que resplandecían como la primavera llegando al mundo, en todas era diferente. Bailaba, cantaba, reía, luchaba y en una… una que le permitió ver al mediano una suave sonrisa en el rostro del rey junto con un hilo de lágrimas deslizarse por su ojo izquierdo; aquella elfa cargaba con el rostro resplandeciente lleno de dicha a un bebé, que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos –Meleth nîn… _no sabes cómo te necesito…_ -

Bilbo lo odió cuando encerró a sus amigos, a su propio hijo entre ellos pero ahora… solo veía a una criatura destrozada por el tiempo, por la nostalgia y el dolor de la pérdida. Él sabía que si perdía a Thorin, su mundo se derrumbaría, cada día le costaría levantarse; fue así como cierto respeto surgió en su corazón por aquel elfo, pues soportar la pérdida del ser amado por tantos siglos es algo que él no toleraría.

Se quedó unos minutos tratando de transmitirle su empatía al elfo aunque este no pudiera verlo u oírlo. Solo estaba inmerso en la imagen de la bella elfa jugando con un pequeño Legolas y su reno.

.

Cuando salió tras el rey aun con el anillo puesto para evitar que notara su presencia se desvió por más pasillos y corredores. Entre todo se encontró una gran fiesta, había comida con aromas deliciosos, la música de la orquesta daba lugar a bailes y danzas armoniosas. Todos los elfos bebían, comían y bailaban. No se detuvo suficiente a observar aunque realmente quería, descendió por muchas escaleras hasta llegar al almacén de vino del rey, donde había un trio de guardias aburridos, deseosos de subir a la fiesta. Observó cómo ponían barriles vacíos sobre una trampilla, y con el tirón de una palanca los lanzaban a un río que pasaba bajo el reino.

-Vamos, será solo un rato –dijo uno de ellos.

-Tengo la orden de cuidar a los enanos –dijo mostrándole las llaves que custodiaba, el hobbit sonrió al verlas.

-Están encerrados, ¿a dónde van a ir? –dijo arrebatándole las llaves y colgándolas en una esquina, sin más objeción tomaron del vino de las cavas, primero fue una copa, luego una botella… Bilbo ignoró completamente lo que hacían, tomó las llaves y se retiró silenciosamente a la salida.

.

Legolas había encontrado sus antiguos cuchillos de cacería ocultos entre sus pertenencias, recordaba cuando su padre se los había obsequiado cuando era un niño mostrándole como lanzarlas a un blanco. Recordaba con nostalgia como había caído en una de las piernas de los sirvientes y su madre los había sermoneado a ambos. Pero ese no era momento de recordar, debía escapar de ahí.

Miró hacia debajo de aquella torre de tronco donde se encontraba su habitación preguntándose si quizás Húrin había sentido esa imperiosa necesidad de libertad al ser capturado por Morgoth. Clavó uno de los cuchillos en la ventana y se deslizó hacia abajo clavando y sacando sus cuchillos descendiendo por las paredes. Técnicamente no estaba rompiendo lo dicho por su padre, pensó en lo que hizo: no se arrepentía de sus acciones en lo absoluto. Y por otro lado no estaba incumpliendo con la orden dada a los guardias: no escapó por la puerta, sino por la ventana.

Lo que fue una verdadera odisea fue que evitara a los sirvientes, invitados y guardias tratando de quedarse lo más quieto posible para que lo confundieran con las ramas de los árboles o las blancas paredes de tronco en el árbol. Descendió hasta que tocó el piso. Pasó por la entrada principal que estaba bardeada por guardias, no podrían salir por ahí, tenían que buscar otra salida. Con sigilo pasó por corredores y escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras.

Vio a los guardias vigilando sin descanso cada celda del lugar, no sería fácil pasar inadvertidos. Mentalmente empezó a planear si debía noquearlos, distraerlos o engañarlos. Sumido en sus pensamientos le llegó un sobresalto cuando algo chocó contra sus piernas, giró sobre su propio eje viendo al hobbit con el pánico implícito en su mirada, aunque este se esfumó al ver con quien se había topado.

-Legolas, que bueno que escapaste. Encontré las llaves –dijo Bilbo mostrándole el conjunto de llaves.

-Distraeré a los soldados, mientras tú sácalos a todos –

-Correremos a la entrada principal –

-No, está lleno de guardias. Tenemos que buscar otro lugar. La fiesta se desarrolla arriba, así que bajaremos a las cavas –No le dio tiempo a Bilbo de objetar, abajo también había guardias, los había visto cuando tomó las llaves aunque no parecían del todo conformes con quedarse cuidando a los prisioneros.

Legolas se acercó a la entrada, con la soberbia que caracterizaba a cualquier adolescente se plantó frente a los guardias haciendo que estos quedaran congelados.

- _Guardias, vayan a la fiesta, me quedaré cuidando a los prisioneros_ –dijo en sindarin, con el mentón hacia arriba buscaba someter a sus guerreros.

- _Mi señor, Legolas. Recibimos ordenes, nos quedaremos vigilando a los prisioneros, no tiene por qué tomar el lugar de sus siervos –_ dijo uno de ellos.

- _Debo insistir, deben estar cansados y hambrientos –_

 _-Mi señor, el rey dio órdenes directas. También se nos informó que usted debía estar recluido en sus aposentos –_ Bilbo sudó frio ante esa afirmación, definitivamente no se irían de ahí.

-Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero espero me perdonen –Soltó un suspiro mostrándose tranquilo, pero en dos segundos lanzó un golpe directo al rostro del primer elfo y una patada al segundo en el mismo lugar. De un golpe los noqueo dejándolos inconscientes, miró a Bilbo incitándolo a caminar –Despejado –

Sacó la mitad de las llaves de aquel aro metálico y se las dio al rubio. Se dividieron entre las celdas de izquierda y derecha para ir más rápido.

.

El joven príncipe enano jugueteaba con aquella piedra con runas grabadas en ella, su hermano se la había dado como amuleto recordando que había sido su madre la que se los diera después de la muerte de su padre. La lanzaba al aire una y otra vez atrapándola, girándola entre sus palmas.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la elfa mirando perspicaz la roca en manos del enano.

-Es un talismán. Quien lea estas runas que no sea un enano, ¡Le caerá una maldición eterna! –dijo dramáticamente sobresaltando a la pelirroja, decidida a no decir nada más solo giró el rostro a otro lado sentados uno frente al otro recargados en sus respectivas paredes –o no, todo depende de tus convicciones; solo es una roca –dijo socarrón sacándole una sonrisa a la elfa. En uno de sus lanzamientos la roca se desvió de su destino para caer a los pies de Tauriel. Esta tomó la piedra observándola detenidamente –es solo el sello de una promesa –

-¿Qué promesa? –preguntó.

-Mi madre nos dio esto después de la muerte de mi padre. Es la promesa de que regresaremos siempre con ella –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella se levantó de su lugar para sentarse al lado del enano –se preocupa demasiado, cree que somos impudentes –

-¿Y no lo eres? –dijo con sarcasmo obteniendo una negativa nada convincente del moreno. Le devolvió la roca colocándola en medio de sus manos.

Kili podía escuchar risas y cantos a lo lejos, supuso que estarían haciendo una fiesta por su captura, él no veía mucho que celebrar en esos días.

-Es el _Mereth-il Gilieth,_ el festival de la luz de estrella –dijo la pelirroja como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, cerca pero no tanto como para que no pudieran mirarse directamente.

-Siempre he creído que su luz es fría. Tan lejana y remota –Tauriel le miró entre divertida y ofendida.

-Es la memoria... Preciosa y pura. Igual que tu promesa –dijo mirando la piedra con la que jugaba el enano pasándola entre sus dedos –He caminado allá un par de veces–dijo inmersa en sus recuerdos –Pasando el bosque acercándome a la noche –Kili la miró hipnotizado como si viera la piedra más preciosa de Erebor –He visto el mundo desvaneciéndose y la luz clara invade todo el aire –

-Una vez vi una luna de fuego –dijo captando la atención de la elfa –Se alzó sobre el camino de Dûnland ¡Enorme! Roja y dorada cubría el cielo. Ayudábamos escoltando mercaderes de Ered Luin que intercambiaban platería por pieles –dijo inmerso en su historia, contagiando su entusiasmo a la pelirroja, tomamos el camino sur por la montaña a la izquierda y se alzó en el cielo nocturno una gran luna de fuego iluminándolo… era hermosa –conectó miradas con Tauriel quien se veía como una niña ansiosa por escuchar la historia de sus ancestros. No se había dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban hasta ese instante, entonces desvió el rostro.

Conversaron de cosas banales un rato más uno al lado del otro que no escucharon el ajetreo que se desarrollaba afuera por parte de Legolas y Bilbo con los guardias.

-Espero que después de esto, si arreglamos todo puedas ir conmigo a verla –Kili sintió el calor en sus mejillas por lo que prefirió mantener la cabeza gacha para no exponer su vergüenza, sin embargo eso llenó de amor el corazón de la elfa.

-Eso me gustaría –dijo torciendo entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello sintiendo el rostro ardiendo.

-Creo que no me siento del todo decepcionado de que nos capturaran. Aceptaría quedarme aquí toda la vida si la puedo pasar al lado de tan buena compañía –dijo Kili no sabiendo de donde salían todas esas palabras.

-La vida de un enano es un suspiro para los elfos –dijo ella con tristeza.

-Entonces con un beso yo moriría pero mi esencia se quedaría contigo para siempre –Tauriel se ruborizó aún más mirando al enano quien había cambiado su semblante, se veía serio, recio a rendirse.

-Entonces… - _Bien_ pensó la pelirroja inclinándose poco a poco hacia el moreno, cerraban sus ojos conforme la cercanía aumentaba pero algo sucedió. Se escuchó un fuerte chirrido del hierro contra la piedra. Ambos presos miraron a la salida de la celda notando a Legolas mirándolos fijamente, específicamente al enano con rabia mal contenida.

-Levántense, nos vamos –dijo el elfo dando zancadas a las demás celdas para abrirlas. El enano y la elfa se miraron una última vez. Ella con las mejillas arreboladas salió casi corriendo de ahí, mientras Kili se quedó unos segundos golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

- _Maldito elfo –_ dijo en khúzdul. El príncipe del bosque tomó las armas que se encontraban resguardadas en una de las celdas repartiéndolas entre los enanos.

Por otro lado, Bilbo seguía abriendo cada reja hasta dar con la más aislada en donde se encontraba Thorin.

-¡Bilbo! –exclamó el moreno corriendo a la reja para ver a su _merlar_ quien le sonrió conciliadoramente. Abrió con rapidez siendo recibido por desesperado abrazo del enano –por Mahal, estas bien… -dijo besando todo su rostro deteniendo sus labios largos segundos en sus labios.

El hobbit olvidó por completo donde estaban al sentir la calidez del beso. Esos días como había extrañado su calor. Se abrazaron más fuerte no queriendo separarse ni un segundo más, ya había sido suficiente tiempo lejos el uno del otro.

-Te dije que puedo cuidarme solo –dijo el mediano.

-Ya no lo dudaré más –dijo Thorin posando su frente en la contraria transmitiéndole lo mucho que había anhelado su cercanía.

-Hey, tortolos. No quisiera molestarlos pero tenemos que escapar de aquí –dijo Kili de mal humor llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Cierto, tenemos que bajar –dijo Bilbo.

-¿Bajar? La salida está arriba –dijo Glóin cruzado de brazos.

-No, no, no. La salida principal está bloqueada, tenemos que bajar –Todos se miraron indecisos –solo confíen en mi –solo bastó esa mirada de cachorro para que todos afirmaran, no muy seguros pero de acuerdo con Bilbo. La compañía descendió por una serie de escaleras hasta llegar a un almacén.

Se detuvieron al ver tres elfos dormidos en la mesa del lugar con botellas en las manos y algunas tiradas en el suelo.

-Estamos en una ratonera –dijo Nori con pánico disfrazado de molestia.

Tauriel miró los barriles, luego la trampilla bajo ellos. Miró de reojo al hobbit quien parecía ver lo mismo.

-Muy bien, métanse en los barriles –ordenó pero todos seguían quietos.

-Hagan lo que dice –regañó Thorin, entonces todos acataron lo que pidió el hobbit, incluso los elfos quienes tuvieron que pegar sus rodillas a su pecho para caber de forma más cómoda.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Bofur.

-Respiren hondo –confundidos pero obedientes lo hicieron. Giraron conforme la trampilla se abría haciendo que cayeran al vacío, o eso parecía desde su perspectiva, comenzaron a flotar en la fuerte corriente del río que cruzaba el reino del bosque. Bilbo se mostró conforme pero algo iba mal… él seguía ahí, ellos no… ahora lo veía como una mala idea. Un cuerno se escuchó anunciando la fuga de los prisioneros, Bilbo se asustó al ver a los ebrios guardias comenzar a despertar; retrocedió su andar sintiendo como sus pies resbalaban por la madera encerada del suelo. Se cayó directo al río siendo levantado por Dwalin.

-Bien pensado, señor Bolsón –dijo Balin. Thorin se veía orgulloso de su _merlar._

-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya han sonado la alarma –dijo Legolas. Al escuchar eso comenzaron a nadar aún más rápido a pesar de que la corriente ya era demasiado fuerte.

La tensión aumentó al ver la guardia de Thranduil seguirlos de cerca lanzando flechas para impedir su huida. Los elfos del rey les cerraron el paso en el río, quedaron atrapados en aquel embudo sin poder salir, fue Kili el que salió de su barril para llegar a la palanca que abría el camino. Se preparó para enfrentar a mano desnuda al elfo que la protegía, sin embargo el elfo cayó muerto al ser atravesado por una espada. Orcos.

-Creí que se habían largado a su agujero –gruñó Dwalin tomando uno de los cuchillos del cadáver del elfo para lanzarlo a la cabeza de uno de los orcos que se acercaban. En ese instante la pelea ya no era entre la guardia del rey contra la compañía de enanos, sino que era de orcos contra ellos.

Los elfos peleaban fieramente con los orcos al igual que los enanos quienes lanzaban cuchillos y rocas a las grotescas criaturas. Cuando Kili vio el camino libre llegó a la palanca listo para halarla pero un dolor le recorrió cada nervio del cuerpo, su pierna se sintió ardiendo como si se estuviera quemando; no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que se ahogaba en su garganta.

-Kili –pensó más de uno, Thorin, Bilbo, Fili y Tauriel sudaron frio al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador. Pero el moreno no se detuvo, jaló la palanca liberando el flujo del río, sin ver se lanzó al agua cayendo de pura suerte en uno de los barriles, solo en aquel momento pudo ver la flecha rota que tenía clavada en la pierna.

Era una flecha, había recibido peores heridas ¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto?

La fuerza del río les daba ventaja sobre sus agresores, pero las flechas de los orcos no dejaban de llover. Como podían les regresaban sus armas directo a las extremidades o a la cabeza. Bombur incluso había rodado por vía terrestre girando y atacando a los orcos con sus hachas sin dar tregua a ninguno.

El elfo rubio vio un tronco que servía como puente del río, se prendó de él para atacar más fácil a los orcos. No quedándose atrás saltó sobre las cabezas de los enanos apuntando con su arco a los hijos de Morgoth sin fallar ningún tiro. Los enanos no muy conformes gritaron y gruñeron al elfo pero este no se detuvo. Le dio a cada uno de los orcos que se le atravesaban. Cambió de terreno yendo a tierra firme; a punto de perder la cabeza –literalmente –Thorin tomó el hacha de Glóin y la lanzó a la cabeza del orco que iba a atacar a Hoja Verde por la espalda.

Tauriel no se quedó atrás y saltó al ataque de sus enemigos sin piedad. Ambos miraron como ya estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos.

- _Príncipe Hoja Verde_ –dijo un elfo atando a Legolas. Otro par hizo lo mismo con Tauriel – _El rey solicita su presencia y la de la capitana Tauriel_ –dijeron más por compromiso que por otra cosa. En sus miradas se veía como los juzgaban de traidores a ambos.

Los enanos y el hobbit los observaron expectantes, como si fuera solo una trampa y en cualquier momento fueran a escapar. No fue así. Los elfos les lanzaron una mirada de "todo está bien", sumisamente caminaron con los suyos esperando que la compañía pudiera aguantar hasta que se encontraran otra vez.

Kili miró a la pelirroja deseando que no se la llevaran, ella solo le correspondió obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlo.

.

 **Gracias por leer, solo quisiera pedirles un favor: No recuerdo como se escribía la festividad de la que habla Tauriel, así que si me pueden escribir como es para que lo corrija se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, los amo. Bais.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


	17. Bardo, Rey de Dale

**Antes de que me golpeen déjenme pedir disculpas por dejarlos sin capítulo casi un año. Fue un semestre difícil, y mi salud emocional decayó estos últimos cuatro meses así que mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo. Extrañaba mucho volver a escribir.**

 **¡ACCIÓN!**

 **CAPITULO 16: BARDO, REY DE VALLE**

Esperaron de rodillas frente al trono vacío, sabían que llegaría en cualquier momento, y sabían aún mejor que estaría sumamente molesto.

-Al menos ellos están a salvo –dijo Legolas al aire. Tauriel no podía sacar de su cabeza al menor de los príncipes enanos, consciente de que había sido herido.

-¿Realmente lo crees? –dijo la pelirroja mirando suplicante al príncipe esperando una afirmativa, algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Legolas no pudo dársela.

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro –ambos se quedaron con la mirada gacha hasta que escucharon pasos y cadenas a sus espaldas, por el rabillo del ojo el rubio alcanzó a ver a su padre seguido por algunos guerreros elfos que arrastraban a una criatura a sus espaldas.

-Ahora que estamos todos… -dijo el rey Thranduil permitiendo que a la par de Legolas y Tauriel dejaran caer a un orco que luchaba por salir de esas cadenas –empecemos con ustedes –dijo mirando directamente a su hijo a pesar de que se refería a ambos.

-Teníamos que hacerlo, hay gente que está muriendo –dijo Legolas –gente inocente –

-Criaturas inocentes mueren a diario, a nosotros los elfos ya no debería incumbirnos lo que ellos hagan con sus efímeras vidas –

-Importa si podemos hacer algo para evitarlo –respondió desafiante el príncipe –no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sé bien que lo que pasa en esa montaña también puede afectarle a nuestra gente –Thranduil frunció el ceño como si estuviera analizando la situación, aunque había algo de reproche en su mirada.

-¿Por qué nos afectaría? –Legolas se reprendió mentalmente, si le decía a su padre lo que pasaba dudaba aún más que ayudara a los enanos, conocía a su padre y lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser si consideraba que algo le afectaría directamente a él o a su pueblo.

-Porque… s-solo lo haría, vivimos en el mismo mundo. Es nuestra pelea también –dijo levantándose grácilmente del suelo acercándose a su padre aun con las muñecas encadenadas a su espalda -¿Es que no somos parte de este mundo? Mi madre no habría dudado en levantarse para pelear –dijo eso casi en un susurro pegando al corazón del rey del Bosque.

El silencio se prolongó varios segundos pero se vio cortado con la risa burlona del orco encadenado, los elfos presentes enfocaron su vista en la criatura de Morgoth que se carcajeaba libremente. La mirada del rey se afiló al igual que la de su hijo como si con ello pudiesen matar al orco frente a ellos.

-No pueden hacer nada contra mi señor… ya ha empezado… -Thranduil se acercó al orco llegando a intimidarlo a pesar de su mirada impasible.

-No te haré daño –dijo Thranduil suspirando con cansancio al ver el notable temor de la grotesca criatura –si me dices ¿por qué una horda de orcos persiguen a los enanos de Erebor? ¿Qué finalidad tiene? –

-Escudo de Roble y su compañía no llegará a la montaña, mi señor se prepara ahora… No es como si pudieran moverse muy lejos con un enano herido con una flecha envenenada –Tauriel casi sintió su cuello ceder tras el brusco giro que dio para observar al orco quien se burlaba –el enano castaño, le hemos dado con una flecha de Morgoth, no le queda aliento para más de dos días –en un ágil movimiento la pelirroja dio un salto llevando sus manos al frente ahora enredando las cadenas en el cuello del orco.

-¿Te gusta hacer sufrir, orco? ¿Te gusta asesinar? –Lo tentó la elfa apretando más las cadenas - ¡quieres que te… -

-¡Tauriel! –llamó Legolas con voz de mando evitando que la pelirroja asesinara a su nuevo informante.

-¿De dónde vienen? –Cuestionó Thranduil haciéndole una señal a Tauriel para que le quitara las cadenas del cuello -¿A dónde van? –una afable sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rey elfo –solo tienes que decirlo y podrás quedar en libertad –el orco dudó unos segundos para después aceptar su propuesta.

-De Dol Guldur. A Dale. Y luego a Erebor –

-¿Quién es tu amo? –

-Bolgo –

-Gracias por tu cooperación –Thranduil en ese instante sacó su espada y le cortó la cabeza de un tajo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Prometiste liberarlo –preguntó el príncipe elfo incrédulo ante la frívola mirada de su padre.

-Y lo hice, liberé su patética existencia de este mundo al que no merece –pateó el cadáver para hacerse paso. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio –así que Bolgo… hijo de Azog, buscará venganza por la muerte de su padre –Legolas y Tauriel intercambiaron miradas, olvidaban que el rey no sabía de la repentina resurrección del orco pálido –Tres días, les daré tres días para que encuentren a Bolgo y detengan lo que sea que quiere hacer. Pero no quiero que vuelvan a fraternizar con los enanos. Son codiciosos, arrogantes… -Legolas sonrió irónico pues esos adjetivos bien podrían describir a su padre –si no, tendré que mandar a la guardia a Dale, no me importa que asunto tenga Escudo de Roble, quiero la cabeza de Bolgo –con un simple movimiento de la mano hizo que la pelirroja y el príncipe fueran liberados de las cadenas –Solo tres días –remarcó en cada silaba, ambos asintieron.

Tauriel a pesar de ello sabía que no cumpliría su palabra, Kili no tenía tiempo para la soberbia de su rey.

Mientras el rey del Bosque veía pasar en su mente aquellos momentos en Dol Guldur, donde vio por última vez a su esposa con vida.

.

Los enanos llegaron a las orillas del rio escupiendo agua debido a la turbulencia que habían tenido en los rápidos. Llegaron casi arrastrándose debido al entumecimiento de las piernas al estar tanto tiempo tensadas para evitar salir del barril y que terminaran hundiéndose en el rio. Thorin fue el primero en salir contando que estuvieran todos presentes soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que así era, Bilbo fue ayudado por Thorin a sostenerse para caminar un poco más lejos de la orilla.

-Legolas y Tauriel ya no nos podrán acompañar, tenemos que seguir –dijo Thorin

-Nos salvaron la vida, ¿no haremos algo? –dijo Fili mirando a su tío.

-Legolas es el primogénito de Thránduil, no le tocaría ni una hebra de cabello para lastimarlo. Van a estar bien –dijo de forma tosca.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Bilbo.

-Si tenemos suerte el rey Bardo se portará amable con nosotros, Dale es nuestro siguiente destino así que avancen –dijo sin importarle lo cansados que todos estaban. Él también lo estaba pero no quería que su gente siguiera sufriendo, necesitaba hacer más, y eso no podía hacerlo sentándose a orillas del rio. Tendrían que caminar al borde del rio, ninguno quería entrar ahí de nuevo por un tiempo, así que prefirieron seguir hacia la ciudad de Valle.

Bofur notó como el príncipe más joven cojeaba, pero este solo le mandó una mirada de advertencia para que no dijera nada; a pesar de que no fue solo él quien se percató del momento en que contuvo un grito al sacar la flecha de su pierna.

.

La princesa había mandado a investigar a todos los miembros de su grupo por sus allegados, aun buscaba a los soplones aunque prefería enfocarse en la estrategia; no podían perder el tiempo esperando a Thorin como su salvador. Mejor se apuraba y resolvía todo de una vez antes de que su gente perdiera completamente la fe. Miraba desde la ventana del hogar de su salvadora esperando una señal de Mahal, hasta que el rechinar de la puerta la alertó; sin embargo no entornó a ver quién llegaba. Ya lo sabía.

-Mi señora, las enanas han hecho un festín para los soldados. Han quedado tan satisfechos que anhelan un siguiente banquete. Les han prometido uno igual mañana –

-Todos los soldados deben estar ahí –ordenó a Maïn quien asintió efusivamente.

-Todos, ni uno solo quedará ni en las torres ni en las calles –se escuchó un leve gruñido que llamó la atención de la princesa, giró a ver a la enana quien se sonrojó notoriamente estrujando las telas de su andrajosa falda.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes, Maïn? –se veía notoriamente angustiada.

-No importa eso, mi señora. Usted debe estar fuerte al igual que mi hijo –dijo avergonzada, maldiciendo a su cuerpo por traicionarla así frente a la princesa.

-Consigue algo de comida y degústala a placer con tu crío, no necesito alimentarme más que de recuerdos y venganza para vencer a mi padre. Tú por el contrario debes ver por ti y por el pequeño Gimli –una sonrisa cálida fue obsequiada a la enana frente a ella. Maïn sintió la calidez que solo una madre o hermana podría dar, así que asintió y salió en busca de alimento, podría robar aunque fuera una fruta de las cocinas y quizá algo de pan para Gimli, algo con azúcar para su pequeño.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana apreciando la luz del sol que parecía tocar solo los límites de Erebor, dejando brillar la ciudad de Dale y se prometió que los rayos del sol volverían a bañar la roca de la montaña. Distraerían lo suficiente a los soldados para rodear el salón del trono, pondrían a dormir a los guardias mientras su padre quedaba vulnerable. Pediría su rendición por las buenas y Mahal no lo quiera, si no lo conseguía tendría que ser por las malas.

.

Vagaron por el campo a orillas del río, pues sabían que eso los llevaría al lago y de ahí buscarían una forma de cruzar. Después de caminar por un sendero imaginario que rodeaba el río llegaron al lago que se veía congelado por el invierno que se daba paso del otoño, el invierno no parecía aquejar tanto al bosque negro como a las tierras de los hombres; por lo que Balin consideró cruzar el lago caminando.

-No está lo suficientemente congelado, la capa de hielo aun es delgada –dijo Bilbo presionando con su mano con la poca fuerza que poseía después de esa caminata notando como el hielo se cuarteaba –no vamos a lograr cruzar.

-Tenemos que buscar un bote –dijo Ori.

-Si el Bosque Negro y la ciudad de Dale intercambian mercancías por el lago seguro debe haber mercaderes por aquí -concordó Bofur. Fili observó el panorama ubicando no muy lejos a la orilla unos cuantos hombres recogiendo barriles del agua.

-¡Allá! Hay un barco –dijo el rubio con entusiasmo contagiando a los demás. Apuraron el paso llegando cerca de esos hombres.

-Grandes sean los ojos con los que los ven los Valar –saludó Balin dando una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, maese enano ¿Han perdido su camino? –preguntó un joven castaño, tenía una sonrisa afable y porte educado. Claramente no era un simple mercader.

-En efecto, buscamos la ciudad de Dale, sin embargo nuestro bote ha sido hundido por bandidos –todos lo miraron incrédulos por la facilidad de mentir del enano canoso.

-Pues la suerte los acompaña hoy, porque vamos saliendo a Dale –dijo el joven siendo detenido por uno de sus compañeros.

-Príncipe, no puede hacer esto. Son enanos; la desdicha llega a Dale cada que un enano pisa la tierra –dijo.

-Pues yo no creo en supersticiones –dijo el chico.

-¿P-Príncipe? –dijo Bilbo.

-Así es, mi nombre es Bain, hijo de Bardo, señor de Dale –el hobbit se preguntó ¿por qué nunca podía conocer gente normal? ¿Por qué en cada parada que hacían no se podían encontrar con un simple campesino? Ahora resulta que el príncipe de Dale los llevaría –estaré feliz de ayudarlos si lo necesitan –los enanos y el príncipe ignoraron las expresiones inconformes de los acompañantes de Bain, y subieron al barco.

-Claro que tendrán que pagar por su estancia en este bote –dijo uno de ellos, con ojos saltones y mala postura haciéndolo ver más pequeño debido a la curvatura en su espalda.

-No será necesario –dijo Bain mirando mal al marinero –Suban, el viaje no es corto –dijo sonriendo incitando a los enanos y al hobbit.

Bain era un joven servicial y cándido que les proveyó de alimento y bebida mientras conversaban. Bain les habló de las recientes noticias de la montaña – _Pues suponía que se dirigían hacia allá –_ El rey había encarcelado a muchos de sus súbditos en su paranoia pensando que querían derrocarlo.

-Mi padre cree que ya no hay salvación para ese pueblo. Si van hacia allá les recomiendo que cambien de dirección, ahí ya no hay nada para hombres o enanos que no sea desolación –dijo el muchacho bebiendo de su copa de madera sin ser conciente de las miradas de rabia y desazón que tenían los enanos.

-¿Y cómo está su pueblo? –preguntó Bilbo al sentir el tenso ambiente que se propagaba.

-No puedo decir que mal pero… se ha sembrado terror entre la gente, creen que la presencia de enanos es un mal augurio. Tras la huida del príncipe Thorin, Thráin mandó muchos guerreros a inspeccionar la ciudad, mi padre tuvo que sacarlos a punta de espada y las relaciones con el rey de la montaña se rompieron con mi pueblo hace ya casi un año –Thorin sintió la mano cálida de su _merlar_ entrelazarse con la suya, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que apretaba los puños –además, han salido caravanas de Dale para llevar vino al reino del Bosque… y no volvieron; supusimos que fueron del ejercito del rey Thranduil. Dale se ha quedado sin aliados –dijo con pesar.

-Lo dudo, joven príncipe. Hemos venido de esa parte del rio antes de… que… nuestra embarcación se hundiera –mintió Bilbo –creo que han pasado hordas de orcos muy seguido por aquí –

-¿Orcos dice? –dijo más intrigado que atemorizado -¿Cómo es posible? –

-Tal vez podríamos hablar de eso también con su padre, creemos que algo muy grande se avecina –dijo Balin con congoja, no le gustaba ser el portador de malas noticias.

.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que divisaron no muy lejos entre la bruma la gran torre de campana de la ciudad, junto con sus altas construcciones sin llegar a ser ostentosas como las de los Rohirrim, o las de Gondor. Era austero pero no dejaba de ser una ciudad que despedía belleza.

Bilbo se acercó a la proa inhalando el aroma que desprendía el lago junto con los árboles y la vegetación de los lindes del Valle.

-Caballeros, bienvenidos a la ciudad de Dale –dijo el adolescente presentando la ciudad, se veía mucha gente en el puerto saludando a los marineros recién llegados. Sacaron la tablilla de madera del barco para usarla como puente y desembarcar los barriles vacíos –bajen los barriles hacia los viñedos –dijo el príncipe a sus subordinados quienes no dudaron en acatar la orden –Síganme, necesitarán asilo después de tan trágico incidente con su embarcación –dijo llenando de culpa a la compañía; habían mentido a un niño prácticamente. No era algo muy honorable de su parte.

Kili sentía el cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso, su pierna estaba adormecida y su cuerpo se sentía adolorido como si estuviera saliendo de una fiebre terrible. Tropezó al bajar del barco justo en la espalda de Bofur.

-¿Kili? –se veía preocupado por la salud del príncipe pero Kili sabía que tenían más prioridades que él estando herido.

-No vi aquella grieta en el piso, estoy bien –dijo con una ligera sonrisa que buscó calmar la preocupación de su compañero. No funcionó.

.

Maïn caminó por los pasillos del palacio escondiendo entre su vestido la carne y el queso que había robado de la cocina. Se sentía satisfecha sabiendo que su bebé tendría para comer pero también como una cobarde al saber que ella podía robar eso mientras el resto de su gente moría de inanición. Frunció los labios con culpa justo en el instante que sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por tres guerreros del rey.

-Miren nada más, ¿qué no eres la esposa de ese traidor? –dijo uno de ellos, una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo derecho y parte de su labio superior formando una grotesca sonrisa.

-No sé a qué se refieren –dijo lo más estoica que pudo, dio un paso a la izquierda queriendo evadir al soldado pero otro se le interpuso.

-¿Y te abandonó aquí? Es una lástima, siento tan hermosa –dijo el segundo posando una mano en su mentón acariciando su barbilla, su sangre hirvió por la ira contenida –Glóin no sabe lo que se pierde contigo aquí –

-Tienes un hijo ¿verdad? ¿No crees que le interese tener un nuevo padre? O si quieres podríamos divertirnos también con él –dijo otro llegando por atrás.

-Mi hijo no necesita otro padre, y yo no necesito otro esposo –dijo dándole un golpe con el codo al soldado a su espalda justo en la nariz; un puñetazo al de la izquierda y un empujón bastante fuerte al de la derecha, pero su descuido provocó que la comida se cayera de su soporte entre sus ropas.

A medio recomponer el soldado de la cicatriz notó la comida en el suelo.

-Zorra y ladrona –Maïn perdió el color de su piel en un segundo, pero alcanzó a reaccionar corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la plaza dentro de la montaña -¡Detengan a la ladrona! –les escuchó gritar, siguió corriendo sin rumbo llegando a la gran puerta de la montaña pero fue detenida de un brazo antes de si quiera tocarla. Fue lanzada al suelo y amenazada con una espada en su cuello.

-Serás encarcelada por robo directo al rey –a pesar de su respiración errática no perdió su semblante taciturno hasta que divisó a lo lejos a su bebé.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –gritaba Gimli corriendo hasta ella _"Si se acerca más, van a matarlo"_ pensó la enana, se levantó haciendo a un lado la espada y se acercó a abrazar al menor.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien –alguien la retenía de los hombros queriendo alejarla del infante que luchaba para no ceder –ve a Dale, busca a tu padre, no dejes que te vean. Buscalo –susurró siendo arrastrada por los guerreros del rey –Todo va a estar bien, _ghivashel_ –dijo de último, el niño intentó seguirla pero unos brazos lo detuvieron. Era el minero que su padre frecuentaba para fundir metales.

-No Gimli, por el bien de tu madre no los sigas –dijo el anciano consolando al menor quien lloraba silenciosamente entre sus brazos.

Solo hasta que se pudo calmar escuchó las palabras de su madre _ve a Dale, busca a tu padre_. Su padre… ¿estaría realmente en Dale?

Lo sabría, iría a buscarlo.

.

Legolas y Tauriel cabalgaron siguiendo el río forzando de más a sus caballos; aunque sabían que no debían no podían darse el lujo de tardar. Tauriel solo tenía en mente la risa burlona del orco al confesar que Kili había sido envenenado, no quería pensar que quizás ya era tarde, no podían perder más tiempo.

Se detuvieron donde encontraron algunos de los barriles, rotos o abandonados a la intemperie.

-Aquí se detuvieron –dijo Legolas. Desmontó el caballo y palpó el suelo buscando huellas –no hay nada –

-Si te quedas esperando a que el césped te diga si pasaron por aquí claramente no verás nada –tanto Tauriel como Legolas tensaron sus arcos apuntando al joven Dúnedain que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Tauriel bajó su arma al identificarlo pero el príncipe elfo bufó molesto e hizo un mohín que bien podría pasar como el de un niño.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –dijo con tedio mirando al moreno bajar de su caballo.

-Quizá lo mismo que ustedes, la situación se está tensando mucho al norte, la montaña de fuego parece estar en movimiento –dijo con seriedad llamando la atención de los elfos –Algo está creciendo ahí como una crisálida a punto de romperse. El rey Bardo debe saberlo, porque además de Gundabad hay cosas que se están acercando. Vengo para avisarle –la mirada del montaraz esquivó a los elfos mirando a su alrededor de una forma que Legolas sintió casi como una burla -¿Y la compañía? –

-Tuvimos ciertas dificultades –dijo Tauriel antes de que Legolas soltara algo inapropiado.

-Déjame adivinar, a tu padre no le pareció que fueras de excursión con los enanos –dijo con aires de grandeza.

-¿Y tú como…? –

-Elrond. Me dijo que Thranduil no tiene en alta estima a los enanos, ni a él… creo que a ninguna otra criatura que no sea él mismo –

-Pues te equivocas, mi padre es un gran rey… solo que… ¡Por todos los…! ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Vámonos Tauriel –ordenó. La pelirroja creyó divertida la situación pero siguió al príncipe.

-No los encontrarán sin huellas. No saben si llegaron a Dale. Los ayudaré a rastrearlos –dijo el azabache montando su caballo a la par de los elfos.

-¿Por qué crees que querríamos tu ayuda? –dijo soberbio.

-Sé que no la quieres, pero la necesitas –una media sonrisa arrogante asomó en los labios del montaraz que hizo sonreir a la pelirroja e hizo refunfuñar al elfo. Aragorn se adelantó unos trotes que el otro par de caballos siguió.

-Es muy tenaz –dijo ella con picardía.

-Es un fastidio –

.

Agradecieron llegar al fin al hogar del señor de Dale, pues se habían sentido muy incómodos durante su trayecto con tantas miradas y murmullos desconfiados a sus espaldas. Pero al fin tras las puertas de madera de aquella torre se sintieron seguros lejos de los ojos de la gente. Al llegar el príncipe fue recibido por una espada de madera picando su costado.

-Te he capturado, Bain. Iras a juicio por tus crímenes –dijo una niña de cabellos castaños con un vestido tan simple que podría pasar por campesina.

-Me haz capturado, así que iré con padre a recibir mi sentencia –dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó la niña.

-A pues… -

-Thorin… -dijo una voz masculina al fondo del pasillo, ahí se encontraba Bardo junto a su hija mayor Sigrid quien tenía varios pergaminos en la mano que se veía anteriormente estaba leyendo –Thorin Escudo de Roble –dijo el hombre.

-Bardo, señor de Dale. Me siento complacido de que me recuerdes –

-¿Cómo olvidarte? Thráin envió caravanas de soldados a buscarte después de tu exilio –dijo con un deje de rencor, era un hombre alto de barba algo descuidada y cabello ondulado siendo moderado por la delgada corona que adornaba su cabeza –creí que habías ido al oeste –

-Así fue, pero me llegaron noticias de la situación aquí –

-Eso veo –dijo mirando a la compañía pero guardando especial atención en el mediano -¿Usted es un enano? –

-Oh no, mi señor. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolson, soy un hobbit y estoy a su servicio –dijo dando una leve inclinación ganando una sonrisa por parte del gobernante de la ciudad –no lo molestaremos, solo venimos buscando a Gandalf –

-¿Quién es ese Gandalf? –preguntó el gobernante.

-Es un mago –dijo Balin.

-Alto –continuó Ori.

-Túnica gris –dijo Oin.

-Larga barba y sombrero puntiagudo –dijo Bombur.

-Nadie con esas características ha cruzado la ciudad –Bilbo se sintió inquieto, no lo veía desde que iniciaron su recorrido en el bosque. Ya debía haber llegado –pero si solo vienen por eso creo que pueden quedarse aquí a descansar el tiempo que necesiten.

-No más de dos días, se lo aseguro –dijo Thorin –gracias por su hospitalidad nuevamente. Ha ayudado a mi pueblo en tiempos de dificultad y le estoy sinceramente agradecido –dijo Thorin.

Después de tanto tiempo consiguieron buena comida, confort y paz. El rey Bardo mando a preparar sus habitaciones anunciándoles que tendrían que compartirlas, pues no creía conveniente que su pueblo se enterara de que había una compañía de enanos en el Valle descansando de su viaje a Erebor –A pesar de que ya toda la ciudad los había visto vagando por la ciudad –

Cayó la noche, y todos fueron a dormir. Mientras, Thorin y Bilbo se encerraron en su habitación dispuestos a descansar por fin. Se quitaron la ropa más pesada, y se sentaron junto al fuego de la chimenea dentro de la habitación mientras fumaban tabaco del viejo Toby haciendo aros en el aire. Bilbo sentado entre las piernas del enano mientras este lo abrazaba acariciando su cintura.

-¿Crees que Gandalf llegue a tiempo para irnos? –preguntó el mediano a su amante.

-Es probable, Gandalf siempre llega al último segundo –dijo exhalando humo de su boca.

-Espero que esté bien –la angustia era palpable en su voz.

-Estará bien, es un mago; son escurridizos como serpientes –

-Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento desde que estuvimos en el reino del Legolas, siento que algo malo va a pasar –dijo entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de Thorin que se encontraban aferrados a su abdomen.

-Seguramente, los orcos deben estar aún más cerca. Si nos encontramos de nuevo a Bolgo es seguro que Azog no tardará en llegar aquí. Lo más probable es que no esperemos tanto a Gandalf como desearía –Bilbo hizo un mohín con los labios que causó tanta ternura en Escudo de Roble que no pudo evitar besarlo en la mejilla. El hobbit giró su rostro para besarlo en los labios. Ese tierno beso se comenzó a hacer demandante con el pasar de los segundos entremezclándose entre sus suspiros y el crepitar de la leña.

Bilbo giró sobre su eje hincándose frente a Thorin abrazando su cuello para profundizar el beso, de a poco Thorin se recostó en el suelo alfombrado con Bilbo sentado a horcadas sobre su entrepierna, sintiendo la fricción que se ejercía sobre su miembro prefirió detener a su pareja para hacer lo que tenía planeado esa noche.

-Bilbo, espera… -

-No puedo, te necesito ahora –continuó besando a Thorin haciéndole a este más difícil la tarea. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se incorporó con el mediano aún sobre sus piernas.

-Espera, es importante –Bilbo lo miró expectante, ansioso por continuar lo que hacían, Thorin sacó de su pantalón un pequeño dije de piedra que se sostenía en una cadena de plata, ese dije tenía las runas con su nombre en Kúzdhul -lo tallé cuando estábamos en la prisión de Thranduil, encontré una piedra brillante, casi tanto como una roca de río –Bilbo miró fijamente aquel obsequio perfectamente tallado, sin imperfecciones –es mi tercer regalo de cortejo –Bilbo regresó su vista a Thorin con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas mientras el enano le sonreía con amor.

-También tengo algo para ti –dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos hasta que lo halló –Tómalo como mi primer obsequio de cortejo, no es mucho pero creo que tiene valor sentimental, aunque si no lo quieres no es necesario que lo tomes –dijo torpemente cuando Thorin tomó entre sus manos una bellota amarrada a un cordón de cuero marrón –es para cuando… volvamos a la comarca, nos recordará este viaje y reviviremos lo bueno, lo malo… y lo que vale la pena –dijo con la mirada baja, avergonzado por lo cursi que se había escuchado.

-Gracias _Taerin_ –dijo con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado en sus labios, lo amarró alrededor de su cuello y lo ocultó debajo de su camisa –me honra que correspondas a las costumbres de mi gente –besó sus mejillas, su nariz y su frente –si todo esto sale bien, quiero que gobiernes a mi lado en la montaña –

-¿Qué? –eso había tomado por sorpresa al mediano.

-Quiero que seas mi consorte y tomes tu lugar a mi lado en el trono. Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre –Bilbo contuvo la respiración debatiéndose entre alejarse o quedarse entre los brazos del enano. Sintió una sensación electrizante en su columna, en su mente figuraba él al lado de Thorin, viviendo en la montaña casados y felices para siempre, pero del otro lado aparecía Frodo, con sus ojitos llorosos suplicándole que no se fuera nunca. Thorin debió notar su debate interno porque lo detuvo besando sus labios saboreando el néctar de estos haciendo que los pensamientos del mediano se esfumaran –no tienes que responderme ahora, tomate tu tiempo –Bilbo agradeció el gesto respondiendo al siguiente gesto de cariño que se transformó en lujuria cuando Thorin lo levantó del suelo cargándolo mientras Bilbo se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura para luego caer en la cama.

Thorin le fue quitando los pantalones bastante rotos de los pantalones sintiendo de nuevo aquella piel tersa que escondía su amante, sus labios pasaron de sus rodillas hacia su pelvis mientras el mediano se retorcía entre las sabanas desesperado por más contacto, el cabello de Thorin le hacía cosquillas en los muslos y su barba le provocaba una sensación electrizante.

-Thorin… t-te necesito –dijo entre suspiros intentando quitarle aquella harapienta playera de manta que le impedía tocar directamente su torso. Thorin se apiadó de él y le ayudó a quitárselo a la vez que se deshacía de la camisa del hobbit.

Sus labios chocaban con violencia como si no se hubieran tocado en años, aunque así lo sentían. Las uñas del menor rasguñaron delicadamente la piel del enano erizándole la piel. Se inclinó hacia el miembro del mediano tanteándolo con su aliento endureciéndolo más –si era posible –de lo que ya estaba. El dulce suspiro que escapó de sus labios se convirtió rápidamente en gemidos desenfrenados cuando el enano introdujo su lengua en su entrada queriendo humedecerla lo suficiente para poder entrar.

Sus corazones palpitaban raudos en sus pechos queriendo romperles las costillas para al fin conectarse el uno con el otro. Mientras Bilbo se deshacía en gemidos Thorin frotaba su erección con su mano ansioso por entrar en su _merlar_.

-Ya… no… por favor… Thorin –

-Dime lo que quieres –dijo separándose de su cavidad para apreciar los gestos adormecidos del hobbit –te daré el mundo si me lo pides, dime lo que deseas –acercó su boca a su cuello marcándolo como suyo ante la mirada de todo aquel que apreciase su belleza.

-Te quiero dentro… hazme el amor, Thorin… hazme tuyo – se aferró al cabello del enano con sus puños frotando con sus piernas su propio miembro. Esa imagen logró que la mente de Thorin se desconectara y deseara verla por su vida entera, nadie más podría apreciar esos ojos bañados en lujuria y dulzura a la vez, solo él tenía derecho a marcar su piel, nadie lo lastimaría y nadie lo tocaría de esta forma más que él.

-Como órdenes, mi _merlar_ –cambió de lugar con Bilbo dejándolo arriba de él –haz lo que quieras –Bilbo mordió su labio inferior ansioso de anticipación al ver al enano a su disposición, colocó la punta del miembro contrario en su entrada deslizándola de a poco; en ese tiempo que habían peleado, se habían reconciliado y habían casi muerto había olvidado lo grande que era y lo mucho que amaba tenerlo en su interior a pesar del dolor inicial.

Thorin lo sintió rodearlo con sus paredes internas provocándole un gutural gemido salido de lo más profundo de su ser; no había podido disfrutarlo tanto en Rivendel como ahora. Tomó sus caderas incitándolo a moverse, el mediano no se hizo del rogar haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas presionando el pene del enano con cada movimiento.

Sosteniéndose de los hombros del enano comenzó a saltar sobre la entrepierna de su amante buscando aquel punto que lo hacía perder la conciencia; fue el enano el que lo tomó de las caderas moviéndolo con rapidez hasta que encontró aquel punto suave que hizo a Bilbo gritar de éxtasis. Sin si quiera haber tocado su miembro se había corrido en el pecho de Thorin. Las estocadas fueron más certeras dando directo a aquel botón en su interior provocándole espasmos al mediano combinados con los del postorgasmo.

Thorin tuvo que sentarse en posición del loto para sentir su miembro aun más profundo en su querido Bilbo quien se recargo en sus manos sobre la cama para no irse de espaldas ante las descargas de placer que recorrían su columna.

-No aguanto más –

-Solo… un poco –dijo Thorin entre gruñidos de placer mezclados con los de Bilbo que se escuchaban cada vez más roncos por los gritos que anteriormente había dado –Bilbo… -

-Asi… ahí… -el mediano rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Escudo de Roble besándolo con desenfreno -¡Thorin! Ah… te amo, te amo tanto –

-Te amo, Bilbo –por segunda vez Bilbo se corrió entre sus cuerpos. Los espasmos consiguieron que Thorin llenara las entrañas de su amante con su semen escurriendo entre los glúteos de Bilbo y el pene de Thorin.

Buscaron moderar su respiración recostándose en la cama para descansar. Bilbo se recostó en el pecho del enano mientras este los cubría con las cobijas; el invierno se había hecho presente empañando las ventanas debido al contraste de temperaturas con el exterior y el interior de la habitación.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado despiertos pero disfrutando solo del latir del corazón del otro las velas se consumieron al igual que el fuego de la chimenea dejándolos casi en completa oscuridad de no ser por la luz de las antorchas exteriores.

-Tuvimos demasiados conflictos después de Rivendel –dijo Bilbo con voz cansada.

-Sí, no podíamos hacer esto a un paso de la compañía –

-¿No crees que… nuestra irascibilidad tuvo que ver con la falta de este tipo de contacto? –se quedaron mirando a la nada unos segundos analizando la posibilidad de que, en términos más coloquiales, había demasiada tensión sexual.

-Estábamos tan acostumbrados en la comarca a hacer esto cuando quisiéramos. Es posible que haya sido un factor para que nuestros sentimientos explotaran de otra manera –Bilbo miró hacia arriba acomodándose en el cuello del enano. Acercó su mano a su barba para acariciarla con amor y dar besitos en su mandíbula que hizo sonreír a Escudo de Roble.

-Definitivamente extrañaba esto –dijo el mediano –a la siguiente serás tú el sometido –dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa crispando los nervios del enano.

Eso quería decir… ¿Qué Bilbo quería metérselo a él? Thorin no pudo conciliar el sueño por un par de horas pensando en esa afirmación por parte del mediano.

.

 **¿Algún tomatazo, réplica o recomendación? Todos son válidos x3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si el lemmon está algo… raro, hace mucho que no escribía lemmon y siento que de alguna forma mi cerebro se desconectó con ese tipo de escritura, como si no pudiera desglosarlo bien xD**

 **Los leo en el siguiente cap. Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
